


after dark

by xbisous



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbisous/pseuds/xbisous
Summary: Many years after the disappearance of the conniving Carmen Ganders. Her only daughter Reina, who chooses to see the beauty in the world, had been kicked out of previous schools, arrives at Hogwarts in hope to find any clues of her mother's whereabouts. While in the midst of meeting new faces and the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy, Reina and her familiar Aries discover the many secrets of Hogwarts and about herself.Death eaters are intrigued by the return of the young heiress herself, while Draco Malfoy who had always chosen to see the ugliness in the world, had grown to despise the girl who was adored by all at Hogwarts. Unaware that he will be assigned to keep an eye out for the one person he hates. He'll come to understand that she's more than what she'd lead on, or so what books have told him.Draco Malfoy desired to ruin her while Reina Rivers wished to use him. Together they deceive one another in hope to finish the war that began many years ago. The two sides of a coin, have come to agree that there are no happy endings for people like them.SLOW BURN ENEMIES TO LOVERS DRACO X OCdisclaimer: i do not own harry potter, just my own charactersfind me on wattpad: xbisous
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. a new beginning

_tw: suicide_

**Reina** Ganders stares out the window zoning out as her school principal Mr. Brown scolds her. She blatantly ignores his scowls, hearing his ragged voice crack in his shouts. Cocking her head to the side, causing her long raven curls to fall. She could feel his presence grow frustrated, as she paid no mind to him. Her soft hazel eyes fixated on the bird who rested on a tree branch outside as its wings fluttered. Her eyes wandered off to spot her father, entering the school. Anxiety eclipsed her thoughts, while she mentally cursed herself. _Oh shit. I'm in trouble._ She blinks, being brought to reality as her father enters the spacious office.

"Your daughter caused a disturbance that I cannot ignore! I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel her. I have parents calling me, feared for their children!"

Cassius Ganders turns to his left to eye his daughter who stared blankly at him, as she dropped her palm onto her chin. Her resentment festered inside her, her eyes narrowed back to the window. He sighs as he brought back his attention to the infuriated man in front of him. "What exactly did she do?"

"It seems there was a boy in the class who supposedly 'bullied' another student and somehow from what the students have told me she used 'powers' to throw twenty sharpened pencils at the boy, which later inflicted wounds. The boy's parents are not happy and want to take legal action but I refused."

Reina shrugs in response to the man, almost slipping out a snicker before stopping herself. Knowing her father would be disappointed and his appearance, seething with dismay. "I have no idea what you are talking about Principal Brown, how could a 13-year-old girl possibly throw pencils with her mind? There's no such thing as magic if there was... I would've gone for something more..." She trails off, trying to think of something more hilariously brilliant but remained quiet _. Pencils were the first thing I saw, I should've thought of something more... clever I guess?_ She could feel the rage pulsed through his veins as Mr. Brown scowls. She focuses back on the bird flying outside, she found this muggle school rundown and tedious.

"This is the fifth time she's caused grief for us! Do you think I enjoy calling you in to talk about your daughter's behaviour? Not to mention the fire she caused in the gym last month! Enough is enough! She is expelled!"

"I understand and thank you for your patience. We will take our leave." Cassius replies as he motioned his daughter out of the office. Reina grabbed her belongings and got inside her father's car. She turns to her right to stare at the school in front of her. _That dense no maj boy._ She crossed her arms, closing her eyes with an impatient huff.

"I'm sorry—"

"Do you wish to punish me is that it? Reina, why do you continue to do this?" Cassius interrupts his daughter, frustrated as he gripped onto the steering wheel. Reina opens her eyes to see the disappointed expression on his face and gulped.

"I hate America, I want to move back to London. I'm tired of going to these no maj schools! Father, I've lost my accent that's how long we've been away from home! I want to be with my grandmother!" She admits, shaking her head. Cassius watches her every move, he felt her daughter's sorrow grow within her. Growing up without a mother to help her through the tough times, he had to step it up and try his best to raise a young girl all on his own. _I'm not strong enough for you Reina, and for that, I apologize. Carmen, why did you leave us? Was this your grand plan after all?_

"Did you forget, you spent four months at Beauxbatons? Until you were kicked out again?" Her father reminds her as she huffs in frustration, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'd rather be in London, why must you follow every lead about mom? If she was in Japan you would fly there as quickly as you could! You know, I miss her too!" She shouts, clenching her fists. Reina closes her eyes shut, feeling her face grow hot. She sensed her anger building, knowing Reina Ganders. Rage and despair do not go hand in hand for young witches.

"I'm sorry Reina. I thought you'd like New York. Your mother... Bloody hell your mother. It wasn't supposed to be like this. One morning, she's smiling, making her coffee and the next she's gone." He sighs, as he started the engine.  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  


_"Reina? Are you asleep?"_

Reina awakens from the faint voice of her mother, as she finds herself back in London with her father. She instantly touches the jade stone pendant her mother had given her, which she always wore around her neck. _It's passed down to each daughter in my family._ Her mother's voice rang through her thoughts as her eyes felt heavy after her slumber. Her familiar Aries resting on her lap, sleepily. The 13-year-old girl had noticed her father remained silent the entire trip back to their old home. "Come on Aries." She picks up her black cat from the car as he softly jumps on her shoulder.

Her eyes found her old home before her, a hint of hope bloomed inside her. Reina had always found her white victorian mansion to be enchanting. With its viridescent vines surrounding the home, she had taken notice of the flowers, violets in bloom. She could hear her mother's voice, talking about their house. _It certainly has character Reina, someday this will be yours. If that's what you like._ An unlikely grin crept on Reina's face.

"He was rather quiet the entire ride back here," Aries whispers while she nods in agreement. Reina breathes out, her eyes flashed with happiness to be back home. She had missed her grandmother Mai so much, she began to mentally plan all of the exciting things to do with her once she visits.

Hours later, it remained quiet in the Ganders household. Reina laid her body on her new mattress while Aries sat next to her curiously. "I sense something off, Reina. Your father..."

Reina furrowed her eyebrows at the black cat next to her. She slowly got up from her position to face her familiar, as his green eyes peered over hers. "It's just... your father has always been sad about your mother but I think recently it's gotten worse. Don't you think?" Aries explains while she stares at her palms.

"I've caused him so much trouble haven't I?"

"Reina, I will always serve you as I am your familiar. You act impulsively which causes you to get into troublesome situations but I know where your heart is. You're still a young witch, understand? I've been around longer than you have." Aries tells as he senses Reina questioning herself. _I've made father upset about mother... I should apologize to him!_

She gets up from her mattress while Aries follows behind her, the two exist her bedroom. The stretched out hallway was empty, cold shivers ran through her body over the eerie tension that lingered in their once vacant home. Reina felt betrayed by her own memories. She had always remembered her home as an inviting, vibrant place but realizes the stranded home is now gloomy and dull. She slowly opens her father's bedroom door to find him hanging himself. She gasps, feeling her legs faint after hearing his last words. Reina's warm tears trickled down her face as she covers her mouth to seal her cries.

_"I'm sorry."_


	2. sorting ceremony

**The** young witch stared at the ceiling of her grandmother Mai's place, she remained silent the past few months after she found her father, ending his own life. Aries hadn't the faintest idea on how to lighten up her spirits other than to convince Mai Ganders that for Reina's sake, she must attend school again. The bright lively eyes of hers, now darkened with melancholy.

"My dear child, how are you feeling this evening?" Mai gently knocks on the door, opening it slightly as she peaks in to find her granddaughter laying down with her familiar beside her as always. Reina didn't reply, which resulted in Mai to sigh quietly entering her bedroom. She examined her bedroom, glancing at the suitcase prepared for tomorrow. Her bedroom remained untouched as Reina neatly placed her books on the large wooden shelf. Seeing she was meticulous when it came to the vintage books that were gifted to her.

"Are you all packed?" She asks, motioning towards her opened luggage.

"I don't need much, just books and Aries." Reina finally responds in a low tone, as she lifts her head to find her grandmother looking at her book collection which was mostly muggle books. Though, she favours more gothic literature or romance. As dark subjects usually draw her in, Mai found it strange that her granddaughter loved romance novels. Mai picks up her copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, eyeing the book. The two family members made eye contact, Reina notes the familiar smile that crept on her face. _Father._

"Will you be alright to attend Hogwarts? You don't have to go so quickly back to school." Mai asks, worried. Aries squints his green eyes at Mai, knowing that trying to convince Reina not to attend school wouldn't be ideal.

"Yes, I see no point in trying to hide this pain. I'd be a fool to think I could even trick Aries into thinking so. Hogwarts will be... a fresh start almost." Reina answers as she held a photograph of her family; her father, mother, Aries and herself. _Maybe I'll find clues to find mother... I know he would've wanted me to find her._

Aries eyes that slight smirk that appeared on his dear witch's face. _What could she possibly be up to now?_ He thought as he took a few steps closer to her. Reina huffs, placing her hands on her hips as she remains focused on her bookshelf, deciding on which novels to bring to Hogwarts.

"Your mother, despite being a pure blood witch, loved all things muggle. She loved the imagination that ran through their minds." Mai mentions as Reina scans the cover of her Jane Austen book.

"She lived with muggles, didn't she? After her parents died... It must have been lonely." Reina replies as she held the book close to her chest.

"They loved her with all their hearts and took care of her like she was one of their own. Then she met your father at Hogwarts. Your father was smitten for her the moment he laid his eyes on her. Yet, she wasn't fond of him at first." Mai laughed at the last comment, remembering her son who wrote letters talking about a beautiful Slytherin girl. "He kept trying to win her affections but she didn't budge. That is until he got into an accident playing quidditch and oddly enough... she came running."

Reina's smile grew, thinking about their story. Both of her parents gone in a span of six years. She touched her jade pendant, she felt a slight rush of anxiety run through her body. She stared down at her palms, seeing the sudden shake. Reina closes her eyes and exhales trying to relieve any sort of worries. _This year will be different._

The next morning, Reina was prepared for Hogwarts. Her luggage ready to go, as she brought them downstairs with Aries following behind her. Mai watched as her granddaughter puts on her black shoes, and glances at the mirror. As she was about to put her long jet black hair into a ponytail, she drops her arms. Lastly deciding to leave her hair down. She opened the front door, turning around to give one last farewell to her grandmother.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  


That very afternoon the fluffy white clouds and a vivid blue sky were overshadowed by threatening grey clouds. Which you could almost say reflected Reina Ganders mood. King's Cross Station was flooded with students returning to Hogwarts. She watches as each witch and wizard ran into the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. _What are you so afraid of?_ She swallows, rolling her eyes at herself over her cowardly attitude. "What am I even doing?" She scolds herself, shaking her head as she walks through the barrier.

"Your guess is better than mine." Aries replies chuckling.

Harry Potter had gone with the Weasley's to King Cross Station along with Hermione Granger. Molly Weasley kissing each one of her children's cheek goodbye while Harry spots an unfamiliar face entering platform 9 ¾. He felt a tug on his shoulder, placing his attention elsewhere. Ron Weasley's younger sister Ginny stands beside him, happily. Harry unsuccessfully sneaks a glance at the girl, trying to find her face but is being pushed inside the train by his best friend Ron.

"Have you heard? A new student is coming to Hogwarts! She's going to be a third year too!" Ginny Weasley boasted as she entered the train along with the three. Hermione's eyes darted at the youngest Weasley.

"Are you talking about Cassius Ganders daughter? Are you positive she's coming to Hogwarts?" The brunette inquires, the young witch had read the nasty articles about the auror. _He was written as being a foolish git, leaving his only daughter behind_. While the group of third year Slytherins overheard her conversation and began their own.

"I heard she got kicked out of school." Blaise Zabini commented, grinning to himself as he wondered what the possible new student looked like. When the Daily Prophet released the article about auror who took his own life, very minimal information was leaked about the unknown daughter or the mother for that matter. Which left many wizards curious about the ordeal.

"More like _schools_. She got kicked out of a few muggle schools, burnt one down even! She was expelled from both Beauxbatons and Ilvermony." Pansy Parkinson adds, shaking her head thinking about the trouble this girl could cause.

"Let's get a move on already. Who cares about some pathetic girl." The blonde haired Draco Malfoy mutters, wanting to end this conversation about some witch. _Probably some brute half blood._ Draco entered the train along with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He remembered during the summer, he had overheard his father and mother whispering about Cassius Ganders and his suicide how it was a pitiful way of ending one's life.

Reina Ganders, arrived at the 9 ¾ platform with Aries next to her. The pitch black cat had watched the students enter the train one by one. With the young teenager, looking down at her outfit. She wore her black coat with a black skirt and a white button up. She bites her bottom lip, anxiously. Pacing back and forth coolly, hearing her platform mary janes click while Aries exhales. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I think this is a terrible idea. Going to the school my parents went to? The Ganders name is tarnished, thou I shouldn't worry about that. I'd rather not have eyes on me because of the name I carry." She explains as she takes a seat on her luggage. Before Aries could answer, a muggle appeared in front of the girl.

"Miss, where's your case for your cat?"

Reina stared blankly at the man, trying to read his intrusive expression and then back at her familiar who remained silent. "Sod off." She mutters to herself. She stretches her arms before standing up, facing the older man. "Animals do not belong in cages." She chirped before grabbing her luggage, entering the train. _Here goes nothing._

Seeing everyone had already formed their own friend groups, Reina felt uneasy. "How are you feeling?" Aries wonders, trying to get a glance of her. She shrugs in response while she catches the eyes of a few students.

She searches for an empty compartment, peaking in one of them to find a blonde girl reading The Quibbler. "Sorry! I thought this was empty." Reina apologizes, existing the compartment until the girl spoke softly.

"You can stay in here, if you want."

The raven haired girl decides to sit with the quiet blonde. Reina folded her hands on her lap as her familiar lays down next to her. The curious girl admired Reina's features: her full lips which formed into a smile at the sight of her. Reina's beaming brandy coloured eyes and her sweeping eyelashes as her eyes trailed off to the window beside her. The soft blonde sensed a serene aura surrounding the girl yet felt something incredibly melancholic. _She looks lonely._ She thought, her expression dropped at the thought of the brunette's gloomy sharp eyes glued to the chilly window.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I haven't seen you before. Are you new to Hogwarts?"

Reina nods, smiling as she pats Aries' head. "I'm Reina Ganders, and this is Aries." She introduces while the cat purred as he was being petted. Luna smiles at Aries, who was in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Reina, you as well Aries." Aries closed his eyes in enjoyment, while Luna petted him as well. The two became fast friends during that train ride to Hogwarts, Reina didn't expect to make a friend that quickly but Luna was gentle and she enjoyed her company already. _I do hope that are some students that are good natured and not complete assholes like Ilvermorny, Merlin was that school horrid._

"Excuse me, I just have to use the bathroom." Reina excuses herself, leaving the compartment. She began walking near the end of the train only to find another compartment that seems to be preoccupied with students who wore emerald coloured robes with a snake embroidered on the right side. _Where the hell is a bathroom on this train?_ She turns around, mentally cursing herself as she couldn't find the bathroom.

That is until the train had come to a stop causing her back to fall and land on a hard slender body. Before she could apologize, the boy sneered at her. "Oi! Out of my way."

"Don't you have any manners? You insolent—"

She turns to face the unknown person to find a rather tall blonde haired boy with eyes grey as mist. Reina dumbfounded over his appearance, as the two meet each other's eyes. _Oh shit. Lovely, my american accent is slipping again, I spent one year there and I sound like a twit._ She shakes away any thoughts of his appearance, disgusted. "Who are _you_?" She questions, squinting her eyes at him suspiciously.

_I'm getting déjà vu again, aren't I?_ She had almost recognized his face from somewhere but quickly dismisses it. Whereas he makes his way around her, eyeing the new student with a slight close-lipped smile. Until the lights turned off on the train, leaving the two students alone in pitch darkness. Reina looked up to see the boy's frightened expression, and then back in his direction. "What is that?" She asks as she felt her skin crawl.

"Dementor." He answers, gulping in fear. His blood froze in his veins at the sight of the cloaked dark creature. Seeing the dementor fly towards their direction. A bolt of panic hit her as the two push each other out of their way, trying to find a compartment to hide.

"Get out of my way!" Reina shouts, shoving the blonde boy out of her way, finding an empty compartment while the boy followed her. She could hear his shrieks from a mile away, while she shook her head in disbelief. _What a coward._

The two were panting in fear, Reina who held her head down as her hair fell on her face as she took deep breaths. The frightened boy could finally breathe, now regaining his composure. He laid his broad shoulders back, an enigmatic smile crept on the boy's face. He eyed the girl with hair black as a moonless night. He held his hands inside his pockets, he blinks at the strange girl and questions. "Who are you?"

Reina looks up to face the boy, as she ran her hand through her loose curls, taking a seat. "Reina Ganders and you are?" She introduced.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You should watch where you are going, I am your superior." Reina snorts in response, while Draco furrowed his eyebrows at the girl. _Who the bloody hell is this girl?_ Not meeting his eyes as she then takes a peek outside the door to find the dementor closer to their compartment. Her body went numb at the sight of it, closing the compartment door again.

"It seems the dementor is not coming for us, how strange. I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe school." She mutters, then smirking to herself now facing the intolerable Draco Malfoy. "May I add you shriek like a girl for someone who's supposedly my superior."

"Bloody hell, you think you're so brave talking to me? Wait until my father hears about this, what a waste of my time here spent with a Ganders."

She heard him scoff, her eyes trailed off to meet his relieved expression. _What an annoying girl_. He thought while his reserved silver eyes met her soft hazel eyes. She raises a brow at the agitated blonde. "Why aren't you just peachy Malfoy. Are all the boys in Hogwarts insufferable as you are?"

"Oh please. If I have to spend another moment with you, I'll pitch myself off of this train." The two sat there in silence for a moment, feeling the awkward tension thickened. _I can't believe this arrogant prat._ She thought, shaking her head at the sight of him.

"Please do so then, otherwise I'm stuck with you in this compartment until then..."

Reina rests her back on her seat, arms crossed over her chest. She crossed her legs huffing in annoyance as she pressed her lips together turning the opposite direction of Draco. His eyes were on the window, the frigid air fogged up the entire window so he couldn't be bothered to enjoy the view. "I can't believe this. My first day and I've had enough of it." Reina mumbles to herself, impatiently with a sigh. Her foot began to tap, as her fretful expression remained.

"Now, what are you complaining about princess? You don't usually get your way?"

Reina was left baffled. To think this ill-mannered boy that sat in front of her had concluded that she was spoiled. Her jaw clenched just at the mere sight of the blonde.

"You don't read the Daily Prophet then." Reina mutters to herself, thinking about the countless articles they wrote about her father's suicide and the money she inherited. Draco raises a brow at the girl, remaining still. A few minutes later, the two had found out the dementor had vanished due to a teacher present on the train. Reina was the first to exist without a word to Draco Malfoy. She stood up and went back to her compartment to find Luna and Aries looking out the window. _He's a spoiled insufferable brat._  
  
  
  


"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts! Before we sort out the first years, we have a third year who will be joining us... Reina Ganders." Dumbledore announced while the young witch stood there, walking towards the sorting hat. The whispers began, instead of keeping her head low, Reina kept her composure high. Her dark hair which shined like midnight, almost brightened when she entered the room as if she was a spark of light. Her eyes met Luna's at the Ravenclaw table, she shyly waved at her new friend before taking a seat under the sorting hat.

"Ah yes! Finally a Ganders... Your father, yes he was a Gryffindor. A long line of Gryffindors from the Ganders bloodline. Why yes... You're difficult, vastly difficult quite like your mother who happened to be a Slytherin. She excelled well in Slytherin. You're cunning... and determined. Yes and always the thirst to prove yourself. Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

The whispers grew louder, as the sorting hat was removed from her head. Her eyes found the students with the emerald robes. She appeared indifferent as she walks towards her house as she spotted a familiar platinum blonde in Slytherin.

"You're that pathetic girl from the train!" Draco points at Reina, recognizing her from the train. _May I add you shriek like a girl, that vile girl! She can't be placed in Slytherin._ Reina flashed an innocent smile before taking a seat farther away from the students, that is until Blaise Zabini had seen her blank expression.

"Not pleased with the sorting hat's choice?"

She glances up to meet a new face. She relaxed, placing her palm on her chin. Before she could reply to the student, she hears the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy trail from the other end of the table.

"Potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy."

She turns her direction towards the two boys Draco was talking to. _Different house colours, red and gold. Must be Gryffindor._ The boy with glasses had caught Reina watching their encounter, she then places her focus back on Blaise. Hearing the last part of Dumbledore's speech that stuck within her thoughts.   
  
  


"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times... if one only remembers to turn on the light."


	3. slytherin princess

**The** next morning, Reina was awakened by the voices of Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass existing their dormitory. Seeing that last night she was assigned to room with other pure blood witches, she'd only hoped they wouldn't be as cruel as Malfoy. She flutters her long eyelashes open to see Jasmine Barrows putting on her robes. The young witch groans, placing her right palm on her forehead. Reina then yawns, throwing her hands in the air while the Barrows girl studies the newcomer. Jasmine watches as she raked her long fingers through her tangled hair.

"You better hurry or you'll miss breakfast."

Reina peers over at Jasmine, tilting her head to find Aries asleep on the edge of her bed. Following Jasmine's advice, she quickly gets ready. As she slips on her black skirt, white button up, with her Slytherin tie and robes. She hears her fellow roommate exist the dormitory, and then gently pats Aries. She heard the sleepy cat purr as she pets him. "Aries... I'll be going to my classes today, stay in this room." She whispers, before existing while putting her hair up in a loose ponytail using her very own wand to secure it.

The new Slytherin, wandered around the castle, as she tries to remember where the Great Hall was. "Fucking hell, this place is bigger than Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons put together." She mutters to herself. After five minutes of trying her best to remember, she spots a friendly blonde from afar.

"Luna!"

Luna Lovegood turns as she hears Reina running up to her, as she breathes heavily. She didn't think she would do that much exercise, right in the morning. With a beam of sweat rolled down her face, she places her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. Pausing before saying anything while Luna smiled warmly at her enthusiastic nature. "You must be overjoyed to have breakfast, Reina!"

Reina lets out a harsh laugh, finally catching her breath. She stood up straight, before smiling at the Ravenclaw. She rubs her hands together awkwardly. "I might've overslept... just a little."

"How are you liking your house so far?" Luna asks as the two began to walk towards the Great Hall together. Reina could hear the loud footsteps in the halls as students hurried to eat breakfast. _I guess I wasn't the only one who happened to overslept_. Otherwise, Reina felt indifferent about her house, she's met some students as they didn't seem to bother her other than that one encounter with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I've mostly kept to myself. I figured I'd meet more people once I've adjusted. What classes do you have Luna? I'd be nice to have one familiar face in some of my classes."

"I have astronomy, herbology, history of magic and muggle studies! What about you Reina?"

Reina mentally cursed herself. _I have not one class with Luna._ She pouts slightly, as she held her books onto her chest. "I have divination, potions, defence against the dark arts and care of magical creatures."

"That's lovely, I hear Hagrid is teaching care of magical creatures."

"Is he nice?" Reina hopes, with her luck of professors go. None of them have ever cared to like her as she was normally the one to disturb classes. _I figured I might as well make an effort with my studies, or else Aries would scratch my eyes out._ The two girls had parted ways once they entered the Great Hall, returning to their houses. Reina glimpses over the Slytherin table, in hopes that Jasmine would meet her eyes but instead decides to take a seat by herself, earning looks from Zabini.

Blaise making the first move decides to sit across from the new Slytherin student. She felt a pair of brown eyes on her, as she glances up to find the boy from yesterday attentively watching her read with his hand on his chin. "What are you reading?"

"Just this muggle book, it's Emma by Jane Austen." She replies quietly before she could get back to her reading and eating breakfast. Blaise had made himself comfortable, resting his arms on the table, as he curiously began to ask questions regarding the new student. He extends his hand to her, as her eyes locked his sharp eyes.

"Blaise Zabini and you are?"

"Reina Ganders." She greets, taking his hand. Jasmine Barrows observes the two from a few feet away as she blindly ignores Theodore Knott, who was retelling a story about how his parents found him 'accidentally' destroying an antique that belonged to seven generations of the Knott family.

"Are you a muggle born? Or half blood?"

"I'm a pure blood actually. I just find muggle books fascinating." She answers honestly, as she hands him the book as Blaise reads the back of it. A grin crept on his face, he was intrigued by the fact that a pure blood witch enjoys reading literature. Not just any literature, but _muggle literature._

"I see, you like romances." He teases, as she faintly blushes, grabbing the book away from him. Her manicured fingertips softly grazed the side of her book, as she placed it beside her.

"Emma is considered a classic." She responds defensively. Before Blaise could reply, the platinum blonde Malfoy shouts from across the table, seeing he had been watching the two carefully.

"Looks like Zabini fancies Ganders, how revolting." His two goons, Crabbe and Goyle had glanced at the other two Slytherins and continued on with their breakfast.

The two chuckled amongst themselves, while without noticing someone from the Slytherin table watching as well: Jasmine Barrows. _Zabini, what on earth are you doing?_ The blonde Barrows wonders, her eyes fixated on Ganders.

The head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape walks over to the young girl and glances at her sternly. "Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office after breakfast." Reina could feel his rather cold glare as if Snape was sneaking a glance into her soul. She lowers her head and nods. _What the hell did I do now?_

After breakfast, Reina Ganders with her books in hand strolled over to the Headmaster's office, her curious eyes had found the moving stone staircase. _How fascinating._ She enters the office filled with soft sounds, portraits of previous Headmasters, and shelves filled with many books. Her eyes then lingered onto the sorting hat. She drums her fingers on the table, finding the office to be empty.

"Miss Ganders." She jumps in astonishment, placing her hand on her chest. Turning around to find Dumbledore with a warm expression on his face.

"Professor Snape said you wanted to see me." She mentions as she held her books tightly.

"Ah yes, well I suppose I wanted to give you a proper greeting to Hogwarts. You were supposed to join us in first year, weren't you?"

"I received my Hogwarts letter before my father and I moved to France, it didn't quite work out at Beauxbatons. I suppose everything happens for a reason, hence why I'm here." She answers with graceful simplicity. _That and I'm searching for clues as to why my mother vanished into thin air. I suppose I can't let the Headmaster in on that one_. Her eyes scanned each book present on the large wooden shelves.

"I understand, very well. Your father Cassius was quite a remarkable student, a brilliant chaser as well." Dumbledore replies, her eyes flickered with interest. _He knows about my father! He must know my mother as well!_ "Professor McGonagall and I have seen your history with other magical schools. You have a certain streak of causing trouble, just like your mother. Here at Hogwarts, I trust you know the rules. Try to not blow up the castle, I mean."

Reina's eyes lit up in embarrassment and was intrigued. _It's almost as if he could read my mind._ "You know my mother?"

"Carmen, her name?" Dumbledore wonders, as she nods. "She was a bright student. Excellent at defence against the dark arts, quite the duelist. She's made a fair amount of trouble in school."

The young witch smiled to herself, she'd never expected her mother to be a duelist. _It was always reading, dancing, and practising spells when it came to her_. The silence was comforting for a moment, her thoughts lingered on her mother. _My father would tell stories of all sorts of the pranks and troubles she caused when the two were teenagers._ "Now, off to classes Miss Ganders. I hope to speak to you soon, not for expulsion at the very least."

"Yes, thank you Headmaster!" She finishes, as she exits his office. _How odd... He must know something about my parents_. She exhales, glancing up at the stone ceiling. _I'll find her, I know I will._  
  
  
  


Reina didn't expect much for her first day, adjusting to her new schedule was her first academic goal to say the least. Notably, a Slytherin prefect had shown her around the castle. Though, the boy had given her a rundown history of the castle and the Slytherin house. She found the boy extremely dull, that she even had forgotten his name. Her thoughts drifted on when she could finally start her classes. _Does Dumbledore think I'm going to blow something up? I did that once at Beauxbatons and it was a potion gone wrong. It wasn't as petrifying as the muggle school—_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when he had asked her a question. "Well, are you?"

She snaps out of it, glancing at the prefect. "Am I what?" She asks dumbfounded, with her eyebrows knitted together. He breathes out in annoyance. Reina shifted from her one foot to the other, as she wandered to the earthy scenery while smelling the fresh rain from this morning. She places her hands in her pockets, seeing the student beside her pressing his lips in a slight frown.

"Are you a pure blood or muggle born?"

"Why does that matter?" She asks in a dry tone. The two students continued walking, making their way to the courtyard, the leaves crunching underfoot. Students from other houses had been passing through while a certain white blonde had caught himself glaring at the brunette who had entered the courtyard. He blatantly ignores his two goons Crabbe and Goyle who appeared to be harassing a Gryffindor first year.

"Your experiences here, especially placed in Slytherin will make a difference with your blood status. Muggle borns get treated like shit while pure bloods get treated like royalty... For the most part." He answers bluntly, his wide bird like eyes stared at her.

"I don't care for pure blood prats, if that's what your getting at." Reina gave a bitter laugh, while he scoffs at her response. Draco found that remarkably ignorant on her part. _What a ridiculous girl, with that attitude she must be friends with Granger._ Before the prefect could even respond, he was interrupted by none other than...

"Are you not a pure blood, Ganders?" Draco enters, glaring at her. She whirled around to meet his cruel expression. "You see, it's only a mere fact that pure bloods are better wizards than mud bloods. At least we are deserving of our magic."

"I was raised to respect everyone regardless of their blood status, I suppose we aren't the same." She replies, with she steps away as he drew nearer, with Crabbe and Goyle continuously bullying the first year. Reina almost slipped out a laugh at the sight of the three. "You three are rather foolish—"

She was interrupted by the blonde who's enigmatic smile crept on his face, his slightly tucked chin. Reina could feel a sudden wave of nausea hit her at the sight of him. "A blood traitor in Slytherin? Wait until my father hears about this."

"I'm sorry but am I supposed to care who you are? I understand you are Draco Malfoy, you don't have to be so bloody repetitive." Reina finishes, as she exists the courtyard. Her eyes met the prefect who gazed at her in awe. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"You just happened to stand up to Malfoy, so casually?" He stammers, puzzled. She rubs her temples, giving him a frosty look.

"Yeah, what of it? He's a complete bigot, someone should be putting him in his place."  
  
  


After dinner Reina was found alone reading with other students talking amongst themselves, she felt at peace to have no one bothering her. Reina's eyes wandered off to Draco, who had been bullying a first year who happened to be in Gryffindor, yet _again._ He enters the Slytherin common room, a prideful look slipped on his face. Seeing this rather absurd distraction made her agitated as she couldn't concentrate with the constant laughter of Draco Malfoy and his peers.

She furiously tapped her long manicured fingernails onto the table, huffing. Resulting to grab the blonde's attention as his eyes found hers, he crinkled his nose at her. "How boring, that's how you use your spare time. Bullying first years? You should rethink picking on someone your own size." Her eyes laid back to the book in front of her, thinking nothing of it. That is until Draco drew closer to the girl.

Earning looks from other students in the common room. She removes the book from her sight, glancing up to find a disdainful expression plastered on his face. "Perhaps the blood traitor is far more fun to torment than the first years." She ignores his comment, bringing her attention back to her novel.

"Now, I could never get my bloody finger around this: How did _you_ end up in Slytherin?"

Reina lets out a sarcastic laugh, her eyes still on her novel while Draco taking notes of her movements. "I have no reason to be spiteful to my fellow classmates." Placing her book down, she stands up from her seat as she leaned closer to the blonde. His silver eyes trail off to her jade necklace which was slightly covered from her white button up top, the pendant appeared to glistened under the chandelier lights. "Shall I give you a reason to prove I belong in Slytherin? Oh you know what, Malfoy... That would be a waste of my time. It's only been two days since I met you and I cannot stand the sight of an ill mannered bigoted twat."

Draco's jaw clenched as her words spat like fire that spewed out of a ferocious dragon. He detested anyone who stood up to him, regardless of how appalling his actions were. Especially if it were someone that belonged in the same house. _Slytherins are supposed to remain loyal, that fucking blood traitor._

"Acting like a bloody princess, you're no better than me. You are indeed a _Slytherin princess_. It's outrageous even, an orphan girl thinking she is better than everyone. You cannot stand the sight of me? Oh yeah, I suppose you should just used to this face in the common room." His voice was rather coarse as he sneered with venom in his throat.

"You're just a spoiled little rich boy, who's greatest accomplishments are terrorizing younger students. How vary. If anyone is the princess here, it's you Malfoy!" Reina shouts, earning chuckles from the boys in third year and Blaise snickers in the background while Draco sent him daggers.

"You don't seem bright considering you got expelled from what? Three schools? Or was it four?"

"Six, if you want to be correct." She grinned at him mischievously.

"You're a complete disgrace to Salazar Slytherin. I bet you wouldn't last two months before getting yourself expelled."  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  
  


Her first few days at Hogwarts flew by, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Reina mostly kept to herself as she would read books or study wherever it was quiet. While she had tried to keep a low profile, she found it quite hard when it came to Malfoy who would personally make it his mission to torment her while Zabini stayed rather close to the Ganders girl in hopes of something... to bloom? In a matter of days, she received a new nickname from none other than Draco Malfoy himself. _Slytherin princess_. The nickname itself made Reina want to vomit.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes at the mere memory of a few days ago. _Bloody hell, now all of Slytherin house had been calling me a princess. No thanks to that Draco Malfoy._ She exhales deeply, as she continued on her walk with Aries. The black cat himself began to snicker. She turns to her familiar, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'd rather not have eyes on me." Aries mocked her voice, while the young witch crossed her arms, glaring at the cat next to her. The cat managed to look so innocent, while the Ganders girl herself remained irritated. She groans, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache appear from the mere thought of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, what of it? I've been laying low! I haven't caused any trouble so far!" She mutters defensively. She watches her surroundings, being extra careful not to be seen talking to her familiar.

"You've become the talk of the entire school in the span of just a few days. It seems the boys from each house fancy you." Aries sang while she shook her head in disbelief. He quickened his pace, with her following behind.

"Have you been lurking around the castle without me? Are you mad? What if someone finds out you're not just an ordinary cat! Plus, I have no interest in those boys, they are all mental." She lectures while Aries chooses to ignore her commands.

"I cannot stay in your room all day with those Slytherin girls, who drool over that Malfoy boy," Aries complained while Reina lets out a giggle, knowing damn well he was talking about Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Draco! You've gotten so taller!" Reina mocks as her laughter grew louder. The two laughed thinking about the desperate advances the Parkinson girl makes towards Malfoy boy. As both the witch and familiar continued on with their walk around the castle.

"Reina, you need to make some friends, as I can't be your only friend here in Hogwarts." Aries convinces while she sighs in response. _It's only been a few days, and he's already starting! He couldn't possibly think I'd make 400 friends all on the first day! I find people rather annoying, is it truly my fault that I enjoy my own company? Though, I'd hate to admit it... it would be nice to have someone to talk to._

"And why not? We make a great pair!"

"What about that Malfoy kid?" He asks while she snorts.

She stands there laughing, feeling her stomach ache from just the thought of ever becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. "His head is quite large for his body."

"Too big of an ego, I see." Aries confirms while Reina nods in agreement.

"I'd like to crush it."  
  
  
  
  


Back in the Great Hall, the golden trio themselves have been curious over the newcomer. "She is rarely seen with other students, not even Slytherins." Harry Potter mentions, suspiciously. _Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and a new student enrols into Hogwarts? That can't be a coincidence, right?_

"She's gotten kicked out in many schools. That takes dedication, I suppose." Hermione Granger addresses, displeased with the fact a young witch of 12 has been expelled over six times over the span of a couple of years.

"Wicked." Ron Weasley spills out as he spots the Ganders girl herself, entering the Great Hall with a book in her hand. Fred and George Weasley follow their younger brother's eyes as they watch the Slytherin student sit alone, opening up her book to begin her studies.

"Not wicked at all! That's just disgraceful! She's burnt down a section of a school because she got angry, she's an irresponsible witch." Hermione scolds, shaking her head, bringing herself back to her homework.

"I believe that loony Luna is friends with her actually." Harry replies as he flips through the pages of his magical creatures textbook. The Weasley twins eyed each other secretly, smiling and then back to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron, covered himself as he didn't want to witness what his older brothers had in their mischievous minds.

"Oh she's wicked... we need her!" Fred announces as he stands up heading towards her direction with George following. The three friends watched carefully from their table.

Reina had told Aries that he must stay in her room as she goes to the Great Hall to study, taking her mind off of what he said. _He must be going mad, no one has approached me other than a few fellow Slytherins. Hell, Blaise is the only one I could consider a friend in my house. Jasmine could be a friend... though I don't understand her staring at me all the bloody time._ She exhales as she takes a seat by herself, opening the book. As she began to read, she heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

"Slytherin princess! Reina Ganders!"

She sat there frozen, horrified. Mentally cursing herself over that horrendous nickname. _Merlin, kill me or I'll murder Malfoy one of these days._ She looks to her left to find twin brothers walking towards her. She closes her book, turning her direction towards the ginger haired brothers. "Excuse me? And you are?"

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George Weasley."

She glances at the twins, as they introduced themselves to her. _They seem harmless and cheerful?_ She smiles at the two, she shifted her one foot to the other.

"We just happen to see you in your lonesome and I thought I'd ask if you'd like company." Fred starts taking a seat on Reina's right. While George watches his brother, also taking a seat on her left side. George then looks at Reina, who's face was taken back by their forwardness.

"That is if you'd like company." George adds, not trying to frighten the girl away. Reina decides to place her textbook away, putting her focus on the two brothers. Knowing she will probably not get any work done anyway from the looks of the smug brothers.

"I don't mind, I haven't really gotten to know anyone here in Hogwarts just yet." She smiles sheepishly.

"Excellent." The twins said in unison, while Reina's eyes sparkled with a hint of excitement as the twins grabbed both of her arms, dragging her to the Gryffindor table. All while, the very own Slytherin prince watched from his seat. Draco scoffs to himself, earning looks from Crabbe and Goyle. The two didn't question Draco as they continued on with their dinner.

"Harry, Ron, Granger meet the Slytherin princess!" Fred announces jokingly, while Reina's eyes flickered with embarrassment. She felt like smacking the two but resisted the urge to do so. _Is this what Aries means to make friends?_

"Oh Merlin, don't call me that! I have a name!" She retorts, glancing up at the tall twin brothers. The three of them take a seat, with Reina in between the twins as three sat across from Harry, Ron and Hermione. The twins began asking an enormous amount of questions, while Reina felt somewhat overwhelmed with the exceeding amount of interest the brothers shared over her numerous expulsions from various schools.

"Can't you see that she's uncomfortable?" Hermione motions at the awkward Slytherin sitting across from her.

"I apologize on behalf of my dimwitted brothers." Ron voiced, while a slight half smile formed on Reina's face. Harry gave her a warm smile, while she returned one as well.


	4. bloody chicken

**Reina** made sure to wake up early this time around, to find her roommates surprised. Her tousled hair now in a now semi neat ponytail as she uses her wand to secure the hairstyle. Without realizing, Jasmine Barrows had been observing her that following morning, as she tucks a piece of her smooth blonde hair behind her ear. She found it odd for a girl to be placed in Slytherin, who didn't care for traditions and rather rebelled against her superiors. Reina catches her stare as she adjusts her emerald tie in front of the mirror.

"Is there something on your mind?" Reina turns towards her, while Jasmine's chestnut eyes lingered on the ground as she puts on her shoes.

"There's something odd about you." Jasmine blurts out while Reina shrugs confused as she grabs her textbooks for her first class. _What a strange girl, Barrows is._ She thought, thinking nothing of it.

"It's just... I feel like I've seen your face before, did you have any other family members that are Slytherin as well?" She asks curiously. While Reina places her index finger on her chin, thinking. Her nose crinkled at the thought.

"My mother was a Slytherin, I don't know much about her side of the family seeing they've been dead before I was born. My father was a Gryffindor, he came from a long line of Gryffindors as well. My father also worked for the Ministry of Magic, maybe you might've recognized me from the papers... seeing he took his life a few months ago." Reina answers, feeling a slight pang of hurt, remembering her father. _I miss you, father_. _I promise I will find mother._

"Her mother must've been a blood traitor, like mother like daughter I suppose. What kind of Slytherin makes friends with the Weasley's and that mud blood Granger?" Pansy mutters before leaving the dormitories with Daphne beside her, seeing she had heard the conversation between the two roommates. Reina remained silent, letting out a loud huff.

"Don't mind her, she's horrid. I'm sorry about your father, I was just curious considering you don't act like most Slytherins." Jasmine reassures while Reina furrows her eyebrows over the last comment. _I don't act like most Slytherins?_

"Don't take it personally! I mean that— well most Slytherins are traditionalists, and well... you're quite the opposite. It's refreshing." The Barrows girl stutters while a smile crept on Reina's face, showing her gleaming white teeth.

"My family always taught me it's better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. I've never tried to be anyone but myself which gets me into some trouble." She admits while scratching the back of her head. Earning a grin from Jasmine, who felt less isolated now, seeing the two girls had found a new friend, each other.

"Sorry, I'm not good at making friends. I've been here for three years, Knott and Zabini are the only people I could tolerate, and for some godforsaken reason I always end up rooming with Parkinson which is a total pain." Jasmine confesses while Reina grins agreeing.

"I'm terrible as well. Why don't we stick by each other and hate everyone together?" She jokes as she links arms with the flustered blonde. The two Slytherin girls had walked to their first class together, arms linked. Aries yawns, stretching to see his witch walking out of the dormitory with a possible new friend? _Doesn't know to make friends, my ass._ He thought as he left the room, to explore the castle without Reina's acknowledgment.  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  


"Welcome my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of divination. Hello, I am Professor Trelawny. This term will be devoted to reading tea leaves, the next term will be palmistry and in the summer term, we shall progress to crystal ball! Today we will be reading teacups so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you."

Reina turns to her left to find Pansy Parkinson glaring at her, while she shuts her eyes, rubbing her temples. _This will be a long class, indeed._ With Jasmine awkwardly sitting in the middle as she watches the two silently switch their teacups among the three and reading their textbooks.

"What page should I be looking for?" Jasmine asks the two girls as they quietly examined the teacups while flipping through the pages of the textbook. The blonde eyed quickly at Reina's teacup to find a swan and a moon present inside.

"It should be on page 37." Reina answers, looking at Pansy's cup. _A hawk and a wasp?_ She raises an eyebrow at the cup, earning a cold stare from Pansy herself. "Parkinson... you got a hawk which means jealously is stirring within you... You should probably proceed with care. You also happened to have a wasp in your cup meaning you are having trouble with your romantic life. Care to indulge us?" Reina slips out a condescending smirk, much to her amusement. Pansy's brow creased at her reading in skepticism.

"Reina it seems you got a good reading. There's an image of a swan appearing in your cup which means you shall receive news of love—" Jasmine starts until she's interrupted by her new friend.

"Let me guess a newfound lover will appear in my life?" Reina jokes as the two girls shared a disbelief smile.

"Why yes, and there's an image shown of a moon that also means a change of plans. From the looks of it, a new lover will appear which will cause a rift to your plans." Jasmine finishes her reading, as her eyes laid back on her textbook.

"How troublesome, I don't like him already." Reina comments with a snort, causing Jasmine to slip out a giggle. _Someone hex me if I have to sit with these two girlfriends for the rest of the year..._ Pansy thinks, smacking her lips together. She leans in, reading the meanings of the symbols hidden in Jasmine Barrows teacup.

"Barrows, why your future is looking bleak. I see a book, a closed book which says here that you bear hidden secrets... I also see a heart? My, my, you will endure a thrilling meeting of pleasure and love!" Parkinson mocks. Jasmine felt herself tense up, raising her eyebrows in response. _A closed book for a closed off person_. She thought to herself. Much to Jasmine's dismay, Reina was ready to snap back at Pansy until the three girls' attention went to Professor Trelawny who had been walking around the classroom asking students what they see in their partner's cups.

"Bad blood between the girls?" Blaise whispers to Draco from a few tables over the three Slytherin girls, as the boys could feel the tension grow between the three. Crabbe and Goyle seemed preoccupied with each other's teacups while Malfoy watched his fellows classmates as a form of entertainment, as he thought divination classes was a waste of his time. Blaise examined Draco's teacup to find some rather intriguing details.

"Zabini! Taking a glimpse of my future?" Draco taunts, as Blaise flips through the pages of his textbook.

Professor Trelawny makes her way over to the two Slytherin boys, as she asks Blaise about Draco's future. "Professor, I see an hourglass which says that there's an important decision that must be made on his part. If I turn it clockwise, you can see an apple. An apple means great achievements but Malfoy's apple is bitten which defines as temptation. My observation is that Malfoy will have to make an important decision and he'll give in to temptation."

"And you boy?"

"Zabini has some sort of loop in his cup which means he must avoid impulsive actions at all times. There so happens to be an umbrella image appearing which could also say that he'll be in trouble but will be protected." Draco answers with such confidence, as Trelawny nods with a mellow expression. She then walks over to the Gryffindor's side.

"You boy! Is your grandmother well?" Professor Trelawny asks, Neville Longbottom as he began to stutter, catching the attention of Ganders. The excited Professor eventually makes her way over towards the three girls. "Give me the cup!" Motioning Jasmine to hand over Reina's cup, as she gasps over the sight of her cup.

"My dear... you are haunted by your mother, why she's always with you. The moon... this change will either wound or heal your melancholy soul."

"Excuse me? Here I thought I was going to find a new lover!" Reina dramatically replies, licking her lips. She gulps, feeling something hard in her throat, unable to speak for a moment. She grabs the cup from Jasmine and stares at it hard, placing it back on the table. "This is rubbish." She murmurs to herself, wishing for this class to finish to start care of magical creatures. _Haunted by mother? Quite doubtful._

Once divination had finished, Reina made her way over to her next class. She had found Harry, Ron and Hermione walking as well, tempted to walk up to them but decided not to _. I've only introduced myself to them, that day with the Weasley twins. They seemed friendly enough, maybe I should walk over... Maybe another time._ Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Hagrid as he gathered the class around in the forest. Her honey coloured eyes wandered off to find Aries, who had been exploring the grounds that same morning. Her eyes lit up with surprise and betrayal as he was spotted, with his tail in between his legs. She points her finger at him before she could even confront her familiar, she was interrupted by Professor Hagrid.

"I got a real treat for you today! Open page 49!"

"How exactly do we do that?" Draco questions, eyeing his textbook as Hagrid turns around to answer his question.

"Just stroke the spine of course." Following his Professor's orders, the students opened each of their books.

"I think they're funny." Hermione comments, earning a smile from Reina until her grin became sour once she heard Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Oh yeah terribly funny. Really witty. God this place has gone to dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry pipes up, while the tall blonde decides to pull a prank on Harry Potter. Reina leans against the tree, watching her fellow Slytherin bully another student. She scoffs at Draco, turning her gaze elsewhere. _It's always the same tactics, how boring._ He turns around to see her, unimpressed.

"What Ganders? Think you're too good for us Slytherins? Forgive me, princess!" He sneers under his breath, while his goons smirked over his remark. She met his callous silver eyes, as she crosses her arms unamused.

"Are you done?" She asks genuinely, tired of his repetitive tactics. He huffs, walking over to her, the two being a few inches apart. Reina felt herself get claustrophobic over the sudden closeness of Malfoy. She held her head high, not afraid of the spoilt rich boy in front of her. He lowered his head to face her, seeing he was taller than the princess herself. He studied her bored expression, her eyes narrowed into his, then answered with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Not at all."

_I want to wipe that smug look off of his face-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid clearing his throat, introducing a hippogriff. "Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." Reina's eyes widened in excitement, as she walks closer to the creature with Draco watching closely.

"Magnificent." Reina whispers, walking closer as she was now standing right beside Harry Potter.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron Weasley asks, puzzled.

"That, Ron is a hippogriff. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asks as the other students backed further away with Harry remaining and Reina walking closer to the hippogriff.

Ron's eyes lit up with fear, at the courageous girl. "Are you mad?"

While Draco scoffs, then without noticing, his face softens as he heard her next response at the Weasley. "I'm not afraid." She excitedly takes a few steps closer. _I'd like to see that beast trample her, the bloody girl is a nuisance._ He thought.

"Well done, Reina and Harry. Reina, you come first." She turns to see Harry dumb folded, as her mouth formed a straight line before following Hagrid's orders.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite, step up and give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not... well we'll get to that later." Reina nods, understanding as she began to bow before the beast. Buckbeak tilts his head to its side hesitating at first, as he slowly bows back. Earning claps from Hagrid and her class, her mouth curved into a smile. "Well done, Reina. You can go pat him now, walk over nice and slow."

She excitedly walks over to Buckbeack at ease, with the hippogriff walking towards her, as he rubs his head on her cheek. "Professor Hagrid, this is amazing." She beamed with joy, her straight white teeth flashed a grin.

Draco bites into a green apple watching her, shoving Neville out of the way to get a better view after hearing Ron's comment. "Bloody hell, the hippogriff is melting in her hands." She giggled, as she continued to pet the beautiful creature. Much to Draco's disappointment. _Of course, that bloody creature likes that brute Ganders._

"Well done! You can ride him now!"

Her head shot up, confused. "What?" She almost squeaked, she felt her anxiety rush within her body. Reina froze with Buckbeak beside her, her nervous eyes widened.

"Come on now!" Hagrid picks up the frightened teenager.

"Wait! This is far more than what I bargained for! I don't know how to ride! I'm terrified of heights!" She shouts in fear, holding onto Buckbeak as they flew off together. Her classmates heard her scream from below, while Malfoy laughs at her alarmed reactions. _Scared of heights huh Ganders?_ He thought, taking another bite out of his apple. Once she opened her eyes, she gazed at the tall view of Hogwarts, as Buckbeak flew across the water. She held on to his neck tightly, afraid of falling. _Please don't drop me, please don't drop me._ She repeatedly thought to herself as her heart was racing by at least kilometres now. Buckbeak flew back after hearing Hagrid's whistle, seeing it was Harry's turn.

"Well done Reina and Buckbeak!" The students clapped, while the creature lightly bumps her head with his face, causing her to smile. She thanks her professor before joining her classmates.

"Enjoyed the ride? I'm terrified of heights!" Draco mocks, while Reina shakes her head in displeasure until she elbowed him in the chest. Aries watched the two from above, as he sat peacefully upon the tree. _Interesting._ He thought, before closing his eyes to rest.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenges, hearing him groan over his chest. _I'll show you Ganders._ Once Harry returns with Buckbeak, Draco makes his way to the front, shoving his classmates to the side. Reina cautiously followed behind watching Draco. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" She mumbles to herself.

"Oh please. You're not dangerous at all, are you. You great ugly brute!" He charges towards the Hippogriff as Hagrid warns him, then scratching Malfoy. He falls onto the ground, shouting in pain.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!"

Reina stands in front of Draco, scoffing at the mere sight of him. "Get up you fool." She commands while the dramatic blonde continues on the ground with his loud groans and cries.

"Hagrid! He needs to be taken to the hospital." Hermoine tells him, as Hagrid nods in agreement, picking up Draco.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it. Reina, you come along and escort Malfoy." Hagrid orders, while her eyebrows drew together in defeat.

"But Professor, I don't even know where it is—"

"Class dismissed!"

She threw her hands down dramatically. Reina sighs picking up her bag, along with Draco's belongings as she walks up to Crabbe and Goyle to retrieve his bag. She heard him shout at his teacher, while she shook her head in annoyance. "You're going to regret this! You and that bloody chicken!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Reina shouts back at his cries. Before leaving to follow Hagrid, she pets Buckbeak one more time. Meeting eyes with Harry Potter as he smiled awkwardly at her, she grins back. "See you, Harry." She bids a farewell before running back to Hagrid and Draco.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione notices, walking up to one of her best friends. Harry, who watched Reina leave the forest to follow Hagrid in annoyance. Much to Hermione's dismay, she was intrigued by his sudden interest in the new student. "I see you fancy the newcomer."   
  


Madam Pomfrey had bandaged up Draco Malfoy with his moaning and groans over the scratch. Reina was amazed at how Pomfrey was eating up Draco's considerable act. Reina places her palm on her chin, her seat next to Draco. Her tedious eyes bored into his while he continued with his helpless facade in front of Pomfrey. Reina breathes out, waiting for her to leave. _What a waste of my time spent with an arrogant bloke._ Her eyes wandered to find Madam Pomfrey leaving the infirmary, he continued with his numerous whimpers.

"You know damn well you aren't injured." She sneers as him, slapping her hands down on her textbook which laid on her lap. A smirk appeared on Draco's face, which only drew Reina's impulse more to smack that smirk off of his face. _Don't do it, Reina. Don't do it. Don't do it._

"What are you going to do about it Ganders?"

She clicks her tongue at what he said, standing up from her seat. She straightens her black skirt, then glanced up, squinting at him irritably. Her lip curled in disgust over his actions. _His irritating face!_ She began to hit him a couple of times with her textbook as he winces in pain. He jerks his head away from her, shielding his chest with his arms. "She's killing me! She's killing me!"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Madam Pomfrey! She's killing me!"


	5. the marauders map

**Reina's** tired eyes bored into her textbook, feeling herself lose her concentration while Jasmine begins to study for their divination quiz that was just in a few days. The Barrows girl glances up to find Pansy Parkinson, who's entire attention was on the melodramatic platinum blonde beside her. The two girls were both distracted over the Slytherin students gathering around Draco Malfoy after the incident with Buckbeak. "I heard her dreaming about Draco the other night, _oh Draco_!" Jasmine sniggers to Reina. The two exchanged looks, chuckled to each other over Pansy fawning herself over Draco.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy asks as she reaches to touch the cast. Reina spots him winking at both Crabbe and Goyle, while Reina's rolls her eyes, as she places her attention back to her studies. _That insufferable brat loves to be dramatic_. She thought, hearing him talk about the incident for the fifth time today.

"I wonder if I could use a scratch as an excuse to get out of this quiz." Reina whispers to Jasmine as she blows her ebony bangs out of her face in frustration. Her irritation suffused her soft features, minutely shaking her head.

"Comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm. I can't do homework for weeks. Don't touch it."

Draco lightly smacks Pansy's hand off of his cast, while Reina snorts hiding behind her textbook. "Don't touch it!" Reina mimics, breaking out in laughter. Her contagious unstrained laughter had affected Jasmine, while the clueless Blaise Zabini enters, taking a seat next to the two joyful girls.

"What's gotten into you girls?" Blaise asks, the two laughed hysterically. She displayed a wide grin to her newly found friends, while he sneaks a glance at Reina. Once she revealed the sound of her laughter, Blaise had felt his heart race, something he wasn't quite familiar with. He then places his attention on his studies, ignoring that strange awareness of one's heartbeat.

Eventually, the laughter died off with Draco shouting at the three from across the table, as he eyed Reina carefully. With a look that radiated superiority. "What are you smirking at Ganders?"

"Just listening to a complete fool speak such nonsense over a little scratch, keeps me amused." She answers so innocently, as Draco's voice "Don't touch it!" replays in her head. Reina exchanged looks with Jasmine, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Really witty, bloody princess..." He mutters under his breath while Reina avoids his stare, forcing herself to focus on her studies. _That witty commentary of hers, that dreadful—_

"You two are such children." Pansy comments at the two girls while Reina raises an eyebrow at the brunette, licking her lips.

She shrugs nonchalantly, sharing a playful grin at Pansy. Reina was enjoying the pure embarrassment from her own house member. "Maybe because _we are_ children." She murmurs, with a cough.

"Wait until my father hears about this, that ugly brute will not see another day!" Draco spats, while Reina shakes her head in disapproval. She felt herself force a calm demeanour. _Now, I'd always wondered how Malfoy would react to an actual attack..._

Jasmine glances over to find her annoyed expression, as she mouths out. "Just ignore him."  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  


It had been an early Saturday morning, and Reina had made some plans to go searching around the castle for any clues of her mother, along with her companion Aries. Finally feeling free from her uniform, she was able to wear her light washed mom jeans with a forest green sweater along with her high top black converse. While Aries had been in the Slytherin common room waiting, he watches the squid by the exposed window which he personally named Darcy after one of Reina's muggle book characters. She walks down to the common room as she watches Aries eyes glued on Darcy.

Her eyes scan the common room to surprisingly find no one awake. She crouches down to his level, with her palms placed on her chin watching the squid together. "I can't believe you named the squid after Pride and Prejudice." Reina starts while the squid swam elsewhere, the two sigh in unison.

"He looked sort of awkward, and I thought it would suit his personality." Aries retorts, before jumping to rest on one of the leather couches, while Reina dusted off her jeans and stood up.

With how enormous the castle is, Reina had finally gotten a hang of where everything was, her classrooms, the Great Hall and even a few forbidden places, abandoned classrooms which she desperately wanted to explore. She yawns sleepily as she was about to exit the common room to eat breakfast, knowing Jasmine had always slept in on weekends. Reina thought she would be spending her breakfast alone when she entered the Great Hall but rather found herself in the company of Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle who were all seemingly quiet.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade, Ganders?" Blaise asks as she took a bite out of her toast. She shook her head in response.

"Fred and George asked me the other day, but I'm exhausted from studying. I guess I'll stay in and read."

"You shouldn't associate yourself with the Weasley's." Draco mutters at the drowsy girl in front of him, while she raised an eyebrow at him. Reina felt her eyes water as she covers her mouth, yawning.

"I refuse to listen to you Malfoy, seeing whatever comes out of your mouth is rubbish anyways."

"You filthy—"

"Malfoy I'm in no mood to argue with you, seeing that the first thing I had to see in the morning was your delighted face was enough to ruin my appetite." She finishes earning a compelling look from Blaise. She felt her eyes grow heavy, placing her head on the table as she ignores Draco's sneers. She sleepily waves him off, while he grows in frustration over her lack of motivation.

It was silent afterwards, other than Draco's constant snarky remarks at the Gryffindors. Reina was fatigued from the night before of the constant studying and reading. The Great Hall doors later burst open, as Reina's eyes widened in surprise to find the Weasley twins make their way over to the Slytherin princess herself.

"Well hello, gorgeous." Fred greets with a smile, taking a seat beside her. While George sits on her other side earning glares from the Slytherin boys sitting across the table, paying no mind to them. Fred plays with a strand of her hair from his side as she turns to George.

"We've got something rather splendid we'd like for you to try." George gleams while she squints her eyes suspiciously at the two brothers.

"What are you Weasley's up to now?" She questions as the two sheepishly shrug, standing up, motioning to follow them. As the sneaky twins didn't want anyone to hear about their genius plans to everyone.

"Come on princess, come and join the big boys!" The two shout as they exist the Great Hall, causing her to mentally curse herself. _God, that nickname is horrid._ She ran her hand through her long locks. Draco could hear her sharp intake of breath, his eyes found the Great Hall doors.

"What have I told you boys! I have a bloody name!" She shouts back before exiting the Slytherin table, forgetting the Slytherin boys as she chased after the Weasley twins. Without hearing Draco mutter.

"What's so fun about those Weasley twins anyway?"

She finds the twins outside the courtyard, far away from other students as she was being pulled away from none other than Fred and George. The three students gathered in a small circle, then Fred pulls out a folded piece of parchment from his inside jacket pocket. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion over the blank parchment. She glances up to find the two brothers, their eyes sparkled with mischief. Reina folds her arms together, scanning the item, hoping to find some sort of clue but gave up. "Freddie, what is this?"

"That my dear _Reina_ , is a map." Fred starts, while she raises her left eyebrow at him.

She grabs the blank map from his palms, staring at it puzzled. "It's blank? What are you going at with this?"

The two brothers smirked at each other before Fred clears his throat. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then, it was as if her prayers had been answered, a map of the entire castle. Her honey coloured eyes lit up, intrigued by the peculiar item that the two stole from Filch's office. George watches as he witnesses the excitement plastered on the Slytherin's face. "This map is the key to our success, surprisingly many secret passageways in Hogwarts." George adds while a smirk crept on Reina's face.

"We'll let you borrow it, we haven't had an adventure yet because of your constant studying!" Fred mentions while she rubs her temples thinking about that past divination quiz.

"I know, I know... forgive me, boys. I've never felt so exhausted in my life!" She groans, leaning her head on Fred as he pats her head, instantly relaxing as she felt his warmth. Her eyes trail off on four names that appear on the marauder's map, her eyebrows knitted together. "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Who are they?"

"Don't know, geniuses. We owe them so much." George answers as she opens up the map to find every student, teacher, and whomever on this map. Her eyes darted on one specific name that appeared on the map. _Aries! That bastard is roaming around Hogwarts again!_ She folds the map back in its place, trying to hide the fact that her familiar appears on the map.

"So... this map shows everyone?" Reina asks, while the two nod.

"Everyone, where they are, what they are doing, every day."

Reina felt a bit uneasy, knowing she could find everyone on this brilliant map. _This will definitely help me in the long run when I go roaming the castle._ The Weasley brothers had noticed the sudden gleam in her eye, feeling another adventure heading their way. "You two always find the most peculiar things." She comments while George smiles at the rather short girl. Fred explains again how to use the map to Reina, while her thoughts lingered on the many late night plans of sneaking around Hogwarts.

"Alright boys, you two have fun at Hogsmeade. Make sure you bring me back a chocolate frog! I want to rest today." She says her farewells as the two brothers pull her into a hug before entering the castle once again. She scans the halls in front of her, hoping no one was around as she opens the map and whispers the enchanted words, hoping to find Aries on the map. _That bastard better be nearby._ Her eyes search for his name as she then finds him inside the Slytherin common room _. Excellent_. She places the map inside her pocket, heading towards her common room that is until she heard someone call out to her.

"I trust that you're staying out of trouble Miss Ganders." Her body froze momentarily, then she turns her right heel back as she finds Professor McGonagall. Her eyes narrowed at her, with her lips pressed together in a line fine.

"Professor, now why would I cause trouble?" She said in a courteous manner. With her hands behind her back, appearing as the lovely good two shoes student McGonagall wants her to be.

"I advise you to not go looking for trouble, as it would lead to harsh truths." She warns while Reina's eyebrows drew together in confusion. _What the hell does she mean?_ With that, Professor McGonagall had walked the other way while Reina heads towards the Slytherin common room.

"Aries!" She whispers harshly, peeking out the door as he jumped off the couch, existing the common room. Her eyes scanned the hallways as she didn't have a plan, she'd hope to go to the library to find anything about her mother.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He asks, walking beside her who seemed rather interested in what Reina's grand plan was.

"My mother went to this school from the second year to her last, there has to be something on her right? She was once a prefect. Let's check the library." Reina speculates quietly.

"I do admire your determination." Aries compliments, while she sighs with uncertainty. She felt compelled to find her mother, to finish her father's last wish which almost felt like a burden to her. She wished for her mother to return, but Reina knew... it wouldn't be the same as before.

The two had entered the enormous library together and began to look for any articles and dates of when Carmen was a student at Hogwarts. Reina felt a beam of sweat roll down her face as she begins to tie her hair up with her wand tangled in her curls. "Do you know your mother's surname before she married? This will narrow down our search." Aries inquires, eyeing down the books planted on the wooden table.

"As you already know, she kept everything about her life a secret. Fucking hell, she refused to tell me about my grandparents! I'm starting to think she lead a double life at this point, there's nothing here that tells me about a student named Carmen!" She admits with her strained voice, clearing her throat. _Fucking nothing what so ever._

She finds zilch in the midst of their search for her mother. Causing her to groan in frustration, banging her forehead on the wooden table, while Aries tilts his head to the side watching her. _This is completely useless, there has to be some sort of information..._ Her eyes gaze over at the warm sun hitting her face, as she closes her eyes, laying her face on the table with arms crossed lazily.   
  
  
  


Without realizing the time, it was night. Reina awakens from her deep slumber seeing that readings different sorts of useless information had caused her to fall asleep in the library, she missed dinner. Reina's lips pressed tight into a grimace, she scrunched up her face as she gets up from her seat to find Aries watching her. "Didn't care to wake me up?"

"You've been stressed out lately, I must take care of your well being." He answers simply, while Reina shrugs it off. Removing it from her back pocket, she pulls out the map and says it's enchantment. Then, appears the many teachers strolling around the castle.

"I'm fine, alright? Today was a minor setback but I'll find a way." Reina offered a weak smile, her fingers grazed on the enchanted parchment. "Let's go in that direction!" She points as the two continue with their adventure around the castle. Aries studies Reina, seeing that she was focused on finding any information about her mother. This only worried him more, as he didn't want his master to end up like her father, driven to depression over his missing wife.

Without noticing, Reina was the popular talk within the paintings. Hearing the many paintings gossip about her family, she points her wand at a painting who's comment lingered in her mind. _"I heard Cassius killed himself because his daughter resembled his late wife, how pitiful."_

"Where did you hear that rubbish?!" She questions, as the painting itself feared her wand pointing right at him. Fright grew within the painting, seeing his first mistake was to taunt a young witch.

"Don't listen, Reina all these paintings do is listen to garbage." Aries consoles, as he hisses at the painting. Her tightened jaw loosened, clamping her lips tight to keep from saying anything more.

She breaths out, staring down at the map for once, her eyes widened in disbelief as she spots a familiar name, walking towards her direction. "Mischief managed." She whispers as the map began to disappear, becoming blank parchment once again.

"Now, what do we have here Ganders?"

She felt herself get agitated, hearing his voice lowered as the two students were not supposed to be out of their common rooms at a late hour. Reina hides the map behind her, slipping it inside her back pocket. Her gaze clicked upward, giving a glassy stare. "Nothing Malfoy. Shouldn't you be in the bed?"

"I could say the same about you Ganders, now... why is the Slytherin princess out of bed?" He mocks, with a smug expression plastered on his face. She stares down at him in disgust seeing him in his regular black clothes, while he tilts his head forward to her. Reina refused to answer as she turns her heel around, continuing with her mission. _If he were to get lost, I can finally feel at ease to go searching for information._ That is until Draco Malfoy mutters. "Oh not so friendly tonight are we, Ganders?"

"I find you rather annoying, spoiled and infuriating. Of course, I'm never friendly to you." She spits out, as the three now reached the end, she peeks her head out to find no teachers around. Reina makes a turn to her right, with Draco unintentionally following.

The truth was, Draco had always gone on walks after hours when he feels it's necessary. He found that he could collect his thoughts once he was alone, wandering freely around Hogwarts. He took precaution which each late night stroll, but this night was different. Draco just so happened to run into the one person who appears to be his latest victim: Reina Ganders. He decides to poke fun at her, noticing her mood's change to sour.

He had overheard the portrait gossiping and Reina who seemed to be suppressing her anger, avoiding eye contact with the blonde beside her. "Ganders! Is it true that your father killed himself because he couldn't stand to have a pathetic excuse for a daughter?" Draco threw a jab at her, being quite observant. Taking note of her drawing in slow, steady breaths.

She huffs in annoyance, knowing she will not get anything done with the aggravating Malfoy, mocking her every move. She ignored his taunts, seeing it was a waste of her energy to even convey his petty remarks. She grew in frustration about how she was treated because of her family name, a cowardly father and a mother who no one knew about. She knew her father wouldn't end his life with such a simple reason, seeing it was much deeper than that. It bothered Reina deeply that she didn't understand anything about her family's roots. _Doesn't he have anything better to do?_ She rolls her eyes, with a slight exhale. Her gaping mouth, quickly closed when her hazel eyes land on a mysterious empty room with a large mirror inside.

"What is that?" She wonders intrigued, entering the room along with the platinum blonde following. Curiosity grew stronger than Alice who followed a white rabbit. She smirks to herself in amusement over the comparison, seeing how she instead has a white rabbit following her.

"That must be the Mirror of Erised, apparently it shows a person's deepest desire. My father told me about this mirror." Draco answers proudly, knowing the answer. _A person's deepest desire?_ She takes a step forward before he could say anything else. She stands in front of the mirror, only to find her entire family surrounding her, smiling. With her mother, hugging her, her father behind the two and Aries by her legs. _The_ _perfectly ordinary family, we were._

A pained expression formed on Reina's face, who could almost cry, seeing such a happy image appear in front of her. _Of course, my deepest desire is to have my family once again._ She sighs sadly, looking down at the ground to find Aries right beside her legs purring. She deeply exhales, trying to calm her body as she walks away from the mirror. She tries to throw a false enthusiastic smile but it quickly flickers and goes out faster than the flickering flame of a candle.

"Don't tell me Ganders is going to cry. Fucking hell, you're too pathetic to be a Slytherin."

There's one thing Reina Ganders knew for certain, her perception of Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy wasn't nice, he was never nice. It seems like he will never be nice._ She avoids his dominant behaviour, lifting her head with her glazed expression. Without even meeting Draco's eyes she exits the room with a simple. "I'm going back to the common room."

Draco Malfoy doesn't follow her. He felt compelled to stand in front of the mirror but almost feared to see what his deepest desire was. Even without anyone's presence nearby, he refused to allow himself to be perceived as weak. _Draco Malfoy is not weak, and will never be weak._ His extremely prideful appearance completely diminishes once he stood before the Mirror of Erised. His parents appear before him.

His father appearing smiling, a sight even Draco has never seen before. He had always followed his father's orders regardless of the consequences but it was never enough for Lucius Malfoy. It didn't matter if his grades were excellent, he wasn't the top of his class like the muggle born Hermione Granger. He wasn't loved by everyone, like Harry Potter. He was simply, in other words: Draco Malfoy. _Not enough._ Not enough for his parents, or rather his father.

He clenched his sharp defined jaw, seeing a happy Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy before him, which only angered him more. Unkind thoughts rushed through his body, he remained to hold his chin high.

"What a pathetic desire." He sneers under his breath before exiting the now empty room.


	6. reina's fear

**Carmen** Ganders, quietly enters her daughter's bedroom. Finding her sound asleep, she studies her daughter, who's hair was tangled from the tossing and the turning. The colour drained out of Carmen's face as she frowns at her Reina. She places her hand and strokes her cheek softly, not wanting to wake her up. Carmen knew she had to do what was right for her daughter. She felt the heavy weight on her shoulders, the young age of 28. _I couldn't control the future back then, but I can fix your future, my love._ Her eyes welled up with tears, as she quickly wipes them away. The young mother felt a sudden wave of heaviness, her limbs tinged with fatigue.

"I let myself believe that there were happy endings for people like us... but there isn't." Carmen whispers to herself, as her eyes flooded with warm tears, her vision blurring. She slowly raises her wand at her child. _If I leave now, she will have no memory of me. She will live a happy life. I'll break the curse once and for all._

Reina's drowsy eyes began to flutter open to find her mother distraught right in front of her. Her small eyes grew in fear at the sight of her mother's wand pointed right at her. She tilts her head, puzzled. "Mother?"

"Obliviate—"

"No!" Reina shouts as her mother. At that moment, Reina's jade pendant blackens from the spell being cast at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Reina gasps, waking up from her dream. _What a terrible memory to wake up to._ She rubs the top of her head groaning as she examines her dormitory to find all of her other dorm mates still fast asleep. She glances down at her palms to find herself shaking. She gulps nervously, breathing out a series of short breaths to gain control of her body.

 _You're fine, Reina. You're safe._ Reassuring herself as she wipes aways the beams of sweat from her forehead. The constant shifting, unable to get comfortable in her own bed, Reina decides to get ready for her classes. She twisted her pendant, as it brought her comfort, her darting gaze fixated on her book bag, thinking she's got all her textbooks for today. She turns around to find Aries still sound asleep, before existing her dormitory.

A headache grew larger inside her head, while Reina grew exceptionally irritated at the mere thought of her dream. _The last memory I have of my mother, figures. She wanted to take away all of my memories, and for what?_ She was lost inside her own thoughts as she walks to the Slytherin common room to find Draco lounging around alone, her first instinct was to ignore him especially from the fact that she had a tiring morning.

"Well if it isn't our very own Slytherin princess!" He provoked with a dry tone, which she ignores. She remains silent, seeing she didn't wish to speak to anyone much less Draco Malfoy. She avoids his complacent stare, her eyes drifted off to the doors.

"What princess? Don't like to be treated like royalty?" He continues to taunt, as she leaves the common room without a word. He raises an eyebrow at her unusual behaviour, then putting the remainder of his attention to lounging around as he stared at the ceiling huffing to himself in slight defeat.

Reina didn't attend breakfast, as she was missing from the Slytherin table which worried Jasmine Barrows as the ash blonde scans each house table and didn't find the brunette. Blaise catches Jasmine's concern, and elbowed her shoulder. "Where's Ganders?" Jasmine shrugs in response, completely unaware that Reina was already waiting outside of her defence against the dark arts classroom.

"She's probably with those Weasley blood traitors." Pansy replies with a scoff, while Jasmine eyed her, agitated. Draco remained quiet, he didn't want to show any concern to that dreadful girl. _Why should I worry about some fucking girl just because she missed breakfast?_

Jasmine's eyes scanned over to the Gryffindor table to find Fred and George Weasley but not the person she was looking for. She sighs, slumping down in her seat. "I'm worried." Jasmine whispers to Blaise as he continued to eat, shrugging in response.

"I'll let you know if she's in class, alright Barrows?" Blaise tries to put her mind at ease. She nods, Jasmine's wandering gaze lands on the Great Hall doors.

"My, my Barrows. Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm sure your girlfriend will be in class." Pansy chimes in, leaning towards Jasmine smirking at the blonde. Jasmine glares at the sight of her. _She's so!!!_

"You're barking Parkinson. Don't you have something better to do like, I don't know... kiss Malfoy's arse? Considering you already do that." Jasmine exposes with a sly smile plastered on the blonde's face. Blaise chuckled at her response, along with Theodore Nott who usually remained quiet among the Slytherins.  
  
  


Reina is the first to enter class as Remus Lupin's eyes followed the young student. Reina held her textbooks with her left hand as she walks over to a nearby desk and places her books down. She turns to her Professor to greet him with a smile, then her smile fades quickly, remaining quiet until her peers arrived. _She's a spitting image of her,_ Remus for a dear second thought it was Carmen but her walk was different. He remembers the first time his eyes found Carmen Rivers, deciding to place that memory away as he knew, this student couldn't possibly be the daughter of Carmen Rivers. _"She will be attending Beauxbatons, I can't have her going to Hogwarts."_ Remus remembers Carmen's exact words, while this young student sat in her desk waiting for class to start.

As more students began to arrive to class, Blaise finds the quiet Reina by the corner of the classroom as the rest of the Slytherins naturally follow Draco Malfoy. All the students curiously looked at the large wardrobe in front of the classroom as it shook on it's own. Reina and Blaise walked closer to the front of the class to get a better look of the intriguing wardrobe. Remus Lupin smiles warmly at his students. "Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"A boggart." Reina answers softly, glancing down at the ground. She had never spoken up in class before, today seemed to be an exception.

"Very good, Miss...?" Professor Lupin compliments, trailing off for his student to answer.

"Ganders, sir." She responds while his thoughts of Carmen continued for a brief moment. _Cassius took his life few months ago, leaving her behind. I suspected she would be under Mai Ganders care._ Remus then realized he must focus on the lesson. _Cassius, what on earth did you do?_ Few students jump in surprise as the wardrobe continued to shaken.

"Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" He asks his students, all were quiet until Hermione Granger answered. Ron almost jumps in shock, seeing Hermione appear out of nowhere. _I could have sworn I didn't see her arrive_. Reina thought as she continues to pay attention to the lesson.

"When did she get here?" Ron asks flustered, while Reina smirks to herself amused as she witnesses the two Gryffindors.

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so—"

"Terrifying. Yes, yes, yes... Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice now. Without wands, please. After me... Riddikulus!" Remus spoke to his classroom while Reina clears her throat. The class repeated the charm once more, while Reina hears Draco mutter to Crabbe and Goyle.

"This class is ridiculous."

With Crabbe nodding in agreement, while Reina turns around and slips out a sarcastic scoff at the platinum blonde. "You with that cast is ridiculous." Earning a smirk from Blaise himself, as he nudges her side to pay attention. Draco leans forward to her ear as he whispers. Feeling his crisp breath on her neck, causing her body to slightly shiver in his presence.

"Oh yeah? What exactly are you afraid of princess?"

Reina remains silent. She could feel her blood boil with him taunting her, she rolls her eyes as she places her attention to the wardrobe in front. _What exactly am I afraid of?_ Professor Lupin uses Neville Longbottom's fear as an example on how to repel a boggart.

"Professor Snape." He quietly answers as the rest of the students laugh at his response, but Reina remained still. _How terrible of a teacher do you have to be, that a student's worse fear is you?_ She sighs just at the thought alone. Professor Lupin tells Neville what he should picture in his mind as the two continue with the demonstration. Professor Snape exists out the wardrobe, walking towards Neville until he shouts with confidence. "Riddikulus!"

Professor Snape appears in women's apparel, which Reina snorts loudly, covering her mouth. Other students laughed at the sight of Professor Snape, looking utterly _ridiculous_. "Wonderful Neville! Everyone form a line! I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the most and turn it into something funny."

All the students began to form in a line in front of the wardrobe, Reina glances at Draco who happened to be pushing students in front along with Crabbe and Goyle. Rather than being the last person in line, she ends up in front of Harry Potter. As the two watched their classmates face their fears. The corners of her mouth turned up, as the two students awkwardly smiled at each other. Reina felt a push from behind which Harry quickly apologizes. "Sorry."

"Not at all, I think everyone is kind of nervous to figure out what their greatest fear is." Reina responds, while Harry nods in agreement. Their eyes find Ron's fear ahead. A giant spider appearing with roller skates. Before she even realizes, it was her turn.

"I guess it's my turn." She says to Harry as she walks in front of the wardrobe, casually. She felt nervous but didn't show face as the wardrobe shakes. A manicured hand appears out of the wardrobe. She knitted her eyebrows bewildered.

Reina takes a step back to find her own mother existing out of the wardrobe. She appeared beautifully manic, in tears as she held out her wand aiming towards her. The classroom remained quiet, confused as to what Reina Ganders fear actually was. "Carmen..." Remus whispers in astonishment. Reina's eyes meet her Professor's and then back to her own boggart.

"Mother..." Reina quietly gasps, taking another step back. Her clammy hands trembling as she gripped her wand, she jerks her wand down. She could feel the eyes of her classmates behind her, she closes her eyes shut as she hears her mother calling out her name. Her mouth slightly gaped opened but she couldn't form the words to cast the spell. She fought back her tears, not allowing herself to cry in front of her classmates.

The whole classroom was silent as Reina ran out of class, pushing aside Draco Malfoy and his gang. The classroom remained quiet for a moment until Pansy let out a snigger. "The dear princess is afraid of her own mum!"

Hermione who pitied the Slytherin girl, rolls her eyes in complete aggravation. She turns around to face Pansy herself and snaps. "Shut up Parkinson!"

"You filthy mud blood!" She curses back at her until Professor Lupin shouts at the two to stop, mainly at Pansy Parkinson who used a slur against the muggle born. Hermione could hear the laughs coming from the Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle but chose to ignore it as she refuses to get into anymore trouble. Professor Lupin was conflicted, seeing he wanted to leave the classroom to talk to his student, but decided to do so after class. Knowing he had to finish his lesson, he places his focus on the next student.

"Harry, you go next." Remus Lupin felt nervous as ever, seeing already one of his students ran out of his class. He worried about what the possible fear Harry Potter could have. In which, a dementor appears, causing him to jump in front of Harry. His own fear appears, and with that he whips out his wand. "Riddikulus!" He shouts as the moon turns into an inflated balloon travelling around the classroom, earning giggles from his students.

"That's enough for today. Collect your books and that's the end of the lesson!"

Reina Ganders ran out of classroom, as tears filled up her eyes. She quickly wipes them away, having no idea where to run to. Her vision blurred from the warm tears trickling down her face. She needed a place to clear her thoughts, somewhere quiet. She turns to her left, running into someone larger than her. Slamming her small body onto this unknown person, causing Reina to fall onto the ground. Taken by surprise she spat at the person, quickly wiping away her tears. "Watch where your going!"

"I'm sorry. It's my mistake, I wasn't looking." The person apologizes, extending his hand to help her up. Her eyes glanced at his uniform, finding a handsome Hufflepuff. Her conflicted eyes met his welcoming grey blue eyes. Reina felt unable to breath at the sight of him. _Oh dear Merlin._ She cursed under her breath as she found him rather beautiful. She gladly takes his hand, as he lifts her up. The shakiness in her limbs hasn't left her body, she avoids his gaze in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned over her appearance, seeing her flushed face from the tears. She dusted her uniform, not meeting his eyes. She grew nervous over the sight of him. Reina felt herself still trembling over her boggart yet his inviting eyes made it difficult to finish this conversation. _He's quite beautiful... What the hell are you saying? You shouldn't allowed yourself to get distracted by boys_. Conflicted with herself, she responds quickly.

"I would much rather be left alone... I should be going."

"Wait!" He shouts as she leaves, with her head down. The mystery boy follows as Reina huffs, rolling her eyes. _Do boys ever take a hint?_ She turns around, her raven curls bounce along with a flush crept on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She finishes as she ran to the Slytherin common room. With that, she didn't feel like attending any of her classes for the remainder of the day.  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  


She stayed in her dormitory, with her familiar Aries. Who remained surprisingly quiet when she told him what happened in class, he knew it caused her a painful reminder of that night. She stroked his black fur as he laid on her lap in silence. She found comfort in the complete silence inside her room, seeing it was never quiet with Pansy and Daphne's constant jabs and Pansy's ogling over a certain blonde. She exhales in a gentle manner as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes catch Aries attention. "What is it? What's on your mind?" He asks, continuing to purr as she pet him.

"It's just— I don't know. Now that I've calmed down from what happened in class. I'm trying to make sense into why mother is my greatest fear." She faltered, chewing her button lip. She leaned back on her bed frame, her eyes travelling around the entire room.

"What aspect of her, are you afraid of?" Aries questions while she remained still.

"She was... Her madness— she was obsessed with leaving London and moving somewhere safer. Her and father fought constantly about moving... I don't know, I was scared that night. She wanted to erase my memories and I had no idea why. Somehow the spell didn't work, I don't understand how but it did. The next thing I know I was asleep and the following morning she was gone." She explains while Aries listened to her vent, knowing how frustrating it's been for her the past few years. She played with her fingers, a sign when she feels vulnerable. Aries had taken notes on her little gimmicks which he always reminds himself. _She feels small, exposed even, whenever we talk about her mother._

"I'm afraid of turning out like her." She admits with a gloomy sigh. He knew that her disappearing, caused a strained relationship between mother and daughter. _Yet_ , Reina continues to search for her, regardless on how she feels. _She's afraid of her._

Afterwards, Jasmine Barrows enters the dormitory panting to find her friend sitting on top of her bed. "I heard you ran out of class." She starts, she drops her book bag down on the ground to sit next to her friend who appeared lonesome. The blonde tries to read her blank expression, a false content smile tries to emerge.

"Yes... I did." She replies with a slight smile, glancing at the blonde than back at Aries. She continued to pet him while Jasmine studies her lost expression. Her eyes land on her palms as she was fidgeting nervously.

"What happened?"

"I saw my greatest fear and it was something I didn't expect." Her honey coloured eyes not meeting her concerned brown ones. Jasmine didn't want to force Reina for answers, she was curious about the elusive brunette, on the other hand she didn't want to push any boundaries.

However, she refused to become the helpless friend who wouldn't be there for her. "What was it?"

"My mother." Reina mumbled, while Jasmine sat there confused for a brief second. She folded her arms together, feeling a minor chill inside the room. Leaving shivers down her entire body, Jasmine felt the air in their dormitory thicken with anguish.

"Your mother? I thought you lived with your grandmother."

"I do, my mother disappeared when I was eight years old..." Reina trails off, the blonde could feel the awkward tension rise which she absolutely did not want.

With that, she quickly adds. "You don't have to tell me, if you do not want to! I completely understand if you wish to keep that personal—"

"I'm sorry, I don't normally talk about this with anyone. Mostly because, there's nothing to really talk about, my mother led such a secretive life. I don't really know anything about her, other than what people have told me about her." Reina explains with a sigh. Before Jasmine could respond back, Pansy and Daphne enter finding the two girls talking.

"Ganders, we missed you in class today. Spent the day crying over your dear mum?" Pansy mocks, while Reina raises her eyebrows and slips out a laugh in disbelief. _Merlin is really testing my patience today._ She thought, getting up from her bed, existing the room.

Jasmine eyed Pansy suspiciously, while she shrugs innocently. "What Barrows? Got something to say?"

"You amaze me Parkinson." Jasmine sarcastically comments with a dry tone as she follows Reina out of the dormitory. Daphne Greengrass remained in her room, as she didn't want to be bothered with the quarrel between three. Pansy studies her reflection by the mirror, before smirking to herself. _I amaze Barrows? Interesting girl, that one..._ Pansy Parkinson follows the two girls, as she continues to taunt the brunette, seeing she was obviously bored after finishing her classes.

"Now, we all know your dear father killed himself but your mother... What's her story? She seems rather mental... considering your boggart...." Pansy provokes as few fellow Slytherins began to listen in the conversation. Reina stood there, silent with her back to Pansy. Reina dug her nails into the palm of her hands, trying to remain composed. The common room stood silent, as everyone listened in on the three girls. Blaise almost glares at Pansy, knowing her terrible attitude will get her in trouble one day.

"Oh... that's right, you don't have a mother. She's probably good as dead, with a daughter like yourself, I would certainly vanish if my daughter was a disgraceful Slytherin." Pansy spat, while Reina scratched the back of her head. She exhales deeply, before turning to face Pansy. She slowly walks up to her, while Pansy had her arms crossed, standing tall while Reina eyed her. The faint flame ignited in her clenched palms at the sight of the prideful girl in front of her.

"You know, _Pansy_. The only thing you should know about me is: I'm not one for violence." She stops as she slaps her across the face with all of her might, leaving Pansy and everyone in the room gasping. Jasmine behind Reina, was almost smiling as she covered her mouth to mask her delight. Pansy felt a harsh sting on her cheek, as she held it, her eyes welled up. Her eyes burned with anger, her left hand tightened into a fist in defeat.

"But if you disrespect me, or my family for that matter. We will have a problem."

Pansy Parkinson remained speechless, she couldn't fathom why she was so angry. Her left cheek started to sting, as if she'd been burnt. She felt embarrassed to be slapped in front of her friends and Draco Malfoy. Draco on the other hand, seemed intrigued over the fact that she stuck up for herself rather than ignoring Pansy's remarks, like Reina usually does. Pansy noticed the slight smirk that crept on Draco's face which he tries to mask, that only made her more furious. She glared at Reina Ganders who looked rather confused.

"What is it Pansy? Did you expect me to cry over your words? I'm not going to let someone, like a _Parkinson_ make me cry." Reina bluntly sneers, giving a half shrug. Reina's eyes travel among the audience who had watched their little encounter. _Don't people have anything better to do?_ "Alright shows over." Reina finishes as she leaves the common room.

Leaving Jasmine snickering over that slap as it replayed in her mind over and over. _Parkinson finally got what was coming to her._ "That was magnificent." Theodore comments, while Jasmine laughs in agreement.

Reina took a walk back to her defence against the dark arts class to retrieve her textbooks which she left in the morning. Her eyes land on the wardrobe, she took in a sharp breath. _It wasn't her, it was just a shape shifter of your fears. It wasn't her._ She quickly grabs her books and left the classroom until she heard someone call her name.

"Miss Ganders, I'd like to speak to you."


	7. a familiar's secret

**Professor** Lupin overheard someone enter his classroom, he exists his office to find Reina Ganders grabbing her textbooks which she left behind this morning. She was seen walking out until he calls out. "Miss Ganders, I'd like to speak to you."

Reina turns her heel and walks back to her Professor, her eyes trailed off to the ground as she watches herself take each step towards him. She remained silent as the two stood there, Reina couldn't comprehend how to explain her boggart to her teacher. Professor Lupin wasn't like the other teachers in Hogwarts, his way of teaching was rather fun and when he entered the room all was tranquil. She _could_ confide in him. "I apologize for running out of class, my boggart took me by surprise. May I leave?"

"Not yet... I wanted to talk to you about your boggart. As a professor, I'm concerned that your boggart is..."

"My mother, which is utterly ridiculous because I haven't seen her since I was eight years old." Reina cuts off her Professor, while he sighs glancing at his paperwork. He knew now. Carmen did leave her daughter and Cassius. _She saw her fate, and she did exactly what she told me she'd do._ His eyes found his lost student who remained awkwardly still. Conflicted on whether or not she should tell her Professor about what truly frightens her.

"Did your mother ever harm you?"

"No, she was always kind." She pauses, with a low sigh. "I guess before she disappeared she had gone mad. She told me, she had visions of you-know-who returning in a few years and how she had to leave and hide. She told me hiding was for my own good, I never understood that. I guess I'm afraid of becoming like her. A person who runs and hides away."

"You are quite a brave witch, do you know that?" Remus Lupin spoke in a calm tone, while she fiddled with her fingers.

"A brave witch who runs out of the classroom, yeah that sounds like me, Professor. Don't expect me to go running in the forbidden forest to prove my bravery." Reina says with false cheerfulness, which her Professor smiles at. _Witty, just like her mother._

"Your mother... her name is Carmen, isn't it?"

Reina lifted an eyebrow at her Professor, confused for a brief moment. "Yes... How do you know that?" She inquires while he smiles at himself. He thought all about those fun memories between the two, the two unlikely students coming together in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Then came to fight in the first wizard war. _Nothing was the same after 1981... James and Lily's deaths changed us all._

"You look exactly like her, a spitting image to be exact. You see, I went to school with your mother." He adds, while Reina almost felt excited. _Maybe, Professor Lupin knows something about her that others don't... that could lead me to find her._

"You did?" She asks curiously, becoming more interested in the conversation.

"Your mother's a tremendous witch, she was brilliant in school. I knew her quite well, she was that witch who always caused a fair amount of trouble, yet she had this sort of charm to her. As if you could never truly hate her. Yet, your father was fairly the opposite. He was quiet and composed, quite the opposites those two." Remus explains while a smile slipped out her lips. _I'll find her, I just know I will._ She didn't respond, instead, she thought about the story of how the two met and grinned to herself.

"Off to bed, Miss Ganders. I hope to see you in my classroom this week."

With that, Reina walked out of her defence against the dark arts classroom, as her Professor Lupin watched her leave. Disappearing from his very eyes, just as she did before. He crosses his arms over his chest, as his saddened eyes reflect the window beside him. Soon enough, the moon will become full and he'll be left alone again. Remus' thoughts were clouded as he thought about his promise he made with Carmen Rivers. He glimpses back at the door, where Reina had left.

_"The Rivers curse you see, usually start showing early signs of the sight at a young age but it becomes more prominent when they reach their 13th birthday. It varies how powerful each Rivers woman is, Remus. You must not forget that."_

_It varies._

_Regardless of what Carmen had thought of Reina._

_She's just a girl._   
  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  
  


Aries watches as Reina's eyes scan her novel as her hazel coloured eyes were glued to her book in front of her. He pounces on her stomach as she jumps in shock, letting out a yelp. "You should quit reading and go outside! I'm dying for an adventure!" Aries moaned, looking rather bored at his master. He could see her roll her eyes at him from behind her large book. _Go by yourself since you've been exploring the castle lately._

"Just let me finish this book!" She impatiently says, as her feet dangled from the leather couch in the Slytherin common room, as the two were alone.

"We should be going out exploring, not just sitting around reading some book!"

Reina places her book down, eyeing her familiar unamused. _I just want to finish my damn book in peace, not with a spoiled familiar crying every minute!_ "It's not just some book! It's Wuthering Heights! Also, I don't understand why you need me, you've been exploring the castle all by yourself. I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet." She places her focus back on her novel, licking her finger before flipping to the next page. Her long curls scattered all over, as her entire attention span had gone to the novel.

"It's no fun when I'm alone, remember all of our fun adventures?"

"Aries, sod off."

"A no maj book? Or should I say muggle?" Aries asks, pouncing on her shoulder as he scans the page, while Reina paid no attention to him as she was nearly finished the book. Aries practically snickers, seeing her facial expressions as she flipped to the next page. As he usually found it fascinating to see her reactions while she was reading. At least, that part kept him entertained. _I never understood how muggles swoon over Heathcliff and Catherine's relationship when it was obviously obsession, not love. Then again, this is just a story._

"Correct." She answers, paying no mind to him. Until she hears footsteps approach the common room to find Draco Malfoy enter, hearing a loud crunch as he took a bite out of his green apple. Her eyes found his reserved silver eyes, for a moment she forgets how much of a snarky bastard he was. _He almost looks human._ Reina then returns to her reading. He cooly walks over to her, standing behind her.

Seeing how Draco Malfoy wasn't doing anything after he finished his potions essay that Tuesday evening, he'd decided to do one thing that doesn't starve him of boredom: To annoy the hell out of Reina Ganders. She felt this awkward aura surrounding her, paying no attention to the person behind her. He had taken a notice of her feet dangling from the couch, as her left foot would tap as she read, completely consumed with the novel in front of her.

The number of times he'd spent observing her attitudes and behaviours, he made a realization that she doesn't normally fidget unless she felt uncomfortable. Seeing this made him think she was desperately hiding something. Knowing Draco Malfoy, he was determined to figure out her little secret despite the consequences. _Now, who were you really talking to?_

"Talking to yourself Ganders?"

Reina scoffs, she flipped to the next page of her book ignoring his hard stare. Without taking her eyes off of her book she responds. "What is that you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing in particular." He answers smoothly, taking a seat across from her. She heard him take another bite of his apple obnoxiously, which made her eyes lit in annoyance. He continued to do so as the minutes go on and thankfully Reina had finished reading the novel. She stood up from her seat, calling her cat to follow her to her dormitory.

He was well aware of her pet who appeared rather strange to him, his green eyes burned into the young wizard's. _I could've sworn that grotty cat was glaring at me_. Draco relished the fact that the common room was quiet, he enjoyed his last few minutes of silence until a few girls enter. His eyes scanned to the girl's dormitory hall before returning to his own.  
  
  


Once, it was after dark that following night Reina and Aries made their way out of their common room. With the marauder's map inside her back pocket, she clutches it, opening the blank parchment as she whispers the charm. She places her hood on, concealing her identity as she walks down the cold empty hallways. She was left shivering, not even her long onyx cape could warm her up. Reina hugged herself, trying to get the remainder of warmth from her body. The two took different turns around the castle, the chilling air made her shudder while Aries was focused on detailed portraits surrounding the two in the large hallway in front of them.

"What sort of adventure are we going on tonight?" Aries asks with a hint of excitement in his voice, while Reina shrugged. She drew in a long breath, trembling over the icy breeze that lingered in the castle.

"What do you suppose we look for?" Reina whispers as she turns to her right, finding another empty hallway and a prefect who she happens to bump into. She felt a sudden and overwhelming sensation of dread when she met his lake blue eyes. _Not you, again._

"It's past curfew— do I know you?" His raspy voice echoed the hallway while Reina remained still, she bites down her bottom lip with a slight smile. _Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his gorgeous eyes._

"No you don't, I should be going!" Reina turns her heel away from the taller boy, about to make a run for it until he answers quickly.

"Wait! You should head back to your common room, it's not safe alone in these halls. I won't take any house points if you go back to bed." He convinces, her back still facing him.

Reina huffs in annoyance. _Guess my wandering around the castle night has been cut short._ "Aren't you considerate." She mutters to herself with a scoff. The raven haired girl turned her face away, not meeting his baffled expression.

"Excuse me?" He replies as he drew nearer to the cloaked girl.

"Never mind okay—" Reina turns around, flinging her arm around while the prefect's eyes the parchment in her hand, who cuts her off mid sentence.

"What is it that your holding?"

Reina glances down at the marauders map and places it behind her back. Flashing him her bewitching smile. "Nothing." She tenses up, while he loomed closer. He found himself curious over the charmed parchment as he inched forward while she stepped away from him. Under her breath, she whispers the enchantment. "Mischief Managed," as the parchment became blank again.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He tries to grab it but ends up grabbing her arm. Her eyes land on his strong hand that grasps around her small wrist. She shakes off his grip, placing the map inside her back pocket.

Aries eyes widened at the fact that he grabbed her arm. _This will be the end of pretty boy._ She sent the boy daggers, for a young witch she never liked to be grabbed by a boy much less anyone for that matter. _She doesn't like to be touched, dumb fuck._ She sneers at the boy. "What makes you think you can touch me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be forceful." He briskly apologizes, immediately regretting his impulsive action. Her eyebrows drew together at him, her nostrils flared in unease. _No need to be so fucking forceful_. She studied his appearance: his posture was bent, his hitching breath and his arms hung to his side, he seemed rather apologetic. Reina almost pitied him.

"Well, you shouldn't be forceful in the first place. Is it one of your prefect duties to grab girls?" She spat back, while he was left taken back at her sudden defensiveness.

"I'll apologize again, it will never happen again. Though... It doesn't hurt to be a little kind, you know?" His gentle voice almost made her regret what she had said. Her eyes found his forgiving expression. _You had to look into his eyes, didn't you Reina?_

"I'm sorry, I apologize. I usually get all wary when I go strolling around the castle— Fuck! I don't usually do this— Please don't give me detention, I'm—" Reina stammers, a tint of red on her cheeks, while Aries watched his companion get all flustered over the handsome boy. The prefect laughs at the sight of a stammered Reina. She stops, watching him, crossing her arms. "Wait, what are you laughing at?"

"It's nice to have a conversation with you when you aren't running away." He replies in a sincere tone. Reina furrowed her eyebrows at him, then Aries eyed the two of the students, amused over the fact of seeing Reina all giddy over a boy.

"I'm sorry about the other day, I wasn't— It was a terrible day for me." She admits, fiddling with her fingers, while he gazes intently at the girl.

"You don't have to apologize. I should be apologizing."

She glances up to meet his eyes, she could feel her heartbeat faster at the sight of the Hufflepuff. _Why the hell am I so nervous around him?_ She clears her throat. "So, about right now. I understand you're a prefect... How about you pretend you didn't see me and I'll be on my way?"

"I can't do that."

Reina frowns at his answer, tilting her head to the side in disappointment. "Why not?"

He drew in closer as he leans in. Reina felt unusually awkward around this certain Hufflepuff which made her cautious. _Why must he stand so close?_ The prefect whispers in her ear. "I would be breaking the rules."

Reina felt shivers go down her body when she felt his warm breath on her neck. She gulps, taking a step back. The corners of her mouth lifted in a half smile, shaking her head in disbelief over his flirtatious nature. A smirk slipped from her plump lips. "Isn't that what makes it fun?"

"You're quite the trouble maker aren't you?" He grins at her, while she half shrugs in response.

"I wouldn't call myself a trouble maker, I'd say trouble usually finds me in the most peculiar ways." Reina beamed, causing him to chuckle. The sight of her, made the prefect feel uneasy... in an intriguing way. _She's different from when I first saw her, she was covered in tears and now she can't seem to stop smiling_.

"You're adorable." He slips out, almost regretting the compliment until a faint smile appeared on her face. Affection glowed in his eyes at the appearance of the Slytherin girl.

"Adorable enough for you to pretend I wasn't here?" Reina implied, raising an eyebrow at the boy, while he shook his head. Aries sighed to himself. _Is this how teenagers flirt these days? Dear lord, Reina fancies a dork alright._

"Not a chance, I wouldn't be able to sleep if something were to happen." He confesses with a firm tone. While Reina lets out an amused sigh, she finds his yellow tie, knowing he was already a Hufflepuff from their previous encounter.

"You afraid Hufflepuff?"

"Aren't you Slytherin?" He inquires, she didn't expect that sort of response from him. She pursed her lips, Reina answers truthfully to his question.

"Sometimes, I'll admit that."

"How about this: I won't give you detention or take house points but I am walking you back to your common room." He suggests, motioning for the two of them to walk back to the Slytherin common room.

"How endearing of you." She comments as the two began to walk. Reina takes off her hood, revealing her features to him as the two students walked in silence. The boy glances over to see her, he was beguiled into walking her back to her common room. Her sable locks loosely fell across her quiet eyes, her slightly flushed face and her full lips which seemed to form a smile whenever she caught his gaze. He felt himself get all flustered at the mere vision of the girl beside him, even he didn't understand it. "Well, I'm back to my common room. Thank you, I appreciate you not giving me detention."

"Try to stay out of trouble." He finishes, while she turns around once more, meeting his smile before entering the Slytherin common room.

She leaned against the door, her breathing was faint. She drops down to the ground, thinking of the Hufflepuff. "Merlin, I once again didn't get this name!" She mumbles to herself, slapping her forehead. Her curls fell on her face, while her skin appeared flushed. _He's so beautiful._

"You got a crush on that pretty boy, don't you?" Aries claims, snapping her head back to reality as she faces the black cat in front of her. She playfully rolls her eyes at her familiar as she gets up from the cold ground, dusting off her attire.

"Oh sod off, Aries. I don't like anyone." The two walk back to the girls' dormitory until her eyes trail off to a specific painting, the wooden frame had a carving behind it. She knitted her eyebrows together, intrigued as she ran her index finger on the carving to find letters. _How odd..._ She leans closer to read the carving.

_"C.R + S.B."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next following friday, Reina felt odd. _My appearance today looks quaint, I'm in no mood for anyone. I've got that strange déjà vu feeling again it's giving me a headache just thinking about it._ She could feel her heavy eyes drop, while she huffs to herself with her shoulders tensed. She brought her thumb to her mouth as she chewed on her cuticle anxiously. On her way to defence against the dark arts class, Reina bumps into a classmate of hers, dropping her textbooks.

"I'm so sorry!" Neville Longbottom apologizes, picking up her books as he quickly returns them to her.

"Don't apologize Neville, I bumped into you. I'm sorry." She apologizes, continuing to walk to class with Neville beside her.

"You know my name?" He spluttered, as she nods.

"Of course I do! You are in all of my classes. I once heard you talk about Herbology, that's a class you like right?" She said with a soothing tone that could almost put him to sleep, he was flustered over the fact that a pretty Slytherin was not malicious as Malfoy but rather angelic. When the truth is, Reina had no reason to be spiteful to Neville.

"Where are your friends? Are you sure you don't want to walk with them to class?"

Reina shrugs in response, she didn't have defence against the dark arts with Jasmine and Blaise had a stomach flu so she would be left alone in class today. "Blaise is sick so he wouldn't be walking me to class, I don't mind though Neville. Your company is refreshing." The two had entered class together, earning looks from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. The weight of her book bag pulling on her shoulder, she then drops her bag feeling a subtle relief on her shoulder. Draco raises his eyebrows viciously at the brunette while she knitted her eyebrows together at the sight of him. She turns to Neville and asks. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Neville looking rather confused, he didn't understand this sudden attention he was receiving. He did like that it was positive attention rather than negative. "Why?"

"Why not?" Reina shrugs, taking a seat next to Neville as she lays her books on her side of the table. Neville was taken back by her forwardness, she figured Neville was the few people she could tolerate in this class and wouldn't judge her. He always remained friendly towards her regardless of her house. Her eyes land on his sudden nervousness, his palms shook as he held his quill. "Relax Neville, I don't bite."

"Longbottom's gotten himself a girlfriend?" Draco snickers among his peers Crabbe and Goyle, while Reina lets out a sarcastic scoff at the white blonde. Neville lowers his head, as he didn't want Draco to start bullying him or Reina for that matter.

"You don't have to sit next to me." He mumbles to her, which caught the Slytherin by surprise.

She grabs her quill, placing it aside to prepare for the lesson until she spat back at the blonde across the room from her. "That's rich Malfoy, coming from someone who doesn't even have a girlfriend." Which oddly enough, made the Ron and Harry laugh at the platinum blonde.

The students were seen laughing at Reina's remark while Malfoy was thinking about the perfect plan to get back at Ganders. That is until Professor Snape comes strutting in class as the remainder of the classroom was inaudible at the sight of their Potions teacher. With a flick of his wand, he shut all the windows as the room appeared dark. He turns towards his temporary class and dryly orders. "Turn to page 394."

"Excuse me, sir, where is Professor Lupin?" Harry Potter asks while Reina's eyes trailed over to Harry, then back to her opening her textbook. Snape had answered the student, seeing that Reina wasn't paying close attention to Harry Potter but rather her upcoming lesson.

Reina flips through the pages blowing the random strands of her hair that fell upon her face. She squints her eyes at the page. _Werewolves? How peculiar._ She nudges Neville's elbow and whispers. "What do you suppose this is about?" His eyes lit up in fear, as he wished to answer Reina's question but was afraid, he didn't wish to get in trouble with Professor Snape.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf? No one? How disappointing." Snape asks the students, while both Reina and Hermione raise their hands to answer. Seeing the class remained silent, Hermione unknowingly answers first, while Reina lowered her hand.

"An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal—" Hermione was cut off by Professor Snape, seeing a Slytherin student who also raised her hand and slowly lowered it as Hermione Granger answers the question openly. Knowing he favours his house more, allowed Reina to answer the question as he bitterly told the enthusiastic Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger, that's the second time you've spoken out of turn. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all? Five points from Gryffindor. Miss Ganders, you may answer the question."

Reina could feel the harsh glares from the Gryffindors in front of her, as she wanted to crawl inside a hole. _Oh, dear Merlin..._ She exhales before answering the rest of the question. "While an animagus is a wizard who elects themselves to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice in the matter. With each moon cycle, he no longer recognizes himself. He could even kill his love without ever knowing. Lastly, a werewolf could only respond to the call of its own kind." After her answer, Draco Malfoy howls in response causing Reina to scoff, raising her eyebrows in vexation.

"Thank you Miss Ganders, Mr. Malfoy. As an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf with emphasis on recognizing it."

Draco had watched her fiddle with her necklace all through class, their eyes meeting now and then. _I admit I do admire his attentiveness, but his stares are rather eerie. Merlin he's irritating._ He began writing on a piece of parchment, casting a charm to turn it into a paper bird as it flew across the room to Reina. Her eyes sparkled with suspicion over the enchanted parchment, as the bird landed on her lap. She looks up to find her eyes meeting Draco's, with a mischievous smug plastered on his face. She opens up the note and her eyes widened, waves of anxiety rushed through her entire body.

_An animagus in school... sounds familiar? Where is your dear cat Aries?_

She was fumed with anger, as she quickly wrote her response to the note. Ron Weasley peeks to the back of the classroom to witness the two Slytherins exchange dreadful glances at each other. _Blimey, those two have it out for each other._ The red haired boy turns shifts back to his position, starting his assignment. The parchment flew to Draco's table, she could feel him smirk at the note witnessing him open it.

_Meet me outside of class._

"Are you alright?" Neville whispers, while Reina almost jumps stunned. She nods reassuring the nervous boy. On the other hand, she was impatiently waiting for her class to finish to have a word with Draco. _What on earth is he planning?_

As soon as the class finishes, Reina bolts outside, waiting for Draco to exist the classroom. Her back leaning against the stone wall, as she waits for a particular blonde to reappear within the crowds. All she could hear were the echoes of students laughter, shouting greetings to friends which made her grow more testy. _Where the hell is Malfoy?_ Once she spots him, she quickly grabs him by his emerald tie as he groans in pain. Earning whispers amongst the students as she drags him to the courtyard alone. Crabbe and Goyle were startled at the view of a vexed Ganders and a complacent Malfoy together.

"Malfoy and Ganders?"

She releases her grip as the two were alone, he coughed in discomfort. Draco adjusted his tie, while her arms were crossed, squinting at him. "What do you know?" She demands in an abrasive tone. He clenched his jaw, eyeing her restless appearance. Reina fed into her annoyance, he knew that he had finally got under her skin _and_ figured out her secret familiar.

"Aries, your mangy cat. He's human, isn't he? Having an animagus as a pet is against Hogwarts rules." He chimed while she stepped away, sneering at the smug blonde. She slid him a guarded look.

"You don't have any proof Malfoy."

"Your reaction to me finding out your secret is proof enough, don't you think Ganders?" She remains quiet, her arms folded against her chest. _There was no way out of this one, is there?_

"How did you find out?" She mumbles in a low tone with slight defeat seeping into her voice.

"You awfully talk to yourself a lot, fucking hell I thought you were mental at first." He responds, boastful. Reina could see the prideful gleam in his eyes, her hands tightens into a fist, feeling the heat increase from her palms. She felt her anger risen at how she was easily caught. _He seems to relish the fact that he's holding information over me... How is he going to use this against me?_

"Excellent. Just bloody excellent. Merlin, I feel like I'm getting fucking crucified. What do you want Malfoy?" She spats.

"I wonder what Dumbledore has to say about you having a criminal as a pet roaming around Hogwarts? With Sirius Black roaming around, we've got to worry about another murderer loose!" Draco questions while she snorts over the mere thought of picturing Aries as this evil form Draco has painted of him.

"He's not a murderer, if that's what you are conjuring about." She reassures, licking her lips.

"Enlighten me with the truth then." He demands, his tone was indifferent. _She's going to beg that I keep her secret._ Draco smirks to himself.

"Why do you deserve the truth?"

His smirk drops, he bit the inside of his cheek before answering. "This isn't a debate on if I deserve the truth or not. I know he's not a regular cat."

Reina paused before answering. "Aries was born human yes, but his body is permanently a cat. He's gotten in trouble in the past which resulted in him turning into his animal form as punishment. He's not a murderer, he's actually a shapeshifter. I found him roaming the streets in New York, since then I kept him as my familiar. Need I say more?" His beguile grey eyes bored into hers.

"That pathetic pet of yours is a shapeshifter? What else does the princess have up in her sleeve? It's absurd that a blood traitor like yourself, thinks that you are fucking better than everyone else in Slytherin."

Reina licks her lips, she clasps her hands behind her back. _So he finds me insufferable, the feeling is mutual_. She remains still for a moment, while he scowls at the short raven-haired girl. "You're so infuriating you know? When the spotlight isn't on you, are you going to run to your father?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I hold information over you. I know you have a criminal as your familiar."

She beams at the blonde in disbelief, still with her hands behind her back. "He's no murderer you twit. From the looks of it Malfoy, you wouldn't tell Dumbledore."

"Why do you think that Ganders?"

"Because Malfoy, you would've done it already." Draco held his gaze, he couldn't comprehend why he found her so intriguing yet maddening. Draco didn't respond quickly, he was brought back to reality with Reina smirking at him. "How about this, you won't tell Dumbledore about Aries and you wouldn't have a bloody nose?"

"Aren't you kind Ganders." He said with a casual tone, she shrugs in response sitting on the bench nearby. He held his head high, with his hands in his pockets as he normally does. He walks over to the relaxed girl, which left him hot tempered. _How could she act so cold when I have finally found something to hold against her? Does she not care for the consequences of me knowing her secret?_

"Look, we can both agree that we dislike each other."

"Dislike is an understatement, bloody princess."

"Alright we loathe each other's very existence. How about you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours? This conversation is tiresome already and you Malfoy should refrain yourself from telling anyone about Aries or I'll hex you. Agreed? I'm not giving you a choice since I've grown bored of your repetitive tactics." Reina finishes as she made her way to the Great Hall, leaving Draco Malfoy in wariness. He's left with his father's words repeating in his head.

_"Stay close to that Ganders girl, she'll be great use to us."_   
  
  
  


Reina enters the Great Hall to find everyone eating, her books in hand. Her eyes darting the long wooden Slytherin table as she found Jasmine with Blaise and Theodore. She plops herself beside her blonde friend. "I bet you 10 galleons that Gryffindor is going to win!" Jasmine bets while Blaise rubbed his chin with this index finger and his thumb thinking.

"I bet you 5 galleons that Hufflepuff is going to win!" He gambled as the two friends shook hands in agreement. Reina eyes the two of them, rubbing her forehead, puzzled over her two friends. She lifted an eyebrow at Jasmine Barrows and Blaise Zabini who showed off the amount of galleons they were holding inside their pockets. Reina and Theodore Nott were left baffled over the fact that the two were acting like children trading their favourite candies to one another.

"What on earth are you two talking about?"

"Quidditch." Theodore answered Reina, taking a bite of his smashed potatoes. Reina's mouth formed into an O, nodding her head in realization.

"Theodore, wasn't Slytherin supposed to play?" Reina asks him while he cringed at being called his full name. Which she creates a mental note over. _Don't call Theodore Nott, Theodore. He looks bloody irritated if you do._

"Call me Theo, and no. With Malfoy's 'incident' Slytherin wouldn't be playing against Gryffindor."

"He's on the quidditch team?" She ponders, while her eyes found Draco Malfoy entering the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. She places her focus back on Blaise and Jasmine who were chucking over their recent bets.

"Malfoy is a seeker." Jasmine adds, taking each galleon one by one back inside her coin bag. Reina watches as Draco takes a seat amongst the other Slytherins.

"He must be horrid." Reina remarks, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. While Jasmine points at Blaise, who also plays on the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Blaise is a chaser."

"I do try my very best." Blaise simpered, while Jasmine shoved him lightly. Blaise and Jasmine continued to shove one another, envisioning the two were siblings, attached to the bone and fought all the time. Reina viewed them as such, her being the only child she created her own family in Slytherin.

"Aren't you two the sweetest." Reina chimes in, leaning her head on Jasmine's shoulder as she pops a french fry in her mouth.

"I don't understand how you handle those two, what we got here is a case of tweedledee and tweedledum." Theo jibed to the raven haired Slytherin, while Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him. The blonde threw an handful of fries at the Nott boy. "Really Barrows? That's mature of you."

Jasmine lets out a giggle, that is until Theo threw cooked carrots at her face which she jumps in shock, Reina felt the warm substance that fell from her face. She too, was attacked with the cooked carrots. "You want to go, Nott?" Reina threatens as she grabs her sprouts and the throws them at Nott, which ultimately hits Crabbe as well.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks at one another and then grabbed their food to toss it back at their Slytherin princess. Throwing green peas at the girl, while the two boys laughed. Reina glanced beside Jasmine as the two nodded in secret. Reina grabs a handful of mashed potatoes while Jasmine threw pudding at the two. Reina gasps to find the mashes potatoes on Draco Malfoy's face, he threw an expression of disgust at Ganders. Her palms covering her face as she tries to stop herself from laughing.

"Remain civil with Ganders? Highly unlikely." Draco mutters to himself as he wipes away the mashed potatoes from his face. The platinum blonde grabs a hold of his pork chops and throws them at Reina. A food fight amongst the Slytherin table had emerged, as everyone whipped anything they could find at one another.

Reina grabs vegetables as she was about to throw them at Draco, until the drawling voice of Professor Snape appears. "Drop. The. Asparagus. Miss. Ganders." He emphasizes each word while Reina mentally curses herself as she drops the vegetables from her right palm.


	8. pretty boy diggory

  
  


_My father was never the one to show affection, he remained cold and distant throughout my childhood. While my mother, although she wasn't nearly as distant compared to my father, she had always showered me with gifts. It was her form of showing me her love for her only son. My mother was never one for fairytales, rather she spoke with pride when she narrated stories of pure blood origins. While children would listen in on stories about some pathetic girl falling in love for some dimwitted prince, I heard stories about the Sacred Twenty Eight._

_I remember this one origin story that had always lingered in my thoughts. I was curious as to why mother had told me about the origin of the cursed Rivers, knowing they were not part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. If I knew then from what I know now, things might've gone differently. The origins of the Rivers._

_"The story begins with a beautiful little fool of a woman. You see Draco, there was a group of witches who worshipped this goddess named Aphrodite. Pitiful really but these witches, weren't like everyone else. They appeared elusive, charming and cunning. Many believed that these women were Veelas as their appearances captivated anyone who dared to go near them."_

_Mother paused, as she took a sip of her afternoon tea in our dark gloomy home._

_"There was a man who was heedless I'd say, who fell in love with the beauty of a Rivers woman. To a point where obsession came into play and he used the powerful love potion Amortentia on the witch who ironically enough worshiped the goddess of love."_

_"What happened after?" I remember asking mother. She gave me a dull stare._

_"The two had fallen in love but it was all a facade. No real love comes from a potion. The beautiful little fool who had fallen into his conniving trap, had found her love in the arms of another_ _woman. Distraught by this, she prays to Aphrodite had she wished she would've seen her fate, she swore to leave him. The goddess had granted her wish, but it came with a price. She had developed the sight, with one touch she was able to see someone's fate."_

_"That's a particularly foolish wish on her part."_

_"Others thought so as well, but you must understand Draco. Many had travelled far to seek this witch, thinking if she saw their fates, somehow they can change what was already set in stone. Aphrodite had found out one of her disciplines had been poisoned with Amortentia, who's obsession grew for the heedless man. She later blesses her a delicate jade necklace as a form of protection. Whomever the heir of Aphrodite's treasure is will forever be protected from any spell, charm or potion while wearing this elegant pendant."_

_"So, what happened to the woman in the end?"_

_"She had given birth to a graceful baby girl, she took her life afterwards of course. The cursed Rivers, they are called. The Rivers had only ever given birth to women, their curse is foolish really. All because of the sins of one man, each woman was birthed with the gift of the sight of fates."_

_These stories were never fairytales, I'd come to discover that myself._   
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

  
  
  


**Reina** huffed to herself. After the food fight in the Great Hall, all Slytherins were given two weeks detention from Professor Snape which meant detention was split into groups of five students who were forced to clean multiple classrooms without the use of magic. Luckily for Reina's group, they have given the potions classroom and she had to organize all of the ingredients in alphabetical order which drove Reina mad. She held a bottle filled with rat tails, her hazel eyes flickered over to Jasmine who was holding the sleeping draught potion after almost dropping the bottle itself. The blonde turns to her left and right to find no one had seen her almost accidentally destroying a potion.

"Are we close to finishing? I'm exhausted." The onyx haired girl groans, allowing her head to fall on the shelf, her shoulders dropped feeling drained from almost memorizing each ingredient, she was now on the letter r. _Rat spleen, rat tail, re'em blood._

"I prefer we make this quick, the quidditch match is tomorrow and I want to see Zabini's face when he hands out my win." A wicked smile crept on Jasmine's face as she places the mixed potions back on the top shelf.

Blaise scoffs in response, placing the books back in proper order. "Just you wait Barrows, the new Hufflepuff captain Diggory will crush Gryffindor tomorrow. I'll gladly take the galleons off of your hands, I'm in need of another trip to Honeydukes."

The five Slytherin students were usually quiet during detention if it wasn't for Reina talking to Barrows, Zabini and Nott every two minutes, Draco would've been out of here quicker. Now he stuck with the infuriating Ganders who happened to win the hearts of many in Hogwarts, which he didn't understand himself. He couldn't wrap around the idea of a blood traitor placed in Slytherin who had become friends with _his friends._ Zabini and Nott were supposed to be on _his side_ , not hers. All the boys fawned over Ganders and it made his stomach turn in disgust. _She's not even that gorgeous_. His silver eyes caught Blaise chuckling at one of her jokes, which Draco didn't even find hilarious. _What is he fucking laughing at?_

"Wait until my father hears about this, utterly pathetic that I have to spend detention with a blood traitor, a klutz and well... Zabini and Nott," Draco mutters causing Reina to snort to herself, then placing her focus back on the ingredients.

"How exhilarating, I'm in the same room with Draco who happens to complain about every living thing that crosses paths with him. What else is new on the agenda today?" Reina provoked, with a sweet grin plastered on her face.

Draco felt a flicker of irritation rush through him, who'd only wanted silence during this one hour of detention. "You don't get that privilege of calling me by my first name, Ganders."

Nott's eyes had found Draco glaring at Reina, he lifted an eyebrow. Curiously enough, Theo didn't bother to question Malfoy's displeasure as he continues back to his cleaning duties. Reina who seemed unfazed by Draco's brutal behaviour towards her, as her concentration seemed to lay elsewhere beyond potions classroom as her thoughts lingered to a couple of nights ago _. That Hufflepuff._

"Oh, how I sincerely apologize _Malfoy_ , now instead of complaining... Maybe get some work done so we don't have to stay long? I do have other engagements." The raven haired girl could feel his piercing glare burning behind her back, while she simply ignored his quiet scoffs at her. _He acts like a damn child sometimes._

Reina was fixated on arranging the ingredients. _Rose, rose petals, rose thorn_. While she places the rose thorns in a jar, her index finger prickled few drops of blood. She clicks her tongue in annoyance at the sight of her blood, she goes straight to her book bag to find her powdered blue handkerchief to stop the bleeding. "Why does Snape have so many bloody roses on this shelf? Who the hell is brewing love potions in Hogwarts?" She snaps to herself, going back to her station.

"I suppose someone who is desperate for love and affection." Theo answers without looking at her. Reina breathed in, searching for the rest of the ingredients to be placed under r. _Rotten egg, rue, runespoor egg, and russian's dragons nails._ Soon enough, detention had come to an end in Draco's favour, he appeared rather relieved as he was the first to exist the classroom while the four remaining students exist together.  
  
  
  
  
  


That following evening, the two friends were back in the Great Hall studying. Reina looks up and observes the students studying as well. Her eyes scanned over to the Hufflepuff table, searching for the mystery boy who had helped her up in two separate occasions. _I swear he's never around? I must be imagining this boy, he was too pretty for words._ Jasmine glances up to find her friend distracted, she places her palm on her cheek, her eyes narrowed at her. Reina hadn't noticed that Jasmine has caught her eyes darting at the Hufflepuff table. "Who are you looking for?"

Reina almost jumps, coming back from her thoughts. "No one." She mutters, with a sigh as stares back down at her textbook.

Jasmine's eyebrows knitted together, curiously. "You're a terrible liar."

Reina chewed her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not she should mention the prefect. "Okay so, that day I ran out of class, I ran into a boy. I fell, and he helped me off the ground. He was rather beautiful, I swear my heart stopped. The other night I was strolling around the castle alone and guess who I bloody ran into? The same fucking guy." Reina told the blonde, whose face lit up which resembled a bright christmas tree.

"Who is he?" She questions, her eyes sparkled with excitement. While Reina, seemed rather flustered at the thought of seeing the boy again. She knew she wouldn't cross paths with him any time soon. Reina dismissed any sort of feelings of joy over a simple boy, seeing she had a mission to accomplish: to find her mother.

"I just know he's a Hufflepuff, not that it matters." She shrugs it off, while Jasmine knew. Reina is sorta thrilled at the idea of seeing him again.

"There's a quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor! He'll most likely be at the match!" Jasmine suggests while Reina shook her head in doubt. Why did she want to see him again? She'd only met him twice and he left her a flustered mess which Reina Ganders did not enjoy one bit. She refuses to feed into any sort of nervousness over a simple boy. _I cannot stoop that low for a boy, why the hell is he in my head? Merlin, I swear if I run into him again —_

Eventually, the Weasley brothers had arrived with Fred sitting beside Reina and George sitting beside Jasmine. Fred had noticed a slight change in Reina, her cheeks were a faint pink which she tried to easily cover with her long curls. "Are you still coming to the quidditch match Rainy Day?" Fred inquires, while Reina shot him a glare.

"How on earth did you come up with that nickname?!"

"Well... you refused to be called princess." George starts as the two brothers smirked at one another. Reina's honey coloured eyes bored into the brothers, who appeared rather joyful to tease the younger Slytherin.

"We figured that your name sounds like rain we might as well name you after the delightful weather!" Fred finishes while Reina stares at the two brothers, stunned. She turns her stare to Jasmine who sat across from her, covering her mouth. The blonde slips out a giggle.

"I suppose it's better than being called Slytherin princess... you are playing against Hufflepuff right?" Reina asks as the two brothers nod in response.

"Slytherin can't play because your seeker isn't 'healed' the poor boy." Fred jokes while Reina shook her head laughing. The two girls shared a look, knowing how melodramatic Draco Malfoy can be.

"Oh right. Doesn't Hufflepuff have a new captain?" Jasmine sniggers.

"Cedric Diggory," Fred answers, thinking back to his meeting with the Quidditch team. Oliver Wood's intense plans to defeat Slytherin had gone to spoil after Draco's dramatic performance which both brothers had to hear from the seventh year that evening. Just from the appearances of the two, can tell they were exhausted from Wood's speeches.

"Tall, dark and handsome from what the girls have told me. Johnson and Spinnet seemed rather excited to play against Hufflepuff." George replies, wiggling his eyebrows at the two girls.

Jasmine who displayed a wide grin at her friend in front of her as she leans in and whispered. "Maybe that's your mystery boy."

Reina playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde and said loudly than intended. "Oh shut up!"

Fred leaned in, curiosity bloomed inside of him as he whispers to the girls. "What are you two girls whispering about? Perhaps boys?"

Jasmine smirked, while Reina shuddered at the thought of Jasmine spilling her truth about her encounter with the Hufflepuff. "Indeed we are, our little Rain and thunderstorm here has fallen head over heels in love—"

"Barrows I swear to Merlin I'll kick—"

George drew closer to the three, engaging in the conversation of teasing Reina Ganders. "Now, now, who's the boy?"

A flush crept on Reina's face, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth agitated. "I don't know! Quit it already! I'm not going!"

"You promised you'd come with me Rainy!" Jasmine pouts, while Reina furrows her eyebrows at her.

"I did not!"

"Look at that face, Fred. Rainy Day is truly cold like a harsh thunderstorm." George comments, while Reina kicks George under the table. He groans in response. Both Fred and Jasmine were left smirking at each other as they silently conjured up a plan for the oblivious Ganders.

Reina eyed her two friends, before uttering. "I don't like people, I refuse."

"You might find your knight in shining armour." Fred teases as the three joined chuckling. Leaving the Reina speechless as she gathered her books, leaving the three to groan in disappointment. She stands up, ready to walk out on them. She held the urge to run off in a flick of a light but failed to do so when the three were shouting back at one another.

"Oh please. You three are ridiculous!" She calls pointing at the three, while she quickens her space out of the Great Hall.

"Rain where are you going?!" Jasmine exclaimed. She could feel Reina's wrath from the doors, knowing she'll be scolded later.

"Back to the common room so I don't have the urge to hit you!" Reina hollered before flashing her infamous killer smile, making her way closer to the doors.

"We've got a serious case of violent storms heading towards us!" Fred shouts, earning looks from the other houses as students were trying to get their studies done.

"Shut up Freddie!" Reina shouts back, finally at the doors. She breathes out, feeling her throat dry from the constant back and forth yelling. _I swear bringing those three together was a terrible mistake of mine, they all live to torture me_. A smile slipped from her full lips. _Friends. I have friends don't I?_  
  
  


Hours had gone by, Reina peeked her head out of her bed making sure that the girls were asleep before sneaking out of her dormitory. Reina and Aries had one more night with the marauders map before she had to return it to the brothers. She tugged on her oversized black hoodie as her tawny coloured eyes land on the charmed parchment, luckily finding no one close by.

The two continued on their walk, even with slippers on the cold cement hit her feet left shivers down her spine. Her footsteps scraping over the stone, with her map in hand while Aries paws scuffled. His onyx fur went up as his paw felt damp, accidentally stepping into a wet puddle. The young witch glances up to see Peeves right above her, floating around cackling at the view of the two. "Another Rivers in Hogwarts?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, the witch and familiar met each other's eyes. She takes one step forward, questioning the poltergeist. "What?"

"Carmen Rivers! Conniving Carmen!" Peeves boast as he flew around. Her eyes were wide with interest. _Carmen! Carmen Rivers?_ She was left stunned, finally receiving some new information.

Peeves went on, taunting the young witch as he flew to the left hallway. "Did you say Rivers? Come back here!" Reina groans then turns to Aries. She felt herself grow with eagerness, she twisted her wand with her free hand. "Rivers... Rivers... That's definitely her last name isn't it Aries?"

"I don't like where this is going," Aries comments with a sour tone. Who watches the young witch appear rather keen to follow the poltergeist, finding her chase after Peeves.

"Peeves get back here!" Reina demands, running after the poltergeist as he continues to laugh at her, he finally vanishes within the walls. She lets out a long frustrated breath, stopping. "Oh for fucks sake."

Aries finally convinces the witch to return to her chambers, who continually sighs wishing that her last night with the map could have been longer. She finds herself in front of the Slytherin doors as she mutters the password. "Pureblood." She removes her hood, revealing her small frame. Reina places her hands across her chest, eyeing her familiar. "I cannot believe you out of all people, told me we should've come back here earlier. I mean you live for these adventures!"

Despite his initial thoughts of the new student, his eyes trailed off to discover a faint flame igniting within her palms. _I thought only Veelas could summon fire magic._ She ties her hair into a low ponytail, before meeting a pair of silver eyes by the fire. She softly winces, stunned to find Draco Malfoy in sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt inside the common room with nothing but a book in his hand. Her eyes searching for the title, lingered on his bulky silver rings which complimented his snow like skin. "Little jumpy, are we Ganders?"

He had taken a notice of the faint flame fade from her hands, curiously enough leaving him perplexed. She scoffs, taking one step back before placing her wand inside her hair, securing her locks. Her eyes never leaving his, taking a few small strides to the blonde. "Merlin... What the hell are you doing up?"

He studies her weary expression, he shuts his book, gripping the cover. Draco cocks his head to the side, answering her question with another question in typical Malfoy style. "Now, where do you go throughout the night?"

She had always refrained from sharing any personal details with Draco Malfoy who oddly enough piqued her interest. _Why is he always around? I understand, wizards that come from old money tend to conserve their energy by only working towards their own selfish needs but why pester me? I know damn well Pansy would love his attention._

Draco peers over focusing on her dull expression. He'd never comprehend why all the boys had swooned over her, why she's loony as Lovegood. _Who the fuck goes on midnight strolls around the castle for adventure? Especially with a killer on the loose? Of course only a mad woman like Ganders here._ Her eyes remained stoic to Draco, tilting her head doing so. "Since when is it your business?"

Her last words of the night, as she enters her dormitory without hearing a word of what Draco had to say. She plops onto her warm bed, covering her face with the emerald silk pillow. Aries pounces on her bed, curling up to her side _. Carmen Rivers, I'll find information about you... Eventually._  
  
  
  


That Saturday morning, Reina woke up with a feeling of hope burning inside her. Her nerves didn't seem to leave or calm down for that matter. She got up bright and early, wearing her casual clothes which included a black turtle neck, light washed high waisted jeans and leather doc martens. She let her hair down, revealing her tousled curls. Deciding to make her entrance towards the Gryffindor tower, remembering the password George had given her before. "Fortuna Major."

Reina enters the Gryffindor common room, discovering many eyes on the misplaced Slytherin in their haven. "She's a Slytherin she can't be in the Gryffindor common room!" Seamus Finnigan bellowed, pointing at the raven haired girl who crossed her arms together.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had woken up from shouts in their common room. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron groans, rubbing his eyes together. Harry gets up from his bed, existing his dormitory along with Ron as the two sped their way over to find Seamus shouting at a cleaned up Reina Ganders. She takes a seat on the empty love seat, crossing her legs together as she ignores Finnigan's order to leave the common room.

"Who's going to stop me? I'm just waiting for Fred and George." She affirms with a huff, reaching out her hand to examine her nails until her eyes trailed off to find Harry Potter's. The corners of her mouth quirked up to find a half asleep Harry Potter in his pyjamas with Ron Weasley.

"Harry, you tell her! These Slytherins only listen to themselves." Seamus booms in defeat, strutting off to his dormitory, leaving Reina to chuckle at the frustrated boy. Ron awkwardly waves to Reina, who happily smiles at the ginger.

"I apologize for waking you two, I'm just waiting for your brothers actually. We were supposed to walk to the quidditch match together with Jasmine but she's still asleep." Reina explains, noticing a pack of tarot cards on the wooden table.

"I'll go wake Fred and George then, you can stay here. Don't mind Seamus, he's usually a grump in the mornings." Ron intoned as the two boys stood there. Reina nods in response while gazing at their crimson red common room. The two young teenagers exist the common room, while Harry steals one last glance of Reina before following Ron Weasley. She reaches over with her manicured nails, grasping the box of cards. Opening the box, her gaze on the beautifully painted tarot cards with its shades of plum, sheer golden, and cardinal red dripping rich colours which vibrates as she shuffles the pack with her palms.

Hearing light footsteps creep into the common room, she'd had found a few of her classmates shocked to find their fellow Slytherin classmate shuffling a pack of tarot cards by the wooden table. Reina turns her head and greets the Gryffindor girls. "Good morning."

On the other side of the boys' dormitory, Harry and Ron made their way to his older brothers room. "You think my brothers gave her the password?" Ron half whispers to his best friend, Harry who nods in agreement.

"Why else would she be lounging around our common room?" Harry states as Ron knocks on the twins dormitory. George groggily opens the door with his hair out of place, the taller brother glances down to find his younger brother. Ron's lips pressed together before starting.

"Reina Ganders is in our common room, waiting for you two." George half nods, before shutting the door to wake up his twin brother.

"Alright boys and girls, let's do some tarot card readings!" Reina excitedly professed. While the crowd of Gryffindor students groaned and booed. While Ginny Weasley threw a pillow at the Slytherin girl which Reina dodges. "What did I do wrong?"

"You know that's rubbish!" Hermione objects, sitting beside Ginny. Reina waved it off, continuing with the shuffling. Hermione watches her intensively, while the raven haired girl appeared cool and collected. Something the muggle born wishes to be.

"That's what makes it fun Granger," Reina smirks at the curly haired brunette. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, turning the other direction. A few girls had gone up to get their tarot card reading of the day, Reina found it amusing as it passed the time while she waited for the twins. The next girl was Parvati Patil, who was one of her divinations classmates. While flipping the cards over, their fingers brushed each others as Reina shows her cards.

Reina felt her body weakened, finding flashes of Parvati's future inside her mind. One of her in a stunning dress, alongside Harry Potter in dress robes, arms linked to one another. She envisions the two entering a beautiful ball filled with laughter and beautiful ornaments. She returns to the common room, a beam of sweat rolling down her temple.

Reina gasps, being brought back from her vision of Parvati's future. "You're going to the ball with Harry?" She slips out unintentionally, while the girl knitted her eyebrows together puzzled. Reina shakes her head, a shot of pain through her head emerged. _What the fuck was that?_ She rubbed both of her temples, as she meets Parvati's confused appearance. "That was probably wrong sorry..."

"Rainy!" George greets with his hands in the air, the two friends meet each other's eyes before Reina finishes her reading for Parvati. Reina places the cards back where she's found them and makes her way over to the twins who happily linked arms with the shorter Slytherin.

"Let's go get the blondie!" Fred starts, referring to Jasmine who had been waiting outside the Slytherin common for the three friends. Jasmine Barrows had leaned her body against the cold stone walls, tapping her heel against the damp cement. Her luminous blonde hair was neatly combed and slightly parted, finding a few strands stray away from her orderly appearance. Her chestnut eyes had found the ginger-haired brothers and the defiant Ganders. Jasmine walks over to the three.

The four of them walked alongside by side, talking utter non sense of what happened in detention with Professor Snape a few nights ago. The freshly mown grass, with the earthly smells of dirt and rain, surrounded the area. The twins had parted from the two girls as they had to get ready for the quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Reina's eyes found a taller yellow uniformed boy entering the change rooms. Which she tries to get a better look of him until Jasmine drags the distracted Reina to the stands so the two girls could catch a better view of the game. Reina enjoys Lee Jordan's commentary throughout the game, he made jabs towards the Weasley brothers. While Jasmine catches a glance at the delighted friend beside her.

The boy in the Hufflepuff uniform who caught her eye moments ago, flew over to their direction to try to catch the golden snitch, Reina's eyes widened. "Oh, Merlin..." She mutters under her breath as she found a better glimpse of the boy.

Jasmine finds Reina in utter shock, her eyes not leaving the Hufflepuff seeker. "What?" She asks, nudging her shoulder until Reina faces Jasmine with sheepish expression. The cold rain began to sprinkle among the crowd as the thunderstorm was about to hit.

The sharp droplets found Reina's face, she tries wipes away the cold. "I think I found him." She mumbles. Jasmine in response, with wide eyes, narrowed at the sudden quiet girl next to her.

"Who?!"

"The seeker!" Reina points at the Hufflepuff seeker, who was trying to grab the golden snitch with Harry Potter following.

"That's the captain of the Hufflepuff team! Cedric Diggory!"

Their eyes were off the match for just a second as the two shared a look, only to find Harry Potter had fallen off of his broomstick. The game had quickly ended after the fall of the Gryffindors. The scents of mud, wet dirt and dusty gravel filled the arena as the students exit the stands, making their way back to the castle. Amongst the pushing and shoving of students leaving the distressed quidditch match, Jasmine had begun to walk back to her common room while Reina had found Fred and George with their teammates outside of the infirmary.

"How's Harry? That fall looked awful." Reina wondered, she ran her fingers through her damp hair which she shivers feeling a crisp breeze hit her.

"His broom broke, the boy is fine. Though, Wood is drowning himself in the showers right now." George answers while she nods in agreement. A grin crept on her face while Cedric Diggory had spotted the mysterious Slytherin talking to the Weasley brothers. _So, I've found her_. He didn't remember her to be short, a height of 5'6. She looks almost non existent compared to the twins beside her, who shadowed her in a second.

"Come on Diggory!" One of his quidditch teammates shouts as he nods.

"Oi! I'm coming!" Cedric calls out, before glancing over one last time at the raven haired girl who had been laughing at the twins jokes.

Reina's eyes found Cedric Diggory leaving, as she nudges Fred to show him who she's looking at. "Freddie, what do you know about him?"

"Who?" The twins said in unison, studying the crowd to only find Cedric Diggory leaving.

"Um... Cedric?" She breathed, while the two brothers smirked at each other before leaning in to tease the Slytherin.

"Do you fancy pretty boy Diggory?" Fred hollered while her eyes darted at the ginger. Reina slaps his chest, following a loud groan from Fred Weasley.

"Say it any louder will you Freddie? I'm sure everyone in Azkaban didn't hear you!" Reina scoffs, as she began to walk away with the brothers following.

"Bullocks no one is around, why so interested Rainy?" Fred inquires leaning to her left side while George leaned in on her right.

"Yeah, do you wish to snog the pretty boy?"

"Oh sod off, you two. Forget I asked." She mutters, shaking her head. She stuck her nose in the air, giving a lopsided grin before leaving the two boys alone as she heads to her common room. She finds Jasmine Barrows, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini gathered around the fire. Jasmine huddled into an emerald fleece blanket, her tidied hair now windblown from the harsh thunderstorm.

"Now, where were you little Rain?" Jasmine sang in a condensing tone, while Reina's eyebrows rose. She removes her long coat before sitting along with the others. The fire in front of them flickered, hearing the cackles from the wood being burnt. Reina shudders to feel that sudden hit of warmth from the fire.

"Nowhere, I just talked to twins after the match." She answers, grabbing a blanket from the obsidian leather couches before wrapping herself around the cozy fleece. Reina could feel Jasmine's smirk, as she glowers over the shivering Ganders. The boys seemed confused about their conversation. Reina notes, she might as well mention Cedric Diggory to them or else Jasmine would drop hints immensely. "I suppose I should tell you two that I've bumped into this boy after class and again a few nights ago." She starts until she was soon cut off by the excited blonde sitting across from her.

"So, you're telling me, the mystery guy who you bumped into was Hufflepuff's new captain AND prefect?"

Zabini's jaw tightens, he bite the inside of his cheek hard while Theo had casually shrugged it off. Reina didn't want her random encounters to be a great deal, she huddles in the corner to receive heat from the fires. Her shoulders slumped, relaxing her body from cold ache. "Yes? Why is Cedric popular or something?" She asks with her eyes shut, rubbing her palms together.

"Popular with the ladies for sure." Blaise sneers under his breath while Jasmine kicks him under the table.

"Blaise!" Jasmine jeered while Reina looks at the two puzzled. She straightens her position, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Cedric Diggory. _He seemed so kind and well—_

"What are you talking about?" She questions Blaise while the three Slytherins shared a look before Theo answered.

"He's sort of a flirt." Jasmine and Reina shared a look, the blonde giving a sympathetic expression while Reina lets out a harsh breath.  
  
  
  
  
  


The next following Sunday afternoon wasn't as gloomy and dark as the day before. The sun appeared, brighter than ever. A perfect day for Reina Ganders who happened to strut over to the library now, with her mother's maiden name in mind. She finds Luna Lovegood walking in the same direction, a hint of joy enters her as she walks faster to catch up with Luna. "Luna!"

Luna Lovegood turns to her left to find Reina with a flushed face and a beaming smile. "Hello, Reina!"

She buries her hands in her jeans pockets with her wand in her back pocket. "Where are you off to?"

"The library, I'm hoping to find any added information about Nargles." She replies with a soothing tone, that rang through Reina's ears. She nods, agreeing. The two entered the rather busy library, finding students left to right. The rush of anxiety filled the air, consuming the library. The two part ways to search for their needs. Reina navigates through Hogwarts History to find yearbooks from the 1970s and stumbled across 1975. Her fingers grazed on the chestnut leather spin, opening the book and flipped through the pages searching for the letter R. _Rivers, Rivers, Rivers._

Her fingers brushed on Carmen Rivers moving portrait. If you had shown this photo to anyone, they would've thought it was Reina. They were all right, they are identical. _Carmen Rivers, my mother._ "Removo Portraita." She whispers taking a physical copy of the photo of her mother.

Luna glances at the photo Reina held so proudly, tilting her head to examine her face. "You know... your eyes are different from your mums."

"We have the same eye colour, Luna." She states, turning around to face the white blonde who's lips curved. Luna points to her eyes in the portrait.

"Her eyes are filled with an unusual gleam, your eyes are gloomy like a rainstorm. You have pretty eyes."

Reina at first was taken back by the response. _I have gloomy eyes?_ She didn't take it to heart, knowing Luna means well with her unusual behaviour which Reina adored. She drew in a long breath before replying. "Thank you Luna, I must go. How about the next Hogsmeade trip, we'll go together? We could grab some pixie puffs!"

"I'd enjoy that."

The raven haired girl shoves the photo inside her pockets as she hurries to defence against the dark arts classroom which she finds empty. Reina sighs, blowing her bangs out of her face before existing until she heard someone call for her. Professor Lupin was in his office, as he discovers one of his students inside his empty classroom.

"Hello Reina, what brings you in my office?" He greets before taking a seat back down, while Reina searches her pockets to find the photo. She hands it over to her Professor who's smile slipped from his lips at the photo.

"A spitting image indeed."

Professor Lupin hands her back the photo, placing it back inside her pockets. She draws in a deep breath before starting. "Can I tell you something, Professor?"

Her Professor looked almost concerned, drawing his head closer to study her conflicted expression. "What is it Reina?"

"The night before my mother had vanished, she came into my room and tried to erase my memories, I wasn't sure why I was still a child. Even looking at her photo before, she was always such a beautiful woman. It just — it makes me sad to know before her disappearance she was acting strange. Talking about how you-know-who will rise again and history will repeat itself. It felt like she lost her sanity. She's always been such a sad pretty person, hasn't she?" Reina felt her face grow warm, her eyes watered as she quickly wipes them away. "Why did she have to leave me behind?" She croaks out.

Remus Lupin remained silent, he searches inside his bag to find a chocolate bar. Before finally finding one, he breaks the chocolate into two pieces, giving one to his student. "Eat this, you'll feel a bit better than before."

She sniffles, gladly taking the piece of chocolate. She scoffs to herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying, finding this photo of her... She never liked taking her photo and this is the only one I have and it's her yearbook photo from her fifth year."

"Reina, I am always there for my students. You as well, if you ever need anything from me. Don't be afraid to ask, alright?" He reassures, narrowing his eyes at her. She nods, understood.

"Thank you, Professor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That following night, Reina lays in her bed with the photo in hand. Aries had fallen asleep on her side, she felt the heat growing intensely from his onyx fur. A slight smile crept on her lips, her index finger trailed on the photo to find her mother smiling. Reina felt herself slowly closing her eyelids, with the sudden heavy eyes. Her curious mind drifting to vivid dreams which she later thought were _only_ dreams. She hears her mother's voice, calming her entire body in the matter of seconds.  
  
  
  
  


_"Never forget who you are, wear it proudly like armour."_

_"Who am I?"_

_"You're a Rivers of course."_


	9. the hidden journal

**A** six-year-old Reina had been practicing her dancing around the large white living room with her kitten Aries. A fire was burning in the fireplace, with the aroma of apple pie in the oven that her mother was baking. She threw her tiny arms up as she pretends to be a pirate. "Aries! Watch me! I shall make my greatest jump!" She jumps off the sofa to the next chair, as it shook. She slips a muffled shriek before balancing her small body on the flimsy wooden chair.

"I'm watching alright, don't hurt yourself." Aries warns, taking a moment to shut his eyes while Reina giggles over her wooden sword.

"I promise!"

She then hears a knock on the door, Reina stops in her tracks. Both her eyes and Aries find the door as she peaks her head outside the living room as Carmen Ganders hurries to open the front door. A man entered with scars all over his face and his clothes rather out of place, he didn't look like he worked for the Ministry of Magic like her father did.

Reina and Aries spied on the two from the living room. Until the mysterious man had spotted the curious six-year-old. Her eyes widened, frightened because she had been caught spying. Carmen turns around to find her daughter behind the wooden chair. "Mum, who's that?"

"Just an old friend, his name is Remus." Carmen answers, reaching for her daughter's hand, reassuring her to not be afraid of the man. Reina's eyebrows knitted together, hiding behind her mother's long legs, before peaking once more. She breaths out before stepping away from her mother and held out her small hand to the man.

"Remus? Pleasure to meet you!"

Remus Lupin was caught astonished by the fact of how much the little girl looked like Carmen. Practically identical. _Their attitudes are rather the same as well._ "Pleasure to meet you, Reina, now... What are you doing?" He asks the young girl while Carmen walks to the kitchen to set up tea for her old friend. Remus and Reina began talking as Aries stood on the girl's feet, his way of protecting her.

"I'm practising to become a pirate today. Mum wishes I were to be a princess but..." Reina trails off, before hiding her sword behind her back. She motions Remus to come closer as she whispers inside his ear. "Don't tell her, tomorrow I wish to be king!"

"What great aspirations you have."

The time for tea couldn't have come at a better time; Carmen calls Remus over so the two adults continued with their conversation in the kitchen while watching Reina dance around the living room. Remus held the hot mug filled with black coffee, while Carmen brought a cloth napkin against her lips, wiping away the crumbs. Remus finds himself studying her kitchen, it was _very_ much like Carmen... yet expensive and exquisite. With its marble kitchen counter, beautifully handcrafted wooden shelves. The manor itself glistened under the natural sunlight that beamed the tall ivory walls. It was something outside of a film. Remus spots a grin on Carmen's face, gazing at her daughter's excitement. "How is she?" He asks, bringing Carmen back to their conversation.

"She's way stronger than I was at that age. She'll randomly blurt out things that happen in the future. When she plays with other children in the playground, she'll tell them about the Christmas presents they'll receive this year or their grandmother dying. Do you know how difficult it is to tell a six-year to not touch anything?" Carmen curses under her breath, she knew it wouldn't be long before Reina starts asking questions about her gifts.

"Yet she has an idea, doesn't she? About her family?" Remus inquires, while Carmen's eyes darted at her old friend. She shook her head, first ignoring the answer to his question _. She can't know_. Carmen stood up to gather the empty cups and plates before placing them back in the sink. Her hands gripped onto the damp sink, her fingers trembled. Before she answers, Carmen clears her throat.

"She cannot know. I've told her that her grandparents had passed away long ago."   
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  
  


That Thursday evening was a strange one. Reina's headache grew immensely, pinching her forehead, trying to reduce the ache but nothing seemed to work. Aries tilts his light head to the side, watching her. "I suppose we should go to the library. I need a refresher for my potions essay." She starts, getting up from her bed. She massaged the back of her neck, she groaned in pain over the mental stabs in her head. _My palms are always fucking burning and now I get headaches every hour. I think I'm going fucking insane._

"Taking a break on the search for dear mother?" Aries asks before jumping off her bed, following her side. Reina picks a piece of lint off of her sleeve before shutting the door. She sighs quietly, as her eyes followed the common room.

"It's not that— I'm frustrated. No matter what, I can't find any information about my mother. It's as if she's never existed. Will I be left with questions that remain unanswered regarding my family? It's unfair that I never _really_ knew my mother."

The two companions had followed the directions of the library, finding it almost empty with a few exceptions of Hermione Granger who happened to be studying. Reina's eyes trailed off to the section of potions, then curiously enough found a peculiar coffee coloured leather bound book on the corner of the bookshelf where she would usually sit and read. She sneaks off to the next row of books to grab the leather book. The book itself looked worn, seeing it could've been a couple of decades old. Reina took in the sight of the first page, whispering the first sentence. _Carmen Rivers._

"This journal belongs to Carmen Rivers. If found, return it or face the consequences of being hexed... Dear Merlin, my mother was a nightmare." She flips through the pages to find the complete journal filled with her words, not one page blank. _Holy shit_. Aries had found the young witch look stunned. He jumps on her shoulder, as he read the first page. Reina flips to another page, reading the first journal entry.

_1973_   
_dear diary,_   
_Professor Sterling told me to write down my thoughts, she's taken muggle studies to a new extreme. What am I supposed to write about? I guess I'll figure it out as I go. I'm Carmen Rivers, yes thee Rivers. My first journal entry and I have no idea what to write._   
_I had started going to Hogwarts in my second year and Hogwarts, the school itself is beautiful... the students? Quite terrifying at times. I've been placed in Slytherin a house that no one is fond of. I haven't made any friends yet, except for this boy... Regulus Black. He showed me around the castle and smiled at me once. It's been exactly one year since I've come to Hogwarts and well... the professors had treated me better than the ones in that muggle school I've attended before. Let me make one note: no witch especially a cursed one at that, should never attend a muggle school. I might've burnt one of the classrooms when I got angry..._

Reina laughs at the journal entry. _We are so much alike._ Aries catches a glimpse of a fascinated Reina, who flipped to the next page eagerly to read another journal entry.

_1973_   
_dear diary,_   
_Class was a complete disaster, I now understand the muggle borns who have been bullied because of their blood status. Somehow word got out that I'm half veela and everyone is treating me as if I'm a piranha. The girls in my class wouldn't speak to me, thinking I would steal one of their boyfriends because of my "Degrading veela magic" how pathetic is that? As if I'd want any of your dim witted boyfriends..._

Reina shuts the book, she gathered the pieces of information in her mind like a puzzle ready to be solved. She pauses, turning her gaze to her companion. "Wait... She has fire magic, and she's half veela. That makes me part veela doesn't it?"

"That would explain whenever you got pissed off, you'd have fireballs at the palm of your hands. You're quite scary." Aries snickers while Reina lets out a bitter laugh.

"Aren't you just a bundle of joy." She grumbles, slipping the journal inside her book bag. "Let's leave." She continues, existing the library with her cat following. His eyes bored into her thrilled appearance.

"What about your potions essay?"

"Now, why worry about some potions essay when I've found a goldmine to my mother's life at Hogwarts? This journal right here will reveal so much I didn't know about her!" Reina spoke in a cheery tone. The two walk towards the Slytherin common room, while Reina goes straight to her dormitory to read the newly found journal. Ignoring the shouts and the banter within the common room, her focus was placed on the handwritten journal entries that intrigued her with each page.

_1973_   
_dear diary,_   
_Sirius Black is a complete twat. I absolutely loathe him, he thinks he's so deserving of everything. He pulled this nasty prank on me that caused my hair to turn bright red because apparently "my hands look like fire, you need matching hair to go with it." It only resulted in me punching him and now I've gotten detention with him every Saturday until the end of the term. He's arrogant and I hate his face. I want to wipe that terrible smirk off of his face! Out of his group of friends, I can only tolerate Remus Lupin. He's an actual man and is kind to everyone. I don't understand how someone like Remus could be friends with Sirius._   
_Until next time, fellow journal._

Reina flips to the next page, didn't expecting the next journal to impact her so deeply as it did. _Did she know Sirius Black? Professor Lupin is mentioned in this as well..._ She chewed on her bottom lip, and exhaled.

_1973_   
_dear diary,_   
_Do people really believe in love? I heard girls in the common room always talking about their countless dates and boyfriends. I'm always left wondering, what's so great about it? One minute you can be in love, feeling you are at the top of your world but the next day... that person says they feel nothing for you. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, I suppose I'm afraid. My parents (my dear muggle parents who taken me in when I was young) had told me to not be afraid of love, I guess it's only natural that someday you shall face your fears. I hope that day doesn't come for me._

She sighs, finishing that journal entry. _I hope that day doesn't come for me._ She stares blankly at that journal entry. She lifted her eyes to spot Aries watching her closely. She brought her hand to her lips, covering her mouth. Reina was unable to speak, her throat was dry and her stomach ached. Most likely from missing dinner to read this forsaken journal. She chokes trying to make up a sentence. "Aries... I— What if she doesn't want to be found?"

The cat stretched his long body and saw her glossy eyes. "Then you will live your life, you don't have to finish what your father started. Live for yourself. Why must a daughter go searching for her mother?"

Reina clung to her arms, tightly. The two remained silent in the dormitory. Her eyes still on the journal as she lightly picks it up to read the next entry and another afterwards. Taken by her mother's writing and thoughts, the mother she knew was hopeful and kind while the one she read about was cold and distant _. What changed from when I was born?_  
  
  


The raven haired Ganders was awakened by the loud voices of Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. She softly groans in her pillow, "Oh for fuck sakes." She mumbles into her emerald silk pillow before lazily turning around to find Jasmine waiting for her to get out of bed.

"You're going to be late again, Rainy." Jasmine greets, crossing her legs as she sat on her perfectly tidied bed. Everything on her side was immaculate. Her uniform and casual clothes were neatly folded in her cupboards, her books laid on her nightstand were stacked straight. Jasmine Barrows was meticulous, precise with all orders in her life. Reina envied her for that, she was never one to be neat. Reina had her previous robes from yesterday thrown on the floor. The items that she cherished deeply were her mother's copies of muggle books which she kept safely away inside her cupboard. _Live for yourself, easy for you Aries. You fucking got yourself in a predicament that ended up you turning into a cat. What am I living for? I don't have aspirations, I figured I would find my mother and all will be well. Am I reaching for the unattainable? What if I can't find her? What if_ —

"Rain?"

She's brought outside of her thoughts to find Jasmine observing her worried expression. "Yes?" She answers, getting out of bed. "I'm going to shower." She grabs her robes from the floor and placed them on her bed for her to change into later. Reina had walked over to the showers, to bathe herself while Jasmine's eyes found a leather journal on her unmade bed.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine peers over, eyeing her wrinkled uniform. She lets out a deep breath before walking over to Reina's side of the dormitory, picking up the uniform before placing it in the bin for dirty laundry. She grabs fresh robes before laying it on her bed. Reina doesn't answer, she allows her thoughts to go elsewhere. _Start that potions essay and finish it. It'll be simple since you like potions._

She enters again, this time, Jasmine had left. With a robe tied on her waist, she found a crisp uniform placed on her now made bed. Jasmine had cleaned her room for her. Her mouth curved into a smile _. I'll thank her at breakfast._

Reina enters the Great Hall lazily, her droopy eyes on the Slytherin table as she raked her fingers through her tousled hair. Her shoulders slumped, she slouched a seat next to Jasmine who glances at her carefully. "Rain, are you sure you're right?" She half whispers.

She notices the unsettled expression on the blonde's face, Reina rose from her seat and nods. "I'm quite alright, thank you for this morning. You didn't have to clean my room."

"You think I did all of that alone? You forget my dear rainstorm, we're witches. I used magic of course." The two shared a smile, starting to eat their breakfasts. Reina's smile fades, her gaze flits around the other Slytherins, and the students from other classes. _I wonder if I'll ever find her._

The day had passed quickly, with Reina consumed over her mother's journal. She couldn't hold her focus on anything else. It was past afternoon and classes were officially finished for the day. Reina takes a seat on the bench in the courtyard alone, opening up the journal to read where she left off. Holding the leather cover tightly, bringing her face closer to the book itself.

_1974_   
_dear diary,_   
_Whoever decided that a woman's greatest gift is her love is a complete nutter._

"Excuse me, don't I know you?" She heard a voice call her, her eyes never leaving the pages. Reina couldn't be bothered to glance up to see who it was that desperately wished to speak with her.

"No, you don't." She simply replies before she could read the next sentence. The raspy voice of Draco Malfoy enters with a smug expression plastered on his face. He had been observing both the Slytherin princess who seemed completely disinterested in the charming fifth year in front of her.

"10 points from Hufflepuff for the embarrassment of Cedric Diggory!"

Reina's eyes widened at the journal, glancing up to find a pale Cedric Diggory in front of her. "It's you." The two shared a longing glance, Reina felt her heart combust at the sight of him. Collecting herself from her intrusive thoughts, she staggers. "I'm sorry, I should be going—" She shuts the book, existing the courtyard quickly before he could return a response.  
  
  


Finding herself back in the common room, sitting in the corner of the sable exquisite leather couches, the fire flickered, Reina was wrapped up in her thoughts to even acknowledge the roar of students surrounding the glassed emerald hued common room. Crabbe and Goyle had been laughing at the same joke for ten minutes straight, with Adrian Pucey who seemed disinterested in their pleasantries. Along with Pansy Parkinson who was chirpy with Daphne and her younger sister Astoria Greengrass as the three girls conversed over this year's Christmas ball amongst the pure blood families. Then, she heard the obnoxious snarl of Draco Malfoy who entered the common room with Blaise and Theo as the three popular Slytherin boys spoke about the following quidditch match.

Reina catches the attention of Blaise Zabini, who spots her reading by the fire. Theo in the middle of speaking notices he'd been talking to himself and scoffs. He eyes his two best friends, to figure out what their lack of concentration had gone to. _Reina Ganders, why am I not surprised_. Draco follows Blaise's direction to find him gawking at the contemptuous princess herself.

 _I can't stand the fucking sight of her, how everyone grovels at her feet._ Draco thought, breaking away his glare from Reina.

"Zabini's too love struck, right mate?" Theo grips on Zabini's shoulder, who is shaken up from his hidden admiration.

_1974_   
_dear diary,_   
_Remus is convinced that Sirius is in love with me. I told him he's gone mad. The person I can't stand the most with his stupid smirk, in love with me?_

"What are you reading?" Jasmine sneaks over, scaring Reina who jumps in fright. Dropping the journal in the process, as she picks it up from the stone ground.

"Don't creep up on me! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She scowls, sitting back down in her usual spot, while Jasmine plops a seat next to her smiling at her irritated friend.

"Rainy, I heard Diggory asked you out in the courtyard." She mentions in a tone that sung mockingly. Reina shuts the book, giving her a vexed glare.

Reina could feel her own eyes mentally roll, she bites the inside of her cheek. Her focus now on the blonde next to her. "Now, where did you heard that?"

"From the source himself. Malfoy was talking to Zabini, Zabini told Nott and Nott had just told me." Jasmine confirms, tying her hair back in a low ponytail. Her clear tan complexion was radiate under the fluorescent lighting. _So lovely._ Reina had caught herself in awe of her before snapping away from her thoughts.

"Sounds like a case of muggle broken telephone, he did not ask me out. He was simply confused." She states the obvious, which Jasmine knits her eyebrows together puzzled.

"Confused about what exactly?"

"I guess he recognized me and asked if he knew me. Malfoy being the simpleton that he is, embarrassed him, then I left." Reina explains while Jasmine places her elbows on her thighs, licking her lips in amusement before turning to the curly haired girl beside her.

"I think Diggory fancies you."

Reina lifts one of her eyebrows over her statement. "No. No— He barely knows me. How can you fancy someone you barely know?"

Jasmine half shrugs. "It's like your teacup reading! A new lover will appear and disrupt your plans."

Reina lifts her eyes back at Jasmine and scoffs in the process. "That's highly unlikely."

"Ladies." Blaise greets along with Theo as the two boys sat across from the girls. Reina pores over to witness Pansy Parkinson fawning herself over the white blonde as he tries to release himself from her grasp, she smirks to herself before coming back to her own conversation with Jasmine.

"What are you so afraid of?" Jasmine jibs, before she could respond Theo chimes in.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Rain is afraid of Diggory swooping her away like the charming Hufflepuff prince that he is." Jasmine answers with much enthusiasm, while Reina places her elbow on the armchair, resting her right side.

"I'm not afraid, but I'm not stupid. You guys told me yourself, Cedric is a flirt. Now, why would I want to pursue that?" She questions eyeing her three friends who remained silent for a brief moment.

"He flirts with all the pretty girls, but who doesn't? Zabini and Malfoy have flirted with half of the Slytherin girls, the only difference is Diggory doesn't care for houses." Theo states with a smirk on his face while Blaise smacked the back of his head. "Only stating the obvious here." He surrenders. While Reina shrugs indifferent, leaning back in her seat.

"Didn't he like Chang for the longest time? Then she shut him down?" Jasmine wonders while Theo nods in agreement. Blaise remains quiet as both he and Reina share a glance in confusion.

"Oh right..."

 _I don't have to date anyone I don't want to, it's all a waste of time and energy, to begin with._ Reina lets out a harsh breath before starting. "It's not only because he's a flirt. I just... have many duties and there's no room for me to go dating some boy who uses silly excuses to talk to me."

Reina then places her attention on the journal while Jasmine, Blaise and Theo share a glance at one other. Theo stretches his arms back, his hair, brown as dead oak leaves flopped to the side of his face. He was left smirking, a lopsided smile slipped from his lips. His hollow cheeks rose. "As you wish Rainstorm." His voice appeared hoarse.

She presses her hands on her cheeks, a bored glare flickered to Theo Nott over the casual nickname, he'd just called her. Her eyes then found Jasmine's. "You and the Weasley's have gotten loads of people calling me weather forecasts."

Blaise snickers, leaning back on the couch, his sharp jaw formed when he grinned at two girls. "I think it's endearing."

"Oh piss off." Reina bites back, reaching for her potions textbook on the dark oak table until Jasmine leans in. Their fingers brushed together, and Reina is clouded with visions. Finding her friend passionately sharing a kiss with a faceless brunette. Blurred by the fact that not only Jasmine was kissing a girl but she couldn't search the mysterious girl's face, she softly gasps.

"Reina? What's wrong?" Jasmine asks with concern, her warm fingertips let go of her textbook while Reina remains blank. She pinches her nose, closing her eyes shut.

"Nothing... just a headache. I'm going to rest in my room." She finishes, telling goodnight to her friends as she exits the area. Her eyes lowered to the ground, the rumbles of students filled their emerald common room as she drowns out their obnoxious laughter. Reina shuts her eyes tight, without knowing she had bumped into a large hardbody who happened to be Adrian Pucey. Slytherin's quidditch chaser. His skin was fair, his hair resembled hers, dark as night. Yet, his eyes were deep shades of azure.

"Watch where you're going, Rivers." His tone wasn't threatening, more of suggestion. She envisions the next quidditch game, one between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She finds Adrian's expression to be defeated, disappointing as her team had lost.

She's brought back to her thoughts, her eyelashes fluttered open in confusion. Her headache remains, she shuts her eyes in irritation. "Excuse me?" She asks while Adrian had sent her a daunting expression.

"Are you alright?" He wonders. Her right hand sweating anxiously, as she clenched onto her textbook and journal.

"Yeah... You should probably practice. Ravenclaw will beat you otherwise in the next game." Reina cautioned, leaving the quidditch chaser perplexed.

"How did you—"

She leaves before he could finish his response, her mind festered with visions of the future. She tries to gather her thoughts alone in her dormitory with Aries sleeping soundly on her viridian embroidered bed. _What's going on with me?_  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  


_"Cassius don't you understand?! I must protect her! Only I can break the curse!" Carmen shouts with fear, her expression manic as the couple fought late at night in their dimly lit kitchen._

_"So, you insist she just stays here?! Hidden away from the world?" He shouts back at her, frustrated with the many excuses she's used._

_"Yes!"_

_"That's not normal Carmen!"_

_Reina is awakened from the screeching voices below her bedroom. She rubs her eyes to find Aries awake also, watching from the creak of her bedroom door. The young eight year old, gets off of her small bed and tiptoes downstairs to find her mother distraught, in tears. While her father's face reddened, veins were ready to pop out of his neck. She cautioned to take a step forward to them, unaware of their argument. "Mum?"_

_Carmen's face snapped towards her daughter, oblivious to the cause of the argument. She peers her head over, drawing closer to her mother. "Why are you crying mum?" Carmen, opens her arms for her daughter to embrace her until Cassius warns his wife._

_"Don't touch her Carmen. You're sick."_

_Reina stops petrified before she could reach her mother, she was terrified of her father's shouts. She had known her father to be kind and patient. Not Angry and scared._

_"She's my daughter!"_

_"She's mine too!"_

_Carmen points at Reina, crying out. "Look at her face, Cassius! She's all mine." Without knowing, those two sentences were going to haunt Cassius Ganders till he took his last breath._

_Look at her face, Cassius. She's all mine._

_"The curse is routed to the first man who used a love potion on a veela witch, he never truly loved her. Only her beauty captivated him. Thus, the curse continued to each witch whose death falls under the hands of unrequited love."_   
  
  


Reina gasps, waking up from her nightmare. _Breathe, Reina. Breathe._ Her eyes were unable to close, she glances down at her trembled fingertips. The distressed teenager discovered her familiar on her bed sound asleep as always. Reina refused to wake him up, watching him as his body rose from his breathing. _I can't bother him overtime I get an anxiety attack._ She presses her fingers down to get out bed. Shortly stumbled getting out of bed, her throat was dry. _Get some water and go back to sleep_. Unable to conjure up the words of affirmation to keep her from having a breakdown. _I need fresh air._

The next following nights, Cedric Diggory places his interest in attending every night check around the castle to spot any students who may be wandering around the castle after curfew. Without luck, he hadn't crossed paths with _her_. Reina Ganders. The third year, who entered Hogwarts just a few months ago with very little information about her. Yes, he knew of the stories of this brilliant quidditch star player who'd later become an Auror, Cassius Ganders. It was last spring when he had taken his life leaving his only daughter alone in their high ivory manor. He'd heard stories of the young witch who had been expelled countless times for her temper, yet he was compelled to know more after bumping into her in the hallway. Her tears in humiliation to have him see her, crying.

Cedric felt defeated. He figured maybe she was avoiding him, or possibly crammed with her studies. The halls were silent, not even Peeves was causing a disturbance which Cedric found extremely strange. Yet, his thoughts remained on a pair of disturbingly intense brown eyes with infused green. Her eyes resembled a bright spring morning after a harsh rainstorm. The crisp green grass blended with the mud on the ground.

He tried to rationalize his thoughts yet he'd thought the complete opposite. _She couldn't be avoiding me, right?_ He found these thoughts almost comical. He turns to the next direction, ready to scope out any younger students out of bed. He's found one. The student had turned to his direction, and there she was. The intense eyes bored into his calmly observant eyes.

"It's you." He starts, taking a few steps forward. His grey blue eyes trance her entire being, noticing she had been alone. Her black cat wasn't present, and her dark circles spoke of exhaustion and fatigue.

"Uh, yeah." She replies matter of factly.

Reina was tired. She'd spent the past following nights, reading her mother's old journal, trying to piece everything together like a grand puzzle waiting to be finished. When she wasn't reading all night, she tried to sleep but only dark memories of her childhood appeared that she'd thought she blocked out. All while figuring out why she'd kept envisioning students' futures. She figured it had to do something with _touch_. She'd spent the past few days avoiding everyone's possible grasp, whether it be, bumping into someone in the halls or grabbing the same item. Reina concluded it had to be it.

"Shouldn't you be in your common room?" Cedric asks while she rubbed her eyes, letting out a vexed huff.

"Do you always go on these late night checks every night?" She inquires. Reina began walking away, with Cedric following beside her. He felt a sudden thrill overtaking him, seeing her again. _Alone_. Not an unpleasant blonde in sight to taunt the two.

"Part of my duties as prefect." He answers. Reina glances at him, his wide and gentle smile grew. Her eyes went back to the emptied hallways, leaving her a shiver down her spine as a cold breeze hit her back.

"I see." She replies with a dry tone in her voice.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

She doesn't meet his eyes. "I needed fresh air." It wasn't a lie, she felt confined in her room, only reading the words of her mother. After her recent nightmare, of a memory that she thought she buried deep in her mind, reliving it felt... tiresome. She needed to _breathe_.

"I've heard the dungeons are cold." He continues while she brushes her palms together. Her expression remained tedious, along with her bleak tone in her voice.

Reina's throat was dry and Cedric wasn't certain how to keep the conversation going. She was quiet and he seemed rather talkative that late night. "I don't mind the cold, I prefer it over summer."

"I like summer," Cedric admits, hoping his truthful answer wouldn't bore her any longer. She turns to his direction, eyeing his wardrobe. He was still wearing his Hufflepuff robes and his yellow pin which spelt 'Prefect' and the yellow tie that complements his complexion.

She wished to end this conversation quickly, hoping to head back to her common room and try to get some rest and not worry about what tomorrow brings her. "Well, you do wear colours that represent summer." She half whispers before walking in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. He calls out her name.

"Reina!"

 _I don't remember telling him my name._ She pursued her lips, bringing her bottom lip to her teeth. _Distraction. He's a good distraction from your thoughts._ Reina turns around to find his gaze. "I don't think I mentioned telling you my name."

"It wasn't hard to get your name. Only had to mention a beautiful Slytherin girl and found out." He tries to lay his charms on her, but only appears dorky to her. She holds in her laughter, lifting one of her eyebrows at the Hufflepuff.

"You find me beautiful?" She asks, taking one step closer to him. With a smile plastered on his face, Cedric felt himself get slightly nervous. _Of course, I do_.

"Yes."

"Is beauty all you see in me?" The question left him baffled. _Is beauty all you see in me? No! No!_

"That's not what I mean—"

She tilts her head to the side, curiously. "What did you mean then?" _This will be a fun test._ She hides her smirk, finding a muscle in his jaw twitched. Reina studies his movements, searching for some sort of weakness of his yet... he was good. _Too good._ He was the golden boy of Hufflepuff, loved by many, regardless of houses. He was far too kind for her liking, she almost despised him for it.

"I know you're gorgeous, fucking hell everyone does in the castle." She didn't expect that sort of response. She knew she was pleasing to the eye. There were no questions there, Reina is attractive and could have anyone eating by the palm of her hand. The matter was, she wasn't interested. She'd become cautious and obedient because of her mother, thinking that her beauty is all that people could see. _If I didn't have my mother's face, would people even steer my direction?_ Was the question she'd always ask.

She waves him off jokingly. "We know that's a fact gone on—"

He laughs at her subtle overconfidence. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to come watch me play against Ravenclaw."

"Oh, my fellow Slytherin friends wouldn't be please... What's in it for me _if_ I do go?"

A grin crept on his face, as he took drew closer. "You'll enjoy my company."

"You think I enjoy your company?" She questions, lifting one of her eyebrows at him in speculation.

"You don't?" Reina wished to say no only to see his reaction but Cedric Diggory's demeanour sparkled with hope of her saying yes. She gathered one thing about the Hufflepuff prefect: _He's not unbearable like Malfoy._

"I'll go Cedric."


	10. emotionally exhausted

_tw: mentions of suicide_

**It** was Saturday. The match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Reina sighed to herself, glancing down at her attire as she walked to quidditch stands. She wore a loose pair of jeans along with a creme turtle neck and regular black sneakers. Her father's long black coat that covered her frame, she wore it because it smelt like him. Cinnamon and smoke. He'd started the nasty habit of smoking ever since Carmen had left her daughter and husband.

Her hair down, letting the curls fall. She left the dungeons early that morning to avoid any questions from her friends, knowing Jasmine will burst into excitement if she found out that Cedric Diggory had indeed taken a liking to her and had asked her to watch his game. "Why on earth did he ask me to watch a game? Absolutely boring." Reina mutters to herself, crossing her arms to her chest. _Why did I agree? That's what you get for mindlessly flirting just because you needed a distraction from your intrusive thoughts_. She scowls herself, crossing her arms to her chest.

She enters the high azure stands, watching the game. Reina rests her chin on her palm, listening to Lee Jordan's commentary, which she found amusing. She heard the name Cleo Chang ring through her ears. _That must be the girl Jasmine and Theo mentioned. The one that turned Cedric down._ She wore the Ravenclaw quidditch uniform, the cobalt colours wore nicely on the seeker. Throughout the game, Reina grew bored of the match, she grabs her pocketbook of The Great Gatsby and began to read.

Without realizing it, the quidditch match had finished, leaving Ravenclaw all in it's newly founded glory. Reina exists the tall stands, in search of Cedric. She places her book back inside her coat. Cedric had finished up, now in his casual clothes of a heavy jacket with a grey sweater underneath, black trousers and sepia coloured boots. He wore his lemon coloured house scarf, around his neck. "Reina, you came." She felt herself blush at him calling her by her name in such a soothing tone, that could make any girl swoon.

"I did." She replies, digging her palms inside her pockets to get any sort of warmth. He notices her shivering, the chilly air hitting the two as they stood there awkwardly. He thought she looked rather adorable in the large coat that didn't seem to fit her, seeing the black trench coat almost reached her ankles. _It looks like it could've been her father's._

"Are you cold?" He asks, removing his scarf to wrap it around her neck.

She refuses at first, blushing over the sudden act of affection. "You'll get cold." Reina says, removing his scar, extending her arm to hand him the warm scarf. He begins to walk, declining the scarf.

"I'll be just fine, Reina." He answers back. Reina sighs in defeat as she wrapped the Hufflepuff scarf around her neck, following him. "Would you like to go on a walk? I know you've gone on plenty of walks after hours in the castle. Why not go on one in broad daylight?"

His question took her by surprise. It seems that whenever they meet, he always asks for more of her. To Reina, it's getting difficult to decline each time. She stops in her tracks, tugging on the scarf itself, ready to hand it back to him. "Diggory... I'm not sure if this is a good idea—"

"Why isn't it a good idea?"

She bites her lip, trying to think of a proper way to end this flirtation between the two of them. Her hands were on her sides, her eyes found his. "I just have other things to do. I have assignments, Merlin don't get me started on Snape. I shouldn't even be here—"

"You could use a better excuse than that."

She scoffs in disbelief. _A better excuse?_ "What?" She turns in his direction, studying his features. _He seemed to grow an enormous amount of confidence. Unbelievable._ She bites the inside of her cheek, hands in pocket.

"You don't really like the company of people, do you?"

"That's— that's not it at all." She staggers, in disbelief.

"You're reserved, I noticed. You don't allow yourself to get too close to people, I've seen you with the other people... you let them think they are getting closer to you but you keep at a safe distance." He states while Reina shook her head in disagreement.

"Just because I declined your offer, I'm suddenly closed off? Forgive me but no woman owes a man anything and I don't owe you anything." She wanted to leave. Throw his scarf at his face but Reina stood there, waiting for his response. The chestnut coloured leaves had been covered with the light snow beneath their feet. It started to snow for the first time that remaining week and Reina regretted to dress more appropriately for the weather.

Cedric Diggory stood there, conflicted. It seemed with each of his responses just lead to the wrong answers. _I can't reach her._ "You're right... you don't. I just wanted to know more about you, but I understand if you don't wish that."

His eyes glistened with what looked like defeat, he was crushed and she looked bored. Reina replies nothing but a "thank you."

The two don't meet their eyes, Reina begins to walk faster. Away from him, away from any impulsive actions that she might regret later on. _Don't look into his bloody eyes, Reina._ "May I add something?" Cedric adds, causing Reina to face him.

"What?"

"You're telling me one thing but your eyes are telling me something else."

Reina was left perplexed. _Who on earth does he think this is?_ She scoffs, taking a few steps closer to the larger boy in front of her. "I can't believe this. You think you're pretty charming... do you flirt with all of the pretty girls here?"

Cedric shook his head, completely turned off by her comment. "I don't... I've only liked one girl." He admits while she places her hands back in her pockets.

"Cleo Chang?" She raises an eyebrow at him, she could almost see a smile crept on his face.

"You've done your research."

"And she rejected you."

The two students had silently decided to go on that walk and continued with their way to Black Lake, without realizing someone had been watching. "She did... So, how did you end up at Hogwarts?" Cedric asks in a lively tone. Reina could hear the crunch from the dead leaves beneath her feet, and the fresh snow that made her socks cold and wet. _Definitely wore the wrong shoes today._

Aries had been sitting on a large oak tree, observing the two from below. His long tail eagerly flung from the branch. He snickered to himself to watch the older student make an entire fool out of himself to impress his companion. "How interesting." He mumbles to himself, as he leaps to the next branch to get a better view of the two.

"I got kicked out of every possible school, I told my father I wished to be back home in London and now here I am," Reina answers, with Cedric extending his hand for her as the two crossed what looked to be a dangerous ice patch that was covered with snow. Her eyes found his large hand, wanting to decline. Instead, she grabbed his hand as she took a great step forward. A grin appeared on his face, as he wished to have held her hand a little bit longer.

"I've read about your father... in the papers. I'm sorry for your loss."

"He was an extraordinary man." She replies warmly, thinking of him only in the happiest of memories. How he would bring her to muggle book stores across London because she'd finished reading all the books in the house. Cassius wasn't fond of many things that Carmen had taught Reina but he adored her love for reading. How easily an eight year old girl could read a two hundred page book as quick as she did.

Cedric Diggory found the grin that slipped from her full lips and replied. "Tell me more about him, that is, only if you'd like."

 _I want to tell him, I would tell anyone if they asked. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if I talked about him._ Reina felt her stomach tighten over his tenderness, she couldn't comprehend why she couldn't breathe. The sight of him alone, with his hair tousled to the side and his gentle smile, made Reina feel uneasy. She turns to her side, eyeing his humbled smile before clearing her throat. "He was a quidditch star during his Hogwarts days, that's where he met my mother. My father was a quiet sort of guy, he was never angry with me. He was patient."

"What about your mother?"

She bit her bottom lip before responding. _My mother._ "My mother... she's beautiful, almost perfect but not quite. She'd always had these high expectations of me ever since I could remember... She taught me how to dance, read, sing, how to duel even. My grandparents had high expectations of her on raising me to be a proper lady but that never went as planned... Then my mother had vanished. I live with my grandmother now, she'd always favoured me more than my father."

"Do you know what happened to your mother?"

Reina remains quiet, as the two had finally made it to Black Lake. She breathes in the crisp cool air, eyeing the cold icy waters. "No, I haven't gotten a clue where she's gone. What are your parents like Diggory?" She pores over, waiting for his response.

"My mother, well she's the kindest person I've ever met. She's a passionate, understanding character. She can light up a room with her smile." He answers with joy in his voice.

She smiles at the thought of his mother. _He must've gotten his looks from her._ "You must be her golden boy." Reina comments, resulting him to chuckle.

"You are thinking of my father, he's rather proud. He'd boast at every accomplishment of mine, it turned to be embarrassing."

"That's sweet. With parents like yours, they love you very much."

He turns in her direction, lowering his head to meet her reserved eyes. "I'm sure your parents love you just the same. Your grandmother also."

She sighs, huddling inside the warm yellow scarf. that wrapped around her nicely. "Of course." Reina's expression remained still. She turns to face him, with a faint grin. "I'll always have Aries. He's been by my side since I was a little girl."

A twelve year old boy who committed such heinous crimes, a young boy who wanted to destroy the uncle who wronged him, ended up living the rest of his life... as a cat. That's when a five year old girl had found him in the streets of New York City when she was celebrating the winter holidays with her parents. She remembered how she had to beg her father to keep the malnourished cat which her mother quickly agreed to keep. Ever since that hopeful night, Aries had vowed to always keep the young girl safe from harm's way.

"Who's Aries?" Cedric asks while Reina smiles at the thought of her snarky cat.

"My cat, he's special to me." She admits, wondering where the hell he's been today. _Probably off spying on a few students, he loves to gossip_. Reina decides to take a break from their long walk, leaning against a tall narrow oak tree.

Cedric leans against a tree besides Reina, placing his attention on the Slytherin girl beside him. "Is it the black cat that follows you everywhere?"

Her fingers felt the yellow scarf around her neck, as she adjusted it. He watches her intently, with hidden admiration. He almost forgets that she asked him a question. "Yes. Do you have any pets?"

"I once had a dog in my earlier years, before I came to Hogwarts. He passed of old age though."

"I'm sorry."

The Hufflepuff clears his throat, mid sentence. As the two watch the faint snowfall approach them. "It was a long time ago. How do you like it here... at Hogwarts? Do you like it here than Beauxbatons?"

"Beauxbatons is larger than Hogwarts that's for sure. Ilvermony is probably smaller than Hogwarts though. Let's just say this castle is... eventful." She chatted, covering her eyes with her cold hand. The snow had started to fall on the two students and she wasn't prepared at all.

"How eventful?"

She exhales for a moment before answering, seeing her breath in the thick frigid air. "For instance, Peeves. He's a total nightmare, the ghosts aren't as helpful here as I thought they would be. My house is portrayed as the embodiment of evil. I've noticed students from other houses seem to purposely avoid Slytherins. It turns out... house colours tend to leave a terrible first impression."

Cedric blurts out, all too quickly. "I don't think you're evil."

Causing the young girl to giggle quietly, over his fast comment. "Why thank you." He chuckles as well.  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  
  
  


After that nostalgic walk with Cedric Diggory, Reina was felt wondering. _How on earth am I going to approach him and tell him I shouldn't be seeing him? I've got duties to fill, finding my mother is a top priority. That is if I can find her._ Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Daphne Greengrass' snoring, seeing all the girls in the dormitory had all fallen asleep in their beds while Reina lays awake, in her all black silk pyjamas. _I should probably start my divination assignment, the fact that we have to write two parchments worth of the tea leaves reading we've gotten. Trelawny thinks I'm haunted, how the hell am I supposed to write about that?_

Yet, with her studies piling up, her mind drifted to Cedric. She had a difficult time saying no to him, mainly for the reason that she didn't want to say no. That frightened her. Reina felt like a lamb, preparing for the slaughter and being given to the wolves. Except, Diggory wasn't a wolf at all. She shuffles in her bed, her hair scattered everywhere as she exhales. She sighs, conflicted before reaching over to her nightstand to grab her mother's journal. She spends her entire night reading, knowing she'd regret it later. Softly, she whispers "Lumos."

_1975_   
_dear diary,_   
_I'm afraid. Why is it so hard to admit your feelings to someone? Whenever I look into his blue eyes, I can't breathe. One day I can't stand to glance in his direction, then... I want to see him. See that gleam of hope sparkling in his eyes, that gorgeous smile, oh Merlin's beard I've become mental._

Reina squints at that entry, sitting up from her bed. _Father had brown eyes..._ She scratches the top of her head, puzzled. _Who the hell has blue eyes?_ She flips to the next journal entry.

_1975_   
_dear diary,_   
_He's taught me many things, how to be courageous and brave. He confessed to me, and I too. Those dorks who call themselves the marauders, I owe them plenty for this one. I hate you, James and Lily. Remus and Peter too... what an embarrassing sight it was. Why did Sirius have to go to that extent to sing horribly in front of the entire school in the Great Hall?_

She kept flipping and flipping the pages. Consumed with each parchment. It was like Reina was under a spell, turning each page with eagerness. Without realizing it, she'd almost reached the end of the journal. Each year had gone by, had become darker. She could barely recognize the woman who's written in this very journal, and it scared her. How, in the span of a few years her world had become dark and gloomy, death surrounding her.

_1979_   
_dear diary,_   
_I can't sleep at night. I just have nightmares of what happened. My scars still burn and itch. I had to end it with Sirius, I'm in despair without him but I know this is the right choice. It has to be, right? My sodding parents... I wish I were never born._   
_I would rather die than feel this pain again. I want to end it all._

"She fell in love with Sirius Black. What the fuck happened?" Reina whispers to herself, rereading the last journal entry. _I want to end it all._ She could hear she mother's words sting in her head like a virus, infecting her entire body. Her hair was a complete mess. She heard muffles from across the room to find Jasmine awakened from her deep slumber.

"Rainy?"

Reina's startled to find her friend awake, seeing her dark figure from across the room. She'd noticed she had been shaking from reading her mother's words. Reina stares at her fingertips and tries to take a deep breath but fails. She balled her fists, then unclenched them to feel the sense of control return from her body. She tilts her head to get a better view of Jasmine and responds shakily. "Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I just talk in my sleep. Of course, I'm awake." She said in a harsh tone, completely taken back from her brash behaviour.

"Oh, alright. Don't go to sleep so late. Goodnight." Jasmine paid no mind to Reina's ill response, she was heavy eyed and drowsy. Jasmine figured, she'll try to talk to her the next morning. She plops her head back on her pillow, continuing to dream of a life that didn't exist in her books. A life without pure blood supremacy, a life without being controlled by her parents, a life where she can freely be herself. Her unapologetic self.

"Goodnight, Jas."

 _1979_  
 _dear diary,_  
 _I envisioned her, she was so beautiful. Her smile was gorgeous, I couldn't believe she was mine. Cassius asked me out on a date, and I've said yes. Am I being selfish? I'm following my fate as it should be. We don't create our fates, dear journal of mine_.  
 _Why was I born into this cursed family?_

_1979_   
_dear diary,_   
_I envisioned my daughter in my dreams, she's haunting me. I won't admit to anyone else but I cry myself to sleep every night, how I miss Sirius... Remus... Lily... James... Regulus... Peter even... The one thing I wanted was my daughter, seeing her smile when I saw my fate. My whole life had been utter darkness and she was this light of hope during this war..._

Reina glances up to find her watch, it had been early morning. _I spent my entire night reading._ She shuts the journal, not bothering to change out of her pyjamas. _She wanted to die. My mother. Why? Why am I always surrounded by death?_ She ran straight out of the Slytherin common room to Professor Lupin's classroom, hoping for some miracle.

_Death. Death. Death._

He'd be in there. "Professor Lupin!" She shouts, running towards him with the journal in hand.

Professor Lupin takes a seat in his office, glancing at the cold window. It had only been six o'clock in the morning, dawn had broken with the early fog that looked to swallow up the castle. "Yes, Miss Ganders? What are you doing up so early?"

She appears exhausted, her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. She throws the journal on his desk. The sparkle of candour reflecting his eyes when he'd found the mahogany leather bound journal. She appears desperate, waiting to learn the truth. Reina watches him closely, and breathes out. "You knew... about her."

Remus remains still, unable what to say. _How much does she know?_ She looked betrayed by her own Professor. "I don't recognize the person in this journal. Everything I thought my mother was... had all been a lie."

"Not all of it. She loved you. She would risk her life to protect you in a heartbeat." Professor Lupin tries to reassure her, but Reina wasn't convinced. She folds her arms together, not understanding the journal itself. Her journal remained so cryptic.

" _Loved_. Exactly, loved. She's not here right now. How do I know if she's still alive? I— I don't. Who exactly was my mother?" Her voice croaked. Reina hated that she showed her vulnerability. That crack in her voice was a dead giveaway and she hated herself for it. She wanted to cry, let out every emotion that festered away inside her but nothing came out. She'd almost felt as empty as Carmen did in 1979 and Reina _never_ wanted to end up feeling as hallow as she did.

"She mentioned something about the marauders... She was in love with Sirius. Is it the same Sirius Black that escaped?" She questions, Professor Lupin nods again in response.

"Yes. Your mother was in love with Sirius, but fate had different endings for the two."

"What happened to my mother? She... something happened to her in the summer of 1979. Tell me." She demands, seeing her Professor shaking his head in refusal. She had to know. Her mother wished she wasn't born, she had to understand why.

"I can't—"

"TELL ME! SHE WANTED TO DIE! I— MY FATHER KILLED HIMSELF AND I NEVER GOT TO LEARN HIS REASON WHY! AND MY OWN— MY MOTHER WANTED TO KILL HERSELF AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY! IF YOU KNOW WHY— PL— PLEASE TELL ME!" She yells at him, her throat tightened. She didn't think about it at the time, her repressed anger she felt for her father leaving without any explanation. She had taken it out on her teacher. Her eyes immediately widened when she realized she yelled at her teacher.

"Sorry Professor..." She mumbles an apology, not meeting his eyes. She felt her frustration rise and the warm tears, which she quickly wipes away before they could fall upon her cheeks.

Remus Lupin was conflicted. He felt he was going to betray his old friend if he were to admit the truth. Except, Carmen wasn't here. He wasn't sure himself if Carmen was even alive. He sighs before answering. "Your mother... was taken by death eaters and was tortured for information. Her parents tortured her, they knew it was their daughter they tried to hide away from you-know-who. They masked your mother to be a muggle born witch, but her brilliance with duelling and the dark arts caught the attention of the young death eaters in Hogwarts. There was speculation that your mother might've not been muggle born after all..." Remus stops at first, seeing the young girl's desperate expression before continuing.

"Well, it wasn't the reunion your mother intended. Your grandparents were under the imperius curse until their very deaths when they tried to break free of the curse because they couldn't bare to hear the cries of their daughter."

A heavyweight settled in her heart. "My grandparents... were death eaters." She mutters to herself, almost ashamed. _Your grandparents passed away a long time ago._ Her mother's voice rang through her ears. "My mother... was tortured by her own parents." Reina couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. The silence devoured the room, how did she collect this grand of information about her mother in only three months of being a student in Hogwarts? She wondered... how many secrets she could uncover over time. She'd only hoped they wouldn't be of hers.

 _She doesn't know everything. Not yet, at least. It's only a matter of time. She will find out about the curse._ Remus Lupin thought, he could only plan how to move forward with the information he'd handed to her. How far will she go to learn more about her mother?

She glances up to face her teacher, to find him in deep thought. "Professor..." She starts, his head leaned toward her as he remained seated in his chair.

"Yes?"

She thought it was ridiculous, mad even. _I have to know if he does... I can go to her._ She clears her throat before asking. "Do you know where my mother is?" She looks down at the stone cold ground. Her movements were more childlike, a young girl waiting for her mother to find her in a grocery store. Except, her mother never returned.

"I don't, Reina. I'm sorry." She expected that sort of answer. _No one does. No one fucking knows where she is._

She tries to read his expression, but only appeared more disappointed in herself. "Are you lying? You were my mother's closest friend."

"If I did, I would've brought her back home to you." He answered honestly, which only broke her heart a bit. Just a little bit.

_Back home to you._

She began to walk back to the common room, with the journal in hand. Her eyes are sunken with distress. Sadness clouded her features, deeply. Her skin was lifeless, her lips were dry and had begun to crack. She wanted to cry, but being physically tired mixed in with emotionally tired... Reina was exhausted. It seemed the numbness seeped into her gradually, and infused her body. Yet, she knew... she was in too deep to stop now.


	11. christmas with the barrows

**It** was almost time for two things, the end of term Hogsmeade trip and the Christmas holidays. Reina was dreading one of those things. She used to love the holiday season, decorating the tree with her mother and her father, Cassius placed the gifts under the tree. Carmen had become accustomed to celebrating the holiday season the muggle way instead of the extravagant parties many other witches and wizards would come together and have. Reina only remembered going to one party and it only resulted in her getting into a fight with another one of the pure blood children.

Which her father later scolded her for. How one of the pure blood children mocked his house elf, and Reina yelled at the boy out of rage. Which only resulted in them getting into a fist brawl, the parents of the two had managed to break away the children from each other, fast enough for Reina to not cause any more damage.

_"Leave him alone! Can't you see he's hurt?!" She turns to look at the shaken elf._

_"Dobby is used to threats. It's okay miss."_

_"No, it's not okay!"_

Reina blows out a strand of her curls from her face, laying her head down on the leather couch in the common room. She heard the fire flicker behind her, feeling the heat radiating throughout the vacant room. In her school robes, emerald house colours, she waits for Jasmine so the two could go to divination class together. From the corner of her eye, she spots the tanned blonde and two walk to class side by side.

The entire lesson Reina's eyes grew tired, her body felt light as a feather. She wasn't sure if it was from the lack of sleep or forgotten to eat breakfast. Either way, she'd had to stop herself from falling asleep in the middle of class. The ravened haired girl didn't suspect that Jasmine had sneaked glances at her, trying to read her expression as if she was a book. Yet, _nothing_. The blonde sighs, steering her attention back to the lesson.

Once divinations was completed for the day, Reina remains in the empty classroom with Jasmine waiting for her. She waves her off. "You go on ahead, I need to speak with Trelawney." 

Jasmine nods, walking to her next class. Reina had made her way over to Trelawney's office. Before she could even knock on the wooden door, Sybil Trelawney calls out from inside her office. "Miss Rivers, come in."

Reina furrowed her eyebrows at the mistake she's made, she exhales turning the nob to open the door to find her Professor seating down smiling.

"Professor ... It's Ganders." Reina corrects, eyeing her teacher as she stood there. Conflicted whether or not she should step closer.

"Come sit! Tea, dear?" She asks, motioning her student to take a seat on one of the crimson velvet chairs among the spacious room. It was filled with little knick knacks, from hand painted plates with matching teacups, stacks of hardcover books on the ground, withered candles surrounded the window still and jars of herbs, not even Reina has heard about. It was surely not as meticulous as any other Professors office she'd entered. Nonetheless, Reina found it comforting with the amount of colour that popped and the chaotic energy the room brought to life.

"Yes, please. Professor, I wanted to speak to you about my tea leaves." Reina starts, taking a seat on the navy blue velvet curved chair beside her desk. Her eyes found two crystal balls on her amber wood desk, along with papers scattered on top that appeared to be assignments from students.

"What is it?" She asks, brewing the tea with her wand in the other hand while searching frantically for something. She mumbled things to herself, that Reina couldn't comprehend.

Reina tries to gain her attention. "You told me I'm haunted by my mother, I just don't understand—"

"My dear, it appears that in the fourth full moon of next year, there will be a change. A change in you, only you could decide if it'll be for the better or the worse." Trelawney states.

Her eyebrows snapped together with skepticism. "That — I don't understand."

She ushers her cup. "Give me your cup dear."

The perplexed student had given her Professor the teacup. Trelawney squints, humming to herself. "You'll have to decide on something significant to you. Are you ready to let go of what are you holding dearly in your heart?"

Reina almost wants to look away, remains silent. "Thank you Professor," she barely whispers. She stands up, ready to leave her office until a warm hand grabs her wrist.

"You've got a gift dear, you're far more powerful than any other seer."

"A seer?" Reina laughs, shaking her head. Trelawney's grip loosens, hearing her students laugh. "Professor, you're mistaken."

"I believe your kind calls it the sight of fates." She mentions vaguely.

Reina raises an eyebrow, gripping her monster book of monsters textbook. "My kind?"

"You don't want to be late to your next class dove, you must fly away before the creature does." Trelawney finishes, shooing her student away leaving Reina confused as ever.

"What the hell was that about?" She mutters to herself, hurrying over to care of magical creatures. _A seer... my kind... I need to rest._  
  
  


The night before the Hogsmeade trip had left her overthinking about her conversation with Trelawney. Professor Lupin must know something. She urges herself out of bed, peaking over to find Jasmine, Pansy and Daphne already fast asleep. Aries had his furry legs spiralled across the side of her bed. She wraps her hooded cloak, covering her entire body as she emerges out of the Slytherin common room. The eager Slytherin quickens her pace, finally reaching his office, only to find it empty.

"Professor?" She calls out, half whispering.

"Miss Ganders." Professor Lupin responds, causing her to jump in fright. She turns to find him, with an obliging grin. "Have you... been well Miss Ganders?"

She clears her throat, "splendid actually."

"I've noticed you've been sleeping in my classes and I wonder if this has anything to do with what we last spoke about?" He questions, motioning her to take a seat in his office. Her eyes found the books scattered, which were normally kept neat. _It looks like he was searching for something._

"Sir, I'm just exhausted." She breathed out. Silence rang through the walls, Reina wondered if she should even mention what Trelawney had told her. _It could lead me somewhere. I could trust him. Can I?_ "Professor Trelawney said that my tea leaves read that I'm haunted by my mother at the beginning of the year. Now, a recent reading said there will be a change within me and if I'm ready to let go of whatever I'm holding dear to my heart. Sounds mad, doesn't it?"

"Reina, do you intend on finishing what your father started?"

She narrowed her eyes at her Professor, biting her tongue. "Meaning?"

"Finding your mother." He replies while Reina remained quiet. She places her hands on her lap, fiddling with her Slytherin silver ring that she placed on her index finger. "I understand that finding your mother is important—"

Remus Lupin was soon cut off by the thirteen year old girl. "I don't think you understand Professor, my father had been searching for my mother's whereabouts since the morning we'd found her gone. I—" She paused, while he fell silent. Reina tries to ground herself, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I just— I have to find her. I don't understand why she left us, _me_. Why she married my father when she clearly didn't love him. I just want to find some sort of answer to everything. I'm tired and frustrated."

Remus lets out a sigh, his eyes perked up to the foggy window in his office. His eyes found the crescent moon. "You've done a fantastic job at hiding your true intentions, I'll give you that Reina." He tries to hide the sarcastic undertone in his voice.

Reina almost laughs, a grin slipped from her lips. "I guess I'm good at concealing my emotions because Sir... I want to fucking scream."

He watches her with warning eyes. "Language Reina. I do have something for you, consider it an early Christmas gif. Perhaps you can scream your thoughts into this." He concludes, rummaging through his desk drawers to find the gift. It was wrapped in a red and white striped wrapping paper that resembled candy canes. Eager, she rips open the present to find a merlot coloured leather bound journal, filled with empty pages. Remus grins at her impatience. "I figured you'd enjoy writing, as much as she did."

She allows her fingers to graze on the leather and swallowed. "I'm not much of a writer really. I'll give it a shot. Thank you, Professor."

"Off to bed you, tomorrow will be the Hogsmeade trip after all."

She walks back to the Slytherin common room, somehow managing to not get spotted by Peeves. Her eyes fell on the journal. "What am I supposed to write about? How my day has been? Dear diary, everyone thinks my mother is dead while I happen to believe she's alive and hiding somewhere. Where? I haven't gotten a fucking clue." She mutters to herself before whispering the password to the common room. Reina found it empty, with a slight breeze of cold air hitting her body.

She finds a shadowed figure by the fire, only to find Draco Malfoy in grey sweatpants and a forest green jumper. His hair looked ruffled as if he'd woken up from his deep slumber, and his dark circles defined his sharp jawline. His frigid eyes found her lost ones, that trailed on his weary appearance. He glints down at her clothes, she wore her silk lilac button up pyjamas, along with her black fleece slippers. "Lovely pyjamas, Ganders. Did you crawl into Diggory's dormitory?"

Reina rolls her eyes at his revolting comment. "Piss off Malfoy, you're disgusting."

She began to walk back to her room, wishing to ignore his presence. She didn't spot the smirk that crept on his face, he casts his eyes on the red journal then back to her. "Not very friendly, I suppose he gave you the boot."

Interesting enough, she lifted her eyebrows. Her hazel eyes flicker to his facade. "To ease your mind, no. I didn't see Cedric." Reina resumed back to her dormitory, she overheard mutters escaping Draco's mouth, stopping her to continue. She turns her heel back to him, she smacks the journal at the back of his head, resulting in him groaning in pain.

"Git." She mumbles before entering her dormitory. Reina threw the journal on her bed. Seeing her roommates still asleep, her hair was a tangled mess which she'll worry about the next morning. She wraps the cold sheets over her body, eyeing the crimson journal on the edge of her bed. She reaches for the journal and grabs her quill.

_December 17, 1993_   
_Professor Lupin gave me a journal to write down my feelings, a way for me to scream my thoughts, and here's one:_   
_Draco Malfoy is a prick. That's it._

  
It was December 18th and it had been freezing that frigid morning. It had also been the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Reina was bundled up in her father's old coat, with a Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck and Jasmine huddled closer to her friend. She felt a chill down her body as the two continued to walk along with the other students. "Greetings ladies... Rainy!" Fred and George said in unison. Reina's turns around to find the twins waving, a mischievous expression plastered on their faces.

Fred and George had spotted footprints on the snow with nobody, assuming one thing: Harry Potter in his invisibility cloak. The two brothers shared a look before grabbing his invisible body, to the nearest corner.

"Hello boys!" Reina waves back, before finding the two had disappeared. She faces Jasmine. "That was odd, I could've sworn they were both here."

"Blaise and Theo are waiting." Jasmine pulls Reina's arm, who seemed to be focused on where the brothers had gone. The students had arrived at Hogsmeade, each student hurrying over to each store like a pack of wolves.

"I promised to meet with Luna, just for a bit though!" Reina mentions, while a slight frown formed on the blonde's face. "We're going to Three Broomsticks, join us after." She encouraged, flashing her a suggestive grin.

Jasmine sighs, "Alright you go ahead. Blaise and Theo want to go to Honeydukes... you know Theo's sweet tooth. You're paying for my butter beer though."

The two girls have parted ways, leaving Reina alone in the snow. _I wish Aries could've come._ She breathes out a harsh breath before shoving the palms of her hands inside her pockets, waiting for Luna Lovegood to arrive. She'd heard the obnoxious laughter from Draco and Pansy who were bullying first years, not far ahead and scoffed to herself. "Those two are a perfect match, bloody annoying and cruel."

"Hello Reina!" Reina jumps to find Luna beside her. She places her hand on her heart, calming her nerves. "Sorry to startle you. It seemed you were in a daze, didn't want to disturb you." Luna comments as the two friends began walking to the Three Broomsticks.

"Not at all Luna! It appears lately I get frightened easily." She admits, while Luna kindly throws her a smile.

"How are your classes?" Luna asks. The two entering the inn, only to find it filled with Hogwarts students. Reina lifts her heels from the ground, trying to spot a table for the two could sit. A bench opened once three Hufflepuff boys had left, leaving the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls to snag the seats quickly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really. I know, we haven't talked much. I've been well... busy." Reina admits while Luna had ordered two butter beers for them. "How have you been?"

Luna nods, understanding. The corners of the blonde's mouth turned up. "I've been reading about crystals, it's magnificent really. I've been deciding on which crystal represents each person. So far, I've thought of four, that's because they are my dorm mates."

Reina gave a lopsided grin. "Have you thought of what crystal represents you?" She asks curiously.

Luna had given it some thought the past two weeks and figured out her answer just yesterday. "Amethyst." She stands up to grab the two butter beers, placing them back on the wooden bench. "Would you like to know what crystal represents you? I figured yours out while ordering the butter beers."

"Do tell me more, Luna." Reina leans in, to find Luna reaching inside her pocket. In the palm of her pale hands laid a crystal, that was fairly pale as herself. The rainbow colours reflected from drinks filled in the long glasses. "Which crystal is this?"

"This is rainbow moonstone. I think it suits you because it's mysterious, yet inviting. Kind of like you, you dislike most people but at least you smile." Luna said in a nonchalant tone, which causes Reina to beam in amusement. "This stone has a lot of moon energy, I've been told it's goddess aura from muggles. You can use it for pretty much anything."

Luna urges her to grab the crystal from her hand. The skeptical Slytherin lightly touches it and examines the crystal itself. "It's beautiful," she whispers in awe bringing it to the light.

"You can keep it." Luna grins, while Reina played with the crystal with her fingers. It's smooth edges, she places the crystal inside her pocket and thanks her friend. She'd heard the front door open and searched for Jasmine only to find Draco enter with Crabbe and Goyle looking smug as ever. She sighs turning her attention back to her Ravenclaw friend.

"Oh, Merlin..." She mutters under her breath.

Luna tilts her head to the side. "What is it, Reina?"

"Malfoy just came in." Reina takes a sip of her butter beer, raising one of her eyebrows to find the three Slytherin boys walking closer as they found a table a few seats down. "He's such a prick." She mutters again.

Luna shrugs, following Reina's eyes on Draco. "I think he's just misunderstood as all."

Reina almost chokes on her butter beer placing it on the table. She lifts an eyebrow at her friend, then glanced over at Draco laughing. "We are talking about the same Draco Malfoy are we?"

"He just needs someone to drink butter beer with!"

The dark haired girl grins at her comment, shaking her head in amusement. Her hazel eyes found a similar face, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Hermione and Ron appeared to be hiding someone fairly familiar with their books. "Isn't that Harry? I could've sworn he wasn't allowed to go?"

Luna turns to follow her direction. "Perhaps he sneaked in."

Reina shrugged, continuing with her conversation as she took another sip of her butter beer. "You never fail to surprise me Luna, what are you doing on your holiday break?"

Before Luna could respond, Jasmine bursts through the doors panting. Her chestnut eyes found Reina and Luna sitting as she takes a seat beside Reina, resting her head on her shoulder. "Blaise and Theo tired me out, we went to Zonko's right? Theo buys a dozen of those dungbombs releasing a few of them on sixth year Gryffindors telling them they stink. I had to make a run for it."

Reina shared a glance with Luna, then Jasmine before slipping out a giggle. "I'm going to ask if I go borrow one of those dungbombs."  
  
  
  
  
  


There only been a few days left until it was Christmas break and Reina felt conflicted. _Should I be happy to go back home? I don't feel ecstatic._ She sighs to herself, as she stretched out of her bed. Hoping a hot shower will leave her more relieved if anything. She enters the shower, the warm water hitting her body. She closes her eyes as she massages the scalp with shampoo. Once she exits the bathroom, she glances at the mirror and her eyes widened as she shrieked. Causing Jasmine to jump in fright. "I'm going to hex her!" She curses, gasping at her neon green hair. She exits the bathroom and with a flick of her wand, her robes were on. She ran straight to Pansy, hearing the whispers from the Slytherin common room as she exists. Jasmine covers her mouth, horrid over the nasty hair dye, following her friend.

She spots the dark haired girl in front of her and shouts, "Parkinson!" Only to find her turn around with Daphne and Millicent snickering at the sight of her bright viridian hair.

"What's the matter Ganders? Don't want to show some Slytherin pride?" She provoked.

Reina wished she's hesitated but the fury boiled in her blood. Right there Reina makes another impulsive decision, to jump Pansy Parkinson. The two plummeted to the ground, fighting in the hallways, with Reina throw heated punches. Pansy had a handful of her hair, pulling it with all her might but the enraged girl on top of her had the upper hand with her upper strength. When it came down to physical fights... _Pansy was a terrible fighter_ , she noted. Reina had both Blaise and Jasmine pull her away from Pansy once they all heard the loud footsteps of Professor Snape approaching the students.

He calls Reina, Pansy and Jasmine to his office. His fingers tapped his desk vexed, narrowing his eyes at all three girls. Pansy appeared amused, pleased with her harmless prank while Jasmine tends to glance everywhere but her Professor and Reina felt the heat in her palms grow immensely as she tries to remain composed. His eyes bored onto the three emerald wearing girls and breathes out a long breath. "Why is it when there's trouble, it's always the three of you?"

Snape had known of the accident of Reina slapping her, leaving Pansy with an unusual burn. How later Pansy accused her of cheating because she got the highest grade in their divination test. When Pansy had called Jasmine a 'dyke sidekick' in which Jasmine sent her hexes across their dormitory that Pansy threw up slugs for two weeks straight. Severus Snape hadn't gotten a day off from keeping up with the three young witches.

Jasmine wanted to speak out, tell him she was only trying to get Reina off of Pansy. "I—"

Her friend noticed her struggle with speaking up, her eyes found her anxious expression then back at her Professor. "Jasmine didn't have anything to do with this. Parkinson here placed some green hair charm dye into my shampoo and now my hair is a horrendous mess so naturally, I fought her." Reina explains, while Jasmine stared at the ground and Pansy appeared bored and unfazed.

"And won clearly," Jasmine mumbles, allowing Reina to hear which caused her to snort. She immediately covers her mouth, when she spots the glare plastered on her teacher's face.

"It appears only you Miss Ganders would get detention before Christmas Holiday, how surprising. You will serve detention tonight. Parkinson as well." He drawled eyeing the two.

Reina shook her head. _There's no way I'm spending detention with that smug—_

"May I make a suggestion?" Reina asks while Snape sends her another glare.

"What. Now. Miss. Ganders?" He emphasized each word with annoyance.

"Professor, I deeply apologize for my behaviour this morning but in order for me not to break Parkinson's face, may I receive detention without her presence?" She'd only hoped he fell for her semi empty threats, which astounding enough, worked. _He's probably tired of giving me detention._

"You will serve detention with Hagrid, tonight. In the forbidden forest."

She'd only paled at the thought of the forbidden forest. Okay, she wouldn't be entirely alone in the forest in the night. She couldn't possibly bring Aries with her, she couldn't risk exposing himself to her Professor. She'd managed to cast a charm on her hair to return to its natural state. Praying that whatever Pansy Parkinson had added in her shampoo, was temporary. It was after dinner, Reina wears her father's long coat as she began to walk to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door, finding it open. Peaking her head in only to spotted Fred Weasley. A grin crept on his freckled pale face. "Rainy, what are you doing here?"

"I got into a fight with Parkinson. She thought it would be a grand idea to dye my hair green. I swear it resembled vomit. What are you doing—"

"Reina! Alright, now that we are all here. I've got a special treat for ya!" Hagrid pipes in. He seemed rather cheerful to be serving students detention. He exists his home, motioning the two students to follow him to the back of his home. The ginger and the dark haired had shared a glance before following behind Hagrid. The two were given tasks to care for the flobberworms for following class after the holidays.

Fang, a boarhound dog that Hagrid kept by his side, began watching the two. Hagrid could only hear the soft snickers between the students and grinned at himself. Fred had told Reina how he'd gotten detention, how Lee Jordan made a bet with him that he'd have to hex Cormac into a bat.

"I'm sure Georgie will come and save us." Fred reassures as they continued to pick the creatures.

Reina didn't mind detention since she had Fred, she rather enjoyed it. If she'd only had detention with him all the time. Her honey eyes wandered to find him, slightly impatient. He seemed to be counting to himself, all the flobberworms to pass the time. "I don't think he's coming Freddie."

He glances up to meet her expression. Fred lets out a huff, "Stupid git." Reina giggled in response, shaking her head in pure amusement. Her focus was on the rather boring worms until he spoke again. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

She bit her bottom lip, her focus on their assigned work. She'd responded in a casual tone. "Stay with my grandmother. How about you?" She looks up to notice a grin on his face thinking of the holidays. _You can almost tell he causes loads of trouble for his dear mother._

"Bill and Charlie will be home for Christmas. Mum's probably cooking. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves to use on Ron this holiday season."

_Knew it._

"You're horrid," Reina comments.

Fred cracked a few jokes throughout detention, while Reina laughed at all of his jokes, he'd noticed her faint touch of unhappiness now and then. It trickled on her face, seeing her thoughts wondered but once they met each other's eyes, the corners of her mouth quirked up. Yes, the two had been friends for a few months now but she didn't particularly open up about her troubles to the twins. Or hardly anybody for that matter. He didn't want to overstep any walls she'd build up all on her own, so the ginger figured one thought: to at least make her smile as much as he can. Merlin did he _like_ her laugh. "You know, you are welcomed to come to join us for the holidays. I know Georgie will be thrilled to have you."

Reina lifted an eyebrow, stopping her work. "Oh, he will? And you wouldn't?"

Fred grinned widely, "I'd be ecstatic Rainy."  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour had passed quickly in Reina's mind. She'd finished detention with Fred Weasley, thinking of the holidays. How will she endure this holiday? Certainly, her grandmother would understand if she didn't wish to celebrate. She began walking back to her emerald common room, only to hear Jasmine's complaints from outside the dungeons. She enters the area, peaking her head inside first, finding her three friends resting by the fire. The seventh years had decorated the room to give a more 'festival feel' with strung Christmas lights and a silver tree by the fireplace. It smelt of sugar cookies and smoke which seemingly enough, brought her at ease.

"I'm already dreading it!" Jasmine groans, her head laid on Blaise's lap who was studying divination. The blonde needed a find a way on how to not make her Christmas holiday a complete bore, and she was left with little options. Firewhiskey? Underage. Herbs? Father will have her head.

Reina took off her coat, she hung the thick leather coat on her left arm as she approached the three.

Her eyes find Theo, sprawled on the chair. His brown locks fell on his face and his jawline defined. He seemed to be in a daze, completely blanked out, not realizing that Jasmine had been complaining about the Christmas ball for twenty minutes. He relished the fact that nearly anything could get under Jasmine's skin, he'd known the witch before they attended Hogwarts as their parents had been colleagues. She'd always been a diligent child for as long as he could remember, thorough and meticulous to say the least while he remained to take on life with ease.

Theo exhales, leaning his head back on the stiff chair. His eyes trailed off to the common room, seeing it for what it was, a cold room with a shit ton of green furniture. Green was never one of his favourites, he'd prefer blue. Then he found Reina, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a playful smirk. "Back already?"

She nods with a smile. "I got detention with Hagrid, I found Fred there too. The time flew by quickly." She turns her direction to the blonde who was huffing. "What are you dreading Jasmine?"

Jasmine gets up from Blaise's lap, and leans against the couch, facing her friend to answer. "It's my family's turn to serve the Christmas ball amongst the pure bloods. It's this ridiculous tradition, the parties are always a bore. Loads of dancing."

Theo scoffs "I hate dancing, Greengrass always forces me to dance with her."

Reina almost snorts.

Theo squints his eyes at her in contempt. It was no joking matter to him, Daphne Greengrass had taken a liking to Theodore Nott since first year which made these parties complete torture. It was awful enough for the two of them to end up in the same house, now he had to see Daphne again during his break. He'd decided he needed a break from his break.

Blaise turns to the dark haired Slytherin. "Are you all packed up for Friday?"

She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. Reina wasn't necessarily ready to go home, not yet at least. "I won't lie, I'm not exactly keen on going back home. I do miss my grandmother but—"

Jasmine's eyes sparkled with a brilliant idea. She could imagine a light bulb brightened on the top of her head as soon as she cuts off Reina "Wait a minute! Why don't you come? I know it'll be terrible but at least we'll have each other. Blaise and Theo are going to!"

"I'm overjoyed clearly." Theo retorts, while Blaise snickers.

Jasmine swats Theo's comments away, rolling her eyes. She gave him a dismissive wave of her head. "Enough from him. You can sleepover! It'll be so much fun!"

"I'll talk to my grandmother first. We're supposed to visit my father... to pay our respects. If you excuse me, I need to wash this wretched smell of flobberworms off of my fingernails." Reina exists, walking straight to the girl's dormitory. _It could be fun. Fire whiskey. Dancing. Perhaps some trouble._  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  


Reina found herself outside of her grandmother Mai's home, to see her waiting outside waving at her granddaughter. The thirteen year old held tightly on to the bronze gate. She'd only hoped her grandmother wouldn't drown in the loss of her father the entire time she'd be home. "Are you ready?" Aries snapped her out of her daze, still, her palm tightly on the gate, as she glances up at her grandmother drawing closer to her. She hadn't been home for four months, and she concluded that she already missed Hogwarts.

"Do you still wish to go to the Barrows? I understand you wrote in your letter that you wanted to attend the Christmas ball." Mai asks, picking up her luggage as the two entered her short house. Mai Ganders traded her three flour mansion with house elves to tend to her every need for a bungalow with walnut coloured walls. She'd been alone since Reina had left for Hogwarts, perhaps she'd enjoy some quiet considering her husband, Stefano had passed away many years ago. With this year's tragedy of her only son's suicide, she'd thought she would've felt worn out but rather felt content to have someone to care for to distract those morbid thoughts.

Mai Ganders took extra care of Reina. She'd respect her privacy, baked cookies together and read muggle books with her. With the Ganders fortune, they had an exceeding amount of money which in terms of complications: money was never a problem in her book. Reina at her young age wanted to be a pirate and wished to practise swordsmanship. What did Mai Ganders do when she figured out her granddaughter wished to learn to fight behind her grandfather's orders? Hired a fencer obviously.

She'd agreed to care for Reina with the same openness as Carmen did. With a curious mind as hers, Reina didn't need permission. She'd do it regardless.

"I'd like to be anywhere but Father's. If that's alright with you..." Reina admits, dropping her bag to the ground. She takes a moment to exhale before finishing her sentence. "It's just— I don't know. I understand I should pay my respects to him but... that house. That house does no feel like home."

Mai watches her expression closely. Reina had looked exhausted, assuming it was from the train ride back. Mai pressed her lips together, her fine lines around her mouth began to show. "Very well, I won't force you. Since I haven't attended those parties since your grandfather passed, I shall go with you. I can catch up with the Barrows and the Notts!"

Mai ushers her granddaughter to change into comfortable clothing and to bring a night bag, knowing she'll be staying over at the Barrows tonight. Reina enters the living room to find her grandmother standing by the fireplace, holding the floo powder.

"You're rather eager grandmother." Reina jested with a lopsided grin. Aries jumped and laid flat on her night bag, his tail hitting the floor.

"Oh shush you, your dress is already at the Barrows! I picked your favourite colour!" Mai lightly pushing Reina forward with her familiar slipping his body inside the bag in the fireplace. The two women had grabbed a handful of the floo powder and shouted clearly to the Barrows.

The three had arrived in a knick of time, entering the extravagant home of Jasmine Barrows. Reina was in awe of the decorations placed around the creme coloured walls. She's spotted three elves, placing the ornaments up, setting the scene for the ball. Reina heard heels click towards the three to find Jasmine already in a long silk azure dress that hung nicely on her tall frame and tan skin. "You're here! You have to get dressed!" She squeals, grabbing Reina as the two young teenagers scramble up to her bedroom.

In the corner of her eyes she spots Jasmine's eye-catching parents, the two were exact copies of their only daughter. "Versie! Lark!" Reina heard her grandmother greet them as she was pushed inside Jasmine's bedroom. It was neatly organized of course, apricot colours painted the lean walls. She had no posters or paintings up. She'd mentioned her mother didn't approve of such things to have on her blank walls. Jasmine had one long bookshelf of historical books, assuming from her father's collection. There was a house elf named Vispy waiting to serve Reina.

"No, I don't need any help with my dress. Thank you Vispy." Reina thanks as the elf nodded.

"Lady Reina does not acquire the service of Vispy. Would you like water? Treats?" Vispy asks, peering at the witch. Reina shook her head, with that the house elf had left the bedroom.

Reina eyes her dress that hung on the door. It was a deep plum, silk ball gown with off the shoulder neckline. Her grandmother knew, purple not matter the shade is her favourite colour. "I'll be right back Jas." She took the dress and went to the bathroom to get herself ready while Jasmine waits, sitting on her bed patiently.

She zippers up the dress, looking down at herself. It had been a perfect fit. Reina glances up at the mirror to examine her appearance. The plum dress was form fitting, accentuated her waist. The plum shade had melted delicately with her golden skin and raven curls. Her eyes fall on her curled bangs, her hair had grown longer since the summer. She tugged down the hemline nervously.

She hadn't worn a dress in so long, she'd forgotten what her body had looked like in something that brought her curves to the eye. She begins to put on light makeup, debating whether or not to wear her favourite coffee coloured lipstick. Knowing the dress code for these events was crucial. _They can't crucify me over brown lipstick, it's the 90s after all. Muggles do know a thing about makeup that's for sure._ She suppressed a sigh before exiting the bathroom to loosen her hair down. "So, all the pure bloods gather around during Christmas for a ball?" Reina questions, removing a bobby pin from her dark locks.

"Sounds boring I know, it's mostly for people who work for the Ministry of Magic." Jasmine answers, she looks up to find Reina almost ready and was left ogling her. "Merlin's beard, you look fantastic." Jasmine blurts out. Before Reina could even thank her, her grandmother appeared by the door in a deep crimson a-line dress that passed the floor.

"You look beautiful... just like your mother." Mai compliments from the opened door. Reina plays with her fingers, nods with a forced smile, her full painted mocha lips.

_Just like your mother._

"Thank you," Reina quietly responds. Her grandmother nods, leaving the two girls alone. There was silence, mostly from Reina's side at least. Reina watches her feet as she stood in front of a tall mirror, catching her appearance as she heard her heels click. The blonde had been watching carefully, seeing Reina play with her silver ring on her index finger which was a crystal that Jasmine wasn't aware of. It was white stone, if you looked closely you could find specks of the rainbow. "You know... all my life I've been told I look like my mother. I think I've almost forgotten what she looks like." Reina admits with a half hearted laugh.

"What do you know about your mother?" Jasmine asks curiosity built up in her throat. The dark haired girl turned around to face her head with a uncertain shrug. Jasmine exhales, blowing a strand of her light hair out of her freckled face. "Let's go, I can give you a tour before people arrive!"

Jasmine had begun her tour around Barrows Manor, she'd mentioned the enriched history of what the Barrows became to be. Reina had noticed how fondly she spoke of magical histories which made her grin at the sight of her friend excited. She'd told the story of how the historical professor Lark Barrows had fallen in love with the beautiful writer Versie Cross on a blind date that their parents had set up. Reina's eyes spot a half opened room, finding plenty of books that piqued her interest. "What's this room?" She asks pointing at the creme coloured door.

Jasmine turned in her direction, opening the door fully for the two witches to enter. Reina Ganders was in awe to find many books all in one room, she'd only dreamt of having her library. _Someday_. "This is our library, tons of literature and textbooks about magic. Anything you can possibly think of when it comes to magical history will be in this room." She informed, which Reina noted. The two witches had finished their tour and watched as wizards and witches alike enter the ballroom to greet one another.

It had been customary for the pure blood gatherings to dress in proper attire for any event being held. Balls were no different. The men dressed in their most elegant suits, and black ties. The woman wore long gowns, showered with their most expensive jewelry bought from their husbands. Jasmine had already gone downstairs to greet everyone while Reina and Aries had been studying everyone from above the staircase. "Aren't you going to go dance?" Aries asks, resting on the grey rail on top of the staircase.

Reina rests her arms on the rail, watching everyone enter. Or hoping to spot someone she knew. "I'll dance once my friends arrive. It's just ballroom dancing anyways, nothing important."

"I'm sure you'll find a lovely suitor whether it's a charming young fellow or a gorgeous lady." Aries winks, seeing a group of ladies downstairs talking. Flashes of shades of green and red dresses everywhere surrounded the room.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Doubtful, very doubtful. We're talking about a pure blood ball, I can only imagine. The horror, a witch who likes both genders!" Reina dramatically places her hand on her heart. The pair continued to people watch, different faces arriving in the crowds. That is until she heard her name being called from below. "Shit." She mutters as she grabs her dress, lifting it slightly as she walked down the stairs. Praying she doesn't trip on her dress or shoes or both.

Her grand entrance was merely awkward, her curls covered her clear face. Reina could hear the soft violins played from the other side of the room, it looked to be enchanted to fit many wizards. She peers over, trying to find Jasmine within the large crowds of people, failing, she walks over to a table to grab a drink of water. She wondered when Theo or Blaise would arrive, so she waited. Her back on the wall, scanning the crowds, finding no one she recognized until she spots a fairly familiar platinum blonde.

_Malfoy._

He wore an all black suit, along with his presuming father. His father, Lucius Malfoy hadn't smiled at all, and wore a stoic expression to each person he greeted. His mother wore a black sleek yet modest dress and she looked elegant. Her full scarlet lips wore a delighted smile to each who confronted them. In fact, the entire Malfoy family was attractive to anyone who had eyes. There was no doubt about that. Draco Malfoy looked prosperous, his blonde hair fell on his forehead just how he wore it at Hogwarts.

Reina spotted Jasmine walking towards her, her brown eyes had followed where Reina was staring at. She could've sworn that her friend had secretly ogled Draco Malfoy but remained quiet. "Oh, Malfoy is here." Jasmine starts, while Reina lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Our families are close. Isn't it nice to find a friendly face while we wait for the boys?" Jasmine jokes, nudging her side.

Reina could almost choke on her water. "Malfoy is everything _but_ friendly."  
  
  


Eventually, their two friends had arrived, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott looked dashing as ever in their suits. The Slytherins had watched the wizards and witches dance in the ballroom with drinks in hand. The teenagers grew bored of the night, seeing that time moved slower for each of them. Until Reina got an idea to liven the party up. Which could result in her getting in massive trouble. Her instant thought had gone to Fred Weasley. _Fred would've loved this idea and George would join in._

"These parties are usually a bore, sorry Rainy." Jasmine apologizes taking a sip of Theo's fire whiskey that he snuck in from his father's secret stash in his study.

With a smirk, she replied "I do love classical music." Reina motioned her cup to Theo to pour some fire whiskey in her cup which he gladly did so. She turns in the blonde's direction again. "Jas, how do you feel about Queen?"

"Queen?" She questions, squinting her eyes at her as if she could somehow find the answer from Reina's forehead.

"You know... the muggle band the twins keep playing," Reina answers, taking a sip of the alcohol.

"I like their music! Why?" Jasmine asks, leaning in. Blaise could feel the smirk plastered on Reina's face, he could sense the chaos she's going to cause.

Taking another sip of her fire whiskey. "How about we play some Queen to liven things up?" Raising an eyebrow mischievously at the three.

Theo chuckles, while Blaise shoves him. Refusing to encourage her rebellious behaviour. He'd known he'll hear about this from his mother if he started to act rambunctious. "You've spent too much time with the Weasleys," Blaise states, taking a sip of his drink.

Reina pouts defeated, "I do not! I was just suggesting to liven things up! There's no harm in that, isn't that right Nott?"

"I sense trouble," Theo admits with a low chuckle.

Theo had taken a liking to Reina, he'd only ever had one friend that was a girl besides her and it was Jasmine who couldn't relax if her life depended on it. Reina was the exact opposite. She downs her drink, before leaving her three friends to meet the band. "Stay close Theo, wouldn't want Greengrass to grab you, would you now?" She teases, placing her empty cup on the table.

"This isn't the Gryffindor common room! Reina where are you going?!" Blaise shouts, hearing her faint giggle from across the room.

Reina makes her way towards the band of the night. "Hello! Let me start with, you all play your instruments lovely. I was wondering, do you know the band Queen?" She asks the musicians group of six.

The bass player replies. "They're brilliant."

Excitement sparkled in her eyes. "Excellent. Do you take requests?" She asks eagerly, while the singer nods in response. "Would you mind playing a song for my friends? We're all big fans of Queen!" She beams.

The lead singer asks, "What song witch?"

"I was thinking—" Reina was soon cut off by Blaise's harsh grab.

"Actually no she doesn't—"

"I do too!"

The bass player eyes the two before speaking up. "Darling, don't let a boy tell you to do anything."

The dark haired girl raises an eyebrow at Blaise, who sighs in defeat, wavering off to let her do what she wants. He began to walk back to his other friends. Reina crosses her arms together, leaning towards the lead singer. "Since you have good taste, I'll let you decide on the songs!"

The classical music had come to a stop, and then surprisingly came rock music. The fire whiskey had taken effect and Reina raises her hands singing along. Jasmine laughs at the fact that Reina pulled that off perfectly. She giggles to herself, before finishing her drink. "Mother is going to be mad."

"And that's a good thing?" Theo peers over, with a skeptical look on his face.

"I'd do anything to irritate her, this will be the icing on the cake." Jasmine answers. The two friends could hear Reina's shouts calling for them to join.

"Come on Jas! Theo! Blaise!" The three of them watching her dance without a care in the world, the definite effect of downing the fire whiskey too quickly. "Are you ready? Hey! Are you ready for this?" She sang along, her curls in the hair pounced with bopping her head.

"Definitely not." Blaise chuckles, watching Reina dance alone until his eyes found Jasmine and Theo dancing towards their plastered friends. "You're joining in?!" Blaise shouts bewildered.

Theo turns to face him, with a naughty smirk that crept on his flushed face. "Our killer queen has requested us, so we must listen." He leaves, shrugging nonchalantly.

Seeing other teenagers join in on the fun, he was left surprised. Blaise could hear their laughter from where he was standing, seeing Reina and Theo singing in each other's faces, quite close to his liking. She wrapped her arms around his while he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you happy?" Reina sang, cupping Theo's flushed cheeks.

"Are you satisfied?" He sang back, while Jasmine raised her hands in the air. Her eyes widened to find the two wizards' sudden closeness.

"How long can you stand the heat?!" The blonde screamed.

Blaise Zabini leaned against the wall, laughing to himself at the sight of their intoxicated friends giddy over Queen. Yet, his bronze eyes always found Reina's happiness. He figured he'd never seen her with such enthusiasm. _It's the fire whiskey_. "It seems that I'm the only responsible one." He mumbled to himself, amused.

He heard footsteps approach them, seeing Draco Malfoy lean against the wall beside him. His silver eyes trailed to whatever Blaise was staring at, _Reina_. Draco almost sneered to himself, to see his best friend become completely infatuated with a girl he'd only known in the short four months. It turned his stomach to see it with _her_. "Those three are quite a handful." Blaise slips out, turning to him.

Draco watched her. Reina's arms flailing up, then down as her fingers interlocked with Theo's. Then her gaze went on Jasmine who swung her arms around the shorter Ganders. He felt himself entranced with her. _It's the fire whiskey_. _It's Nott's offensive fire whiskey._ He repeated to himself. She was deviant yet reserved and he _hated_ her. She'd turn Zabini into a sap and Theodore into a dancer.

"Rather annoying blokes, especially Ganders." Draco sneers, taking a big gulp of fire whiskey to his mouth. The taste was stomach churning, which burnt his throat. His jawline taunt, with his cruel silver eyes glaring at the beaming girl he mentioned.

"She's not as bad as you think mate." Blaise blurts out. _Maybe it's the fire whiskey talking. No, it definitely isn't_. Blaise thought to himself, as he heard another song of Queen. The two boys heard Reina singing her heart out in her drunken state.

"God knows, God knows I want to break free." Theo shouts, wrapping his arm around the two girls again.

Reina softly touches Jasmine's cheek, singing to her now. "I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love for the first time."

"This time I know it's for real!" Jasmine sang while Reina sang the rest of the lyrics. Completely unaware of their audience, bewitching the witches and wizards unconsciously. She sang, trapped in her mind of rambled thoughts, wishing to break free of all of them. Unknowingly, singing of a planned fate of hers.

Draco Malfoy was left spellbound by her voice and smirked to himself. _The blood traitor can sing, I'll give her that much. Merlin, I'll kill Nott for whatever he put in this fucking concoction._

The two boys watched as Jasmine's mother tries to stop the rock music but Jasmine refuses at least for one more song. Witnessing the three Slytherins enjoying themselves far longer than they should've. "I gave you a few songs, that's enough!"

Jasmine waved off her mother as she continued to slur the words to Somebody To Love. "But everybody wants to put me down!" The blonde points at her curly haired mess of a friend to sing the next lyrics.

"They say I'm going crazy!" Reina then pokes at Theo's chest to finish the lyrics.

"They say I got a lot of water in my brain!"  
  
  


On the other side of the ballroom, there was Narcissa Malfoy who smirked at herself at the sight of three teenagers. It reminded herself of her two cousins Sirius and Regulus and Carmen Rivers. In the beginning, Regulus and Carmen had an intense friendship per se, their friendship stronger than blood, that is... Sirius revealed to have feelings for Carmen. The reserved Malfoy hadn't noticed that Mai Ganders stood beside her, watching the teenagers as well.

"They are _only_ children, Versie should allow them to have their fun." Mai comments, only pleased to see her granddaughter enjoying herself.

Narcissa remains composed, with a half hearted smile at the older woman. She responds dryly, "Indeed." Her eyes then found her son, whose eyes were on none other than Mai's granddaughter. She heard Lucius clear his throat, watching the three as they exist the ballroom after the song had finished. Her son, tall and irritated began walking back to his parents.

It was now just the Malfoys alone, and Lucius wanted to make clear orders for his son to thoroughly follow. "Watch her closely, we want her on our side."

Draco wasn't pleased with the order. Why did he have to stay near to some girl he found insufferable? He sneers to himself. "What's the meaning of having a girl like that on our side? Did you see what she's done right now?"

Lucius knew it wasn't time to inform his only heir of the future plans. Draco wasn't prepared for that responsibility. At least not _yet_. If the dark lord had planned to return, he made plans to merely up his ranks for his family. "You dare to question me. Play nicely with the girl."

Draco injects, "Father—"

"Don't question your father Draco. Go over to your classmates. Ask the girl to dance." Narcissa said in a mellow tone. Too calm for his liking. Draco figured he'd go talk to her once she's alone. He couldn't bear to be seen with her, but he had to follow his father's orders.  
  
  


Reina was beginning to sober up all alone. Jasmine, Theo and Blaise had to make conversation with their parents' friends while Reina slumped into her seat. She watches the dancers, how graceful their partners lead them, seeing them twirl in their elegant gowns. She was in a gaze long enough that she didn't hear someone calling her name.

"Ganders."

Her eyes went up to find the tall platinum blonde, staring down at her. She places her attention back on the dancing in front of her. "What do you want?" She asks, letting her mind wander elsewhere.

Draco scoffed to himself, regretting already as that he's extended his hand to hers. "It would be considered rude to not take my hand."

From across the room, Theo quirked an eyebrow at both Malfoy and Ganders together before placing his attention back on his father's conversation.

She places her elbow on her thigh, placing her right palm on her chin unamused. "Why?" Her honey eyes found Lucius Malfoy talking to her grandmother. She'd put two and two together and restricts herself from chuckling loudly. "Is it because your dear father would scold you later?"

He remained quiet for a second, biting his tongue. He knew his father was watching and hesitated to bite back at her jabs. "Oh, your father told you to place nice is that it? I'd rather dance with Nott." Reina gave him a dull stare, seeing him clench his jar. She stood up, straightening her dress while leaving Draco to fend for himself as Pansy Parkinson approached him.

_Fucking hell, Ganders._

Finding her friends still engaged with their parents, she'd left the crowded room in hopes of getting a better look at those historical books. _There must be something about seers_.

Draco was left standing there, drinking in his anguish with Pansy by his side. He'd hope his father would drop his little mission of his but he only wanted him to move further. He glances up to find the wild ravenous curls leave the area, scoffed to himself again before he downs the rest of Theo's fire whiskey. He locked eyes with his father, eyeing him to follow the girl. Displeased as always, Draco willingly followed Reina to the library in which she appeared to be looking for something particular. He leans against the door, eyeing her. He'd only seen her in sweaters and jeans when it came for casual days, and now she wore a dress that hugged her curves.

 _She almost looks_ _ordinary._

 _Keyword,_ _ordinary._

"Now, what are you doing here?" He drawls, feeling the fire whiskey take its effects. He licked the inside of his cheek, as he closed the door behind him.

Reina jumps in fright, with a book in hand. Her expression loosens once she's found who it was. She turns her attention back to the book and responded dryly. "I find these parties tiresome, all blood purity prejudices and expensive gowns."

He notices the book she's holding, her index finger inside a page about a witch group who had been gifted with the sight of fates. He remains stoic and still, watching her. He leans back on the wall, his eyes dangerously low.

She had completely ignored his presence, which wasn't hard for her. What was the worse he could do to her? Tell on her for reading? She read the first sentence of the page.

_There's one group of witches that weren't pure blood originally, as they were now an extinct breed that originated from veelas called—_

"I take that I'm boring you." He tries to start a conversation, taking a seat on the crimson velvet chair beside her while she stood reading. She shuts the book viciously, glaring at him.

"I've sobered up, you should do the same. Considering you are willingly talking to me, you've had too much to drink." She suggests, going back to her reading until he spoke again.

"Who said it was willing?"

She knitted her eyebrows together, eyeing him. "What?"

Draco ignores her question. Deciding whether or not he should play with her mind. He'd thought he was sober enough to sneer at her but everything that spurred out of his mouth was considered laughable to her. "Have I told you how incredibly stunning you look tonight?" He mocked.

Reina threw him a look of disgust, desperately trying to read the book. "No." She grew impatient with him.

"I'm not going to."

She breathes out, reading the sentence that she didn't finish until she was rudely interrupted by the intoxicated blonde who happened to be her very own enemy.

 _There's one group of witches that weren't pure blood originally, as they were now an extinct breed that originated from veelas called sirens_.

"Here I thought you would be a quiet drunk." She mumbled to herself quietly, not caring if he'd heard her or not.

"I'm just trying to get under your skin." He gibed in a nonchalant tone. A haughty expression crept on his face, while she turns, watching him carefully. His slender fingers ran through his blonde locks, the scent of fire whiskey from his mouth invaded her senses.

She backed away from him, leaning against the bookshelf. "It's not working, Malfoy. Is this what you find amusing? Are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

A slow lazy grin on his lips, while his eyes flickered to hers. "Oh, of course I forgot. You're too bloody perfect, nothing ever bothers the Slytherin princess."

She sighs to herself, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _Too bloody perfect. He's fucking drunk._ "I never said I was perfect."

He was intoxicated and vexed. His father specifically instructed him to keep an eye on the girl standing in front of him, the girl who looked like she was going to hex him any moment. If he had to keep an eye on her, why not poke some fun? "Of course, you aren't. Your fucking fan club says otherwise, but I see you Ganders."

Reina lets out a bitter laugh. "What exactly do you see?"

He ignores her question with another question. _Classic Draco Malfoy move_. "Tell me, how does it feel? Knowing you are second place?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, confused with the question itself. "What are you sputtering about?"

He began to use his simple bullying tactics on her. Find a weakness and crush her self esteem. Merlin forbid, she's had too much confidence. "You are second in our class. Second to Granger. From talks of your fan club, you were considered to be one of the most brilliant witches in Beauxbatons. How does it feel to have that title been taken away from you?"

Reina was baffled. Did he think that questioning her smarts will win his father's affections? "I don't need to prove my intelligence to you, or to anyone for that matter. In fact, why don't I ask you? Before I came to Hogwarts, you've always been second and now you are third."

He jeered. "I don't care for mudbloods."

"But you care for your father's approval. It must hurt knowing you were second place to a muggle born." Reina provoked, seeing the smirk on his expression grow dark.

He swallowed, his cruel silver eyes locked with her impatient honey eyes. "Now that position is taken by yours truly. I should be asking you. How's Diggory by the way? It seems he has a thing for younger girls."

She wasn't sure where this was going. Did he think she'd be affected by Cedric Diggory? Of course he was gorgeous, kind and all the wonderful things in life but... she barely talked to him. When she did, it was purely accidental. "I already know about Cho."

"Oh? Do you now?"

"Yes."

He was left speechless and smirked to himself. His hair fell on his forehead, as he lowered his head. He was delighted to pick a fight, especially if it were her.

Rather on the other side, Reina was left muddled. Why had Malfoy decided to pick on her now? Alone? He'd love a good audience. What made this time differently? Was it the fire whiskey? His father breathing down his neck constant? She didn't care to find out, rather she wanted to learn what the fuck was going on in her life rather than care for his. "If you have the intention to hurt my feelings with your pathetic words _—_ "

"Will you cry Ganders?"

She almost laughs. "No."

"No?"

"I'll just hurt you back." Reina spat, while he took in a sharp breath. His eyes found the title of the book, _Seers_.

"All rain and no shine, now what are you doing here?" Theo peaked through the door, entering. For a second, Theo thought he might've still had some fire whiskey left in his system finding two people he'd know to hate each other in the same room, alone. "With none other than Draco."

Reina places the book back in its proper place before facing her friend. "Jasmine mentioned this room, can't say I wasn't a bit intrigued and as for him." She stops to point at the drunken case of Draco Malfoy. "He just followed me in the insufferable git that he is. Next time, please Theo. Don't give him fire whiskey, he's far too talkative for my liking."


	12. veela & siren

**Reina** was left puzzled and exhausted. Her migraine made it worse for her, possibly from downing fire whiskey all too quickly for her liking. The ball had concluded its end by midnight and everyone resigned back to their homes and the two teenage girls had returned to Jasmine's chambers. Her thoughts lingered on that book about seers in the Barrows library, the group of witches or _sirens_ as the book described... were granted a gift of fates. Jasmine knew loads of magical history from her father, it'd only be appropriate to ask her, herself about sirens.

_What was a siren anyway?_

Jasmine had plopped in her bed, with Reina beside her, a book in hand. Her familiar was found sitting on the window still, gazing at the full moon. Aries had always enjoyed the night sky, at least when he could lay awake.

Reina glanced over at the blonde and swallowed before asking her question. "Jasmine... have you ever heard of the sight of fates?"

Her eyes were closed, her pinching migraine could crack her skull if it wanted to. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to recollect her thoughts of the answer. "Hm... I believe it has something to do with the cursed Rivers. Let me process first, I think I drank too much fire whiskey. Fucking hell Nott."

"Cursed Rivers?" Reina asks curiously.

Jasmine breathes out, her hooded eyes met hers and nods. "Yeah, my father when he used to be a history Professor. He'd told me this one story about a veela who was cursed by her muggle lover. Or siren, depending on which retell you've heard. It's sort of like a folktale for young witches to not trust men, I believe."

"A siren? What's a siren?" She peers over, while Aries from across the room listened closely.

The azure covered blonde squints her eyes as if she can place the story in front of her eyes. "It's sort of a different breed of veelas. Their physical appearances and magics are different from one another but hold the same power. Veelas have pale skin and blonde hair while sirens have darker skin and black hair. The opposites of a coin really."

She began to process the information. _Sirens and Veelas_.

"So, the two have different names because of the colour of their hair and skin?"

Jasmine shook her head, half heartedly. "Mostly because of their magic really, their physical appearance is how you can differentiate the two. Veelas are tamer... while sirens are more dangerous magically. They are more emotionally driven with their magic, sort of like a dragon, they can summon fire while veelas turn into harpies. Sirens are angry creatures in general. The peculiar thing about sirens is there's not a ton of information about them, they've gone extinct for a few centuries or so we're lead to believe. They are alike in many aspects but you know historians... they need a bloody word for everything."

 _Sirens can summon fire magic sort of like a dragon. A siren was cursed by a muggle._ Rethinking the information, Reina tried to piece everything together one by one. "What was the curse?"

"Are you in for a history lesson or what?" Jasmine jokes.

Reina shrugs, nodding. _Cursed Rivers..._ Her hazel eyes trailed off to Aries who jumps on the bed to lay beside his master.

Jasmine clears her throat before starting. "The story of the cursed Rivers. There's one about an all powerful witch who falls for a muggle and used a love potion on him or one where they are both wizards and he cheats, these different variations of the story have been historically inaccurate. We are still unaware of the true origins of the curse itself, all we know is a man fucked up a bloodline of powerful witches causing each woman to go mad. Personally, I think he slipped a love potion and she'd become infatuated. I believe this is also the same group who worshipped this false goddess, Aphrodite."

She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. "Wait, there are witches who worship false gods?"

She nods. "Yes, there's still a few around to this day who worship these Greek gods and goddesses but this one group of witches were extreme, they did everything their god told them to do. Honestly, I would've thought that the witches had been consumed with dark magic at that point."

Reina brought her thumb to her mouth, biting her nail. "I don't understand the story, what exactly was the curse? How can a muggle curse a witch?"

Jasmine could sense her impatience and flicked her on the forehead. "Hey! I haven't thought of this story in a while, let me try to remember. So the man who we believe to be either a muggle or wizard finds this beautiful woman. This is where the veela and siren part comes in because we believe he becomes obsessed with her because of her beauty. He slips her a love potion and she became infatuated, you get the gist. Until one day the witch finds him in the arms of another woman. She cries to her false god and Aphrodite is angered that one of her disciples is poisoned and grants her the gift of fates. Our version of seers but far more wicked."

"This is part of history of magic? I don't see what's so significant about the story." Reina drops her arms on her lap, conflicted.

"You haven't let me finish it!" Jasmine flicks her forehead again while Reina groans at her boldness. Her forehead began to hurt, the stinging pain felt similar to her migraine which wasn't at all enjoyable. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly, her hand still on her forehead.

Jasmine playfully rolls her eyes. "So, she's gifted with the sight of fates but the catch is that she can see the future with just one touch. There are a few recalls of the story that the witch doesn't need to touch anyone but I find it more fascinating that with one simple touch a witch can see someone's future! Enough of me rambling... so the witch can see futures, some of them are rather gruesome, she becomes depressed and alone. She begins to lose her sanity and eventually kills herself over her lost love and madness."

"So moral of the story... don't trust men?" Reina guesses, befuddled.

"The curse is the sight the witch received, apparently she was also given a necklace that granted her protection that not even death could get her. Which is utterly ridiculous because she kills herself in the story!" Jasmine shouts, vexed.

Reina nearly grins, seeing her friend so passionate over history was refreshing. "There's a necklace too?"

The blonde nods, running her fingers through her straight hair. "My father told me that the sight of fates and the necklace are connected. You can't have one or the other. The necklace protects the witch from any curse you can think of but... it comes with a price. The curse of the sight."

_What could this necklace look like? Who's in possession of it now?_

Reina touched her jade pendant, fiddling it with her painted fingers. "So, this special necklace could block killing curses?"

She nods again. "Anything."

Reina bites the inside of her cheek. "So because she killed herself she's become this folktale to warn witches of muggle men? She's become a legend?"

"The entire family is rather infamous but all for the wrong reasons. How each woman born with Rivers blood is destined to madness and unrequited love. Each girl that was born into the Rivers bloodline had killed themselves essentially." Jasmine explains, laying her head on her pillow.

_Destined to madness._

Reina drew closer, "There's more of them? These women?"

"The last remaining woman we know disappeared around fourteen or fifteen years ago I believe. We could only assume she offed herself as well." Jasmine answered, her tone harsh.

Reina replies in a whisper tone, "I see."

Jasmine turns her body to Reina, trying to read her blank expression. "I can lend you the book about them. They are a fascinating family from Italy. Way more interesting than the sacred twenty eight. Of course, the stories of each woman have been documented, it's a sad read."

Reina nods in agreement, laying down on her bed as well. "We should probably sleep. Merlin knows we both need it after tonight's extravaganza." She suggests, the blonde agrees, shutting her eyes.

Reina brought her head up, her eyes meeting Aries's vibrant green eyes. Her eyes then found Jasmine's face who was fast asleep. She slowly gets up, praying to Merlin she doesn't wake her friend from her deep slumber. Her arm rested on her knee, Reina remains quiet as she processed the story in her head. She remembered her grandfather.

The same grandfather who wanted her granddaughter to be an intelligent lady of wizard society. She was given many history lessons of the Ganders bloodline but never an ounce of her mother's. All those missing links and gaps in her life began to fold all at once. The never-ending puzzle that keeps solving beyond her eyes.

 _They do share the same last name. There's a possibility the two could be linked. There_ _are_ _also a few witches that hold that same last name._ She was left unsure. _And, these witches were sirens?_ They possess fire magic, which also could explain her anger outbursts. She huffs to herself, laying her head back on the pillow, allowing herself to fall asleep.  
  
  


_A young Reina runs crying to her mother. A boy in the playground had called her a freak and how she belonged in a circus. She didn't understand why he had called her a freak, somehow the child had gotten angry and revealed faint flames from her fingertips. Unaware of it at first, the fire extinguished itself and Reina had told the boy his grandfather was going to die from prostate cancer._

_"No five year old belongs in a circus_ _,_ _" Carmen mutters to herself, gripping her daughter's wrist. She took her out of the playground as the two walked back home alone._

_"Why am I a freak mum?" Her young daughter asks, but Carmen comes to a halt._

_"You are not a freak!"_

_She remains quiet and asks again. "Then what am I?"_

_Carmen gets down to her eye level and touches her tiny palms, bringing them to her face and kisses her daughter's hands. "You are extraordinary."_

_Reina tilts her head to the side, her voice squeaked. "I am?"_

_Carmen nods, cupping her daughter's cheek."Never forget who you are, wear it proudly like armour."_

_Reina knits her eyebrows together in confusion."Who am I?"_

_"You're a Rivers of course."_   
  
  


She wakes up, breathing hard. Her hair a tangled mess, she looks around her surroundings to find her friend and familiar still in deep slumber. "I don't remember that." Reina gasps out, wiping off the beads of sweat from her face.  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  
  


 **D** raco Malfoy left the Christmas ball intoxicated, much to his father's dismay. He was never one to drink alcohol, he'd always preferred to have control over his actions. Draco and alcohol never mixed well together. He would slur out words he didn't mean or become flirtatious when he didn't intend to. Either way, Draco Malfoy _hated_ alcohol.

Theodore Nott convinced him otherwise. He had sneaked in fire whiskey from his father's study and the next thing he remembers was following Reina Ganders to the Barrows historical library. Remembered she looked stunning. He _hated_ himself for ever thinking of those words and Reina put together in a sentence.

_"You're too bloody perfect."_

He cringed to himself, huffing. _Why the fuck did I allow myself near fire whiskey?_ His head became to pound as he entered Malfoy Manor with his displeased parents. He'd gone straight to his room, without a word from her mother. He knew she was disappointed in his drunken state.

_"Will you cry Ganders?"_

He takes off his coat, throwing it on his Slytherin trunk. Which had been already packed to return to Hogwarts after the holiday break was over. Then throwing himself onto his black duvet bed, king size. Made for the only heir himself.

_"No."_

His silver eyes travelled to his grey ceiling. He suppressed a sigh, running his long slender fingers through his blonde locks. Allowing his thoughts to wander. His jaw clenched as his mind following a girl with murderous glare.

_"No?"_

He stood up from his bed. His bloodshot eyes found his desk. Scanning for the ink black leather bound journal that was placed on top of the vintage wooden table that had been passed down in the Malfoy line. All of his furniture were heirlooms given from both the Malfoy's and the Black's.

_"I'll just hurt you back."_

He gets up from his bed, walking over to his desk. His cold fingers trail on the binding of his journal. Taking a seat, he opens it. Flipping through the filled pages of his every thought, every observation he's made. He'd written everything. He'd like to observe people when he could, pinpoint their weak spots and use them against them.

He brought his quill to his lips, deciding where to begin in his newest entry. He relished the fact that he could break people with his words, but what irritated him was he couldn't break her. At least, not _yet_. He desired to be the one to ruin her, to make her cry. Merlin, did she leave him vexed.

_"I'll just hurt you back."_

The smooth voice rang through his mind. He couldn't comprehend, _why_. She was intelligent, why did he think questioning it would hurt her? _No_. To break a girl like her, he'd need to dig deeper. It wasn't going to be through her schooling or Cedric Diggory.

It'd come back to blood all in the end. He'd seen that expression on her face, murderous when Pansy Parkinson had humiliated her in the common room about her parents. He could've sworn he saw a flame ignite from the palms of her hands. There was no word on who her mother was, no one had known. His parents had been acting rather, _protective_ about the girl. Almost possession, but not quite. He didn't understand why. Surely, he'd thought his father would tell me but received no word.

She needed to be kept away in a delicate manner. But Reina is not delicate. She's more like a rose, a definite beauty. Yet the thorns surrounding her were difficult to touch. You couldn't pick a rose with many thorns, you'd worry about getting pricked. Hurt. Perhaps she doesn't wish to be touched, she'd built walls around her. Not even the Hufflepuff hero could break down. He'd seen his failed attempts on trying to sway her and it's gotten embarrassing to watch. He began to write, allowing his drunken observant state to rummage his thoughts.  
  
  


 _December 24_ _,_ _1993_  
 _Reina._  
 _Her name suits her well._  
 _It sounds like rain, like those bloody twins who call her the fucking weather forecast. If you stay out in the rain far too long, you'll get sick. And she's revolting. Just staring at her makes you want to vomit._  
 _Reina. Reina. Reina._  
 _I loathe that fucking face of hers._


	13. first birthday

_tw: blood, alcohol_

**Carmen** never believed in superstition, despite being cursed with the sight of fates. There were a few things she believed in. With her daughter growing in her belly, a chill march evening she'd bump into Sybill Trelawney inside the Hog's Head Inn. A fellow seer herself, she'd believed in the words she spoke of her daughter's future.

"A girl born during the night's rainfall will grow up to be a storm. She will be beautiful but it'll be her weakness. Of course, you know why, _siren_."

A week had passed and Carmen had given birth to a girl on a stormy night of April 2nd, 1980, she'd watched the rain droplets from her window, her newborn daughter in her arms. She'd thought of the simple fortune of her daughter. "Reina." She breathes out, beads of sweat rolling down her flushed face.

"You are given the name Reina because you are destined for greater things. You will lead and rule, I don't believe you will cause destruction. I know you will break free of the curse. Oh my darling, Reina. That name only suits you and you."

Carmen took a deep breath, she felt tears form in her eyes.

"My sweet daughter, Reina. It's only suitable I call you that because it was raining all night long. I like the rain, it brings the truth and washes off the lies."  
  
  


Reina awakens from her dream and glances over to her watch. She sighs sadly. It had been the crack of dawn and it was a special day. At least that's what people would tell her every year. "Happy birthday to me." She whispers to herself.

_The first birthday. The first birthday without father._

She got up from her bed to change into her robes. It had been eight months since she'd been enrolled at Hogwarts, her longest stay in school. She'd beat her own record, she hadn't been expelled. _Yet_. She tied her shoes, then brought her hair back in a loose ponytail as strands of curls peaked through.

Aries had awakened, finding Reina out of bed. He lazily brought his feline head up to find her walking out of her dormitory. He quickly scattered, thinking where he'd last left her present. He pounced off her bed and went underneath her bed to find the stone and brought it to his mouth. "It's not every day my dear Reina turns fourteen, where the hell is she going at six in the morning?!" He grumbled to himself, before following her.

She'd celebrated the twins' birthday yesterday, it was rather amusing to her. The two pranksters of Hogwarts being born on April Fool's Day? To think, her birthday was the day after. _My life was almost a joke._ She hummed to herself, entering the Slytherin common room.

"Happy birthday Reina!" Aries greets with a glint of excitement in his eyes. He dropped the stone from his mouth to the floor.

Reina smiles and thanks her familiar, eyeing the stone. She picks it up, examining its colour and shape. "You've got me the stone Luna told me about! This one is huge! How on earth did you get a big chunk?"

Aries jumped on the couch, stretching before taking a seat. "I had one of my long walks with her, we usually sit and find stones in the forest. Lovely girl, that one." He answered while Reina grinned at him.

"Thank you again, truly. I love it."

The two had exited the common room together, with Reina going straight to Professor Lupin. The visions of memories kept recurring with each day passes. Memories that she wasn't sure were her's or her mother's. She'd reread her mother's journal hundreds of times over to find anything she didn't spot before and still everything remained the same.

_Veela, siren... what the hell am I?_

She decided today, this morning. She will get the truth out of Professor Lupin. She'd been reluctant in the past about confronting him but today she will confront him. She's spent months obsessing over the journal, she'd begun to analyze her mother. Picking the character traits that fit her and trying to logically think of her mother's disappearance.

_Pensive._

_Selfish._

_Charming._

_Rebellious._

_Callous_.

"Professor!" She calls out entering the classroom, to find him leaving his office.

He'd grown fond of the girl, how she remained stoic as her father while having the same fire as her mother. How she'd become an overwhelming duplicate of her mother, yet her eyes weren't her mother's. The two were almost comparable but Reina never had that gleam in her eyes, like her mother. He'd known Carmen for her warmth and still held that version of her dearly.

She walks up the stairs to his office, to have herself seated to ask him the lingering questions that flooded her thoughts. "Good morning Professor, I've got a question. Forgive me if it's too early." Reina starts, with Aries jumping on her lap as the two were seated.

"Not at all Reina, in fact tomorrow we've got lessons so don't forget." Remus Lupin takes a seat by his desk, reminding his student. He'd taught her a few charms regarding her boggart and how to face them. She'd been meaning to avoid the boggart lesson but there was no way of convincing him out of this. She had to rid of her fear eventually, or at least face it properly.

"Yes, tomorrow here at seven. My question is... is it possible to remember things that were meant to be forgotten?" She asks.

Remus remains quiet at first before answering "If you are talking about the memory charm then yes, at times when wizards cast spells if the true intention isn't there. The spell could backfire and memories will return to its rightful owner or severe internal damage to the person, give or take the spell caster's intentions."

Reina's mouth snapped shut, she heard Aries purring on her lap. _He can help you, just tell him the truth._ The internal conflict built up, she shut her eyes in an attempt to remain calm. Her chest tightened, with her breathing accelerated. "I think—"

She stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Remus drew closer from his seat, staring at her with concern. _You aren't going to get what you want without talking_. She thought, twisting the silver ring she wore on her index finger and drew in a harsh breath. "I think the night my mother tried to remove my memories, she did it to hide something from me. I believe you know what it is."

_I don't want to be cursed. Please tell me I'm not cursed._

"Reina—"

She cuts off her Professor, her confidant. "Why do I have a memory of her calling me a Rivers?"

He stopped, froze in his spot. He didn't know what to say. What could he? He wasn't aware of Carmen's whereabouts, no one alive did. Did Carmen plan to hide her bloodline from Reina her entire life? 

"Professor, I remember you. A memory, when I was six... you came to visit my mother." She tells him.

He nods, knowing her memories had slowly trickled into her mind. "I did Reina, I tried to meet with your mother many times. I saw the signs... of her losing herself. She wasn't the same person after the war. No one was."

Reina glances up and swallowed her fears. "Professor, am I related to the cursed Rivers?"

_Say no, please._

Remus Lupin was still. He exhales, watching her carefully. "What do you know of the cursed Rivers?"

_He knows. He fucking knows._

"I know about how a woman was cursed by a man and afterwards each woman was given the sight of fates and death wish." She answers with confidence. Her eyes stayed on his, Remus contemplating whether or not he would reveal the truth until she croaks out. "It's true, isn't it?"

_Say no._

"Reina, believe me. Your mother did everything in her power to protect you—"

Her throat was dry, and her jaw went slack. "I don't— I don't understand."

Time began to slow down for Reina. She shook her head in denial, her mouth fell open but couldn't conjure the words to swear out. She stands up, with Aries jumping off of her lap. She felt her anxiety trickled in, she glances down at her trembled fingertips. A feeling of a sudden weight of heaviness on her shoulders. As if someone were trying to drown her in open waters, she desperately tried to gasp for air.

"I can't— I can't be. My mother thought she was veela but given the information about sirens... Am I a siren? The fire within my palms... is that from—" She forces him to examine her hands, trembling still. "I can't— I only ever wanted my mother back, I didn't want—"

"I know Reina, believe me, I know. I'm sorry."

Tears trickled down her face which she quickly wipes away. "I don't understand— how, how, wha— why didn't she want me to know?" Reina became a stuttering mess. Desperately trying to pull her stoic facade, her face softens with her bottom lip quivering. She'd known that there was a slight possibility of her bloodline but to have it confirmed so early in the morning. "Why didn't she tell me about the curse?!"

Remus Lupin breathes out, calmly explaining himself. "She thought she could break it somehow— She wasn't one to share secrets about her family. She always refused, even back at Hogwarts. She refused to believe she was a veela or siren, whatever the correct definition is."

_If I'm truly one of the cursed Rivers, that means... my death. My sanity. I will die young just like the rest of them._

"I don't want to die. I don't want to be like the rest of them." She whispered to herself falling to the ground.

"Reina, you're safe here. I promise you. Your mother had been trying to find something to break her family's curse—"

Remus Lupin takes a few steps closer, while she crawls away from him. "I will die just like the rest of them, won't I? I will lose my sanity right?" She asks herself, cradling back and forth on her spot, the cold stoned floors touched her thighs. She hugged herself, counting as she inhaled and exhaled.

"I see a bookshelf and a window. Three items are red in this room. I can smell incense." She acknowledged her surroundings, distracting herself from her invasive thoughts. Somehow the coping mechanism kept her from many anxiety attacks.

"Reina—"

This morning, she wasn't so lucky. She needed to breathe, to get out. Her breathing quickened along with her heels as she sped out of his office.

_"Never forget who you are, wear it proudly like armour."_

Her mother's voice rang through her ears, she'd only wish it'll be quiet. For a moment, she wished for silence. She didn't know where she was running to. She kept telling herself. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. Find my mother and all will be well_. As if manifestations would work on a centuries old curse. Reina thought it was silly, foolish even. _Did father know? Is that why he left me?_

_"We are still unaware of the true origins of the curse itself, all we know is a man fucked up a bloodline of powerful witches causing each woman to go mad."_

She closes her eyes, shutting them while her headaches grew. The pounding right in the front of her head grew immensely. What could she do with this information? She'd read the books Jasmine had lent her of the cursed family and lots of women never reached the age thirty. She sunk at the thought of her life, strung like a flimsy piece of clothing and how quickly it can be taken away from her. Her eyes shut, she could feel her cheeks grow warm from her wet tears.

_"Look at her face, Cassius! She's all mine!"_

"Reina breathe." Aries bumped his head on her arm as she sunk on the ground.

Without realizing it, she'd heard a familiar voice calling her name. She couldn't place her attention on anything but her body, she had to stop fucking shaking.

Fred Weasley had planned a grand scheme with his twin for Reina's birthday, hoping to lift her spirits. He had planned on making it snow in all of her classrooms, knowing it was her favourite season and spring had already approached with the early April showers. The tall ginger taken notice of her distant behaviour, always hovering over a journal and he wanted to pull something for her, in George's words _thoughtful_.

Fred had found a short curled mess with a black cat consoling her. He called out her name again, finding her trembling on the ground. He'd noticed her breath shortened and furrowed his eyebrows. "Oi Reina!" He calls thrice, while she stared blankly at nothing. "Rainy, look at me."

She turns her head to face him. She barely processed what happened in Lupin's office, she'd always been the first to run. Runaway from the truth. She scoffed at her cowardly nature.

"We can't have a gorgeous creature on the ground!" He jokes while she eyed him.

_A creature. A veela. A siren. I'm a creature._

Her eyes laid on the ground again, letting out a huff. "Aren't you Weasleys charming."

Fred was almost taken back by her crude response. Of course he'd thought nothing of it, he knew she didn't mean it. He sits down beside her on the ground in the emptied hallway. He leaned and whispered through her curls. "Have I ever told you the story of how Ron got his fear of spiders?"

Reina shook her head. A grin crept on the ginger's face as he told the story. She watched him attentively.

"I had this toy broomstick, it was my favourite gift from mum and dad. Ron was trying to fly it and crashed in the kitchen, leaving him scotch free but the broomstick was broken. For the little git himself, I turned his favourite teddy bear into a rather giant spider. The spider chased him after him in the kitchen until Mum got involved. Complete rubbish."

A faint smile slipped from her lips. She could picture a young Fred laughing at his younger brother crying in fear over spiders. Fred glowers over her expression and the two locked eyes. She had been so distracted by Fred's story that her shaken palms had stopped. He gets off the ground and offers his hand to hers which she gladly takes. The two began walking to the courtyard with Aries following not far behind.

She lifts her heels, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers into his shirt, now leaning her head on his right arm as they walked side by side.

His eyes steady on her small frame. He moved closer to her, finding her palms no longer shaking. The two continuing walking in silence. Fred thought, _perhaps that's what she wanted_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Draco** laid on his bed, his fallen on his face as he overheard his two friends talking. "It's come to my understanding Nott, that you want to throw a party for Ganders?" Draco dryly states, as he threw his friend a glare. Draco, Blaise and Theo discussed the plans for tonight. His two friends seemed to be thrilled to have another party, while Draco was indifferent. As long as no one was in his way and he'd to be alone. Away from _her_ , no doubt in his mind.

Theo drew a smirk on his face, "Rest assured Malfoy will have a splendid time."

Draco scoffs, "Amused Nott? I'd rather not relish my time with that blood traitor."

Blaise and Theo shared a look, before Theo challenged the vexed blonde across the room from him. "Do tell me mate, what is it that you loathe about Ganders? The two of you barely talk... yet you two were alone during the Christmas ball..." He trailed off. "Perhaps you and Ganders are having a secret love affair that we aren't aware of?"

A snort escaped from Zabini, he'd known Theo had taken a few sips of fire whiskey. Courtesy of Adrain Pucey.

Draco thought of what his father requested of him. _Befriend the witch. Unlikely._ He'd rather drown himself in Black Lake before willing talk to Reina.

Theo wanted to get a reaction out of Malfoy, that's what he lived for. He observed people for his personal amusement and picked up details that people rarely found on the surface. Or how the smug Slytherin boy would put it, he loved a _good_ story. Theodore Nott just so happened to find a story, just waiting to be unfolded between the cruel dragon and melancholic princess.

"Perhaps he wanted to hurt her like Granger. It has been some time since you bothered Granger with Parkinson." Blaise comments, adding fuel to the fire.

Theo quirked an eyebrow at Blaise, before dropping a seat on his desk. "Ganders doesn't cry easily, even so... have you seen how brutal she was with Parkinson that night in the common room? Fantastic really, I do fancy a brawl every now and then. Fucking hell was she scary."

Blaise snickers, "You're barking Nott. Parkinson went to Madam Pomfrey afterwards, apparently that slap left a burn."

Draco Malfoy thought back on that night, it had been months ago yet her words echoed in his thoughts. She can be cruel and cold, just the same as him.

_"Did you expect me to cry over your words?"_

Still, all of Slytherin adores her. She befriended Longbottom. Zabini fancies her, Nott suspects something rather abnormal about his own hatred for the princess herself. She became fast friends with the Weasley twins and Diggory had his eye on her. It was like she had the entire castle under her revolting spell and he couldn't understand _why_.

_"I'll just hurt you back."_

Draco had thought of numerous explanations but he didn't wish to lose any sleep over someone who's as stubborn and irritating as her _. It's like she's a fucking veela._ He remained in his dormitory while Blaise and Theo begun to decorate the common room for the Slytherin princess's arrival herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Reina** found herself being dragged around the entire castle by Jasmine who tried to mask her eagerness. Her eyes followed the nervous blonde in front of her. "Jas, I'm tired. We should go back to the common room—"

"You can't be tired! It's your birthday!"

Reina pursed her lips, lifting an eyebrow at her suspicious friend. Jasmine continued to ramble while she remained quiet. "I've got something grand for you. You've turned our lives upside down with your arrival at Hogwarts. Blaise, Theo and I... I'm so grateful to have you as a friend—"

The blonde was soon cut off by Theo approaching the two girls, in his casual clothes of black trousers and tucked in black t-shirt. "Barrows, I'll end in tears if you continue any longer. Let's go to the party already!"

A mischievous smirk crept on Reina's lips. "A party?"

The tanned blonde flicked the forehead of the tall slightly intoxicated boy in front of her. "You ruined the surprise! I swear— Theodore Alexander Nott, I will hex you!"

"I promise to be good, saint Barrows! I wish to survive the night of Reina!" Theo's eyes widened in false fear, before frolicking off to the common room. He then turns to shout at his two friends. "Loads of fire whiskey for all! Pucey is a god!"

Reina and Jasmine shared a glance, watching him scurry off. The two girls chuckled at his feral behaviour. She told herself, she needed this. _What's a little fire whiskey going to do?_ Reina links her arm with Jasmine, following the drunken Theo. Jasmine enters the Slytherin room room first, and then Reina enters witnessing everyone shouting. She could hear the students drunken slurs, the loud wizard rock music and the older Slytherin girls dancing closely with the boys, their bodies attached to one another.

Musk, sweat and alcohol invaded her senses, the room was filled with students. The forlorn bodies cramped together in their emerald common room. _You'd think someone will cast an enlargement charm_ , Reina thought as she made her way through the crowded area. Searching for any familiar faces, she'd found Theo singing Queen on the wooden tables. His eyes widened when he'd spotted the birthday girl herself.

"Witches and wizards, may I present the Slytherin princess herself!" Theo shouts to the crowd, as everyone raised their drinks. He conjured a microphone with a flick of his wand, continued to shout "But... tonight she's our killer queen! Barrows!"

He motions at the cheeky blonde who also conjured a microphone for herself as Queen began to play. "She's a killer queen! Gunpowder, gelatine! Dynamite with a laser beam! Guaranteed to blow your mind! Anytime!" She sang to the exhilarated birthday girl.

Theo grabs her waist as he began to sing the next lyrics. "Recommended at the price! Insatiable an appetite! Wanna try?" He winks, letting go of her waist as she pushes him giggling.

Reina searched for Blaise, wanting him to join in on the singing. She'd figured he'd be leaning against the wall with Malfoy, watching the crowds embarrass themselves. She conjured two microphones, scanning the crowds to find him. She'd spot a platinum blonde and Zabini and called his name. Their eyes meet in midst of the large crowd, Reina waves him over while Draco Malfoy glares at her.

Blaise squeezed himself to the front, finding Reina throwing him a microphone which he caught smoothly. She reached out her hand, so he could join the three on the tables singing to muggle rock music. "You're bloody lucky, you're adorable." Blaise compliments, with a grin, his teeth white as pearls. He took her hand as he stood beside her on the tables with the drunken Theo and Jasmine in between the two.

She gleams at her friend, wiggling her eyebrows as they all sang. "Temporarily out of gas! To absolutely drive you wild, wild! She's all out to get you!"

After their many rounds of singing catchy eighties songs to the crowds, Reina gets off the tables and goes to her dormitory to use the lavatory. With tonight being a Saturday, she'd indulged in a few fire whiskeys and managed to not stumble. The distracting thoughts of her being a Rivers were shoved to the back of her mind. _Tonight is my night. I can be me_.

Draco Malfoy had noticed her absence and had made his way out of the common room that reeked of sweat and alcohol. He decided to head back to his own dormitory until he'd heard a loud bang and cursing from outside the girl's dormitory. He quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the wall wondering who was behind the walls. He played with the rings on his fingers, awaiting.

Reina stared at herself in the bathroom, she examined her face. Her eyes blood shot, her face paled and hair tousled to the side. She brought her fingers to her cheek, and sighed.

_"Look at her face Cassius! She's all mine!"_

She shook her head, away from her mother's invasive voices. She scoffed to herself, finding herself ridiculous. She bite down her bottom lip, leaning against the counter. She'd tried to remember what her mother looked like, before she disappeared. How could she forget? She had spent eight years searching for her and her face became a blur in her memories. She couldn't differentiate if it was the effects of the fire whiskey or her mind tricking her.

_"You look so much like your mother!"_

Her head shot up, she'd noticed the hot tears in her eyes. She sniffled, wiping away her eyes. She searched her face, thinking if she'd stared any longer maybe her mother will come back to her. _She'll never return to you._ Reina punches the mirror in frustration, instantly regretting it as the blood trickled down her knuckles.

"Fuck!" She shouts, finding shards of shattered glass everywhere. She repeatedly cursed to herself before whispering a charm. _Reparo_. The tearful Slytherin had been too busy to clean up the mess she's made that she didn't cast a charm on her bleeding hand. She exited the lavatory, making her way back to the party until she'd bumped into a hard body, finding Draco Malfoy blocking her way out. He wore his casual clothes, similar to Theo Nott, black trousers and a black button top shirt. The last few buttons hung loose and his slender fingers covered with silver. With a smug expression plastered on his face, his blonde locks had fallen on his eyebrows.

"Excuse me." She glares.

His eyes darkened as he bit the inside of his cheek, smirking at her, responding "You're excused."

Reina scoffs at him, he remained still. Blocking her entrance to her own party. Draco tilted his head to the side, eyeing her blank expression. Her cheeks were flushed, and her honey eyes were glossy. "What's gotten you in a sour mood?"

 _Today is my fourteenth birthday and I found out I belong to an ancient bloodline that kills each woman over the mistakes of an idiotic man. I hate myself for desperately searching for my mother who is clearly not coming back for me._ She thought in the matter of seconds, but she couldn't possibly share that with him. "Probably your presence." She answered, shoving him away so she was able to leave.

"You know Ganders, has anyone told you... you are all rain and no shine?" A grin escaped his lips, from his own remark.

Reina lets out a huff and retorts "Malfoy, has anyone every told you that you're an annoying twit?"

She leans against the wall, across from him. The two stood there in silence with the roaring eighties music in the background. Her view was on her party, finding everyone laughing, having the time of their lives. She'd wished she could forget. Her eyes found Blaise, Theo and Jasmine singing off key and slurring their words. Reina suppresses a sigh, biting her bottom lip.

"Why aren't you at your fantastic party?" She glances up, seeing Draco with his arms crossed, watching her every movement.

"I needed a breather." She replies quietly, she ran her fingers through her hair. His attention found her knuckles covered in dried blood, he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ganders, you're bleeding." He points at her right hand.

Her eyes shot to her palm, she'd mentally cursed herself. She'd forgotten to take care of herself, consumed with cleaning up the mess she made. "Oh... blasted charms. I must've forgotten—"

"Did I ask for an explanation?"

She quirked an eyebrow at his cruel tone. She crosses her arms over her chest, searching for some sort of good inside him. _Nope, nothing in there. Just one cruel bastard_.

"Then stop observing me if you don't care for my blood on the floor." She spat, later whispering a charm to clean herself up.

Draco watched her palm. From finding a large cut with dried blood that trickled down from her wrist to having a clean hand with no signs of scarring. "What's gotten you in a bend?"

She looks up, squinting her eyes at him. _Why the hell is he concerned?_ She almost scoffs to herself and sneered "You don't care."

He chuckles a bitter laugh that could certainly spat venom. "You're absolutely right. I don't. Especially for mud bloods and traitors alike."

Reina rolls her eyes, she grabs her hair tie from her wrist. The weight of her hair had been lifted, pulling it into a loose ponytail. "Aren't you prideful, your father must be proud. Remind me again why are you talking to me?"

He smirked, his silver eyes trailed off on her. His mouth slanted at her. "You're my source of amusement for the next hour."

Reina could feel his frigid eyes on her, and it made her feel uneasy. She avoids his gaze and responds. "Merlin, I'd rather pitch myself to Black Lake and be fed to Darcy."

He blinked in surprise. "Darcy?" He questioned, puzzled.

Reina glared at him, as if he was supposed to know about the squid's official name given by her familiar. "The squid? Aries named him." She hiccuped, covering her mouth.

Draco did something, she'd hadn't seen before firsthand. He smiled. A smile that lacked warmth. "Fucking hell, of course your mangled cat would." His voice low and dangerous. She didn't meet his eyes, instead closed her eyes inhaling a sharp breath.

_Even his smile is wicked._

Reina felt herself vexed, her eyes fluttered opened to find him smirking at her. She opened her mouth yet no words came out. The corners of her lips turned up and she slurred. "You're so catty, I can't handle your rigid nature. I'm going to bed before I hex you for irritating me."

She then left Draco Malfoy perplexed. Something flickered in his expression, condescending yet inviting. He'd make note later of her behaviour intoxicated.

_Moody._

_Tolerable._

Once she'd entered her dormitory, she found her crimson journal on her nightstand to begin her writing for the day. She felt her shoulders tense, plopping her head back on her pillows and cursed to herself.

_April 2, 1994_   
_What's a girl going to do when she's been lied to her entire life about her true identity? Jump in joy? Break down in tears? There's no right answer, is there?_


	14. sudden revelations

**Today** was the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Reina had already known the outcome. Given with her newfound seer magic, she'd given Blaise some pointers to try winning extra points. Nonetheless, Slytherin had still lost.

Reina laid on her bed that evening, ignoring her merlot journal on her other side while she read the Rivers History book that she borrowed from Jasmine Barrows. Who mentioned whenever a newborn baby that's part of the Rivers bloodline is born, the book itself will self write each of it's details about the woman. She skimmed through the pages until her eyes fell on the last few pages.

_LYX RIVERS - DOB: 9/21/1928_   
_STATUS: died 1979, causes unknown._

_CARMEN RIVERS - DOB: 4/13/1960_   
_STATUS: LIVING._

She skipped through her pages backwards and began to notice a pattern. The causes of death and well the short life span.

_DANIELLE RIVERS - DOB: 10/27/1910_   
_STATUS: died 1931, suicide._

_ASTER RIVERS - DOB: 12/2/1887_   
_STATUS: died 1912, causes suicide._

Flipping through pages, each death was short lived from the next. She swallowed, scanning each page at the knowledge. _The date of births and deaths. They all lived short lives, lives under twenty five._ She locks eyes on the journal and exhales before reaching for the book.

_April 16, 1994_   
_I suppose I have a few things I'd like to talk about. Or should I say write it out? I refuse to tell anyone about the cursed Rivers and my relation to them._   
_I don't want to die._   
_I don't want to end up like them._   
_I want to scream. I'm angry all the time and I hate it. I hate myself for what I've become, furious, always searching for someone who isn't there. Someone who doesn't want me anymore. Why did my mother talk about love as if it was a gift to me? Knowing she'd ripped it away from me moments later when she disappeared on my father. On me._   
_I'd like to say my perception of love has definitely warped because my mother never really loved my father. It'd always been him. Sirius Black to her._   
_Sometimes I wish for a life with no troubles and become a muggle. A life so mundane I'd only have to worry about catching a bus so I won't be late for work or go on a plane and travel somewhere far away._   
_That would be excellent._   
_To go somewhere far away._

She'll have another lesson with Professor Lupin after dinner, something she wasn't looking forward to. Since she left class after facing her boggart, she'd been meeting with Professor Lupin to try to face her fears these past recent weeks. After he indirectly told her of her mother's bloodline, _her bloodline_. Reina felt piqued about continuing lessons.

"I'm glad you've shown up Reina." Professor Lupin smiles when she enters his empty classroom. He'd been trying to reach out to his student, but she didn't bear to even look at him the same way. He'd known all along about what her mother was while her daughter searched frantically through outdated books and memories.

Reina nods before mumbling a "Sure." She placed her book bag on one of the desks, walking in front of the wardrobe. She witnessed her boggart existing the wardrobe, it watched her. The reflection of a ruined woman, her mother.

"You are going to disappoint them! You will are the rightful heir of this family! _My family_! Your father... you cannot disappoint me!"

Reina shuts her eyes, the screeches from her mother, alarmed her ears. She played with her wand in her right hand, twisted it around her fingertips before raising it at the boggart. She took a deep breath before incanting the words, "Riddikulus!"

"Brilliant Reina!"

Reina opens her eyes, finding the boggart had turned into her familiar Aries, wearing a clown suit. A snort nearly escapes her mouth at the sight until a sudden rush of irritation and disappointment bleeds through her thoughts. "Not really. It took me a few tries. It wasn't brilliant, it was cowardly. I only managed to do it this time because it's pathetic to think the number of times it took for me to come face to face with my fear."

She faces her Professor as he attempts to encourage her. "It takes courage to face your greatest fear, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You did wonderfully."

She sighs, lowering herself to the ground as she hugged her knees. "It doesn't feel like it. Everyone else had no trouble with their boggarts, I just don't understand—"

"Perhaps you aren't ready to accept the truth." Remus Lupin tells her with a stern tone in his voice, he watched her. Her body remained still and she didn't say a word. What _could_ she say?

Reina remained silent for a moment, a muscle in her jaw twitched. "What truth is that Professor?"

Remus takes one step forward before responding. "You don't want to be seen as a failure to her, to your mother. I know for a fact she'd be proud of you."

She remains quiet, still.

"That's why you intend on becoming top student in your class? To prove yourself?"

Quiet again, she released an aggravated huff. Reina attempts to force a smile but her jaw went slack, brushing off his question. "It doesn't matter."

Remus Lupin wanted to break the walls she'd put up. He remained silent as well. Knowing if he'd trust the girl a little bit she wouldn't have loathed his lessons. He made a promise to Carmen and had kept his end of the bargain.

Reina looks up at the wardrobe and saw her reflection. The hint of freckles on their anxious face and her tousled curls flung everywhere in her hair tied up. She hesitates at first but speaks softly, "I found records of each woman in the Rivers bloodline. If you look at the lifeline of each woman, they've all died under the age of twenty five. But when you look at my grandmother, who passed in her 50s and my mother who's alive is well over the age of 30. I wonder... how can this be?"

With hands in pockets, his shabby clothes, Reina wondered how he couldn't afford a brand new set of robes. Surely, Dumbledore must be paying him well. She dismissed the random thought as he answered her question. "The curse can endure ageing, only to those with special gifts."

She scrunched up her face and asked, "What do you mean gifts?"

Remus Lupin hesitated, "Your mother did an awful lot of sorts of magic, assuming she'd got it from your grandmother."

Reina got up from the ground to face her Professor, confused for a moment. There was very little information about both her grandmother and mother, leaving her with many questions and very few answers. "They practiced dark magic? That's how they extended their lifelines? How is that possible?"

"It's magic, I'm unaware of. There's blood magic that can grant longer lifelines but I'm not trained to know that magic." Remus explained while her expression closed up, only nodded in response before exiting the classroom without another word.  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  


Over time, the young Slytherin had begun to lose herself to the attempts of finding her vanished mother. She strived and struggled greatly, that her appearance took the form of her internal thoughts. She began to look sickly and lurid. She isolated herself from her friends, focused merely on finding her greatest fear.

"Now, where are you going princess?" Theo questions, peering at the door while Reina turns around. Her dark circles defined her sharp cheekbones. She'd lost weight from not eating and sleep deprivation. She lifts an eyebrow at the concerned friend.

"To Trelawney." She replies before entering her divinations class. Leaving Theodore Nott without another word.

She'd convinced Professor Trelawney to teach her off the textbook seer magic after finding a spell that would give her insight into her mother's memories through her journal. Reina had learnt the ways of sneaking through the restricted section of the library and intended to keep that a secret. Trelawney had been patient with her eager student but sometimes Reina's patience ran cold. "Your gift comes from within dear." Professor Trelawney told her, while Reina huffs to herself.

"Lovely, now how am I supposed to use it? There's no day course on how to be a seer is there?"

Sybill Trelawney had stared at her, while Reina's mouth formed a straight line as her Professor told her strictly. "It is not something that can be used daily."

The student almost pouts, slumping down in her seat, her eyes found the journal on the table in front of her. She'd grown to respect her Professor, Reina never thought she would grow to love divination. She didn't mind to spending her time with her nervous wreck of a teacher. The Slytherin girl replies until she's cut off by her Professor. "I understand Professor but—"

"You have to understand the concept of patience my dear."

A laugh escapes from her lips while she gently ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I don't have any."

"Close your eyes and clear your thoughts. The inner eyes does not see upon impatience."

Reina shuts her eyes, placing her fingertips on the journal before whispering the incantation thrice, " _Open my heart and you shall see the truth in my eyes._ "

She had entered the memory.

Images of extravagant balls, masquerades appeared in her mind. Reina could smell the cigar smoke that stunk the room along with the alcohol reeked teenagers and parents. The people were blurred except for the two people. The vision lingered onto two boys who appeared to be brothers, one with long ragged dark hair and the other younger clean cut and posh looking. She'd thought the second was definitely from a pure blood family for a moment, they didn't look like brothers to her.

_"Regulus!"_

The younger brother had heard his name being called not far behind to find a woman with beautiful blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes running towards him. She was absolutely stunning in Reina's eyes, she looked fairly familiar as the boy named Regulus called out her name as well.

_"Narcissa!"_

Reina took a few steps closer to listen in to their conversation but was pulled from the memory to watch Sirius follow Carmen's lead. _Oh right, this is only a memory. My mother's memory_. Carmen giggled, leading Sirius astray from the crowds.

_"Miss Rivers! I am delighted that you could make it!"_

Reina gasps, being brought back to her present time. _I was pulled back far too early._ A beam of sweat rolled from her temple as she breathes out. Her heart raced, and her head was spinning she didn't hear Trelawney's question the first few times.

"How was it dear?"

She glances up at her Professor who stared at her, wide eyed. _How was it? It showed me nothing of importance!_ Reina swallowed, "Splendid."  
  
  
  


Later that night, Reina had decided to sneak into the restricted section of the library to look into the dark magic Remus Lupin had spoken of. She'd thought if her family _did_ use dark magic, there must've been some sort of information on it. She hurried to the library, praying to Merlin she wouldn't be caught.

"What is that we're looking for?" Aries half whispers, walking through the corridor filled with paintings that watched the two with scathing eyes.

Reina remained guileful until her bright eyes widened at the sight of a student approaching. She stood frozen, finding Harry Potter, messy hair and all, heading in her direction. "Harry?" She whispers, finding the scar faced boy with a charmed parchment that she immediately recognized.

"Reina? What are you doing up here?" He half whispers, lowering his wand.

Before she could respond, a cloaked figure with a mean glare appeared before Harry Potter which she quickly hides behind the nearest corner. She recognized the drawling voice of her head of house and stiffened. Her breathing quickened at the sight of _almost_ being caught. Did she hear the voices of Snape, Harry... and _Lupin_?

She'd practiced her breathing, without taking notice of their conversations. Once the voices had gone out like a light, she debated whether or not she should continue her journey. Snape could've seen her, maybe wait a bit longer to verify if he's gone back to his study. Reina takes one step forward, to the library until she'd heard again, the drawling tone that seeped her anxiety.

"Ganders, are you nearly finished hiding in the dark?"

_Shit._

She peaks her head out to find Professor Snape displeased. "You're exactly like your mother, always sticking your nose in places where you shouldn't be. Go back to your chambers and we shall not speak of this again."

Reina didn't bother with a snarky remark, rather listened to her head of house and went to the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. The walk back seemed to be longer than usual, Aries had watched her expression closely. Reina had looked exhausted, hollow and numb. She yawned, covering her mouth. The seemingly long journey of searching for her mother had taken a toll on her health, both mentally and physically. Which could explain her dismissive behaviour, she began to let things go so easily it frightened her familiar.

Aries decided, it was time. _She can't go on living like this, she's become a zombie. Just like those terrible American horror films_. He glances again at her dull expression before starting. "You need to rest."

Reina scoffs, almost livid. "I'm close to finding more information, I can't rest."

They continued to walk to the dungeons, the air was thick with cool air and despondency. Aries could've thought that was Reina's own doing. He eyes her. "You look sickly, I'm worried."

Her jaw taunts, not bothering looking his direction and sneered "I don't care how I look, I need to focus on her whereabouts."

Aries was left vexed, he didn't intend to needle her but he had to voice his concerns. He'd only spoke what others were thinking, knowing no one else dared to speak their worries. "How will you be able to find her when you haven't eaten a thing? You've skipped meals, you don't sleep, you practice seer magic constantly. You're draining yourself and your magic!"

Reina lets out a bitter laugh and snarls, "I can handle it, thank you very much for your concern Aries, truly."

Aries exhales sharply, before walking in front of her. The two had taken a stop as he badgered. "Don't give me that shit, it may work for your little friends here but I _know_ you. I've known you since you were five years old. You take on more than you can handle and you'll let it drown you if it means asking for help."

"I don't care, Aries." Reina voiced, walking around her familiar as she continued to walk. With or without him.

That is until he'd said something that brought her to a halt. "You're becoming your father."

She retorted, with her fingers forming into a fist. She couldn't bear to look at him. How could he, the one person to always remain by her side, not see that she's alone and in need of her mother. "No, I am not. My father was a coward who killed himself."

Aries was fumed, he remained still as the two stood there in the empty corridors. _Cassius always loved his daughter, and now she's being a pain in the ass and wouldn't admit that she misses him._ The two could feel the dreary day ahead of them, the pavement was wet and frigid. With the April forecasts, that only allowed the downpour of blustering winds, cascades of rain and tears. "You are hyper fixated on finding your mother. You've grown obsessed."

She turns around and shouts at her familiar. "I'm not obsessed!"

He growls. "You are! You carry around that diary of hers everywhere! Constantly analyzing it."

Reina's throat was dry, her eyes fixated on the ground. "Aries, is it so wrong to want my mother back?"

"No, but you also can't have this consume your life." Aries breathes out, he wanted to maintain a stern tone in his voice but that cracked as he felt himself grow agitated. He didn't want to be, he wanted to show her that he cares for her and only wants the best for her. How can a cat show more concern over a young girl than her own mother?

She took sight of his face that grew of exhaustion as well. She pressed her lips together, and continued "She left me when I was eight years old, when she tried to erase my memories! She looked so scared... maybe I can help her! She's running away from something. I ought to know from what."

"You are just a girl." He stated matter of factly, while Reina shook her head disagreeing.

"I'm fourteen."

Aries scoffs at her response, "I understand but you do know what she would say?"

Reina snapped back. "What?"

Aries shouts, without realizing his voice had grown louder. "She would want you to live your own life! Not just focusing on her! I want you to start living your own life and start doing things you want to do!"

Aries felt he'd been shouting out at a ghost. A young girl who was consumed with the memories of an unfit mother and longed for a mother who cared for her like her own. Perhaps she was searching in the wrong places and the wrong person.

Reina will never admit it, not to Aries and not to herself. Cassius cared for her more than Carmen did and the fact that he left her, eats her up inside more than anything. How she wasn't able to process his death properly, the Daily Prophet was up her throat about her receiving everything in his will that he left her. She'd become one of the richest and _youngest_ witches in London. The court battles on who should raise Reina, her aunt Rosalie who resides in France or her grandmother Mai. The funeral itself was filled with reporters, the famous auror commits suicide. Headlines plastered everywhere about his suicide. No one understood why, and she _hated_ herself for that. After his death, she'd promised herself to find her mother. If she can't have her father, she'd at least want her mother back.

"She disappeared because of me! It's only right that I find her!"

Aries huffs before shouting again. "She made her decision to leave! You are not obligated to life to go search for her! You must start living your own life with or without her!"

Reina stopped and fell silent. She shook her head in realization, as tears trickled down her flushed face. "No." She yelped.

Aries stopped, before walking towards her. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I wanted to finish what my father started, to find mother." She blubbered, her breathing quickened with each sob. Her fingers began to tremble and her stomach tightened with anxiety.

"You cannot find someone who doesn't want to be found!" Those words alone replayed in her mind. Over and over.

_You cannot find someone who doesn't want to be found._   
_You cannot find someone who doesn't want to be found._   
_You cannot find someone who doesn't want to be found._   
_You cannot find someone who doesn't want to be found._

She turns in his direction and agonized. "How can you say that? You're so cruel."

Aries sighs, immediately regretting what he had said. He watched her, her eyes were glossy and wide. "I'm not cruel, I'm telling you the truth."

"I just want my mother... After father... it's not fair. Why did he have to leave me?" She sobs, wiping away her tears once she's shed them. "Why am I crying? I fucking hate crying." She mutters to herself.

_It's called grieving. It's okay to cry._

Aries never meant to make her cry, but he would always worried. He'd made a promise to himself to always look after her regardless of the outcome of her parents' lives, despite being only a few years older than her in human years. "You're prepared yourself when she will return but what if she doesn't? What will you do? I'm sorry, I made you cry Reina but I'm only worried about you. I understand what you are feeling—"

She continues to sob, "How can you ever know what this feels like? In a whole year, my father commits suicide, leaving no note! Nothing! Everyone expects me to be fine all the time! I find out my mother isn't who she said she was! I come from a bloodline that's cursed. My blood is tainted! I'm tainted!"

Aries shook his head, drawing closer to her. "No— Reina, you aren't."

"Yes, I am." She murmured, the two had made it back to the dungeons. Reina without a word crawls into her bed. Still in tears, as she cried herself to sleep that night. With her familiar by her side, he remained by her side always. He studies her sleeping, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. For her, for him. The two of them, always.

Aries thought back of the memories of him and Reina. How a wizard born shapeshifter was accused of a crime he didn't commit at the age of twelve. A crime his uncle, his blood planted on the young boy. For his bold, rebellious nature he was sentenced to six years of his life as a black cat.

He remembered a few months in his sentence, starving, wandering around the grimy streets of New York City. He'd only salvage food he could find in the dumpster because he was sentenced in the body of a black cat. Humans had superstitions and refused to acknowledge them, they were perceived as evil beings who served a purpose to Satan. Which Aries found puerile. _Stupid humans._ Then, one morning a five year old girl with hair dark as night and big eyes that resembled honey found a stray cat in the alleyway. She had gotten lost searching for her parents in a big fucking city.

"Hello!" The young child squealed, reaching to pet the black kitten on his small head. "Mum will be happy that I found a kitty! What is your name?" Aries could hear the elevated tone in her voice. _A British child alone in New York?_ He purred kindly at her oblivious gratitude.

"Where are your parents' kid?" Aries asks while the young girl's eyes beamed in surprise.

"You can talk! Oh my Merlin you can talk!" She squeals again, bringing the kitten into her arms.

" _Merlin_? Are you a witch kid?"

The young child nods eagerly. "Mum said I will get a familiar when I'm old enough, but I think I found one! Would you like to be my familiar? You're so pretty! I will feed you and you'll have a home! Please say yes!"

_A home._

"Let's find your parents first."

Aries was back in the dormitory, watching his now fourteen year old companion asleep. Nine years had passed, and he didn't care to return to his human body. Instead, remained in his cat body to stay by her side. The young girl had been lonely and Aries filled her life with joy and adventure in the big mansion that is in the Ganders name.

_I am indebted to her because a five year witch found a stray._


	15. here's to hope

**The** morning after, Reina had woken up early on a Saturday of steady rain and crackles of thunder. She found her onyx familiar in deep slumber, leaving him, she didn't bothered waking him. A cold shiver ran down her back, wrapping a large green fleece blanket around her body as she exited her dormitory and straight to the common room.

Her eyes found the fire, always lit, no matter the time of day it was. She plops a seat on the couch and closed her eyes. She spent the entire night in tears and now she was left with nothing. No tears to shed, no pleas, no sobs, no resentment.

_You cannot find someone who doesn't want to be found._

She thought of Aries words from yesterday night, clouding her grey mind. Sorrow shredded her insides like a lamb slaughtered to the wolves. _Except I'm supposed to be the wolf._ A sigh escapes from her mouth. Reina felt cold and her bones ached, clinging onto the blanket tighter than before. Reina was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Theodore Nott had come down from his room, and entered the common room as well.

He watched her stare at the fire blankly, with an enormous blanket covering her body. He got a glimpse of her attire. She wore a jumper with crimson and gold colours with the number seven on the back and her father's last name printed, it was bulky hiding her true frame, she could almost drown in it. Her face paled, it had almost lost its glow. Then, she glanced up to find his cinnamon coloured eyes and Theo remained still.

Her dull eyes fell back to the fire before Theo takes a seat beside her. His eyes, back and forth on the fire and then the girl beside him. He whispers, "I know you aren't alright."

Reina lays her head on the couch, sinking her body inside the warm blankets. "I've been stressed with my studies, that's all."

He leans back as well, shoulders slumped. Theo didn't necessarily have a plan on how to go about confronting her recent attitudes. She had been distant, only coming out of her room for classes and headed straight back. Jasmine kept pestering him on how to approach her because she'd been afraid, scared to lose a friend. He clears this throat, "Really? Last time I checked you've been doing extremely well in all of your classes, some surpassing Ganger, to say the least. Mind telling me the truth?"

Reina flickered her tongue, giving her attention to the somber boy beside her. "It's nothing. I haven't slept, I've been studying all night with exams I have to—"

"Stop lying."

"Theo—"

Reina was taken back. She'd never seen this side of Theo before, the one she knew was always cool and collected. He was never the one to be serious, or extremely giddy for that matter. Just always in the middle ground. As if nothing affects him, immune to all situations, feelings and emotions. She'd thought of Malfoy, how he views the world, everything at the palm of his hands. A boy who could get anything he wants and chooses to see life in such a negative light.

For a moment she'd forgotten how she viewed the world. How her mother taught her to see the beauty in all things, obsessively sheltering her only daughter but her father had taught her about having her views and opinions on matter he found were important. Reina had always seen beauty, despite her circumstances. She'd thought it was wishful thinking, how she couldn't shake off the lessons her mother had given her at a young age.

Sometimes she wishes she was made of stone, how it would've been easier to not feel anything at all. To be hollow, and numb. Maybe then she could rid of all the beauty of this world. See the truth for what it was. _No, never._

"I'm coming to you as a _friend_ , a concerned friend. Barrows and Zabini are fucking worried, even those bloody twins keep asking about you. The scarier one wouldn't leave me alone whenever I cross paths with him in the halls." He explains.

She lifts an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk. "The scarier one?"

"Yeah... Fred is it? I wouldn't be surprised if he had a thing for you." Theo admits.

Reina shook her head disagreeing. "Oh please. I'm alright really. I'm just exhausted."

He remarked with uneasiness, "You don't sound convincing." She opens her mouth but she couldn't form the words and fell silent. Her eyes wandered back to the fireplace as he continued. "If you're in trouble at all—"

"I'm not Theo, truly." She reassures, looking down until he received her attention again with a question.

"Can I tell you something?"

Her full lips formed a straight line, "Tell me."

Theo drew closer to the exhausted Slytherin and began, "I understand what it's like to not have a parent."

Her forehead creased and pursed her lips. She could've sworn Nott had both of his parents. Then again, he rarely ever talked about his family but he was extremely reticent about his personal affairs regarding his family. "Wait, what?" She managed to slip out.

Theo drew in a long breath before he could start. He hasn't talked about his mother in months, _no_ , years. _It's okay to talk about her_ , he thought to himself repeatedly. "My mother, she was gravely ill. She had this incurable disease, not even magic could fix, she was near death. I was nine years old, in her bedroom when she had taken her life to end the pain. She was in agony and suffered a great deal. My father didn't speak for months after her death."

Reina couldn't say anything else but to apologize repeatedly, "I'm sorry."

He jerked his head in the direction of the fire in front of them. He raked his fingers through his chocolate locks and relaxed. "How could you know? I don't talk about it."

She apologized again. "I'm still sorry."

He faces her, eyeing her genuine expression. Her eyes were glossy and bright, Theo could've sworn he'd never seen eyes that flickered with empathy and dolorous at the same time but hers did. He glances down at his pants and explained. "My father raised me after that, though I don't understand what it's like to not have two parents present, I understand having only one." He glances up to find her tearing up, he shook his head slowly. "It's okay Rain, truly. I'll always miss her but... she was ill. Nobody could help her."

Her palm was cold to the touch when she wiped away her tears, she huddled closer inside her blanket. "I don't know why I'm crying, sorry."

A soft chuckle escapes from his lips, revealing his straight white teeth. A lock of his hair fell onto his eyes as he studied her. "It's okay to cry now and then."

Reina did something she hasn't done recently, she smiled. It wasn't a wide, full of teeth smile but it was a small grin and that's all that mattered. "You're too kind Nott."

He adjusted himself on the couch, to face her. "Tell me, Reina, I know you aren't okay."

She bites down her bottom lip, staring at her fingers and quietly spoke. "I don't know where to begin."

"Tell me whatever you like."

Where could she start? What could she say? _My mother vanished because of her traumatic past— No. My father lost his sanity searching for her after my mother lost hers— No._ Then, the words rolled off her tongue. Words she didn't expect she'd say out loud. To herself, to anyone. "I miss my father."

"The famous auror himself." Theo comments, waiting for her to continue.

Reina nods and frowns. "I didn't think I could conjure the words to say that... that I miss him... He was terrific at stories, he could illustrate anything with words. A true storyteller. I think you would've liked him."

He grins to himself, "I'm positive I would've."

"But... when my mother disappeared, he'd made finding her, his first priority. He forgot about me. After travelling all through Europe, America, he even thought about dragging me to Japan... we came back to London and he took his life. I have no idea why." She stops, her throat was dry and her voice was rather coarse. Theo nodded, reassuring her to continue. "I miss my mother, she was— god she was so many words to describe. We've had a complicated relationship but she'd do anything for me and— I don't know. I suppose with my father gone I was holding onto the hope that my mother is alive."

He processed her words, he remembered. When the Daily Prophet released that front page article about the famous auror taking his life, he had left everything to his only daughter. Her name and photo wasn't released and was kept hidden for the first few weeks after his death. Nowhere in the article mentioned his wife, it was almost like she didn't exist. He brought his thumb to his mouth, biting his fingernail before he spoke. "Are you searching for her? On your own?"

Tears welled up as she nods in response. Placing her attention back to her palms as she sniffled, wiping away her tears before they were given a chance to fall onto her hands. "I don't know what I'm doing. I feel so lost. I don't know what I would do if I lost both of my parents, I just want my mother back."

Theo unexpectedly pulls the small Slytherin into an embrace, he'd smelt the violets in her hair and the pomegranates. She hugged him back, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed quietly. "You don't have to know everything. Understand this, I'm _always_ here for you. Barrows. Zabini. Those irritating twins." He reassured her, his large hands stroking her back to calm her down. Theo heard faint footsteps coming near, he watched the door intensively.

Jasmine Barrows, blonde locks peeking through her messy bun, dark circles under her eyes, wearing her pale blue bunny slippers which Theo found adorable as she cautiously appeared in the Slytherin common room. "Hello." She managed out.

Reina's head shot up hearing Jasmine. She lets go of Theo's embrace and forced a smile at her friend. "Hi."

Jasmine took one step closer, her eyes on Theo. She'd tried to read his expression but he as always remained cool and collected. She asks, "Is it alright if I come in?"

Theo huffed a laugh at the blonde, "Barrows it's the common room."

Jasmine crossed her arms and scoffed at the taller Slytherin. "I am aware Nott! You two were having a serious conversation I didn't want to intrude—"

Blaise appears in his casual clothes, ready for the day beside Jasmine, cutting her off. "Nott, did you talk to her— Reina, good morning."

Reina smiled at the two and greeted them. "Hello, you two."

The three of them smiled at each other until Blaise glances down at the ground to spot Jasmine's bunny slippers. He barks a laugh at the sight of the flopped blue ears, while she shoves him. "Shut it Zabini." The blonde turns her attention to Reina who was watching the two, amused. The two girls exchanged smiles. "Can I give you a hug?" She asks softly.

Reina nods answering her question while Jasmine didn't take a second longer to run to her, embracing her tightly. "I don't want you to ever feel alone." She whispers to her. Reina again nods, her face felt hot from the tears. She felt overwhelmed by the amount of support she was receiving, she couldn't process anything other than tears.

"Oi! Don't suffocate her!" Blaise adds.

Reina could feel Jasmine rolling her eyes at Blaise before shouting back, "She's my best friend mind you!"

She escapes a giggle, wiping away her tears. Reina and Theo locked eyes as Blaise and Jasmine fought like children. She mouthed out a thank you to him while he smirked at her. The four of them remained in the common room the rest of the morning, or at least when students began to leave their dormitories. It was a Saturday after all.  
  
  


A roll of distant thunder approaches the castle, students fearing over the notorious mass murder Sirius Black who had been inside the castle. There was no doubt, everyone was scared. Some of the Slytherins including Reina and Jasmine had spent their Saturday in the Great Hall, either reading or talking about the summer holidays. Blaise spent the rest of his Saturday in his dormitory, determined to finish his defence against the dark arts assignment.

Draco Malfoy sat in between Crabbe and Goyle, sneaking glances at the raven haired girl while Pansy attempts to grab his attention. He hasn't crossed paths with the infuriating Ganders since her birthday where she was intoxicated. It was probably for the best, she only made her appearance in classes and went straight to her dormitory. But today, she was seen with her friends which took Draco by surprise.

Reina crossed her legs, Aries beside her sleeping once more while she continued to read Little Women. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice before Theo throws two letters on her side of the wooden table that was written to her. "I was at the owlery and found these two." He spoke before prompting a seat beside Jasmine who sat across from her.

Her eyes scanned the handwriting, she couldn't place her finger where she'd recognized the handwriting, she knitted her eyebrows together confused for a second. She opens up the first letter to find it was written by Sebastian Rosewood, Reina smiles at the sight of her unreadable handwriting.

"What is it?" Jasmine asks, reading her smile that beamed brighter than a flicker of a candle.

"A letter from Sebastian." She answers, reading the letter to herself.

_Dear Reina,_   
_I understand I haven't written to you in some time and I miss your darling face._   
_Would you like to know who else misses that adorable face of yours? Basil. I can tell you are smiling right now reading this._   
_I've come to inform you that both your cousin and I will visit you this summer as we are all going to America for two weeks and we are forcing your hand to join us._   
_Make sure to bring your best dancing shoes because Cora intends to wreak havoc in the muggle world._   
_Yours truly,_   
_Sebastian_

"Who's Sebastian?" Jasmine asks as Reina folds the letter. Theo appeared interested to find them talking about boys, or he was perhaps bored. On the other side of the table Draco nods at him, ushering him to come. Possibly to rid of Pansy's tight grip on the white haired Slytherin.

Reina's eyes followed Theo who sat next to Malfoy and she pursed her lips before attending to Jasmine's questions. "This boy from Beauxbatons. I met him when I was there for a few months before my expulsion," she answered, her fingers grazed on the other letter with her name written on it.

Theo raises an eyebrow over her demure behaviour from a few students down and called out. "A boyfriend perhaps?"

"He would be a desperate bloke to take Ganders as his girlfriend." Draco Malfoy mutters to himself, with Crabbe and Goyle chuckling over his comment.

She ignored Draco's comment, knowing she can get both girls and boys. Reina glances up at Theo and scoffs, "Doubtful. He'd always been charming with all of the girls in school, I didn't particularly take an interest in him."

She crossed her arms to her chest, before grabbing a red apple from the silver platter that was placed on the chestnut wooden table and took a bite. Theo smirked at her defensive nature and watched Draco's ego slowly diminish at the palm of her hands. Draco _hated_ that. That prideful glare of hers, flickering over to his. She appeared so high and mighty in front of others, wanting to be seen by others. _Just like yourself._ A voice spoke in his thoughts, he huffs to himself before sending another glower in her direction. All while raising her thick eyebrows at Draco as Jasmine spoke again.

"What did the letter say?" Jasmine inquires, drinking her pumpkin juice and taking a bite of her biscuit.

Ignoring Draco's attempts of setting her off, she brushed aside his brash behaviour. "He plans on taking my cousin and me to America this summer. He mentioned Basil and how much they miss me." She explains the letter before impatiently opening up the letter from Cora Barracus.

The letter was signed with merlot wax and her initials in cursive lettering. Her handwriting herself is marvellous, Cora had always taken pride in her penmanship. She reminded her of Jasmine, always meticulous of certain aspects of her life. "Basil?" Jasmine questions, while Reina froze.

Reina nearly stuttered at the thought of Basil. The way her deep brown skin glowed in the warmth of the sun, she looked almost made of silk. She remembered her smile and that dimple that was deep on her right cheek. Her heart shaped face and her hair always in tight curls and was coffee brown. During her time at Beauxbatons, she maintained a steady crush on the ethereal girl. She faintly blushes at the memory of Basil Dovetail. "She was... this girl I fancied in first year."

It came to her attention that Theo taunted her to lighten up the mood between them. Seeing that she was only crying a few hours ago.

Theo left his seat across Malfoy to sit again beside Jasmine. "Ganders had a girlfriend..." He teased without knowledge of Reina's reddened expression. She flicked her tongue inside her mouth before kicking him underneath the table, earning a loud groan from him.

"Oh shut it, _Theodore_. You and I both know I can get more girls than you and all the boys in Slytherin combined with a bat of my eyes."

Jasmine snorts, covering her mouth watching the two go at it at each other.

A smirk crept on Theo's face, hearing her use his full name which he didn't particularly enjoy. "Not all of us are as charming as you. Bewitching as ever. Are you sure you aren't a veela?"

She almost pales and dismisses it quickly. She began to read the next letter.

_To my dear cousin Reina,_   
_I miss you terribly. I'm sure Sebastian told you the news of our upcoming plans for the summer._   
_Mother wishes you were here with us in France, but I understand why you miss London._   
_I'm glad to only see you and Sebastian wouldn't shut up about pretty muggle girls._   
_Basil has been talking about you recently, you do remember Basil right?_   
_She wants to join us this summer but her father forbids it._   
_I'm sure we can find you another plaything unless..._   
_you've found someone in that_ _English_ _school of yours._   
_Keep me updated dear cousin, I miss you._   
_Your lovely,_   
_Cora._

After she finished reading the letter, Theo grabs it from her palms skimming through the parchment. Jasmine leans in reading as well. The taller Slytherin boy asks, "You've got a cousin?"

Reina leans in, ripping the parchment from his grasp and folded the letter. "Yes, on my father's side. My aunt was a bit younger than my father... She was disowned when she got pregnant in school and my grandfather was not at all happy. Luckily my aunt found herself a wealthy wizard and had Cora on her own." She explains, taking another bite of her apple.

Jasmine asks, "What's she like?"

Reina grins thinking about her cousin. "Absolutely gorgeous, she was gifted with mind reading so I could never lie to her because she'd always read my thoughts. Annoying really, when I was at Beauxbatons she'd constantly tease me about Basil. She always had an urge to stir trouble."

"Runs in the family, I suppose." Theo teased again, opening up his letter he'd gotten from his father.

Reina squints her eyes at the presumptuous nature that is Theodore Nott. She already missed Zabini's company, who had been in his dorm room, studying. "Now, what are you playing at?"

Theo laughs in a taunting tone at her defensive comments while she rolled her eyes at him. She continued with her reading, now in peace with Theo heading forth to Malfoy. Seeing the two converse with one another, Reina almost forgot that those two are friends. Theo despite his constant teasing was relatively good natured compared to Malfoy, she didn't understand how those were friends, to begin with.

Then, a vision flashed before her eyes. Images of an older pair of hands, giving her a letter that was addressed to herself. The name, Rivers is repeated throughout the vision itself. Blood dripped on white rose petals, then it darkens. With the drawling voice of Professor Snape.

_"Do you truly believe your mother is alive?"_

She gasps, returning to the present. Her eyes found her trembling fingers, she couldn't hear Jasmine's worried tone. The vision of blood and a letter clouded her thoughts. A beam of sweat trickled from the side of her face down to her jaw. "I'm fine Jas. It's just a headache."


	16. a letter of suspicion

_tw: mentions of suicide/death, bullying_

**Draco** remembered what his father asked of him, _ordered_. He didn't understand what his father was ordering. No, he'd thought his duties as a death eater were over after the death of the dark lord but conversations in the Malfoy manor were held in secret and in dark hours.

" _Stay close to that Ganders girl, she'll be great use to us."_

He couldn't question his father's actions. How could he stay close to her? The last few winter months she remained isolated and didn't share that irritating smile with anyone she's crossed paths with. Only attending her classes and remained in her dormitory.

_"I expect you are thinking about your future Draco."_

But granted this month, she was smiling again. Alongside with _his_ friends, taking _his_ place as second in their grade, the attention _she_ receives from simply being attractive to the male faction of Hogwarts. Her world in Hogwarts began to shed colour within the grey walls and seemed happier at the surface. She blissfully contained the pristine facade amongst her friends, professors, everyone.

_"You will be the remaining heir to the Malfoy name when I pass."_

That sickening Ganders will go on about pure blood supremacy that runs through old money. Without her acknowledgement, she _is_ old money. Or rather royalty per se. The Ganders women were taught etiquette and the formalities of what it meant to be pure blood. Why she was a walking paradox.

Lucius Malfoy told his son to remain patient. There will be a time where she'll be needed and the Malfoy's will be granted absolute power. How she's an important person to be in good relations with, in the future.

Remain patient.

_"Be in good relations with her, just like the Parkinson girl."_

Draco scoffs at the mere thought of Reina fawning over him. Forsooth, it would bring him an exceeding amount of pleasure to humiliate Ganders. A cruel grin crept on his pale face.

What did his father have in store for the young heiress?  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  


 **Reina** woke up feeling small.

She was feeling _better_ after her conversation with Aries but she didn't entirely give up searching for her mother. After a whole month of not obsessively searching she'd placed her attention on her studies and friends. Yet, something ate her insides. A sign. Something was coming. Something important. Perhaps something wicked.

_"Are you ready to let go of what are you holding dearly in your heart?"_

In a few days, it'll be one year since the infamous Cassius Ganders had taken his life. _One year, a whole year without him._ She laid in her bed that morning, unsure to move and eat breakfast or to sink inside her comfy sheets. She shifted her body to glance at her calendar, it was Monday. In three days, it will be the anniversary of her father's passing. _Three more days._

May 20th, 1994

She inhales a sharp breath. _Three more days, it will be May 20th_. She stares at the ceiling, breathing out a long sigh. She extends her hand out, reaching out to the ceiling as if she was reaching for the stars.

Were the stars out of her grasp? To have such expectations, she'll be told she's reaching for the stars. For girls like her, the only expectations are the stars. _Aim higher_. Were the cosmos under her favour? She doubted immensely.

_If I am the darkness of the night sky, I only deserve stars._

The palms of her hands remained warm to the touch and she noticed a slight twitch in her fingers. _Three days._ Reina got up from her bed, her feet barely touching the ground. She turns to find all of her roommates already gone for breakfast. With a swish of her wand, she was ready for her classes.

"How are you feeling?" Aries asks, remaining to lay on her unmade bed.

Reina swallowed, staring down at her shoes and then back at her familiar. "I don't know." She admits, grabbing her book bag, rushing herself to the Great Hall.

The hallways were emptied and silent, hearing only her loud footsteps. Her platforms created a heavy clunk sound with each stride she entered the Great Hall with curls fallen on her face, eyes on her. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why many students were watching her arrival. _Was I that late? No, that can't be it._

Reina paid no mind as she hurries over to the Slytherin table with all of her house staring at her. Jasmine remained quiet, a sad expression plastered on her face. She'd noticed the whispers amongst Parkinson, Greengrass and Bulstrode. "Someone mind telling me why everyone is staring at me?" She questions taking a seat across from Jasmine.

Theo's eyes locked with her confused brandy coloured eyes. He rips a copy of the Daily Prophet from Blaise's hands and gives it to her. A particular witch had made the first page with a photo of her mother and one of herself. An article was written by Rita Skeeter, a sleazy journalist who had a reputation for writing false articles. Except for this one, remained true. She read the title of the article, her mouth slightly parted in disbelief with no words spurring out.

**THE LAST SIREN REMAINING... THE CURSED RIVERS NOW RESIDING IN HOGWARTS, REINA RIVERS KNOWN AS REINA GANDERS IS THE LAST OF HER KIND, SOURCES FOUND HER MOTHER DROWNED AFTER THE ANNIVERSARY OF HER HUSBAND CASSIUS GANDERS DEATH—**

_No._ She couldn't breathe, she couldn't comprehend it. How did the Daily Prophet get any of this information? Someone had been watching her... She held the newspaper tightly, feeling her palms twitch. Jasmine stood up, ready to console her friend but Reina froze. "I don't understand, I don't—" Reina stammered, quickly skimming through the article before Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Miss Ganders, if you please follow me. I'm afraid I bear some news."

Reina turns to find a stern look at McGonagall's face, she nods in agreement following her Professor. She could feel the tension build up as the walk became never ending. Will they confirm if Carmen's death is true? McGonagall brought her to Dumbledore's office, entering Reina found Dumbledore and Professor Snape waiting for her. McGonagall leaves the three of them while Dumbledore motioned Reina to have a seat. "Please sit, Reina."

Dumbledore stood up, his eyes on the article. "It's brought to my attention that your mother has passed—" He starts until he was cut off by his student.

"I don't believe those garbage articles that speak nonsense of my family." Reina made known to her Professor and Headmaster, with her back straight and stoic expression. She concealed her fear behind her false courage and weakened palms.

"I have confirmed it with the Ministry of Magic, Skeeter's article remains factual." Dumbledore continues, handing the article to Severus Snape who looked displeased with the parchment itself as if it was garbage.

"For once in her pathetic existence..." Snape snarls, placing the article on the desk.

"No... that's not possible." Reina almost smiles in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't _allow_ herself to. "That body could've been a decoy, she can easily apparate anywhere—"

Dumbledore clears his throat, handing her a few of her mother's belongings that were given to him from the Ministry. "There was a note attached to her... she wanted you to have this."

Reina rips it away from his older hands, finding letters, a certified birth certificate with her real name on it. _Reina Violet Rivers_. She found a journal. _Another journal_. She figured she'd read it later. "She can't be dead... just the other day... the book said she was alive." She mutters to herself, as her finger grazed on her birth certificate.

"Do you truly think your mother is alive?" Snape sneers under his breath.

"Severus..." Dumbledore starts, with a warning tone seeping in his throat.

Reina's head snaps up at her headhouse and remained composed. She spoke out once more, "I have a book of the Rivers history, it states just a few days ago she's alive. There's no way she could've— I was so close to finding her..."

Snape drawls, "Miss Rivers." Hoping to end the sense she was spouting.

"It's Ganders!" She scowls, feeling the burning heat within her palms. Reina hadn't noticed she let her anger rise through her body. No one believed her. How could they? A teenage girl in denial of her mother's death. What reason could she possibly give them to think any doubt of her possible spurious death? She couldn't contain her fury, bewildering nature.

"You aren't a Ganders, Miss Rivers. It appears that there was a slight mistake, as it clearly states you are indeed Reina Rivers." Snape index finger points at her birth certificate, a glare plastered on his face.

Reina blurts out, "What happened to her body? There was nothing in the article that said where her body resides now! How could they've known she'd drowned?"

The two older wizards remained still and refused to answer her unfitting question. It angered her more, that without an answer she will be left with more questions than she can count with her fingers.

Severus Snape crosses his arms together, his black cloak swished with the sudden movement and states, "Dumbledore would like you to see a mind healer."

Reina's blood ran cold, that would mean... _No_ , she couldn't possibly go there. She's seen many wizards lost to madness being thrown in that hospital when her mother was ill. She refused to be sent there. "A what?! No! I'm not going to St. Mungos!" She wavered her hands around, with notice she'd allowed fire escape from her palms. She stared at her palms then back to his office. "I did that..."

Caught herself by surprise, she jumps up from her seat eyeing the flames ignite. The fire had released onto the right side of Dumbledore's office almost damaging centuries worth of books until he quickly diminishes the flames of rage with a non verbal water spell. He then turns to her "You will not go to St. Mungos Reina."

Her eyes still on the fire she caused that was now put down. She swallowed her fears, finding Professor Snape vexed over her impulsive nature and Dumbledore rather too stoic for her liking. "Why am I here? It is because you all think I'm a siren?"

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, staring out the cloudy windows. The crimson red Phoenix watched Reina closely, she hadn't seen a phoenix up close before. The majestic shades of gold and red covered his feathers and she was intimidated by such angelic beauty. Dumbledore spoke again. "Severus you can retire to your class, I would like to speak with Miss Rivers alone."

"Albus, it is not safe to have one of her kind in Hogwarts—" Snape tries to persuade but Albus Dumbledore needed not convincing, he knew. The grand plan of the outcome will be, he only thought later on Severus will come to understand why.

"Miss Rivers, do you wish to stay here? At Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks, turning to face the confused Slytherin.

_Yes._

"Where else am I going to go?" Reina questions with a snarky tone, fiddling with her silver crescent moon ring that was placed on her index finger.

"Your kind—" Snape starts which he was soon cut off by his student.

"I was raised by wizards and a witch is what _I_ am." She clarified.

Albus Dumbledore drew closer to the Potions Professor and the Slytherin student, his eyes convincing. "Are you aware of the magic you hold? I suppose you've done some light reading on your mother's family."

_Light reading, that's meant to be a joke right?_

"She needs proper training to control her insignificant powers—" Snape in a boorish tone.

Reina spoke up, clapping her hands together. "Very well, teach me then." She challenged him. How could he teach her? If she was the last remaining of the cursed Rivers, how could a wizard of his sort know about a dying breed?

Severus Snape remains silent.

Reina bit her tongue. "You can't, can you? There hasn't been a siren alive other than my family... correct? Well, my family has been off their rocker for centuries. Can't say I blame them."

From the corner of her eye, Reina could've sworn she saw a smile grow on Dumbledore's face. She turns to her Headmaster and sighs. "If you are going to expel me because of what I am, then just do it already. So I can have the pleasure of packing my bags."

Reina held onto her false courage but in reality, all she'd wanted to do was crawl inside her bed and scream into her pillow. Cry whatever tears she'd had left if there was any left to spare. She stifled in her seat, waiting for Dumbledore to give her the boot. She was fairly familiar with the process of expulsion, after Hogwarts this will be her seventh school. _Seven, my lucky number._

"No one's getting expelled today," Dumbledore announced, while Reina looks up. He turns to the young students and questions, "Professor Trelawney has expressed your interest in seer magic, with your family's history. I would assume you would like to gain more knowledge of it?"

 _What is he trying to do?_ She nods cautiously. "I do, I want to learn how to control it. I keep getting unwanted visions and they've become intrusive to my thoughts."

"What visions do you have?" Dumbledore inquiries as he the watches the two and Reina gulps. She wondered if she should mention it at all but remained truthful.

"Everything, I see things from the future, present and sometimes the past. I thought seers could only look in the future, why am I able to look in the past?" She admits as the two adults shared a look. Reina didn't receive a response, she thought not getting a response from both teachers was far worse than receiving a watered down answer. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dumbledore clears his throat. "Professor Snape will provide you with occlumency lessons."

She watched the two, her lips slightly parted and answered. "Very well, Headmaster."

Professor Snape had existed the Headmaster's office with nothing but a displeasure glare plastered on his face. While Reina left her seat, assuming she would have to leave his office as well but the Phoenix had caught her eye once again. She gripped her book bag on her shoulder. "I believe you haven't had the pleasure of meeting Fawkes." Dumbledore grins, observing his fellow companion as well.

"He's angelic. I've read that phoenixes have healing magic, how the tears of a phoenix can save someone from the verge of death." Reina points out, before locks her eyes on the phoenix once more before treading out the Headmaster's office.

"I will notify your Professors of your absence for today."

Reina nods, grabbing the letters and journal from his desk. "Thank you, Headmaster." She inspects the letter from outside his office. It was waxed sealed with a triple moon symbol which she'd recognized. _It's Hecate's symbol, if the Rivers were worshippers of Aphrodite why have Hecate's symbol stamped?_ Intrigued, she opened the letter while she slowly walked back to her common room.

_Dear Reina,_   
_I'm sorry I left you._   
_I wasn't strong enough to be a mother to you._   
_You were a force of light and truthfully I wasn't ready. I've lived a life with many regrets, mistakes, I'm trying to own up to. I apologize for leaving you in the dark._   
_Here in this envelope has your real birth certificate with your true name and items I believe deemed useful for your future. I entrust you with my book of shadows, all of the secrets and spells regarding the Rivers. I trust you will be needing help more than ever when you've found out your true identity._   
_One day, we'll meet again and we could be mother and daughter._   
_Love you eternity,_   
_Your Mother._

Reina recalled her mother's handwriting _. It is her._ She wished for tears to well up in her tears but her face was flushed and saddened. She felt her heart had been purposely stepped on and shattered within millions of pieces, unrealistically hard to put back together. _It was her._

Maybe it was second nature to her, she wiped away her non existent tears from her eyes until she hears Jasmine's voice in front of her. The blonde looked misplaced, afraid of saying the wrong thing. "That's why you wanted to learn about the cursed Rivers." She tries to grin but awkwardly stared at the ground. "You're the last River."

Reina witnesses her friend's anxious foot tapping and responded, "I suppose I am." Her voice cracked, she didn't mean to but no correct words could form on her tongue.

"I should've known you weren't a veela, you didn't fit the description. But sirens have been extinct— that's what makes this confusing. We call them veelas but your people call them sirens." Jasmine began to ramble softly.

Reina remained composed, her shoulder slung back and whispered, barely inaudible. "They aren't my people, I barely knew them."

Jasmine Barrows felt terrible, a girl she considered her best friend lost her mother, her blood status and her spark all within an hour. She knew the pure blood Slytherins will have her heard now knowing Reina Rivers isn't pure blood. She saw the misery in her eyes whenever she spoke of her mother, it appeared to be a complicated relationship from the outside looking in. Jasmine knew... Reina loved her parents. "I'm sorry." The blonde blurts out.

Reina folds her mother's letter back inside the envelope and the journal inside her book bag while asking her, "What are you apologizing for?"

Jasmine bites her bottom lip, thinking thoroughly about what to say. "Your mother..."

The raven haired girl in front of her observed her anxious appearance. She shook her head, along with the tousled curls. "Don't apologize for something you have no control over." The two Slytherin girls were silent. Reina immediately regrets saying that, it had come off more obnoxious than it planned in her head. Her eyes leeched on the weather and she breathes out her intruding thoughts.

She didn't want to lose Jasmine, at all. Blaise, Theo, Fred, George. Reina finds her courage, their eyes locked. "Are we still friends?" Reina pleaded.

A wide grin crept on Jasmine's face. "Don't be daft, of course we are." The two girls shared a smile while Jasmine ran up to her best friend, pulling her in a hug. I didn't lose her. Reina smiles in Jasmine's shoulder, who was a few inches taller than the Rivers herself. "Are you going to classes?"

Reina pulls away from the hug as the two were at each other's side walking inside the castle to Merlin knows where. "Dumbledore said he'll notify my professors for my absence today. Are you going?"

Jasmine nods with a groan. "I don't want to leave you alone."

The two were walking in the direction of divinations. Reina reassures Jasmine, leaning her head on her arm. "I'll be okay." Jasmine entered her class early, and in Jasmine's fashion, she mentioned her secret stash of Hogsmeade good in her trunk if Reina needed some sweets while she headed back to her dormitory.

_"Witches who worshipped a false goddess? Isn't that shameful to Merlin?"_

Reina tried to ignore it, but how could she? The taunting whispers were nothing compared to her thoughts. She rolled her eyes at the older students who took jibs behind her back and clung to her book bag. She made a right to the hallway, which is when her face slammed into a hard body.

"What's wrong half breed?"

She quirked an eyebrow, looking up to find Draco Malfoy. You'd think Malfoy would be sympathetic towards someone who'd lost her mother this morning but no. Reina had always expected less of him, why he was merely a boy who spout nonsense in school to feel superior but once he'll arrive home, he'll feel confined in a cage. Inferior to his parents, his father greatly. Still, he didn't miss a moment when the Daily Prophet arrived on the Slytherin table, seeing her face printed on the front page. He relished the fact that the not so perfect Ganders. No, _Rivers_ is a living breathing half breed. Which only confirms, the stories are true.

_The cursed Rivers is real._

"Excuse me?' She questions, a dissatisfied taste rolled in her mouth. _Oh wait, that's only Malfoy._ She continued to walk back to the common room until Malfoy places a hand beside her face. He trapped her in his unrelenting wrath.

"Here we all thought you were a blood traitor but you are just a half breed, hell you might as well be a mud blood. Dirty _siren_ blood." He sneers, leaning closer to her while she backed away enough for her back to hit the stone walls.

She huffs a mirthful laugh, "And here I thought we weren't going to cross paths and remain civil."

He leans towards her ear and whispers, "Where's the fun in that?"

Reina turned her head away, she could feel his cruel expression on her face. "You don't waste time Malfoy, really. I found out my mother had passed just two hours ago and you are already announcing my blood status as a half breed. Truly, how do you sleep at night?" She spat venom out of her mouth, shoving past him to escape from his wrath.

"I verily sleep well, _Rivers_."

Reina scoffed to herself, the sound of her last name. _Rivers._ Rolling off his tongue like it was a disease, something he wanted to rid of quickly. Infectious she was, and not in the way Malfoy intended to be.

She continued to walk back to the common room until she spots Parkinson and her girls Greengrass and Bulstrode. "Just my fucking luck." She mutters, walking past the three girls until Pansy Parkinson turns around with a devious smirk on her glossed lips.

"So, all this time you were a half breed, who would've thought? You pretended to be one of us, your blood is tainted." Pansy taunts, while Bulstrode snickers and Greengrass remained quiet, rolling her eyes.

_Tainted._

Reina licked the inside of her cheek, with a nonchalant shrug. "Can't say I pretended to be anything if I wasn't aware."

"Tainted veela, just like your mother. It's degrading, isn't it? You've only been reduced to just being pretty." Pansy mocked.

While Greengrass mutters to herself. "I don't like where this is going." She mentally cursed at herself for cutting class to spend the time to cause terror to a girl she barely knew and cared little for.

Reina processed what Pansy had said and smirked at her. "So, you find me pretty Parkinson? I'm touched truly, but you aren't my type."

"Luckily your mother drowned herself just in time. Perhaps that's why your father offed himself! Can't stand the sight of having a harpy as a daughter!" Pansy's snicker was atrocious.

Reina wanted to suppress her anger and place it in a box. With Malfoy now calling her Rivers, him getting so close to her face to call her a half breed, now having Parkinson mock the deaths of her parents. The heat from her palms grew immensely. "Shut it, Parkinson." Her voice was low and murderous.

"Did I strike a nerve? Daddy Ganders isn't going to save you out of this nightmare."

Pansy's taunts, wicked words began to blur. Her voice was inaudible, as Reina peered over yet her face remained clear as an exquisite portrait. She continued, mocked, the devious remarks and new terms made for Reina were quite creative but it still didn't distract herself from not throwing flames at her horribly chopped bob cut head. _Control your anger. It'll only get worse. Control it. You are an orphan with anger issues who's parents killed themselves._

_"Half breed."_

She slams her fists on the wall with full force and Pansy Parkinson had come to a stop for a moment. Blood trickled from her knuckles as her fist remained on the wall intact. "To think, this could be your face... if you continue talking that is." She releases her palm from the wall and returned to the common room until Pansy grabbed a handful of Reina's locks while she lets out a screech. "Touch me again Parkinson, I dare you." She challenges, while Pansy flicks her wand with her other hand muttering hexes that were intended for the siren herself but somehow backfired. Reina grabs Pansy's other wrist, allowing the heat to transfer to Pansy as she cries out in pain.

"Miss Rivers!" The shrill voice of Professor McGonagall appeared witnessing the Slytherins fight amongst themselves. Pansy released Reina from her tight grip.

"The half breed used her veela fire magic on me!" Pansy cried out, pointing at her now burnt wrist to her Professor while Reina scoffs at her little effort of playing the victim. McGonagall then glanced at Reina.

"She called me a half breed and mocked my parents' deaths!" Reina shouts back, pointing at the frightened Pansy.

Reina breaths out, feeling a sharp pain from the back of her head from Parkinson's pull, looking up to find Draco watching the scene itself. He raised his eyebrows at her while Crabbe and Goyle laughed enormously at her. She swallowed her irritation, placing her ravenous expression back at the pouting girl.

Professor Lupin arrived in the middle of the hallway, seeing McGonagall in a great deal. He'd taken the liberty of at least taking care of one of the students. "I'll take care of Miss Rivers." Professor Lupin told McGonagall who nodded sternly, he motioned Reina to leave the scene following behind him.

Reina hears Pansy's shouts at McGonagall from afar, walking past Draco who held his smirk. His eyes stayed fixated on her. She sent him a sharp glare and muttered dryly, "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Draco bantered, "Tremendously."

Reina didn't hear this response, only Professor Lupin's warning on being cautious with her newly founded magic. He was rather lecturing her on how to be more careful and Reina could think think about was the tight pull Pansy Parkinson had on her hair. How she pulled from the roots of her curls which her skull felt sore from. "You are incapable of controlling your powers."

Reina groans in pain, soothing the back of her head. "She's absolutely horrid, I've done nothing wrong. I merely defended myself, any other self respecting witch would."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the other side of the castle, Pansy Parkinson has received punishment of detention every Saturday including Hogsmeade trips. She scowls at herself, entering defence against the dark arts class, sitting beside Draco Malfoy. She continuously huffed to herself, muttering curses under her breath while Draco remained stoic and amused.

"That fucking harpy got me detention everyday Saturday until term is over!" She complains to Draco who simply nodded, he wrote his notes on the parchment for his assignment.

Draco all to focused on his work, replied with a smug expression on his tight lips. "You provoked her, did you think she wasn't going to fight back?"

Pansy's face scrunches at his comment. She was left bewildered. She remembered the Draco Malfoy who she'd join on his wicked ventures, now too fucking focused on a pity assignment which she knew well enough he could do in his sleep. "Really Malfoy? I saw you with her moments ago, you played a well part of it just as I did."

Draco huffed a laugh, his white locks fallen on his face as he glances up to find her vexed. "She wouldn't lay a hand on me, she's utterly disgusted by my mere existence."

She licks her lips, her eyes lighting up with a fun project with her and her modest crush. "I've got an idea."

He hums, continuing back to his parchment. "What's in that vicious mind of yours Parkinson?"

Pansy leans in and whispers before Snape noticed and give them an opportunity to attend detention. "Well you know the potion gregory's unctuous unction?"

"Well aware of it." He replies, running his fingers through his hair which Pansy almost melts over.

Her long fingernails tapped on the desk, smirking to herself devilishly. "It's time to start brewing. It'll be worth to see the look on Rivers face."

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "What are you planning?" He asks without looking up from his parchment.

"Let's see if the siren can swim."


	17. the prank

_tw: bullying, blood_   
  


**Carmen** glances at the clock, to find Cassius Ganders hasn't returned from the Ministry. She then watches her young daughter reading out loud to her familiar, Aries. Her mouth curved into a smile as her short legs dangled from the large vermilion sofa. How her ink black curls spiralled in each direction with her big eyes that were almost animated. Carmen hums to herself, entering the living room to sit beside her daughter.

Reina looks up and smiles widely at her mother. "Is it time for my lessons mum?" Carmen nods, rubbing her back while Reina left a bookmark of her favourite autumn leaf inside and closed the book. "I understand we are supposed to have a lesson about the history of magic... but it's come to my attention that I should teach you something far more useful."

Reina glances at Aries then back at her mother. "What is it, mum?"

The older Rivers woman clapped her hands together and stood up from her seat, scanning the area. "Of course your father and grandparents want you to learn all sorts of magic but I find self defence more suitable for the beauty we hold. Don't you agree?"

Reina doesn't question her mother. She'd always craved her mother's approval and only wanted to make her proud. Self defence wasn't at all a bad thing to learn, she'd hear all sorts of nasty things that happen to women when the night falls just from the television. She nods obliviously. "Yes, mum!"

"Many people, especially men enjoy seeing women fail... We, women, have to stick together and fight for each other. Never, give a man the satisfaction that he won. You, will make your wins and claim what is yours." Carmen starts. The mother, daughter and familiar walked outside to the garden, their feet touched the grass as Carmen begins her lesson on self defence for her seven year old daughter.

"After all Reina, your name means royalty. You are a queen in my eyes."  
  
  
  
  


 **It** has been over a week since the death of Carmen Rivers which resulted in Reina having a target behind her back to pure bloods who despised her very existence. She had been deemed to _dirty blood_ , half breeds and mud bloods alike. In one week, Reina had become accustomed to the Malfoy's persistent cruel nature and Parkinson's atrocious bullying that have ached her heart a few times but nevertheless, she remained with her head up and nonchalant.

It didn't occur to Reina that there was an undergoing torturous plan awaiting her that breakfast.

She entered the Great Hall that Sunday morning, walking straight to the Slytherin table, finding her breakfast ready. With her friends sleeping in, she was alone that breakfast, she took a sip of her pumpkin juice and started reading yet another muggle book. Reina's face scrunched up at the slight bitter taste of pumpkin juice. _Must've been a bad batch_. She flipped to the next page of Frankenstein.

She continued with her reading until she glances up to find Pansy sitting across from her. Reina smiles eagerly, "Hi Pansy!"

Pansy shot her with the same false excitement, "Hello half breed!" The taller Slytherin girl had locked eyes with Draco, motioning him to find her potion was a grand success. The pale blonde raises his eyebrows before he finishes the rest of his breakfast which included scrambled eggs, sausages and one slice of toast with melted butter.

"What are you doing Pansy?" The overly excited girl with a wide smile draws closer to Pansy who was taken back at first, her eyes went to Draco's. The cruel ivory Slytherin slips a dry laugh, watching the two girls interact.

"Just some homework..." Pansy answers trailing off to smirk at Draco. "I think we should all do something fun! Let's go to black lake!" She finishes her breakfast, standing up from her seat while Reina watched her blankly confused.

"Why Pansy?"

Pansy sneaks a giggle to herself before replying, "Just to relieve some stress, with our exams coming up... don't you think we deserve a little break? Coming Draco?"

Draco gets up from his seat, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to stuffing their faces. Pansy had told Reina to start walking ahead, that she and Draco would catch up as the two conversed privately. He walked beside Pansy, whispering "I'd like to imagine her, begging to rid her of the potion."

"She's like a little pet, isn't she? Well... she _is_ a half breed." Pansy giggles again, covering her mouth with her perfectly emerald painted fingernails. The three had made it out of the castle, their destination black lake. May was coming to an end. Drawing closer to June, the weather had begun to get warmer and the leaves were greener than a trio of Slytherins entering the forest.

With the Malfoy's connection with the dark lord and the dark objects inside their household, Draco was fairly familiar with the unforgivable curses. Seeing his father forced him to read up on them, the potion that Pansy slipped inside Reina's pumpkin juice had this euphoric side effect that was nearly similar to the Imperius Curse.

He'd taken another observation that the potion Pansy chose holds a similarity to another potion, the love potion seeing Reina attached to Pansy's hip. He familiarized himself with potions, seeing he would be the top of his class _if_ it weren't for Granger. Rivers was a close third in potions, she excelled more in defence against the dark arts and divinations which Draco thought was typical for a half breed of her sorts.

"Rivers!" Draco shouts while Reina turns batting her eyes at the much taller Malfoy.

"Yes, Draco?" Her smile was warm, comparing to the scorching sun that hit his pale face.

"Don't call me by my first name half breed." He sneers at her, knowing well he'd told her once before to _never_ call him by his first name.

"What should I call you then?" She turns, staring at him lovingly. Under the potion itself, she was irritatingly clingy, assiduous and tiresome. He didn't get to have any fun with her, _yet_.

"You're nothing. Tell yourself that." He ordered while receiving questioning looks from Pansy as three walked to the lake. Reina walked beside the taller platinum blonde, while Pansy quiets huffs to herself.

"I'm nothing." She responds more happily than she should've.

Draco halts, there were only a few ten steps away from black lake yet he eyed the girl under the influence beside him. His steel eyes found her glittering eyes first, then to her flushed cheeks, full lips, to her jade pendant and then her clothing. "Tell me that you admire me, the Malfoy heir."

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows, roughly grabbing his arm before whispering in a harsh tone. "What are you playing at Draco?"

He raises his eyebrows again at Pansy before licking his lips. "Ruin my fun, will you?" Draco turns back to Reina, lifting her chin with his long index finger. He observed her features again as if she was a portrait. He wouldn't dare to ruin. He draws closer to her ear, leaving shivers down her body once she felt his hot breath peering over her skin. "You know... you're breakable, a pretty ornament that people like to sneak a glance at with great admiration but will never dare to touch in case if it were to break. I wonder... will you break under my touch?"

Reina backs away, far enough that she'd fallen on her own two feet. Almost frightened causing Draco to laugh wickedly at her terrified yet disoriented expression. "I would never touch a half breed such as yourself. That's one promise I'll intend to keep." He laughs again.

Pansy pouts, crouching down to her level. "Oh your clothes have gotten dirty, you should take them off." Reina frowns at her suggestion, which concerned Pansy. Had the potion fully run its course? She had no clue, but only to test it out the waters, _literally_. "Go into the waters half breed! Go for a swim, why don't you? You are a siren, aren't you?"

Reina felt her body magnetic towards the black lake, her breathing began to heightened along with the nerves within her palms. She stripped herself of her clothing, leaving her in her undergarments and her jade necklace, hearing chuckles from Pansy Parkinson. She found herself entranced as she took a few steps into the waters, the cold waters left large goosebumps on her entire body as she covered her chest with her arms.

Pansy questions. "Just want to see the rumours are true, can sirens swim?"

Draco studies her carefully with a conscious eye and doesn't say anything.

Reina knew something was wrong. What was it? Why does water frighten her so? Her throat ran dry, she felt unable to speak, shout, anything. She was mute, her eyes widened below her feet to find a couple of small horned, sickly pale green creatures beneath her feet. Her eyes widened to recognize the grindylows. One of them pulled her feet down, she gasps while she was pulled in the water.

She kicked the grindylow, before bringing her head to shore, gasping for air. "I can't swim!" She shouts before another grindylow pulls her in.

Draco takes one step forward, eyeing the situation and then at Pansy. "Pansy—"

"I guess she's an ordinary harpy." She cuts himself off with a smirk.

Reina began to feel the twitch with her palms. The grindylows dragged her to the bottom of the lake, as the water began to fill her lungs. She searched frantically, wondering how she was supposed to bring herself back to shore. _Sirens. What can sirens do? If they at all have any relations to merpeople... wait._ She smacked one of the grindylows away from her feet before releasing a loud, powerful yet screeching cry that any merpeople could hear from miles away.

The grindylows swam away the moment the cry pierced their ears, now left alone she tries to kick her feet up but failed. She felt herself getting lightheaded, her eyes fluttered close until she found a head covered with dark green hair.

She didn't remember being brought up the shore, she turns to find a mermaid swimming back to the deepest parts of black lake. She stumbled back a bit before finding her balance as she exhales deep breaths.

Draco simply watched her, he scans her body to find a large gash on her leg that could likely become infected. She came out of the water, hauntingly breathtaking. Her jade pendant, blackened. He wasn't sure if it's magic, did it save her?

"You two think you can control me by humiliating me?" She shouts, shivering. The first thing Reina's instincts go to, searching for her wand within her pile of clothes. Still shivering from the cold waters and eyes the two murderously.

"Rivers—" Pansy starts until she was cut off by Reina's hexes.

" _Calvorio_." She was still shivering putting back her clothes on her body. While she dressed she watched Pansy's hair fall from her head. "If you take one step closer I will bring you in those waters myself since you clearly couldn't drown me."

The now bald Pansy Parkinson gulped, finding every word of her threat real. She saw how she got out of the lake, a mermaid with lustrous green hair brought her to shore. She touches her skull, feeling the slight breeze from the warm wind through her lack of hair. Draco smirks at the sight of her baldness before she made a run to the infirmary. Reina's glare found his smirk.

She was angry, furious. Yet her palms didn't shed one single stroke of warmth. She strides over to him, her cold wet hand collided with his face. Reina flared her nostrils, trembling. Blood trickled on his lip, wiping it off with his thumb, then eyed his blood on his fingers.

"Do you always find new ways to be cruel and ugly?"

He huffs a laugh. "I could never be ugly. Cruel, yes but never ugly. I'm a Malfoy."

Her eyes found the blood on his hands, the cut continued to trickle blood down his face. "A Malfoy heir? That's truly laughable, you fucking _inbred_." She snarled, remembering how he touched her face. Taking deep breathes to restrain herself from beating the living plump of him. "You should be ashamed with a hand like that, calling yourself an heir... because what I see is a little sad boy who relishes on tormenting others."

 _Inbred. Inbred. Inbred. How dare she comment on my blood status?_ He knew he wasn't yet the word kept ringing inside his thoughts before he shot back. "Care to say that again half breed? You forget I have the upper hand here."

Reina almost snickers, she was no longer under the influence of the potion. He'd only thought she still was and thank Merlin for that. "Do you now? You think you are superior in the halls with your blood status and wealth but you will _always_ remain inferior to daddy Malfoy correct? Does your father not pay attention to you is that it? Or does he scold you for every pitiful action of yours?"

She noticed his jaw tightened at his words. "At least I have parents."

Reina raises her eyebrows, circling him. "I'd rather have no family than to have parents who show no compassion." She hears him scoff, she stops, sending him a glare. "I almost feel bad for your mother. How she conceived an incompetent, cruel, selfish son as their only heir... we could only think of many reasons how _that_ went wrong."

His expression hardened, taking a few steps closer to her. Their faces only inches away, she could feel his harsh breaths on her. "Who do you think raised me Rivers?"

"Come any closer and I'll show what my hands can really do." She threatens.

With a smirk crept on his pale face, he backs away from the damp Slytherin girl. "I'm well aware of your fire magic. I was merely poking fun."

"I almost died, you barbaric git—"

He rolls his eyes with a sarcastic sigh. "You would think after this little prank, you'd be quieter."

 _A little prank? Little?_ Reina was dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

That signature complacent expression remained on his face as he spoke. "I pictured you, frightened. Begging me to rid yourself of the potion."

She snorts with a tremble. _Her? Beg?_ He wasn't aware of her personality. _Reina Rivers does not beg_. "Oh please. I'm not afraid of a Malfoy out all possible things. I just wouldn't have thought you hated me oh so much that you wanted me dead."

His breath hitches at her words. He didn't necessarily want her dead, maybe disappear in oblivion so he could never see her face at Hogwarts. "I would've stopped her. I don't want your filthy half breed blood on my hands."

She bites back the urge to call him an inbred. "You deserve a gold medal for such gallantry." Reina shoves past him as she shivers.

He turns around eyeing her, bewildered. He expected a hex or two. All he got was a nose bleed and a few callous remarks. "That's it?"

She scoffs, throwing him a disgusted look. "What do you want now?"

"Not going to hex me Rivers? I thought I provoked you enough to deserve a hex."

Reina breathes out, while she shook her head impatiently. "I thought a nose bleed would satisfy you considering I mangled that precious face of yours but I suppose not. There's this saying my mother told me a few times in life. 'There's some safety in being cruel, no will dare go against you.' It reminds me of your insufferable self, but the gist is Malfoy... I will go against you, I'll continue to do so."

"Is this a threat or a promise?"

"With every brutal, sadistic act of yours. I will continue to go against you. I want nothing more than to see you lose."

He remains dumbstruck at her promises, he'd taken notice of the green specks in her eyes were brighter than ever. You couldn't find any figure of amber in those inflamed eyes. "If you want me to hex you then very well. But, what I'll do to you will be far worse." With a flick of her wand, she spoke the incantation at him. " _Flipendo_."

Draco is knocked over backwards, landing on his back. He felt the rocks scratched his robes on his back. "Is that all you got?" He provoked, getting up.

" _Locomotor mortis_." She spoke of another hex. He found both of his legs were bound together, he hopped closer to the witch.

"Amusing." He chuckles.

She shot him a deathly glare. "Oh shut up."

"I thought you were going to give me your worst."

"In time."

"Why—"

" _Oscausi_."

His mouth was sealed shut. _The perfect way to end that unpleasant sound._ "Good luck hopping to the castle from here." Leaving him alone at black lake, making her next destination to her Professor. After this incident, she _needed_ to get stronger. No, she _wanted_ to be stronger and in control.

Reina realized that Draco Malfoy had thought she was a pure blood the moment she stepped into Hogwarts. Indeed at that point, he hated her for her different opinions but now she's revealed to be a half breed, she began to feel the real wrath of Draco Malfoy. She was more than ready to outface him with every chance she'll get.

She entered the castle, Reina wasn't aware of her dozens of eyes finding her wet appearance unusual as she went straight to Professor Snape's classroom. She pushes the door open, barging in to find Snape placing ingredients away. "I want to start my lessons now. I have numerous questions that I need answers to—"

His head shot up and gave his student a dull glare. "Why are you drenched in my classroom?"

Reina furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief and then glances down at her appearance. She was too furious that she has forgotten to cast a drying charm. With a swish of her wand, she cast the drying charm and sighs. "You should ask your favourite student. I'm sure Malfoy will love to explain to you how I ended up at the bottom of black lake."

"You haven't informed Headmaster Dumbledore about it?" He asks, uninterested.

Reina wanted to chuckle, she wondered how someone will find a hopping Malfoy around the castle. "I'll deal with it on my own." She felt her nerves still shaken, she'd only hoped it was the after effects of the potion.

"I'm certain Mr. Malfoy will be pleased to hear that." Snape drawls, handing her the draught of peace to calm her anxiety. He eyes her now blackened pendant. "Your necklace."

"What?"

"Were you cursed?" Snape questioned while she knits her eyebrows together in confusion until she glances down to find her jade pendant now the shade of onyx. "That pendant blackens whether the wearer has been under the influence, cursed or hexed. It consumes the curse enough so the wearer is protected. So, which was it?"

"So, it protected me?" Reina asks, fiddling with the pendant itself. Snape turns in the opposite direction, ignoring her question. She rolled her eyes at her Professor, he rarely answered her questions and just scowls at anyone. "Pansy slipped a potion and commanded me to go swim in black lake when I can't swim."

Snape places the fairy wings jar on the top shelf. "How did you manage to get out?"

Reina was silent for a moment. If she told him the truth, would Snape out of all people believe her? Highly doubtful. "I— I screamed." She admits.

"You... screamed?" Professor Snape observed, staring at her for a response to his question.

She nods, answering. "Yes... underwater."

Professor Snape turns his direction towards the ingredients. "Hmph."

With his response, she immediately regrets telling him the truth. How could he believe that a student who doesn't know how to swim got out of the waters with a simple scream? If she mentioned the merpeople, it would only help his case on why she _shouldn't_ be at Hogwarts. She still held the potion he gave, she took off the lip and downs the draught of peace. There was an awkward silence in the air, and Reina only wanted to be taught how to be in control or rather... to be stronger. "Are you going to teach me or what?"

"You are overruled by your emotions, not today."

She brushes her palms together, scrunching her face together. "I am not!"

Snape turns around, seeing the obvious vexed expression on the student's face. "You are far too angry, you need to be clear in mind for lessons."

"I am perfectly fine, see?" Reina insists, showing her Professor her palms. Not a single touch of warmth.

"You've been underwater, so your fire magic is diminished for a short while." Snape clears his throat, while Reina scoffs ready to exist his class. "We will begin tomorrow, I will teach you a couple of spells considering our time is shortened. Summer break will begin in a matter of week unless you are incompetent—"

"I can do it." Reina asserted and with that, she turned her heel and left the classroom.

The draught of peace had calmed her nerves and her never ending anxiety. She steered her direction to the Slytherin common room, crossing her arms against her chest. She thought about her divinations exam that was tomorrow. After she temporarily put her off the book lessons on pause, Reina was still left conflicted about her mother's death. It all seemed too soon for her. Then again, it wasn't going to take overnight to get over the death of her mother but something felt _off_. Something wasn't right regarding her death. Nevertheless, she remained quiet regarding the theories of her death in case someone were to think she was a suitable patient for St. Mungos.

"Reina!"

She recognized that voice from anywhere, she turns to spot an enthusiastic Gryffindor with a plant running towards her. She grins at his child like appearance. "Yes?"

Neville Longbottom had always been a tender and good natured person. She admires the plant he held with both hands, it looked like a tiny tree with just a few leaves that were silver just like her rings placed on her fingers. He stuttered at first but managed a sentence, handing her the plant. "I know— I've told you that I'm sorry about your mother, but I brought you a plant."

"What is it?" Her eyes lowered to the plant she held, it was in a plum coloured pot. The leaves shivered, which she found adorable.

"It's a silver leafed tree, it bears the same emotions and feelings to its owner. I've read a lot about them, how they come from enchanted gardens, especially the Garden of the Hesperides. It supposedly bears golden apples, I enchanted the tree to grow silver leaves considering you are Slytherin... I don't know if it'll grow golden apples but I thought you would like it... It doesn't need any sunlight, just water once a week and make sure to stroke her leaves. It makes her happy." Neville explains

"Neville... I love it. This is one of the greatest gifts I've ever received." Reina beamed, the silver leaves sprang up their mood just from the tone of Reina's voice.

Neville blushes crimson, looking down at his feet. "It was nothing—"

"No! This is everything to me." Reina cuts him off, grinning.

Neville glances up and nods. "My nan once gave flowers to her neighbour who passed as a sign of respect, but I thought this plant will give you company."

She soothes his shoulder with a pat. "Thank you, Neville, I do appreciate it."

The two students parted ways, Neville going to the Gryffindor common and Reina to Slytherin's. She carries the plant back, stroking her leaves. "What should I name you?" She whispers to the plant. Reina could've sworn the plant cooed at her touch. "You're a vocal little one, aren't you?"

Reina enters the common room to find all the students either conversing, chuckling at one joke. Some were studying for the examinations, while others fooled around with their spare time. She'd spotted the tanned blonde along with the dark skinned Slytherin and the lanky brown haired boy.

Jasmine finds Reina walking towards the three of them with a plant on her hip. "What do you have there?" Jasmine asks, before placing her attention back on Blaise and Theo's intense game of wizard's chess.

Reina plops a seat beside Jasmine, gently placing the plant on the table. The plant herself drew closer to the wizard's chess. Reina snorts at the sight of the curious plant. "Neville gave me a plant, it's a silver leafed tree."

Theo's eyes don't leave the game but replies in a monotone voice. "Longbottom fancies you." He'd been hyper aware of his losing to Blaise, seeing he was Slytherin's champion in wizard's chess.

"That's doubtful, _Theodore_."

The corners of his mouth lifted at the sound of Reina calling him by his full name which he disliked. He lets it slip, too focused on trying to defeat Blaise Zabini. The two girls can see him struggling to win and watched attentively.

Blaise wonders, his amber eyes not leaving his white chess pieces. "Where have you been? We've found a bald Parkinson cursing herself and Malfoy nowhere to be found."

Reina licked her lips, forcing herself not to expose her laughter. She'd thought Pansy would shout to the heavens about her slipping a potion in her breakfast but she'd thought wrong. Her thoughts went to Draco, perhaps he would boast to people on how she was wrapped around his finger? Her thoughts on the matter were made of such dubiety.

"I have no clue." Reina finally responds. 

She told her friends that she was going back to her dormitory. Entering, she walks over to her side, placing the plant on her nightstand. She stroked one of her leaves, then her eyes trailed off to find the book her mother left her. _Her book of shadows_. She reaches for her book until she heard the door creak open.

Jasmine enters, prompting a seat beside her on her bed. She draws closer, eyeing the book her friend held tightly. "What is that?"

Reina shows the cover of the book to Jasmine, it was a mauve coloured book. If you'd taken a peek inside, you can find scribbles of almost everything you can think of what would be inside a witch's book of shadows. The first few pages were the true story written about the origins of her bloodline, the rest were her spells, potions, hexes and stories of the witches from her bloodline.

"My mother left me her book of shadows. She wrote in her letter that this book contains the truth of my family's origins." She explains while Jasmine pores over at her, seeing her tight grasp on the book.

"Well... go on and read it."

Reina faces Jasmine and gulps. Her eyes back on the book laid on her lap. "I feel so dense for thinking like this... but I'm sort of afraid. To find out the truth."

Jasmine lays her entire body on her bed, her eyes found the ceiling and closed them shut. She exhales, turning her weight to her. "Well, you don't have to, at least not today. Though, every day since you got that journal, you keep eyeing it. You might as well open it. The suspense is killing you, isn't it?"

She doesn't respond, she opens the book, finding herself on the first page. In bold letters it read:

**THE TRUTH OF THE CURSED RIVERS.**

**Originally the Rivers did worship Aphrodite but when the first woman was cursed after the mistakes of a man. They were angered with Aphrodite so she turns to the goddess of sorcery and night, Hecate.**   
**Our power came from the goddess who took us in. Well, each woman born into the Rivers bloodline is cursed with the sight of fates, there's a rare case where a witch will represent the three forms of Hecate. The past, present and future.**   
**Our beauty was a curse because of Aphrodite and our old legacy with being born with siren blood. Hecate blessed us with the power within ourselves.**   
**Have you always wondered why you felt so connected with the night?**   
**Because you** **_are_ ** **the night.**   
  


"History was wrong all along." Reina blurts out while rereading the page over and over again.

"What?" Jasmine questions, peering over at the book.

Reina's expression hardened, thinking of the many versions of the truth she's heard about her bloodline. She couldn't believe how the truth laid on her lap at this very second. Her fingers twitched. "It wasn't Aphrodite... It was Hecate." She whispers, barely audible for even Jasmine who sat beside to hear.

Jasmine grabs the book of shadows reading it. Her mouth snapped shut as she squints her eyes reading it slowly. Her eyes widened with the new information introduced to her lingering mind. "Oh my... this changes everything! It explains a lot— your magic... does that mean Aphrodite's treasure isn't Aphrodite's? Since it has it's magical properties from blocking anything that bounds the owner... that sort of magic must be Hecate!"

Reina's eyes narrowed, puzzled at Jasmine's excitement. "How does this change anything? They just picked a different goddess to worship."

The blonde scoffs with eagerness. "Oh please Rainy, weren't you taught any greek mythology as a kid? You know those fairy tales muggles were told, like... what's that one called with the wolf and a girl?" Jasmine snaps her fingers together, trying to pinpoint the fairy tale from the top of her head.

Reina raises an eyebrow with an answer. "Little red riding hood?"

Jasmine's eyes lit up, pointing at her friend. "Precisely! Witches were taught greek mythology then so muggle stories! Seriously, you weren't told any stories of the gods?"

Reina lifts her shoulder in a half shrug. "Very little, my mother wasn't pleased with me learning— Oh merlin." Reina starts until she's made a realization of why her mother didn't tell her greek mythology stories.

Jasmine stands up, placing her hands on her hips with a nod. "I stand corrected. You see, Aphrodite is known for love and beauty and you are gorgeous but that only stems from your siren genes. Your magic ties in with Hecate, that's the only reasonable explanation here! You can see the future right? Can you see all three forms?"

Reina was felt sort of dumbfounded, trying to catch up with Jasmine's energy. "Sometimes I can see the past, present and future."

She guffawed, throwing her hands in the air. "We are sitting ducks with this big load of information! This changes history! Your eyes are the three forms of Hecate! Let me look at your wand!" Jasmine extends her palm down, waiting for Reina to hand her wand over.

Reina furrows her eyebrows, grabbing her wand from her hair that secured her ponytail. "Why?"

Still extending her hand to her, with a mischievous grin. "I studied the histories of magic all my life because of my devoted father and I can bet ten galleons that your wand has some sort of symbolism to your goddess."

Reina groans, her eyes lowered to the ground from her spot on her bed. "My goddess? Jas I don't worship no one—"

Jasmine cuts her off, impatiently with a sharp breath. "Oh quiet you! Hand me your wand!"

Reina complies with a huff, handing her wand to her best friend. "Alright! Alright!"

Jasmine gladly takes the wand from her hands, bringing the wand to light. Reviewing it carefully. "Hmm... Dragon heartstring core...can perform the most powerful spells, they bond strongly with their owner. Oh! Now here's the excellent stuff... yew wood."

"What of it?" Reina loomed closer, wondering what was so special about yew wood. Reina had always known Jasmine to be scrupulous and demanding when it came to her favourite subject so she didn't bother to object to her demands.

"Yew wands are rather one of the rarer kinds, they sort of have this power of life and death. Excellent with curses and duelling. What to know another exciting fact?" A smirk crept on Jasmine's face before handing her wand back to her.

"Enlighten me, Barrows." Reina said artfully, before adjusting her curls back into a ponytail, securing it with her wand while she listened to her friend go on about her wand.

"One of the symbols of Hecate is yew wood."

Reina was taken back by her response. It's not that she didn't believe in witches who worshipped gods or goddesses. She was never introduced to that side of magic. How could a witch not known all of the women in her family had worshipped a goddess that she wasn't familiar with? She'd known a few basics of Hecate but not known to write a whole essay on her.

"Jas—"

"My best friend is fucking brilliant! This explains so much, how you rarely sleep, you night owl. The fucking goddess your family worships is a goddess of the night!" Jasmine beamed, almost jumping in joy. To have found concrete evidence of the truth about the Cursed Rivers, she'd known her father would be proud.

"Jasmine."

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

Jasmine half smiles. "How can I? I just found information that _changes_ history! My father will have my head because I've figured it out before him! One of her symbols is yew, you have fire magic... We've got a goddess in Hogwarts!"

 _No, No. She wouldn't._ Something flickered in Jasmine's expression which only worried Reina, as she shook her head. "No, no, no, no. No one can know of this."

"Why not?" Jasmine moans, blinking in surprise.

"You forget I'm a _half breed_ right? Malfoy and Parkinson were particularly kind to me today. I don't want any more attention or targets on my back. At least not right now..." Reina emphasized the very slur, Malfoy spats.

Jasmine scoffs, knowing what Malfoy and Parkinson are capable of. "Just blast them with your fire magic."

"Jasmine!"

"I'm merely joking!"  
  
  


The next morning was Reina's divination examination. She stuck to her usual morning routine while running over the key points for her examination. She showered. _Clear your thoughts, it's just a crystal ball reading._ She walked to the great hall, eating her breakfast which includes a few slices of toast with butter and scrambled eggs. _Clear your thoughts_. She waited outside the classroom along with the other students. She clasps her hands behind her back, leaning against the wall with Jasmine talking an ear full of their newfound information of her bloodline.

"You should practice those spells in the book, I swear. You'll be more powerful than all these pure blood prats." Jasmine whispers while Reina snorts. Earning looks from Blaise as he watched the two girls from across the hallway. He stood beside Draco Malfoy who appeared to have a bruised violet coloured nose on his pale dull expression.

"Miss Reina! Dear!" Professor Trelawney calls out, while a student exits her classroom.

Reina raises her eyebrows, leaving her spot beside Jasmine. "That's my cue."

"You'll be brilliant!" Jasmine exclaims while Reina slips a giggle, shaking her head at the blonde.

"I'll be more than brilliant," Reina promised, before winking at her friend as she entered the emptied classroom.

"Good day my dear, take a seat."

The classroom remained the same, chaotic yet felt homey to Reina. The only difference was plenty of crystal balls surrounding the class. Reina takes a seat in the middle of the classroom. She rests her palms on the crimson velvet tablecloth and the crystal ball in the middle. _Clear your thoughts._ She told herself repeatedly.

Trelawney made herself a cup of tea, entering the classroom again. The Slytherin girl tilts her head calling for her teacher. "Professor."

Her wide eyes went to her student, looming closer. "Yes?"

Reina wanted to bite back her question but decided to go with her gut and asked away. "You called me Rivers once before... you knew my true identity before anyone, didn't you Professor?"

Professor Trelawney froze for a minute, before continuously shaking her head. "Indeed you are the girl who will grow up to be a storm." She took a sip of her scorching chamomile tea, placing it on the table. "Gaze into the orb, take your time and tell me what you see."

The raven haired Slytherin nods, putting all of her energy into the crystal ball then shut her eyes. "I see... a black dog." She trails off.

_Reina stood there, eyes widened as a black dog almost lunges at her._

She hears her scream. Trelawney urges her to continue. "Go on my dear."

_She enters her Ganders Manor, the white mansion with her father's memory of his suicide appearing in her thoughts. Then an image of her mother kneeling, crying, begging for something but it becomes inaudible._

Reina gulped, her eyes still shut. "I see... my mother. She's crying... There's something dark approaching."

"Go on dear..." Trelawney motioning her with her needy hands to finish the reading.

_Her eyes found the dark mark, Voldemort, and bloodshed. Green flashes everywhere and bodies dropping._

Reina breaks out in a sweat, hesitating at first. "Dark magic... I see blood and— I can't— it's too horrid." Her eyes opened in fear, the bodies that dropped. She couldn't see their faces but they felt so familiar.

"Dove, do you mind touching the orb? Just for a moment." Her Professor asks, placing her palm on the crystal ball.

Fear flickered in her topaz eyes, wanting to decline the suggestion. "What? Why?"

Trelawney repeats her question, reminding her it's for her final grade which she complies with. She places her hand on the crystal ball, it was cold and then it happened.

A voice she wasn't familiar with, filled her ears.

_"You are the last of the Rivers, all you will bring is darkness."_

She jumps back, shaking her head. Her palms were trembling. "You heard it too? Didn't you? No!"

Trelawney remained silent, while her student exists her classroom. Her breathing quickened when she noticed she was in front of Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley.

"Have you ever seen anything in a crystal ball reading?" Neville asks Ron, who shook his head.

"No."

Neville turns to Slytherin, asking her as well. "What about you Reina?"

 _Yes_. Reina shook her head, hugging herself, frightened of her reading.

"I haven't."  
  
  


Later, that night while everyone was fast asleep, Reina was wide awake. She found herself staring at the ceiling for twenty minutes straight, counting the lined stoned walls surrounding her. She breathes out before rolling over to the right side to face her nightstand. She scans the books placed on her wooden nightstand and then found the Cursed Rivers history book. She swallowed her fears, reaching over to grab the book. She sat up from her bed, trying to not wake Aries. Flipping through the pages, she went to her mother's page and found her status hasn't changed from alive to deceased.

_"You are the girl who will grow up to be a storm."_

She stares blankly at the page before shutting it and placing it back on her nightstand. Her eyes fell on the plant that Neville had given her. Reina still hasn't thought of a name for her. "How do you feel about the name Circe?" She asks the plant while it cooed. A grin crept on Reina's face, as she laid back down on her back facing her plant.

"I do like the name Circe, for you. Sweet dreams Circe." She turns, laying her head on her silk pillow. She closes her eyes shut, forcing herself to fall asleep but it was hopeless.

Hopeless like her belief that her mother _is_ alive.


	18. mooney & farewells

_tw: blood_

**Professor** Snape had always been impatient. His patience grew thin when it came to private lessons with the top student of Slytherin. He was aware of Carmen's book of shadows, how she excelled in spell making. Hundreds of pages of her spells, charms, hexes of any sort that she deemed useful: all was in her book of shadows. In order for a siren to control her powers, why not learn from the grand master's book herself?

"Focus!" Snape demanded, pointing his wand at his student.

He's tried to redirect her energy into focusing on one person's fate rather than have her power intrude on her thoughts from a simple touch. In Dumbledore's words, it is the only way to _control_ one aspect of her magics.

Reina's eyes latched on her Professor's wand, pointing at her. She exhales an irritated sigh before continuing with the incantation. " _Omnes una manet nox_."

"Clear your thoughts. Emotions. Draw yourself blank."

_She finds a blurry image of Professor Snape at what looks like a ball, taking points away from a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students for being alone inside the carriages._

She wants to laugh but hides her laughter internally. Instead, Reina scoffs closing her eyes. "The spell is supposed to control my visions in only seeing them by command. I do not need—"

Snape cuts her off. "I'm well aware of what the spell is, Miss Rivers. With the year coming to an end, I'm afraid we have very little time. Considering how you children spend your holiday, lazying around instead of doing what you are told. We will resume next year that is if you don't get yourself expelled."

The raven haired Slytherin stood from her seat, rubbing her temples. Her intense lessons with Snape were rather _different_ than Trelawney's. For starters, he reckoned she didn't have the emotional capacity to even succeed in occlumency or rather _lack_ of emotions. He introduced his lessons with defensive spells from her mother's book of shadows. Indulging in each page as she hammered the information into her mind.

To his surprise, she was exceptionally bright at duelling, and spell work. She'd even begin to create her own spells during the time present.

She gets up from her seat, grabbing her black cardigan and put her hands through its sleeves and said her farewells to her Professor. "Always a pleasure Professor Snape." She left his classroom, finding her black haired familiar waiting outside.

"How much longer do I have to wait? That albino asshole tried to kick me on his way outside the castle, but I scratched him. You are right, he does shriek like a girl." Aries starts walking towards her, while Reina slips a chuckle.

The two take a left turn to exit the castle, walking for a breath of fresh air. "Luckily for me, he hasn't been tormenting me. I like to think daddy Malfoy is behind it, the poor boy has his studies to worry about." Reina mentions, running her fingers through her hair.

The two shared a laugh. Both familiar and witch make their way to the other end of the bridge, Reina scans the trees, finding the tallest one with the strongest branches. She throws her book bag onto her shoulder, and begins to climb the tree, finding an excellent view of the forest. She leans her head on the oak tree, closing her eyes for a brief moment until a crude voice below her ruins her peace.

"What did I say? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head and I'll donate it to the Gryffindor's room."

Reina scoffs, peeking her head out to find the silver haired boy himself. _The albino_ , as Aries would call him. "I never seem to find any peace in this sodding castle," Reina mutters to herself, while Aries laid his body on a tree branch. His tail swift back and forth.

"Did you learn anything in your lessons today?" Aries asks, placing his attention back on the witch beside him.

She thought about Professor Snape and his absurd ways of teaching. Reina licked her lips, with a slight raise of her left eyebrow before answering. "Only that Snape's patience is running thin. He's already deemed me useless at occlumency after one lesson. Up until recently, it's just been spell work, and controlling fire magic. In my mother's book, it's confirmed that fire magic ignites through our anger, so I have to work on challenging my magic. Learn how to use it _without_ my temper."

Aries lets out a laugh, before looking down at his view. "Already sounds complicated."

She rests her hands on the back of her head, leaning against the oak tree. "It is. I can manage it. The spell I'm practicing right now is _omnes una manet nox_."

Aries tail shifted back and forth again. "What does it mean?"

"The same night awaits us all. This spell will allow me to have a better grasp of my sight and it's less intrusive than the bloody curse itself. When I master it, if someone touches me I don't see their fate. Just say the words of the spell I can take a glimpse of someone's future—" Reina was soon cut off by the commotion below her, finding a smug Draco Malfoy with binoculars.

"Come to see the show?" Draco says joyously, with arms up at Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as if he was the greatest showman himself.

Reina could've sworn she'd seen a charming gleam in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows at the encounter, bringing Aries attention below them. "If I didn't know any better, you think Malfoy fancies Granger?"

Aries's eyes widened bewildered "Reina you're joking, right?"

Reina rolls her eyes, pointing at the two. "I find it odd how he's a pure blood prat, always talking about how his blood status makes him superior and a better wizard, yet... look at that smirk on his face! I mean... Granger is so—"

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione screeches, aiming her wand at Draco's face, then under his chin while he winces.

"Malfoy is out of her league." Reina scoffs, watching the two of them brawl.

Ron insists with a croak in his voice. "Hermione no! He's not worth it!"

Hermione lowers her wand when laughter erupts from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. With that, provoking Hermione she punches him. The audience above eyes widened at the violence below. A loud chuckle releases from Reina's lips.

"Excellent punch." Reina comments, deciding to get off the tree and make her exist. She jumps down only to find Draco Malfoy running towards her afraid.

"Not a word to anyone!" Draco shouts before colliding his body against Reina's.

Draco tripped on the grass, falling on Reina's small frame. He was on top of her, he'd never been so close to her face before and noticed how her eyes had a fair share of green in them. He watched as her eyes first widened in shock and then saw the anger build up within her as her eyebrows knitted together. "Get off of me!" She pushes him off her body, to find him still in a state of shock. "Scared of Granger are you? I do hope she leaves a mark as I did. A nice shiner will do you good."

Draco shook himself out of the trace and sneers before leaving with his very minions. "Shut it Rivers!"

Reina bites her tongue, removing a green leaf from her hair. "Unlikely."

Her familiar jumps off the oak tree, to stand beside her as she sorts herself. "You love to torture that boy don't you?"

She pats down her loose jeans from the dirt and grass. Glancing up at her familiar before responding. "Indeed, it keeps my spirits up to ruin the ego of a spoiled little boy. I did promise myself, that I won't stop at nothing to see him lose."

Aries chortled. "There's no doubt about this: you clearly are a Slytherin."

Reina huffs a laugh, bringing her book bag to her shoulder. "Let's go, I don't want to see Buckbeak's execution."

Aries stood in his spot. His green eyes found the three students he wasn't familiar with. "Wait." Aries sniffed the air, he'd spotted the unusual rat that Ron Weasley held. Why didn't he notice that rat before?

Reina froze, observing him skeptically. "You want to see it?!"

Aries shook his small dark haired head. "No... it's just that ginger's rat... there's something odd about it." He took one step closer to get a better glimpse of the rat who appeared to have a missing toe.

Reina questions, taking a step further as well. "Ron Weasley?"

She could feel Aries rolling his eyes as he continued. "Yeah, whatever. It's unusual... I haven't noticed it before, but then again I was never this close to the ginger."

Reina asks, trying to find something particular with the rat itself. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently while we had our own little journey, there's many things in Hogwarts we weren't aware of," Aries told her.

Pieces were being put together in her mind, trying to solve this ominous mystery. All year Reina had been too focused on finding her mother she'd almost forgotten that mass murder Sirius Black was loose, and searching for something in this castle. _Sirius Black was best friends with James Potter who happens to be Harry Potter's father... Sirius Black is an animagus... What was it again?_

"You don't mean—" Reina trails off trying to think what his animagus form was. She remembered her mother wrote it in her journal once, how Sirius would remain in his animagus form to get inside her mother's bedroom during the summer holidays.

"That isn't an ordinary rat!"Aries began to run after the rat, while Reina kept calling his name. The three friends looked surprised to find her running towards them.

_I don't remember him being a rat, what the hell was it?_

"Ron, this is going to sound mad but your rat—" Reina's cut off by Ron dropping his rat to the ground, as it scurried away with Aries following.

"He bit me, Scabbers! First Crookshanks, now your cat? Blimey!" Ron cried out, eyeing his bleeding finger.

Reina heard Aries hiss, mentally groaning at herself. "Aries!"

Harry and Hermione shared a glance before the four students began to chase the animals. Ron finds Scabbers hiding within the long grass beside the whomping willow, joyful as ever until he begins to point what's behind his friends. Reina heard a vicious growl. She turned around to find a black dog, running straight towards Ron until his eyes met Reina's. The dog came to a halt before lunging himself towards the frightened ginger. "This was in my vision." She whispers to herself, shaking away her thoughts as she called for her familiar. "Aries come back here!"

"I can't! This rat is a fraud!" Aries argues, hissing at the rat. Aries following inside the whomping willow.

Hermione's eyes widened staring at the onyx cat then back at her classmate. "Wait your cat can _talk_?"

Reina mentally cursed herself. "It's a long story! I'll be sure to fill you in later since the bastard can't keep his mouth shut!"

Aries almost pouts, hissing at the rat again. "Hey! I'm your familiar and I must protect you from this fucking rat!"

"Scabbers hasn't done anything!" Ron insists, holding his pet rat dearly.

The black dog begins to drag Ron inside the whomping willow, the long brutal branches whip Harry and Hermione to the ground. Reina helps Hermione and Harry up to their feet, still, the brunette was left in shock. "So you mean to tell me, you've kept a _talking_ cat this entire year? Is he an animagus? A shapeshifter?"

"Shapeshifter," Reina responds while three pairs of eyes find Hermione's orange cat, hurdle himself inside the whomping willow. The violent tree began to whip it's branches at the students while they carefully avoided the hits. Slowly maneuvering closer to the tree.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione calls out, wanting to run after her pet until Harry begins.

"He's friends with the dog! I've seen them together before!" Harry shouts, as three students sneakily enter the tree.

There was a long, cold, damp passageway. Reina could only dream it lead to riches and finest of golds. Then, Hermione Granger mentioned that the three of them are in the shrieking shack. The three classmates desperately tried to not make a sound as they entered the top floor. Once the three entered, Hermione runs straight to Ron examining the large cut on his leg. "Are you okay?"

Harry and Hermione went to Ron to find him alive yet her familiar was nowhere to be found. "Where's Aries?" Reina questions, as she began to search the place.

Ron shouts, pointing at the escaped prisoner behind the door. "It's a trap! He's animagus!"

She stopped in her tracks, she slowly turned around to find Sirius Black observing the three Gryffindors while the lone Slytherin searched for the only person she cared about in the entire room. She half whispered his name only to find him across the room. He sped his way next to her side.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!" She heard Ron exclaim, while she locked eyes with Aries.

Her hazel eyes then found the floor, there were paw prints all over the dirty floor and Sirius Black is a black dog. The black dog from her vision. "Aries, let's go—"

Sirius Black drew closer to the three, cautiously. "I knew you'd come to help your friend, your father would've done the same—" His grey eyes fell on the familiar face he recognized fourteen years ago. "Reina?"

She stops.

"Expelliarmus!" She recognized the voice that belonged to, Professor Lupin. Reina watched as the two men embraced for what seems had been a long time since they last held each other.

"I found him! Let's kill him!" Sirius exclaims to his oldest friend.

Hermione stood in front of her two friends. "No! I trusted you! All this time you've been his friend! He's a werewolf that's why he's missing classes!"

Professor Lupin told the story of how he became a werewolf, a tragic end to a boy's innocence. "I certainly don't want Harry dead but I am a werewolf. I watched you all on the map. I figured you all wanted to be with Hagrid until you were accompanied by someone."

Sirius grows agitated and shouts. "Give me the rat! He's an animagus! I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for!"

 _He can't— He couldn't— couldn't possibly be the man my mother fell in love with._ She lowers her head, not maintaining any eye contact with anyone. _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess?_

"Let's kill him! I did my waiting! Twelve of it! In Azkaban!"

Harry yells at Sirius, pointing his wand at the prisoner of Azkaban. "You sold my parents to Voldemort!"

The shrieking shack was damp, leaving Reina shivers down her entire body. She found herself distracted by the sheer cold air in the midst of June, she couldn't comprehend what was going on between the other teenagers and the two adults.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had attempted to explain the story to Harry with four frightened teenagers in a destroyed shack. Yet, Aries was acting more unusual. His beading green eyes on the rat Ron held, he looked more enraged if anything.

Reina heard footsteps arriving closer, and found Professor Snape aiming his wand at both Sirius Black and Professor Lupin. "Expelliarmus! I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend."

All that Reina could think about was how was she going to get herself and Aries out of this tight situation, she felt a headache seeping through her mind. She rubs her temples, closing her eyes shut in discomfort.

_It will happen tonight. The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The dark lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to... rejoin... his master..._

She heard muffled voices, bringing herself back to reality. _That wasn't my prediction... that voice was Professor Trelawney_. Reina felt like vomiting, the intrusive sight of fates had upset her stomach, she didn't even acknowledge that Harry Potter disarmed Professor Snape.

"We attacked a teacher! We attacked a teacher!" Hermione repeated, exhaling loudly beside Ron.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry ordered, aiming his wand at the two adults.

"The servant will set out to rejoin his master," Reina mumbled, fluttering her eyes open. She began to feel a slight case of sickness or was it the headache? She wasn't sure which at this point. She leaned against the wall to regain her strength.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend! Sirius decided changing the secret keeper last minute to Peter and he betrayed your parents!" Professor Lupin explains.

Sirius Black points at the rat, screaming. "Peter is alive and he's right there!"

Harry Potter ordered the adults to show him, in return Sirius forcefully grabs the rat from Ron's hands with his wand pointing at the rat. The pet rat began to resist, urging himself out of Sirius' grip until he jerks away but the spell was cast. Shortly the pet rat the students knew of was a short pudgy man.

Peter runs to hug the two until he was shoved away by Sirius. "Sirius! Remus! My old friends!" He turns cowardly and his eyes fell on Reina. "Carmen! You broke Sirius' heart!"

Her eyebrows knitted together, "What are you going on about?"

Sirius and Remus could sense the fear grow within the young siren. Then Remus pulls Peter away from the girl, shouting "Don't speak to her!"

Still persistent, his narrow eyes found the young girl again. "Sweet cunning Carmen... you will help me, won't you?" He grabbed her shoulder which she reacted quickly. Having her palms grab both of his arms burning him. Peter yelps, jerking away from the young girl.

"How dare you touch her!" Sirius sneers.

Peter questions. "How do you look so young?" He loomed closer, scanning her appearance. The disgusted expression plastered on her face was identical to her mother's. "Did Carmen— you are her daughter." He verified.

Her eyes had a haunted look, she turns away avoiding everyone's gaze. She felt it in her body. The flames igniting from her palms, a sense of survival. Her body knew she wasn't safe in the hands of Peter Pettigrew, but how? Fear hit her like icy water, her blood ran cold once he made the connection between the two.

Peter again drew closer to the girl. "You look like your mother! Your mother was going to marry Sirius!"

Before Peter could take another step further, Aries pounces on his face, scratching him violently. "Carmen had a daughter..." Peter whispers to himself with a demented smile. "Harry! You look so much like your father! We were the best of friends—"

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you speak of Carmen when you sold her out to Voldemort! Surely if Voldemort didn't finish you off we will, together!" Sirius sneers, pointing his wand at Peter along with Remus Lupin until the young teenager came between the enraged adults.

"No!"

Remus turns around to face Harry, trying to reason until he was cut off again by the teenager. "Harry, this man—"

"I know what he is. We'll take him to the castle. The dementors can take him." Harry states as the two shared a look before agreeing.   
  


Sirius and Harry grabbed hold of Ron, lifting him from the ground to carry him outside the shrieking shack, leaving the two girls to walk behind him along with their Professor and the traitor. The brown haired Gryffindor had many questions for raven haired Slytherin, she'd sneak glances at the girl throughout the passageway.

Hermione clears her throat, asking her a question. "So you mean to tell me... you've had a _talking_ cat this entire year?"

Reina exhales a sharp breath with a crooked smile. "For the third time Granger, yes! Please don't speak a word of this to anyone."

Hermione nodded, keeping her secret. Once they've all made outside of the whomping willow, Reina observed Sirius Black. He was in his prisoner attire, with many tattoos peeking through his ripped robes. His dark circles defined his sharp features and his long dark hair fell on his face.

Sirius notices her stare and walks over to the young siren. "I never formally introduced myself. I was supposed to meet you when you were younger."

A smile tugged on Reina's lips, as Aries jumped on her shoulder. "We are well past introductions at this point."

Sirius studied her features, she was a direct copy of the woman he once loved. All down to the eyes, the hair, the smile and the attitude. "You look so much like your mother."

Her expression softened, while she brushed her palms together nervously. She picked at one of her fingernails but reminded herself to stop as she heard a familiar voice in the back of her head how it's _unladylike_ to pick at your nails. Reina said in a low tone that came out as a whisper. "I read her journal, all about her experiences in school. Many entries were about you. You were sort of her knight and shining armour or in her own words 'prick' or 'an insufferable git' she would say. She loved you very much."

Sirius drew closer to her side as the two looked at the night sky together. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Reina sighs, glancing at the stars above her. "I suppose with all the magic in the world, we can't bring back our loved ones."

He found himself grinning to himself at the memories of the last woman he ever loved. "Reina... she always wanted to name her daughter that."

Reina's eyes never left the stars, she asked. "Why?"

"She knew you would do brilliant things in life, perhaps she saw it in a vision but she always said she's going to have a daughter. It has been many years since I last saw your mother and just here talking to you now I know... you are your mother's daughter." Sirius faces the young witch before leaving her be to talk to his godson.

Aries brushes his head on her cheek as they watched the stars. Her gaze fixated on the night sky, counting each star as if it were each mistake she made in her life. "What do you think?" Reina breathes out.

Aries asks, confused. "About what?"

Her arms remained on her sides, she wondered. "Do you think I'll do brilliant things in life?"

Her familiar reassured. "I wouldn't be worried about that Reina."

He remembered his childhood. His mother was loving yet frightened of the world. His father was more reserved yet remained proud of his son. When his mother had given birth to a shapeshifter, she was afraid of him but loved him and protected him from wizards who wanted to use him as the government's secret weapon.

Aries remembered. The day they came and almost took him away from his family. He transformed himself into a butterfly to escape _them_. He was in hiding, he hated to be parted from the parents.

Until one day, he returned home. To find both of his parents murdered. The young boy had fallen to his knees, crouching over the cold grey bodies of his parents. He held his mother, rocking her back and forth now covered in her blood in hysteric tears. The door shot open to find his uncle who lived close by. The young shapeshifter was framed for the murder of his parents.

Before he was sentenced to life as a cat, the wizarding world knew the shapeshifter was underage. He'd only been the shy age of eight years old with the conviction of murder. He remembered his uncle told him in confidence after the sentence how he murdered his parents to lure him out of hiding. He was given the task to murder his nephew but failed the task to do so.

His punishment? The death of his beloved parents.

Aries cleared his throat before he began. "My mother told me once that witches choose the names of their off springs according to their destinies."

Reina pondered, glancing at the quiet cat that rested on her shoulder. "Why were you named Aries?"

Aries examined the night sky. He can count the constellations he knew of with the paws he had on four feet. "After the god of war. They told my mother that I was going to bring destruction to the family and myself. Well... we all knew that came true."

She shook her head and whispered. "You were framed by your uncle. You didn't do any of those things."

Aries swallowed his guilt and suppressed a sigh. He'd always been good at concealing his true emotions, far too good yet Reina with her wide caring eyes was able to take him out of his place of sorrows. "It caused chaos and the death of my parents. I'm just destruction, man made darkness."

"You are none of those things," Reina told him, as she pets his head. Scratching behind his ears.

Aries brushed his head against her cheek again and purred. "I guess if you believe that, then I should too." There was a comfortable silence between the two.

He'd always been grateful that a five year old witch taken him in. He always saw her as his saviour, yet he played the big brother role for her. With the five year age difference, he'd always looked after her.

"The name Reina means queen. You are destined to lead. Lead what? I'm not sure exactly but I'll be by your side. I think you are meant for greater things outside these castle walls. We won't find the truth here." Aries continued.

A giggle escapes her lips. "Surely you don't believe in kingship. I'm no queen."

Aries chuckles at the mere idea. "You? As a queen?" He laughed so hard that he almost fell off her shoulder. "Let's take things one step at a time before thinking of monarchy. If you were ever a queen... I can already think of your first order."

She scoffs playfully. "Oh yeah? What would it be?"

Aries clears his throat, throwing his most outrageous accent he could pull. "Off with Malfoy's head! Along with Parkinson's!"

Her stomach ached in laughter, grinning cheekily. "That was an awful British accent."

Aries half shrugs in a chiding tone. "Yeah well, I'm only an American cat. Forgive me, your highness."

Their laughter was cut short until everyone heard a torturous howl. Professor Lupin began his werewolf transformation under the moonlight. Reina and Aries walked back to her other classmates. Reina felt the grasp of Hermione pulling her closer.

"Have you taken your potion?!" They heard Sirius shaking, trying to control Lupin's inner wolf but there was no use.

In midst of the chaos, Peter managed to grab a hold of a wand and turned himself back into a rat. The rat scurried away until Aries sneered, releasing himself from Reina's grip.

"He's gone!" Harry yells.

Then, Aries hisses. "Like hell, I would allow that! I'm going after him!"

Reina shouts, managing to escape from Hermione's grasp. "Do you want to be killed?"

Aries hissed again. "He knows your identity! If he goes back to—" The werewolf growls at the cat and witch. "Oh fuck— Reina get behind me!" Aries blurts out.

Her honey eyes bewildered at the state of her Professor, she stood there unable to move. Her eyes trailed off to find her familiar pouncing on the werewolf's face scratching his face.

Professor Snape awakened from the shrieking shack and made his way out of the whomping willow to find his student standing in front of a werewolf. His first instinct was to grab her arm, bringing her to her other classmates. "Let go of me!" Reina urges when she heard a thud.

Her own familiar was thrown to the side by the werewolf, now it's gloomy eyes feasted on the students in front of him. Sirius Black transformed into his dog form and went straight to his friend, jumping him which distracted the werewolf as Reina went straight for her cat.

"Aries, Aries! Wake up!" She picks him up and covers him in her cardigan.   
  


Reina couldn't think of anything else but him. She didn't even realize when Professor Snape had brought the students to the infirmary. With students hysterical and frightened, she was left dumbfounded. Much to her consternation, Madam Pomfrey had healed Aries in a blink of light. Soon, Reina was awakened from her state of shock of almost losing her familiar, she heard Hermione talking to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"If you succeed Miss Granger, more than one innocent life will be spared. Three turns should do it, I think. When in doubt, I found retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin." Dumbledore finishes with a grin waving at the students goodnight.

Ron was left puzzled, with his leg healing that laid straight on his bed. "What the bloody hell was that about?"

Hermione wore an unusual necklace, which Reina didn't recognize. She placed it around Harry and herself and spoke again. "Sorry Ron, seeing you can't walk."

Reina and Ron watched as the day was turned backwards, to the afternoon of the same day. She blinked a few times to take in what she had just witnessed.

"Reina?" Ron calls out from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" She answers as the two pairs of eyes remained glued on the floor that Harry and Hermione were just standing on.

"You did see that right?" He questioned, hoping it wasn't just his imagination.

"Yes." She confirmed with a short exhale.

"Okay... I'm not going mental." Ron mumbled to himself before laying his head back on the pillow.

Reina breathes out, rubbing her temples feeling one of her headaches slip through. Her eyes then locked on the sleeping cat on one of the large infirmary beds. His ears flicked, yawning he woke up from his deep slumber.

"What time is it?" Aries asks, stretching his paws.

"It's almost midnight or at least it was moments ago," Reina answers, glancing down at her black Casio watch. Her familiar jumps on her shoulder, resting his small body. She turns to face the ginger Gryffindor. "I should go, I hope you feel better Ron."

Ron nods with a thank you before Reina made her exit out of the infirmary.

All was quiet in the hallways. _Strange, not even Peeves didn't seem to be causing a disturbance_. She nearly forgot it was examination time so everyone was rather focused on passing.

Reina entered the Slytherin common room. The usual commotion was more rattled than usual, finding Professor Snape announcing that their defence against the dark arts teacher is a werewolf. She knew what would happen, all of the pure blood prats were tattle tail to their parents and would leave Professor Lupin to be sacked.

"That's absurd!" Reina sneers at her teacher.

Professor Snape's head shot back at the student who had just entered, he quickened his pace towards the girl. He held his glare. "Hold your tongue Rivers."

_June 7th 1994_   
_I'm worried. Trelawney's prediction has been gnawing my thoughts. What will become of Peter now? Personally, I hope he dies of starvation. I keep having these mad theories of voldemort returning and I only hope they remain theories. Today is the day. Lupin is resigning, one of the last links to my mother. One of the last links to my mother— wait a sodding minute. Did he leave me her journal that day in the library?! Never mind— I'll confirm later. I should say my farewells before he goes. I'll be sure to write another entry soon my dear journal._

Reina shuts her journal, bringing her wand to the crimson journal she held before whispering the incantation. " _Bear my secrets and hold my soul_." She places her journal on her nightstand, she learned how to enchant her journal by adding memories, her thoughts that spoke out loud. She figured it added a little more of _herself_ into the journal she was gifted. Looking down at her watch seeing it was barely morning.

She leaves her dormitory, and the common room to head over to Lupin's office. She held her palms behind her back, entering the empty classroom. The wardrobe remained in front of the classroom. Reina saw a glimpse of her reflection, she saw the thin cut on her left cheek that was almost healed. Her curls fell on her face which covered the cut.

The scent of chocolate lingered in his office. It only drew her closer to his office. She knocked on the wooden door, opening it to find Harry and Lupin's conversation finished. She bites her bottom lip, almost regretting opening the door. "Am I interrupting?" She asks with a controlled smile.

Remus Lupin grinned, placing a book inside his luggage. "Not at all."

"Hey, Reina." Harry greets with an awkward smile that framed his clumsy expression.

"Hi, Harry." Reina smiles back as Remus Lupin watched the two gawky teenagers converse. The professor felt the terrible awkwardness that loomed into the air, grinning to himself as he packed.

"I should be going." Harry finishes, existing the office so the two could speak in confidence.

Reina watched as he packed, she took a seat on one of the chairs present. "So, you really are resigning." She confirms to herself, finding all of Lupin's books packed up, the office practically empty.

"Indeed I am." Remus sighs.

"I wish you didn't have to." Reina slips, glancing at her feet then back at her used to be professor. "You are an excellent teacher, and I've had my fair share of different professors. I found out so much about my mother here in Hogwarts..."

Remus stops and told her in a sincere tone. "I know you two will meet again someday, as I will see you soon as well."

She tugged on the sleeve of her robes, her eyes trailed on his desk to find an opened chocolate bar. A grin crept on her face. "Thank you, for all your help this year. I know it was you who left her journal in the library."

He stopped, staring at her gleaming expression. "How did you know?"

She said with a sad grimace. "A simple guess, I figured it out this morning."

Remus concludes, grabbing his suitcase first. "I do hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, you'll do brilliant things here. I'm sure of it."

"Farewell Mooney." She smiles ear to ear.

Remus Lupin recognized it. _She smiled the same way she did_. At least the werewolf knew, he left quite an impression on his students. A lasting one at that.

"Goodbye Reina."  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  


_June 18th 1994_   
_I've officially broken my record. I managed to not get expelled the entire third year. I know grandmother Mai would be pleased. I am packing as we speak and I feel this sort of rush of sadness coming over me. I can actually say, despite the obvious events of what happened this year, I made friends. I had fun with them, there were jokes and pranks involved. I don't feel so alone in the world, at least compared to last year._   
_I'm not alone anymore._

She collected the last of her books and placed them carefully inside her luggage. Her fingers grazed on the soft leather, once she closed it shut. Aries sat on top, seeing her smiling to herself.

"I spent one year in Hogwarts," Reina said out loud for it to be true. _It had to be true._

"Let's turn this into a habit of yours, and make it through graduation." Aries semi jokes once Reina picks up her luggage.

She was about to leave the dormitory, then turns to steal one more glance. Where her bed was, she reminisced the countless nights of barely sleeping, the dried tears, the laughter. She didn't think Hogwarts was going to leave such an impact on her, how it _hurt_ to leave this castle. It left her aching for September to roll around. She tapped her fingers on the wall once more, before existing her dormitory.

She found her circle of Slytherin friends gathered around the fire. "I wonder who'll be our teacher next year, shall we place bets?" Jasmine smirks at the two boys.

Theo huffs a laugh. "Vampire."

Blaise brought two fingers to his chin and thought about his answer before sharing it amongst friends. "Shapeshifter."

"Auror," Reina answers, taking a seat beside Blaise.

"Why an auror?" Blaise inquires, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Just a feeling." A smirk slipped from her lips, Reina leans back on her seat.

Theo squints his eyes at her, pointing at the mischievous witch. "No, she doesn't count! She's a seer! You're disqualified from the bet!"

Reina fake gasps, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm hurt, Theodore. Truly."

Theo rolls his eyes in a playful manner. "Oh please, Rivers."

Reina drew closer to the taller boy and swore with pleading eyes. "I swear I didn't use any of my powers!"

Theo tilted his head at the girl across from him. "Prove it!"

She knitted her eyebrows together, puzzled. Her hands were on her thighs, thinking what Theo must've brewed this morning with his sudden bursts of energy. "How can I prove it?"

He jumps from his seat, flickering his wand with his fingers. "Let's duel!"

The other Slytherins began to gather around the corners of the common room watching the two third years face each other. Older, younger students began to place their bets on who would win the duel.

She stood up, facing the taller Slytherin. "How is duelling going to prove anything?"

Once the other students realized who Theo asked to duel, all of the galleons in that room were placed on the siren herself. All of Slytherin had heard about her hexing the daylight out of Draco Malfoy, and Merlin only knows what will Reina do _if_ she was appointed to a real duel.

Theo's eyes darkened as he licked his lips, observing her. "Come on darling, you don't want a go at it?"

Reina raised her eyebrows at the sudden pet name _darling_. She scoffs to herself, placing her palms behind her back. Cocking her head to the side, her onyx curls bounced.

"Is it just me... or is his energy more chaotic than usual Zabini?" Jasmine whispers at the hyper Theodore Nott who remains to have a terrible aim with his wand.

"I think... you and Rivers are spending too much time with Trelawney. He's rather eager to leave for summer break." Blaise states, with a smug expression.

Reina pulls out her wand from her hair, and all of the Slytherins ducked. "What?" She asks everyone, bewildered.

"All of Slytherin has heard you hexed Malfoy with some nasty jinxes," Blaise mentions, getting up from his seat along with Jasmine.

Jasmine began to wave off her friends to hurry up. "Let's get a move on already, I want a window seat on the train."

The ride back to the station was rambunctious. All of the students were eager to reunite with their parents and to have summer break to begin. Many Slytherins had planned months ahead of their summer vacation, with luxurious hotels and isolated islands. They couldn't think less of what hot weather might bring.

 _In just a few days, I'll see Cora and Sebastian_. Reina stood inside Kings Cross station, waiting for her grandmother while other students waited for their families.

Pandora Zabini was the first to find her son amongst the large crowds of students, maybe it was her excitement that she arrived an hour early at the station. Like any other mother, she was glad to have her son home for the summer break.

Reina spotted a gorgeous dark skinned woman, with long black hair and slanting chestnut eyes running in her direction. She hugged Blaise, pulling him closer that he was unable to breathe. Her narrowed brown eyes found Reina's once she released her son from her embrace. "You must be Reina Rivers! My son wouldn't ever stop rambling about you in his letters—"

Hearing the snickers coming from Theo and Jasmine, Blaise turned a faint shade of crimson. "Mother—"

Theo wraps his arms around the shorter Slytherin girl, pinching her left cheek. "She is quite adorable isn't she Mrs. Zabini? Our dear Blaise certainly has good taste—" He was soon cut off by Jasmine elbowing his chest harshly, he let out a painful groan.

Pandora spots a taller Draco Malfoy and dragged him into a hug. "Draco! You've grown so much! I'm glad we've gotten another Slytherin with us!" She releases him, leaving the white haired boy to bump into Reina. Who only appeared more annoyed to clash _again_ , with the Malfoy boy. A curl had fallen on her face, she quickly tucks away, ignoring his intensive glare. Draco's silver eyes found the small cut that looked healed on her cheek but didn't mention a word of it.

The quiet pair witnessed Pandora smothering Theo and Jasmine, pulling the two in a tight embrace. "Theo, you keep getting taller! Jasmine, you look radiant as ever! Where is Pansy?"

Jasmine responds with a simple shrug.

Pandora then turns back to Reina, cupping her face. "Oh my dear, are you staying at the Barrows this summer?"

Reina smiles widely. She hadn't received this much motherly affection in so long and in such a short time. Pandora Zabini despite rumours of her several husbands mysteriously dying, Reina had never felt so much warmth in a matter of minutes. "I'm going to America with my cousin for two weeks but afterwards I'll be sure to reside at the Barrows."

"You know, Mrs. Zabini... Reina is our top Slytherin student, second best in our class. Surpassed Draco in his spot for second!" Theo chimes in.

"Is that so? Darling, I'd love for you to visit me, anytime!"

Draco Malfoy wasn't at all pleased with Theo's behaviour. He didn't enjoy not being the center of attention, somehow yet _again_ Rivers was the talk at Kings Cross station. In his eyes Mrs. Zabini basically found her daughter to be. He could almost vomit at the fact how much attention she received from _his_ friends' parents. Merlin only knows what will happen when his own parents meet Reina Rivers. He'd be sure they would trade him in for the siren herself.

"Are you trying to get me married off Nott? You're quite giddy for my liking." Reina mutters, she only wished she could hex him in the spot.

"Of course it's summer break." He said nonchalantly, throwing his arms up.

Reina rolled her eyes at eagerness. _"Of course Theodore_."

Theo leaned closer to her ear. "What does that inquire for a siren like yourself?"

She sighs, thinking she'll spend her time diligently. "Practice spell work, dancing, wreak havoc and reading of course."

The group of five Slytherins and a beautiful mother all stood and discussed their plans for the summer break. Reina snuck a few glances at the cruel blonde in front of her, who appears to be distracted as his eyes diverted elsewhere. Before her own eyes could picture what he was staring at, she heard her name.

"Rainy!"

She turns to find both of the Weasley twins. Her smile widened from ear to ear at the sight of the two. The three talked about plans for the summer, the many pranks the twins under their sleeves.

Reina suppressed a long sigh, thinking about two months without the twins would be awfully boring without their mischief. "You both better write to me! Once I'm back from my trip, please write to me. I'll probably be bored out of my mind without the two of you."

"I'll be sure to write to you. Mum and Dad are excited to meet you." Fred promises.

George remained quiet, holding his tongue. He'd only dream he could betray his brother's top secret: his secret crush. Nevertheless, George had always considered himself the better _and_ good looking twin so Fred's suppressed crush remained a secret.

"Reina!"

Reina hears the voice of her grandmother calling her over, along with Draco who heard his mother calling his name over. The two Slytherins make their way over to their families until Reina noticed his gaze move to a muggle born Gryffindor. His eyes followed Hermione Granger with her muggle parents as they held her tightly smiling at one another.

She began to walk slowly to her grandmother so she could whisper in his ear quickly. "And here I thought you hated muggles." With a faint giggle, she left, until she found a pale hand around her golden wrist.

"I don't care for mud bloods and half breeds alike." He snarled at her, while she rolled her honey eyes.

To Draco, this was a complete utter embarrassment. Him fancying the muggle born he claimed he hated? _No_. He didn't fancy Granger. It was a disgusting little crush that loitered in his mind like rubbish. Now, he had Rivers to worry about. How she displayed that smirk, he could've sworn he saw a flicker of malevolent in those eyes. As if she knew, something. _Draco Malfoy seemed to fancied a mud blood._ He thought.

To Reina, this is hell for Draco Malfoy and she'll only continue to wreak chaos in his cruelty.

"You might want to reconsider your approach." She sneers, jerking his grip away from her.

He decides to take a different approach. Take the attention off of Granger and onto her. _That's what Rivers likes anyways, the attention on her._ "Turns out you didn't get expelled this year, Rivers. Is that a world record?"

"Let's go Draco." Lucius Malfoy ordered his son.

His mother, Narcissa watched the two carefully. For a moment in Narcissa's eyes, her son and the daughter of Carmen Rivers reminded her of a couple she hadn't seen in years. The hatred spewed in their eyes for each other that could cut a blade. Narcissa placed those thoughts back inside a box and to the back of her brain. She didn't need to be reminded of the past.

"See you next year." Draco finishes, while she watched him disappear amongst the crowds. The two Slytherins headed in opposite directions.

Reina scoffed to herself, shaking her head. _How can one person be so many things yet I can only find one word to describe him: cowardly._ She continues walking towards her grandmother until she bumped into a hard body.

"I'm sorry!" The two apologized in unison.

Reina glances up to see someone who hadn't lingered in her mind for the past few months. Cedric Diggory remained starstruck at the sight of her, he began to stutter his next sentence. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..."

Reina who shook her head in disagreement and smiled to herself. "No, it was my fault. It seems to be a habit of mine, not looking where I'm going then happened to bump into someone and the circle of terrible habits continue—" She found herself rambling more than she should've and immediately put it to a stop.

The two stared into each other's eyes in silence. Reina could feel her cheeks rose as she was about to speak.

"Would you—" The two again said in unison.

 _Why the fuck are you making this more awkward than it should?_ She scolded herself. Reina clears her throat. "You go first."

"Would you— want to write to me this summer? I know we haven't spoken for the rest of the term, I thought we should catch up— or get to know each other." He proposed, rather charmingly.

She nods, agreeing. "I'd love to."

The witch and wizard exchanged their addresses and headed their way back home.

Aries stood beside her, smirking to himself. "This summer will be a memorable one, alright."  
  
  


While on the other side of London, a servant had found his way back to his master with splendid news of the location of the last siren.


	19. a game of the goddess

**The** sunlight gleamed against the tall office buildings. The three unsupervised witches and a shapeshifter roamed the busy streets of New York City. Being bumped and jarred by other _muggles_ on the sidewalk. Of course, Reina's aunt Ophelia Barracus, who's Cora's mother is somewhere in the same city as the three fourteen year olds were. Ophelia has always been proactive in allowing her daughter more freedom than Merlin himself which granted the other two witches the same luxury for the next two weeks.

Being underage witches, they pretended to be muggles. They took the grimy subways everywhere and wanted to experience _everything_. Or at least in Sebastian's list of muggle activities he wanted to try.

_1\. go to a muggle rock concert_

_2\. get a tattoo_

_3\. visit a 'psychic's' shop_

_4\. go to a muggle club_

"Bash, this list is ridiculous we are underage in the muggle world!" Reina chuckled, shoving the list inside his leather jacket pocket.

"Cousin, you forget who you are talking to! Bash here has become more adventurous than god!" Cora snickered, reapplying her black lipstick on her full lips.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, as he ran his fingers through his thick brown dishevelled locks. "Forgive me ladies, I thought we should think outside the box and be more..."

Reina adds, sharing a scathing look with Cora. "Impulsive?"

Cora smirks at her cousin, continuing "Scandalous?" The dark skinned witch examined her palm, scoffing to herself. "Really, Sebastian a tattoo? Have you seen my skin? I can't have it tainted with a vile needle."

Reina huffs, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "I wouldn't mind getting a tattoo, my issue is: what the fuck would I get?"

The air smelt of street food, french fries, hot dogs, and vanilla ice cream. The scent of fried food invaded their senses as they entered a park. The shouts of little children and their parents chasing them. Sebastian shoves his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He lowered his head, letting his brown locks fall onto his face. He turns to his left, his amber eyes fell on Reina as a smirk crept on his lips. "Why don't you be like every other witch and get your patronus tattooed?"

She rolled her eyes. Reina could feel Aries scowl behind her. She takes a seat on the empty bench, placing her black sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, soaking in the sun. Reina mentions. "I don't know what my patronus is actually."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the girl sitting beside him. "Are you shitting me? What the fuck do they teach you in that school?"

Reina giggles at his choice of words, she searched the pockets of her leather jacket to find a red lollipop inside. Removing its plastic wrapper, and put the candy in her mouth. She scrunched up the plastic wrapper and shoved it back inside her pocket. The three witches and familiar watched the other teenage muggles who blasted their r&b music and laid on the grass freely.

Cora closed her eyes, leaning her back on the bench before responding "Reina is more like a dragon."

"Well if tattoos aren't on the table... there is one thing we can try to cross out of Sebastian's ridiculous list. That is if you are up for it." Reina proposed, raising her sunglasses to observe their intrigued expressions. "A muggle club, I want to go to one of those karaoke ones, you know, the muggles are always talking about. Can we go to one?"

The corners of Sebastian's mouth turned up. "Definitely." He draws closer to the witch, removing the lollipop from her mouth and placing it inside his.  
  
  


Reina wasn't sure what to expect tonight. How were they going to get in? She figured she'll sweet talk the bouncer in front to let the three of them in. There were people lingering outside the line, smoking what seemed to be either some strong herb or long thin white sticks Reina wasn't familiar with.

"How exactly are you going to get us in, cousin?" Cora whispers, finding themselves closer to the front of the line. Reina waved it off, she wasn't necessarily worried about not getting it in but knowing Cora Barracus... she'll read her mind in a second and if Reina had any doubts she'll try to convince her out of the plan. "You're going to flirt with the bouncer aren't you?"

"Merlin, Cora. Get out of my thoughts." Reina groans, while her cousin laughs.

Sebastian chuckles, finding one of those long thin white sticks inside his mouth light up. "Try living with her, she insists on me being less of... what's the word you used Barracus? Oh right! Less of a wizard slut."

Cora was repulsed just from the mere thoughts that lingered in Sebastian's mind. "His thoughts are rather nasty, it's all about the women he's—"

Reina pressed her palms against her ears, cringing. "I'd rather not hear about it!"

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow up at the dark skinned girl, with a smug expression on his face. "She's just jealous I get more girls than her." He takes pride in, pulling his collar of his leather jacket.

Cora snorts, covering her mouth from the laughter. "Do you truly believe that?"

Sebastian had always been short and more on the chubby side throughout his entire life up until the third year where he'd become tall and lost all of his baby fat. Throughout his school years, he was bullied for his appearance seeing that everyone in his family was considered attractive and he was viewed _undesirable_ in their eyes. Yet when he was accepted to Beauxbatons he found solace in a witch who could read minds and another who had a terrible temper yet had a smile of an angel.

With his new found looks, he started to put them in good use. Like Cora said, _a wizard slut._

He rubbed the back of his neck, clicking his tongue. He eyed the two girls in front of him and prompted. "Care to make a wager on that? Last witch to get a girl will have to get a tattoo of winner's choice."

The three teenagers had made it in front of the line, with Reina confronting the bouncer. She greeted the muscular tall figure with a mischievous smirk, batted her cat like eyes at the man before moments later he became entranced. Without her acknowledgement, the bouncer was looking into eyes that were a deep viridian. To him, they looked like magnificent jewels. Nearly too impeccable to be real.

With a quick blink, her eyes gone back to their original colour as she called her friends over. The three entered, finding it completely packed with bodies clung together as if they were glued to one another.

With Cora and Sebastian's bet still on the rise, as they prowled the scene searching for their conquest, Reina leaned against the wall searching the crowds. She crossed her arms against her chest, bored expression spread across her features. Her forehead creased and her brown painted lips pursued.

"Who's next?"

A woman reached for her microphone to the crowd, convincing to sing the next song. Her mouth curled in a smile as Reina makes her way in front of the large crowds volunteering. The older woman courtesies before handing the microphone to the young witch.

The song began playing, the symphonies of upbeat keyboard rang through Reina's ears as the lyrics appeared on the screen to her side. "There's not a soul out there... No one to hear my prayer!"

The crowd began to cheer, as she swung her head singing along to Abba.

Cora's headshot to the front to find her cousin singing, almost choking on her head while she was flirting with a girl.

"Do you know her?" The girl whispered in her ear, while finding Sebastian at the corner of her ear, winking.

She felt her nostrils flare at her best friend who was taking everything as a joke. _That's so like him, the asshole._ She thought until Cora cleared her throat, "That's my cousin actually."

Reina remained in the front, continued to sing. Her curls bounced, reaching for the crowd. "Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away! Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!"

After her karaoke session and the compliments that swarm in, she searched for her friends in the large crowds of bodies. She felt a rough grab on her arm, not recognizing the touch, she jerks away from the person. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she hadn't found a platinum blonde or a curled haired boy. Reina huffs to herself, then felt the rough touch again.

She turns, shooting a deathly glare at whoever was touching her inappropriately. "Touch me again and you'll lose a hand."

The man looked frightened, his eyes dropped at the sight of her snarl. "Were your eyes always green?"

Reina's eyebrows knitted together and scoffed in disbelief. "What?"

"I've gone crazy, haven't I? I swear your eyes were brown..."

Reina ignores the man, shoving past him to go straight to the bathroom. She drops her palms on the bathroom sink, her eyes fell on the sink. A beam of sweated rolled down her temple, as she took deep breathes. She finally glances up to take a look at what frightened this man. She gasps, almost jumping back from the mirror. "What the fuck?" She whispers to herself.

Her eyes were indeed green. A deep emerald green.

Cora finds her cousin, entering the bathroom in a panic. Excusing herself from the girl, she enters the bathroom finding Reina in a state of shock. "What's wrong?"

Reina turns to face her cousin, finding the same surprised expression on Cora's face. "Oh my god." She said astonished.

"What's wrong ladies?" Sebastian asks, causing the two girls to jump.

Reina swallowed, she felt her throat was dry and refused to look in the mirror. Was this something she wasn't aware of? Had it happened before? Surely she would've known... "I've never had my eyes turn green before... at least I don't remember." She mumbled to herself.

Why did her anxiety rise? _Fuck! Fuck!_ Reina mentally cursed to herself, walking back and forth in the bathroom. Cora with her soothing voice had managed to calm her down a little but it wasn't nearly enough with sensations that rang through her entire body.

Reina's eyes snapped up to find Sebastian not even paying attention to the situation, her situation. His amber eyes trailed off of the long haired blonde that existed the bathroom. He smirked to himself and Reina scoffed at the sight of him. "Sebastian can you not gawk at women for once in your life and pay attention here?"

Without hesitation, he follows the command. He swore under his breath, locking eyes with Reina. "Merlin's beard." She comments, covering her mouth.

"Do it again," Sebastian tells her, while she shook her head. Obviously freaked out over how a simple demand.

Reina shook her head, refusing to have any part of it. "I'm not doing it again!"

"Do it! Tell me to do something!"

"Are you mad Bash?!"

"I read that article about you being a siren... but this magic is out of the ordinary! Do it again!"

"Why do you want me to do it so badly?!"

"Perhaps I like women talking control..." He whispers the last part.

"Bash are you a masochist?!"

Cora watches the two go back and forth, rubbing both of her temples as a migraine emerged within her head. She threw her hands back and forth. She turns to Sebastian, pointing her long slender index finger at him "You ... always seem to never fail to remind me why I _only_ like women..."

Then she turns to Reina and sighs, "This clearly hasn't happened before. I understand you are freaking out, cousin but I am here for you. For Bash's foolish comments, why not command him to go expose himself in the cold streets?"

Reina laughs at the mere idea, while Sebastian's blood went cold. He shook his head, waving his hand 'no' at the two witches.

The three teenagers left the muggle club and made their way back to the hotel. The three separated once exiting the elevator, entering their rooms while Aries awaited Reina in her room. The frantic witch entered her room, running straight to the bathroom to find her hazel irises back to their normal shade and sighed in relief.

She walked back to her room and fell on her bed. Without a word, she fell asleep in a blink of an eye. Allowing her mind to wander onto the sweetest of the dreams, without noticing her subconscious had brought her to her unnerving nightmare.

_"There's no such things as happy endings for Rivers women."_   
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  


 **Sirius** Black fled Europe beyond the jurisdiction of the ministry of magic. He'd gone to the tropics at first, sending letters through the colourful birds to his godson. While Remus Lupin resigned from Hogwarts and left with a hunch. There was very little information left of Carmen Rivers' death which left the escaped prisoner and the resigned professor deep in their thoughts and theories.

Remus had planned to visit the temple of Hecate for answers, and Sirius agreed to join him.

"How did you come to find this place?" Sirius questions, his eyes found the half crumbled temple in front of him.

"Carmen told me about this place... she visited this place quite during our time at Hogwarts during summer break," Remus answered as the two entered the space.

A stone statue of the goddess named Hecate was found in the middle of the ancient temple. Unreadable inscriptions and carvings were made in stone, not even the Professor could make out.

The temple itself was surrounded by greenery, flowers grew through the cracked, uneven floors and dappled sunlight filtering through the large trees. The flutter of the wings of birds was the only sounds audible miles away, one brown feathered bird chirped turning the ruins into their home.

A reverent gasp escaped Sirius' mouth when his eyes found the person he hadn't laid his eyes on in twelve years. He took one step closer, the dangling vines brushing through his hair.

Carmen Rivers was alive.

Her unkempt midnight hair shined through the distant sunlight, untamed as it always has been. She remained to look just the same twelve years ago despite looking sickly. Her dark circles due to her lack of sleep. Her skin dull with no colour flushed on her cheeks. It didn't occur to the two friends how much weight she'd lost, due to her exhaustion. Her chapped lips parted but no words ever escaped her mouth.

"And here we thought you were dead." Remus starts, staring at the patches of grass that grew within the cracks of the stone floors.

Sirius couldn't believe it. _How could she be alive?_ It didn't make sense how she was standing in front of the two, breathing and with that dull stare he was all too familiar with. He snarled, "What a grand trick you played, truly your daughter was a mess."

Carmen swallowed, her eyes found the ground then back at the man she loved. "I did what I had to, for her to stop searching for me."

Remus huffs a mirthful laugh, "You played a wonderful dead woman."

She could sense the sarcasm, the simple sneer that filled their expressions. She'd been alive all this time but she felt dead for many years.

Carmen cleared her throat, tying her hair back in a ponytail before finding their expressions still displeased. "Technically I was dead, fifteen years ago." She tries to joke, the two men failed to get the joke of her torture. "How did you find me?"

She motioned the two to follow her inside of her newly founded home, a part of the ruined temple that was intact for the most part. Water dripped from the leaking faucet, they entered her emptied kitchen.

"Oh you know, your lovely landlady gave us the details of your secret place. _No_. It didn't occur to me that Remus was aware of this temple." Sirius barked, taking a seat on the worn down chair.

Carmen snickered impassively. Sirius and Remus locked eyes, wondering what will come from this visit.

Remus clears his throat and begins. "It seems your daughter has taken the interest of becoming a detective, she's finding all sorts of clues. She'll begin to learn how to control her magic, with the help of Dumbledore nevertheless."

Carmen's eyes didn't leave her window, her palms placed on her counter. "You gave her the diary, didn't you?"

Remus responds, "I did."

She sighs, her fingers trembled. She wasn't sure if it was from the exhaustion, her magic diminishing, or lack of food in her body that made her stomach growl. Her mental state begun to deteriorate. She knew she was barely recognizable to two people she didn't expect to ever see again.

"You know... your daughter is searching for you." Remus starts, standing peering over at the tedious woman.

"And?" She snapped, turning around, almost glaring at her once best friend.

Remus was patient. He'd always been patient, and he didn't blame Carmen but... he saw Reina. He saw Carmen in Reina, in many aspects that he didn't think to be true and it scared him to find two people so strikingly close. "She's remarkably strong, just as you described her to be." Remus shared, hoping to catch the interest of her mother.

Carmen scoffs in return. She'd spent the last six years angry, hoping to find a way to break an ancient curse and found nothing. She was exhausted over the fact that the curse was all that consumed her thoughts. _He couldn't understand. They will never understand_.

Sirius was left dumbfounded over her lack of interest. He sneers at her, standing up to face her cold honey eyes. "Do you not understand?! You are her mother!"

Carmen felt Sirius' warm hands touch her frigid palms and nearly gasps. His eyes spoke of wariness and she doesn't doubt it: it's because of her. She drops her hands, releasing his touch. "I gave up being her mother six years ago." She whispers, avoiding his gaze.

Sirius watched her and refused to let go. He touched her shoulder, her entire body cold. He refused to believe her heart went cold as well. "This isn't you, I know it isn't. We all know what you endured, we've all endured some frightening things because of the war. You can't just let yourself go."

Carmen heard the croak in his voice and felt herself shatter into a million pieces. She hadn't seen him in twelve years and she didn't expect to ever see him again. Yet, he's here. Attempting her to return to her daughter.

She thought back at her earliest memory of Sirius Black. How overconfident, egoistical, and childish he had been. In her eyes, she can still find the same seventeen year old Sirius. The hopeful eyes ignited something in her. That hopeful expression he still carried, she only wished that she could be hopeful too.

She dismissed any sign of vulnerability from her expression and shot back at him. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Sirius. Do you not understand? There's no way to break the Rivers curse! I've tried all my life to break it!"

He was taken back by her response and drew farther away from her. "So you're going to wither away and let your daughter grow up without her mother?" He asked in a barely audible tone.

She remembered the last conversation she had with Sirius. How the two bumped into each other and Sirius had found the only girl he'd ever loved, round and glowing. She was pregnant and thrilled. She only imagined what he thought of her now _. A disappointment_.

She croaked, avoiding his stare. "It's for her best interests that I steer clear of her. I am in no position to be a mother anymore."

Remus took a few steps closer and noticed the single tear that fell down her cheek. "You told me, he was going to return. What do you think will happen if he does? He will go straight to her, just as he did to you."

Carmen shuts her eyes and remains quiet. She mumbles under her breath. "I'm aware of my daughter's fate. Hers— it'll be different."

Remus had grown vexed but showed zero signs of irritation. The werewolf stammered, "You— You've told me how all the women in your family had died: to the madness. How will she be different?"

Carmen stood there quietly and didn't respond to a word of Remus' question.

With the possible theories that rang through his thoughts, it clicked. Everything was still and it was soundless with the exception of birds chirping from outside and the leaking faucet. It dawned him, to the one possible conclusion. He remembered the one connection that Carmen and her own mother had.

Remus verifies in a shaking tone, "You've been playing with blood magic..."

Carmen almost smiles, with a simple reply. "I am a Rivers after all..."

Sirius stared back at Remus' horrified expression and Carmen's slain eyes. Sirius looms closer, grabbing both of her shoulders tightly and questions her. "What did you do?"

Carmen was left amused over their frightened expressions. _Do they paint me as some sort of monster?_ She shakes her head in disbelief before responding in a crude tone. "I offered my sanity to keep hers untouched. So the curse will not reach her. Not as it did to me at least."

Remus quickly asks, "What will happen to Reina?"

Carmen turns to face the two and sharply explains "Before I disappeared I erased every memory, every trace of what could link her to the past. The Rivers bloodline—"

Except Remus cuts her off with a shout. "Except that she remembers! She has friends who are well aware of her family's heritage!" His nose flared, and his forehead creased but once he felt his anger arise his features softens.

She was all too familiar with that expression. Carmen was well aware that Remus had loved Sirius back in their Hogwarts days except for the main obstacle of their relationship: _her_. Now she finds it again, except for her daughter. _Carmen doesn't deserve to be loved by the people she's left behind._ What Carmen read on his face.

"You've grown fond of my daughter, haven't you Remus?" Carmen faltered, tilting her head to the side to read his expression.

Except he doesn't answer.

Carmen knew. She knew she doesn't deserve the love she received and it pained her to see her best friend in such a melancholic state. She clears her dry throat and grabbed Remus' shoulder. "If the spell I cast doesn't work in the end... keep her safe for me. It's written in stone, everything about the cursed Rivers. How the sight of fates seeps into the madness of a Rivers. Each woman is followed by death, they _see_ death. I don't want her to suffer the loss I had to endure."

Sirius spoke out, "You're not at all curious about what your daughter is like? To see her?"

She turns to face his saddened features and remained still. She hesitates at first but finishes, "For her sake, I hope she's nothing like me."

Sirius shook his head with a mirthless laugh. "She's all yours Carmen, although she's not as cowardly as you are."

The corners of her mouth turned up and confirms, "That's all her father." She locks eyes with Remus and continues, "Do convince Reina that I am dead as gone. I'm still searching for a means to break the curse."

Memories of her daughter and husband filled her thoughts, her bottom lip began to tremble with warm tears flooded her once bright eyes. Then, she thought of the last time she spoke to her husband, Cassius Ganders. "It was never supposed to be this way— I saw it! The future was bright with Cassius... I don't understand." She cried to herself, falling onto the ground. Sirius kneels, softly touching her shoulder.

Remus had seen this portrait all too well of Sirius and Carmen, given they were each other's first loves and the history they shared. He knew she suffered a great deal during the first war, it would only bring her more misery to attempt to bring her back.

"Cassius, fuck!— He promised he'll take care of her! That he'll never leave her! And look at what he's done! He took his own life because he couldn't bear to look at his daughter's face. He told me I had a face of a monster and he saw the same whenever he looked at her." She huddles herself in a corner, covering her face with her palms. Carmen felt herself go numb from the mere tears, she shuts her eyes.

She was touched with death and she gladly let him in.

"Carmen—" Sirius starts until he was soon cut off by Remus.

"Sirius there's no point in trying to convince Carmen, we both know she wouldn't stop."

Sirius stood up, leaving Carmen's side and stood beside Remus. Remus hated leaving her here, alone. What could he do? She wouldn't comply with his request. Sirius on the other hand looked just about heartbroken all over again. The two were about to leave until Carmen's low voice calls his name once more.

"Remus?"

He turns, finding her cheeks flushed and her eyes wet from tears. "Yes?"

 _I want to know my daughter._ She thought.

She hesitates at first but continues with her question. "Reina... is she alone... at Hogwarts?"

Remus grins and shook his head. "Not at all. She's become friends with people from her house, she's in Slytherin of course. She's friends with the Weasley's, the Lovegood daughter Luna, Neville Longbottom even Harry Potter from the looks of it..."

She searches his face, only finding a gleam of happiness surrounding him. She starts to tear up but quickly wipes away her tears. "At least she's not alone." She concludes.

 _But I can't._ She thought.


	20. malfoy's move

**When** Reina responded to George's letter about being lonely once she arrived back in London because everyone else had been out travelling for the remainder of the summer, she didn't expect him to invite her to the burrow.

She managed to do very little convincing on her behalf to spend the next four weeks with the Weasley's. Considering Mai Ganders was content with her granddaughter having friends than spending her time alone in her room reading.

"Have you gotten everything?" Mai called from the downstairs living room while Reina packed the last of her books into her amber trunk. Aries jumped on her shoulder as she grabs the leather handles of her trunk, and carefully brought it downstairs to the living room. She found her grandmother, waiting with the floo powder in her left hand and her plant Circe in her other hand.

"Are you excited to see your friends? I understand Jasmine isn't in London right now." Mai asks while Reina set her stuff down as she lets out a deep exhale.

Reina frowns at the thought of Jasmine, how she missed her. The blonde had written in one of her first letters how her family had business in Greece and had spent the rest of the summer there, along with Theo. While Blaise had been forced by his mother's hand to spend the remainder of their summer in Italy.

"I'm definitely excited to see them. Fred and George are quite... an eccentric pair." She grins at the mere ideas of their pranks this summer, and what the two have planned.

Mai gives her a handful of floo powder, while Reina grabs her belongings and her plant Circe, she enters the fireplace with Aries. "Bye grandmother Mai! To the burrow!"

The green flames flashed beneath her eyes and Reina had entered the burrow.

The home had brought a sense of nostalgia to Reina, with the bright colours surrounding the place. Letters piled on the window sill, the smell of black coffee invaded her senses along with the salty bacon frying in the enchanted pan. The multiple chairs around the narrow wooden table for their big family. Her eyes widened at the sight of the azure family clock, finding all of the Weasley's faces on each hand. She places Circe down on the ground as she coos, with Aries still on Reina's shoulder, eyeing the clock as well.

"It's the Slytherin girl! You must be Reina!"

Reina jumps in surprise to find a short older woman, with blazing red hair she only assumed was their mother. She smiles widely at the girl, coming up to embrace her. "How wonderful to meet you!" She hugs her so tight that Aries squeals.

She jumps back to find Reina's familiar had bounced off her shoulder and onto the ground. Reina smiles at the friendly mother. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here this summer!"

"Call me Molly dear, the boys and Ginny are still sleeping. Did you have any breakfast?" Molly waves off, motioning Reina to enter the kitchen for her to have breakfast. The shrill of a hot kettle rang her ears taking a seat on one of the many wooden chairs by the narrow table.

"Morning darling!" Mr. Weasley enters, kissing Molly's cheek, bringing in the letters from the window sill and places them on the counter.

He takes a seat, and then his eyes found the only woken up teenager by the table. A teenager that wasn't his. Reina smiles at him. "Good lord, are you Cassius' daughter?"

She nods. It was odd for Reina. For an entire year, when people looked at her face they always first mentioned her mother. _You look like your mother, they always said_. She thought. Yet, Arthur Weasley was well acquainted with her father and recognized the very face that was plastered on the Dailey Prophet.

"Your father and I were good friends in the ministry!" Arthur chimed, taking a bite of a slice of bacon.

Reina did indeed feel awkward being around only adults but the conversation wasn't life threatening. Mr. Weasley had asked Reina what she was doing this summer before arriving here and she mentioned all of the muggle things she did in New York.

His eyes widened greatly over Reina's answers. "Karaoke?" He questions, drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

"It's quite fun actually! Muggles gather around in a group and they sing lyrics that pop up on the television screen!" Reina explains, her smile widened ear to ear just the thought of the two weeks spent with Cora and Sebastian.

Her honey eyes followed on the empty chairs while Molly Weasley called for her children to wake up. She was ecstatic to be here with her two friends but she remembered how growing up in the Ganders manor, how isolating it was. She didn't spend any time, playing with other children because of her mother's irrational fears. How she would hear her mother and father arguing constantly downstairs while she just locked herself in her room, either reading a book or playing a game with Aries.

_"Stand up straight, and look people in the eye... it shows you are not afraid of them."_

One by one Ron, Ginny, George, Percy and Charlie came downstairs. Fred being the last seeing how much he enjoyed his slumber. They all gathered around the table, eating their breakfast while Reina ate silently. Seeing their family together, so close to one another she felt herself grow envious.

_"Reina don't talk to other children! You can't tell other kids about when their parents are going to die!"_

She was left wondering if any of the Weasley children ever had to lock themselves in their bedroom pretending that everything was normal while her father shouts at her mother because she was raising her daughter wrong.

_"What aren't you telling me, Carmen? There's something wrong about our daughter!"_

She wondered if they ever had to deal with an overbearing mother who watched them constantly or a father who resented them because they reminded him too much of their mother. She blocked out all of the memories she wished to forget, why did they all come swarming in all at once? _Books were my only friends and Aries._

_"Your mother... you look so much like her."_

They were both gone, yet she strongly felt their presence. Always behind her shoulders, _watching_.

"Are you alright?"

Reina was brought outside of her thoughts when Ginny asked her question with concerning eyes. Which brought Fred's attention as he sat two seats across from her. Reina glances up and nods in response.

"Charlie, Fred and George tell me that you are studying dragons... what's that like? I've always wanted to see a dragon in person." Reina starts, asking the older Weasley that sat in front of her.

Charlie Weasley was tanned and freckled. His face did appear more clobbered considering he works with fire breathing creatures. He was still delighted that one of his brother's friends are interested in dragons. "Dragons are fascinating creatures... there was this one dragon, Peruvian vipertooth it was one bloody mess that stubborn beauty!"

"That's why dragons need sanctuaries... not to protect us from them but to protect them from us."

Reina was in awe. A taller red blazed hair wizard entered the room. He wore a long ponytail and a tooth for an earring. Which Reina later finds out is Weasley's eldest son, Bill. "He is beautiful..." She mumbled to herself, thinking no one heard her.

"You fancy my older brother Rainy?" George whispered in her ear.

"Oh sod it." She mutters, kicking his feet under the table.  
  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅  
  
  


It had been one week since she stayed at the burrow and Reina adored being coddled by Molly Weasley. Reina began to see her as a motherly figure. The red haired mother had talked about all sorts of things with her, especially about boys when she receives letters from none other than Cedric Diggory. Reina of course hadn't told anyone else other than Molly.

Reina woke up that morning in Ginny's room where she's been sleeping for the past week. She stood up finding Ginny and Aries still sound asleep and exists the bedroom to walk to the bathroom.

The floorboards were quite worn in so she tried her very best to not wake the others while it creaked. That is until she bumped into a very exhausted Fred Weasley.

"So sorry!" She whispers while Fred nods, his eyes were half opened yet they trickled down on her body. His long vibrant red hair fell on his face, covering his sweetly intense brown eyes. A short silver chain he wore, brightened with the sunlight seeing it was probably one of Bill's jewelry he passed down to one of his younger brothers.

"S'alright, Rainy." He mumbled before grabbing both of her arms and brought her to the other side of the wall so he could walk past her. Reina gulped feeling embarrassed while he ogled her unknowingly.

She avoids his sleepily gaze, as her face flushed. She will admit, _Fred Weasley has gotten handsome during the summer and he's gotten taller._ She wouldn't dare to see him in a new light, seeing _that_ would be a perplexing problem. She enters the bathroom and finds herself in front of the mirror with a blushed expression. "Oh god." She mutters, examining her pink cheeks. _Fucking Fred Weasley._ She swallowed whatever intrusive thoughts popped inside her mind and went downstairs for breakfast.

Being one of the first awakened, she takes a seat by the table while Molly lays the kettle on the stove. "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" Molly greets with a wide grin.

Reina smiles back, stretching her arms out. "Splendid. Aries and I love it here truly. I love how this home is always rowdy, it's definitely different than the quiet spaces back home." She only hoped that no one noticed her blush.

Molly handed her a plate of bacon, toast and scrambled eggs. "I enjoy having another girl here, Ginny adores you. I believe Hermione will be joining us soon!" She exclaims, then took a sip of her morning earl grey tea.

The Weasley's owl, Errol came flying to the window dropping the letters. The floor creaked, the two witches turned to find George with his hair ruffled up from his slumber. "Morning." He mumbles to the two with his eyelids half opened.

Fred followed the smell of breakfast. His sense of smell landed on the bacon as he peered over at the pan that sizzled the sliced bacon. George's attention went to the scattered letters, looking through each one until his eyes widened at one letter. "Now, now, what's this? Why's Diggory writing to us?" He asks until he finds the addressed name printed clearly.

Reina's eyes widened, almost jumping on George. "You can give that to me."

Fred's eyes found Reina's as she was about to grab the letter from George until Fred snatches it away. "This git is writing to you? What for?"

She reaches to grab the letter until he raises his hand higher so she couldn't reach it. "Fred," Reina warns, jumping to grab the letter. He switches hands, placing the letter now in his right hand. "Freddie!" She groans and then turns to face Molly. "We've been writing this summer." She finally admits.

Molly shook her head at her son, earning Fred's attention before Reina snatches the letter and hid it inside her pocket. The teenagers sat down by the table while she hands them their breakfast. Taking a whiff of the hot plates in front of them.   
  
  


That afternoon, Hermione Granger arrived at the burrow. Reina was left indifferent. She wasn't particularly best friends with the Gryffindor princess but she didn't hate her. She was after all grateful that Hermione did keep her secret about Aries. The two will come to realize that they have a lot more in common than they thought.

For starters, Reina and Hermione were avid readers. They talked about all sorts of muggle literature while she unpacked her belongings in Ginny's small bedroom. The one thing Reina did notice about Hermione was... she was sort of a prude. Or at least when the brunette found out about Reina's tattoo when she was changing into her casual clothes.

"Is that— is that real?"

Reina jumps in surprise, covering her chest with her top. "Don't you knock Granger?!"

Hermione's eyes widened, looming closer to find the grey details of the fairly large tattoo on her back. "How did you get a tattoo when you're underage?!"

Reina raises her eyebrows, backing up to the mirror in Ginny's room to examine the piece she'd gotten. It was a large snake in the centre of her back with a crescent moon on the end of the snake's tail with leaves and stars around it. It was all black and grey ink work and she was fairly impressed whenever she caught a glimpse of its artwork. She remembered telling Sebastian since she didn't know what her patronus was, she figured she'd get the symbol of her house: a snake.

It elevated her mood thinking of that day. "My friend Sebastian lost a bet you see, he cried because he was the only one getting a tattoo so being me a big girl I got one with him." She gave a mirthless laugh.

Hermione interjects. "You are only fourteen!"

_Sometimes, I wonder why Malfoy has a thing for her._ She thought, smirking to herself. "Granger, it's just a tattoo." She puts on a clean black top, removing her pyjama pants and wears a mocha coloured skirt with a pair of her black platform mary janes. In the corner of Reina's eye, she could've sworn that Hermione was ogling her attire. Reina goes through her trunk to find a matching black cardigan to go with her outfit.

Hermione takes a seat on Ginny's bed, curiously enough about her tattoo. "How did you even get one? You didn't need identification?"

She ran her arm through the sleeves before answering. "Ever heard of words of persuasion?"

Before Hermione could respond, the loud voice of Arthur Weasley's shouted from downstairs. "Girls! We are going to get Harry!"  
  
  


While the Gryffindor princess herself asked plenty of questions to the Slytherin princess, the two read books while they waited for the boys to return. Hermione waiting for Ron's return while Reina unknowingly waited for Fred's. She didn't realize how ecstatic she'd been once he returned and he first called her name.

"Oi! Rainy!"

Reina left Ginny's room, leaning her arms on the railing. She peeked her head out, secretly hoping to find those red locks appear. "Did you get Potter?" She shouts from upstairs.

She could hear both Molly and Arthur Weasley scowl at her sons for whatever reason. Reina enters Ginny's room again, placing her book inside her trunk to find Hermione already gone downstairs. She followed the shouts to find Molly angered with one of her sons and Fred's explanation of the ton-tongue toffee's he 'accidentally' dropped at the Dursley's.

"It's not as though they haven't got brains! They are wasting them! I don't know where we went wrong..." Molly shouts, throwing her hands in the air while she entered the kitchen.

Reina gulped, she'd never seen Molly angered like this before. She cautioned whether or not she should say anything but did anyway. "Those two are brilliant in their way..."

Molly turns to face Reina and forced a smile. She places a warm hand on her cheek, shaking her head at him. "You shouldn't give them that much credit dear!" She turns back to the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family.

Reina turns to find Fred watching the interaction and the two locked eyes. She took in the sight of his freckles that framed his curious appearance. She only wished to know what he was curious about, as he eyed her carefully. The two were shot out of their thoughts when Molly told everyone they were having dinner outside seeing how lovely the weather came to be. A vivid blue sky was bright as ever, it was one of those rare, perfect days.   
  
  


The next morning was the Quidditch World Cup and Reina was up at the crack of dawn. Was it the excitement that beamed throughout the household? Possibility. Or was it the fact that she was in a crowded home filled with a family that she enjoyed being with? Definitely.

Reina already dressed up in an all black outfit, from her black top, cardigan, skirt to platform mary janes. She lets loose her tousled curls, having her trunk all packed and ready to go. She was surprised to even find Hermione still sleeping. _If anyone needs sleep it's definitely her._ She thought as she entered Fred and George's room with a cold glass of water that she filled from the bathroom sink.

"Do you boys plan on sleeping all day?" She awakens them, ripping the sheets from their bodies to find them in their sleepwear. George was fully dressed while Fred remained shirtless, only wear shorts and his silver chain around his neck.

"Rainy?" George sleepily answers.

The raven haired girl tilts her head to find Fred mumbling in his sleep and she smirks to herself. Her hazel eyes flickered with mischief as she brings the glass closer to Fred and dumps the cold water on his face. Causing him to jump in shock.

"Rivers!" Fred shouts, he shot his head up to find Reina bringing her hands up in surrender before giggling and dashing out of his bedroom.

She heard the harsh footsteps of Fred Weasley chasing her. Until the two crash into one another at a dead end. Her eyes remained shut until she felt the cold water dripping on her face. Fred Weasley landed on top of her. Throughout the entire ruckus, the two teenagers find themselves in front of Bill's bedroom as he opens the door and states.

"I don't think mum would like to see you get all handsy with her, Fred."

Reina denied it quickly, pushing Fred off of her body. "It's not what it looks like!"

The rest of the wizards and witches had awakened and gotten ready for the Quidditch World Cup. Fred was waiting for the rest of the teenagers along with Reina as the two sat on the couch. The two didn't speak of what happened upstairs, rather talked about his latest invention he created with George.

The group of wizards gathered around Arthur Weasley as they exist the burrow and entered the forest nearby to find another pair waiting for them.

Arthur introduces the two. "This is Amos Diggory, works for the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures! This strapping young lad must be Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory jumps off of the tree and greets Arthur. "Yes Sir."

Ginny nudges Reina on her side, and whispers "Go on, don't be shy _Rainy_."

She responds, "Oh shut up."

Cedric greets everyone. Everyone responds back except Fred and George who still haven't forgave him for winning the quidditch match last year. Cedric's eyes found Reina as the two shared a grin. Ginny leaves her side and stands beside Hermione as the group continued walking. Cedric finds her way beside Reina as the two awkwardly walking together in silence, until he begins.

"Hi Reina, how are you?" Cedric asks.

She turns her direction to him and the corners of her mouth turns up. "I'm fine, how are you?"

Cedric smiles back at her, "I'm good." Before Reina could respond, the group found themselves around a discarded boot in the middle of the forest.

"Why is everyone standing around a manky old boot?" Harry asks, while Fred and George stood beside him.

"It's not just any old boot." Fred replies.

While George answered the rest, "It's a port key."

Everyone grabs a hold of the boot as they entered a different area. Seeing everyone had fallen onto the ground except the adults and Cedric. Reina lifts her head to find tents nearby, she didn't notice that Cedric had asked her a question.

"You need a hand?"

Reina glances up and takes his hand. "Thank you." She said in a low tone. She stood up, and smoothed her skirt, removing all sort of dirt from her clothing.

"Need a hand?" George jokes, winking at his twin brother while Fred scoffs, getting up on his own.

"Git," Fred mutters to himself, seeing Cedric and Reina go their separate ways. Finally. He thought as they arrived at their tents.

Reina entered the fairly large tent, seeing for its bright colours. It resembled the burrow, with its knick knacks and wooden furniture. She spots Ron hurrying over to the kitchen, hearing Arthur shouting at his son, "Ron get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry!"

Fred and George stood by the table, placing their feet on the wooden table. They leaned their bodies against the chairs, arms up and said in unison. "Yeah get out of the kitchen!"

Until Arthur notices their relaxed bodies, "Feet off the table!"

"Feet off the table!" The twins repeat, as they placed their feet down on the ground until their father was nowhere in sight.   
  
  


With a personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge, the Weasley's and the Malfoy's will be seated top box and with an excellent view of the game. The crowd of teenagers enter the stadium until she hears a low whisper coming from Fred. "Rainy, who's going to win?"

Reina's right eyebrow shot up, skeptical. "Surely you want to be surprised?" She almost questions until he pulls her aside so no one will be hearing their conversation. She could've sworn, she felt her cheeks reddened.

"I'll let you in on a secret... George and I are gambling."

Reina's mouth fell open and lets out a chuckle. She noticed his eyes were pleading, "You're serious?"

Fred nods, seeing a corner of his mouth lifted while she whispered the incantation to see the future, closing her eyes shut.

_She finds green and white colours cheering, that they've won._

Her eyes slowly flutter open as she answers his question. "Ireland wins." Reina could see awe transformed his face as he scampered off to his twin. She watched go and giggled to herself.   
  
  


While on the other side of the top box, the Malfoy's entered. Lucius had noticed that Arthur Weasley and his children will be joining them, and found none other than the siren amongst their group and scowls to himself. "Last year you didn't make any progress on getting closer to her. If I didn't know any better, the girl looks the other direction when she meets your eye." He told his son, who seemed nearly unfazed by the task.

"Lucius, you shouldn't trouble the boy..." Narcissa starts while Lucius's silver eyes bored into his wife's.

"Narcissa, he must stay close to the Rivers girl, it's imperative that she knows where she stands." He explains, almost vaguely in front of his son.

Draco Malfoy was well aware of the task his father had given him last year, and knowing he wasn't at all successful... he planned to get closer to Reina this year. For whatever reason his father had, he was sure it was only to better his future. He'd only hoped it wasn't for an arranged marriage. Otherwise, he's thought of three different ways to off himself if it came down to it.

He noticed Cornelius Fudge introduced himself to his family and while Draco shook his hand and greeted him, his eyes fell on the raven curls that fell on the Slytherin's face. He knew all too well who those curls belonged to.

"Rivers?"

Reina hears the smug voice of Malfoy steering towards her direction. She realized she was standing alone, fending for herself in front of the Malfoy's seeing that Fred had gone off gambling. Narcissa Malfoy smiles at her. There was certainly a level of elegance that glistened Narcissa, she was the beauty in the Malfoy family. Her eyes found Lucius Malfoy who wore the stoic expression that Draco took from his father. The entire Malfoy family had worn black and looked absolutely stunning, there was no doubt in that.

She'll admit to herself, finding Draco Malfoy in a black suit... he looked grown up, with his white hair which grew from the summer, parted to the side. She noticed his house ring, glistened under the many lights that shined through the stadium. How he wore his Slytherin ring proudly, Reina nearly scoffs to herself.

Narcissa starts until she is soon cut off by her husband, "Draco, isn't this—"

"Reina Rivers from Slytherin. A half blood, I know of your mother's side. Quite a powerful bloodline."

Reina felt intimidated by Lucius Malfoy, she swallowed whatever unpleasantries she had and responds with her head up high. "Yes sir."

"Father—" Draco felt himself grow impatient, he wasn't sure what his father was going to mention and only wished to end this conversation sooner rather than later.

"You're quite beautiful Reina, far more beautiful than Draco mentioned." Narcissa stares, leaving Reina internally stunned.

_I'm definitely going to use this against him._ A devilish grin crept on her face before she responds with a "Thank you."

Before the Malfoy's could say anything else, Reina excuses herself to find her seat hearing Arthur Weasley calling all of the children to sit down. She takes the aisle seat, sitting beside Fred, who winks at her knowledge of his grand plan. She takes notice of the Malfoy's seated right behind her, and Draco directly seated behind her much to his dismay. His view was none other than Reina's curls.

Throughout the game, Draco could only hear the soft giggles escaping Reina's mouth as she shared jokes with the twins. He could sense the glare from his father from just a couple of seats down. That is until Reina lowers her head.

She felt her necklace burning, and a headache emerging while everyone else had been too focused on the game. She focuses on her breathing, attempting to calm herself down throughout the shouts and cries during the Quidditch World Cup.

Narcissa places a hand on Reina's shoulder for comfort and asks, "My dear, are you alright?"

Reina's eyes fluttered opened and nodded. "Sorry, It's just a minor headache. I'm alright really."

Narcissa removes her palm from her shoulder and nods. Reina leans the back of her head on her seat, shuts her eyes. She felt the burning stinging pain within her skull and tried to drown out any thoughts.

All while Draco, who couldn't concentrate on the world cup with Reina's bird nest blocking his view. He kept thinking of his father and his ridiculous task. _How the fuck am I going to accomplish it?_ He thought as he rubbed his temple vexed.   
  
  


The Weasley's returned to their tent. All filled with euphoria and well for two certain Weasley's... galleons. Somehow along the line of walking back to their tent, Reina's headache had gone away and Ron's exhilarated appearance had everyone feeling joyful.

"There's no one like Krum! He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete... he's an artist!" He beams, while Ginny huffs a laugh.

"I think you're in love Ron."

"Shut up."

Reina snorts in exchange while the twins begin singing, "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!"

Then Reina and Harry join in, "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" While Fred picks a flower from the vase on the table. He kneels, handing the yellow perennial flower to Reina.

Something flickered in Reina's expression, as she took the flower from Fred's grasp. _I can't. He's my friend._ He gave a lopsided grin before standing up from his position on the ground. She held onto the flower, nearly ripping away the butterfly's wings from her stomach and avoided his gaze. She swallowed the intrusive thoughts, refusing any sort of _feelings_.

Fred steers his attention to the loud shouts and chaos from outside the tent, "Sounds like the Irish got their party on."

Arthur Weasley enters the tent, appearing anxious more than ever. "It's not the Irish! We've got to get out of here! Get back to the port key everybody and stick together!"

Reina lifts the curtain, exiting the tent to find everyone running in different directions.

"Get out! It's death eaters!"

Her eyes scanned the crowd, she hears Arthur shout at his sons, "Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility!" Before he, Charlie and Bill disappear through the frantic crowd.

Reina could hear the death eaters chanting, casting spells at the muggles. She stood there for a moment, unable to do anything until she felt a tug on her sleeve. Finding Hermione grabbing her hand along with Ron and Harry.

The four teenagers tried to escape the area until they lost Harry which Hermione cries out his name, searching for him. While in the midst of searching for Harry, they've lost Reina.

Reina watches the crowds scream in terror, running. She felt Hermione's grasp and just when Reina reaches for her she slips. Wizards trampling on one another to exit the area as quickly as they could. She felt a cold chill run down her back when she saw black cloaked people in masks.

Everything was set to flames and Reina was alone.

Her eyes scanned the frightened crowd, and couldn't spot a ginger insight. She couldn't find anyone that she recognized. Wizards twice her age almost trample her to the ground until she lets out a scream. How one person instantly recognized her voice, she felt a tight grip around her arm, pulling her up. She felt shivers down her body over the contact of his silver rings pressed against her skin. She glances up to find the one person she didn't expect to be helping her.

Draco Malfoy stood there dark as night.

He offers his hand and she just stares at his pale palm in front of her face. He wore his Slytherin ring around his middle finger and an onyx ring with a thick silver band she didn't recognize before. _Has he always worn that ring?_ She thought, staring at his hand until he asks her a question. "Are you ashamed to take my hand?"

Reina glances up to find his stoic expression and scoffed. "Where is everyone?" She manages to get up on her own, declining his hand.

The crowd scattered in each direction, fires blazing everywhere. _Would it be wise to follow him?_ His white locks glistened under the dark shadows and the blazes of the fires. _Knowing how petty he is about Potter, I wouldn't be surprised that he'll lead me there._ She snickers to herself.

"I'm assuming you are talking about the blood traitors Weaslebee's and Potter..." He trails off while she follows him. With very few options, she ended up in the accompany of someone she despised. _Fucking excellent_. She thought. _Perhaps I'll find them on my way out of this mess._ "They are after mud bloods." He continued.

Draco heard her scoff again, he turns to his right to find the witch herself walking beside him. He raised his eyebrows with a wicked smirk that crept on his face.

"Do you know where they are?" Reina inquires, as the two teenagers exist the fires and enter the forest.

She was left in awe over the greenery and the tall trees rising out of the earth to brush the night sky. The leaves created flickering shadows on the ground, she didn't realize she caught her shoe in rotten fallen logs. Reina heard the wood beetles bumbling nearby and she shrieks when she almost falls until Draco grabs her sides, maintaining his balance with her weight pressed against him.

"I don't Rivers, it had been chaotic for a moment." He answers, glancing down at her head which was pressed against his chest and her tight grip on the black blazer he wore.

Reina stops for a moment, looking up to find him biting the inside of his cheek unamused of her slip. She noticed he'd gotten taller over the two months and wore his hair longer. Seeing his white locks hover his eyebrows, probably from the running through the crowds of frantic wizards.

She noticed she gripped on his suit firmly it left his blazer wrinkled. Reina jerks away from his touch, forcing her shoe out of the log and questions him. "What is this? Did your father tell you to play nicely?"

He gave a mirthless laugh, eyeing her up and down while she dusted herself off. She glances up and glares at him while he seemed pleased. "You think this riot is a joke? They were after _people_."

She saw his clear sneer through the night sky, as he clicked his tongue. "Mud bloods who don't deserve the right to have magic."

Reina felt herself tense up at the mere topic. _How much of a selfish git is Malfoy?_ She folds her arms together and doesn't dare to look in his direction. "And you think you do? Why? Because you are a pure blood? Do you know why that precious blood of yours is pure? _Inbreeding_."

He laughs as the two crossed another large path of logs, he offers his hand to her but she refuses. She scowls at the sight of his pale hand. "I didn't ask for your hand nor do I need your help." Reina walked around the dead logs that became home for moss.

Draco Malfoy being the charming gentleman that he was, watched her carefully so she didn't find herself in another sticky situation. Though, he did find it entertaining to listen to her curse at him while she attempts to not fall on her feet.

"It's just a hand. Some may say from the looks of it, you are in dire need of a helping hand. Luckily, I'm here to assist you. That is... if you _want_ to take my hand." He smirks, jokingly.

Reina stood there, lips parted. She wasn't sure if Malfoy had made a joke there or he was simply just taunting her. Nevertheless, she stood her ground and ignored his advances. "You should be ashamed with a hand like that. With your blood purity, old money, your prejudiced ways of thinking. You're revolting in my eyes."

He smirked to himself, bringing his hand to the moon light. He brought his attention to the silver rings he wore around his long fingers, how each ring glistered under the dark skies. The only sounds that were heard right now were of the wind rustling through the green leaves and the scrabble of claws against the tree bark as squirrels race to the top.

"Pansy's not ashamed of my hand." He drawls, letting his hand drop to the side.

She gave him a boorish sneer. "Pansy is a lost cause then."

Reina purposely shoves him to the side with her shoulder while the corners of Draco's lips quirked up. He decides to catch up to her, hands in pocket as he draws closer to her neck and whispers "You know, I'm not as bad as you think Rivers."

She shudders at the warmth of his breathing trailing down her neck, and scorns "You're right, you're far worse."

He gave a bitter laugh, while she eyed him. _He's being far too nice for my liking._ "You are up to something," Reina concludes, while the two locked eyes as they continued to walk deep inside the forest.

He leaned closer to the shorter girl, about to roll up his sleeves."To think you're almost paranoid as Potter, I've got nothing up my sleeves. Fill free to check."

Her honey eyes fell on his exposed arms and continued walking. "Why would I voluntarily touch you?" She said dryly.

"Many people would like to." He states matter of factly.

Reina almost huffs a laugh at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't. I don't want anything to do with you."

Draco bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes wandered on her bored expression. He'd be lying to himself if he said she didn't get prettier over the summer. Her smooth golden skin got tanner than before, freckles spread across her cheeks. Her ebony curls had gotten longer. Her locks were windblown from the chaos before but remained lustrous. She still wore that jade necklace around her neck, holding onto it with her dear life.

"Rivers, why do you have to be such a bitch?" He prodded, jabbing some crude remarks at her way.

She gave him that same bored expression and glanced the other way. "Forgive me but I'm a bitch because I don't want anything to do with you? Sorry, I don't want your friendship." She said with a sigh of irritation.

"Who said I was offering?" He sneered back with the same weary look.

She turns to meet his eyes with a harsh glare. "You're unbelievable."

Reina was soon cut off when a flash of light appeared into the sky. It was the dark mark. Draco found himself leaning against the tree, hands in pocket. Wondering how long he would have the unbearable witch beside him. He found it all too amusing to just leave her be and decides to taunt more. "What exactly do you feel about me?"

Reina turns her head to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the truth or be fed with pretty lies?" She asks genuinely.

A wicked grin crept on his face, raising both of his eyebrows amused. "The truth sounds more appealing. Do fucking enlighten me Rivers."

Reina didn't take a moment to even think about what she felt about him. She stood up and drew closer to him. "You're selfish. You're spiteful. You stand for everything I hate. You pick on others for amusement. I almost pity you as you pathetically search for approval from your father. How does it feel? To desperately seek approval from both parents while you accomplish nothing?" She scowls.

Draco inched forward, closing in the distance between them and scorned with each curse that filled his thoughts. "You don't know one fucking thing about my family."

Reina grimaced displeasure, stepping away from him. "Oh you're right I don't. I don't doubt that they are the ones participating in the riot..." She takes another look at the dark mark in the sky before she continued her search for her friends with an arrogant blonde following behind.

A gust of wind blew in their direction, leaving Reina to shudder. She wrapped her arms around herself, clenching on the sleeves of her thin black cardigan.

While Draco clicked his tongue once more at her. "If they were, do you believe I'll tell you that? You shouldn't worry the least bit they are after mud bloods. They don't want to spill any last of your _filthy_ siren blood."

Her eyebrows furrowed while she hugged herself. She could feel his harsh gaze on her while they continued walking. She then turns to Draco, "Truly I'm _grateful_. But no, you would probably relish the fact that they are attacking innocent people." Reina scoffs, as her eyes bored into him.

"Now, now Rivers... you've only listed my qualities you didn't necessarily tell me what you truly feel about me." He drawled.

Reina mentally cursed herself. _He's so unbearable I'm going to gash my eyes out with my wand._ She thought, shutting her eyes for a moment. "I figured listing your god awful qualities was enough proof that I hate your presence." She sneers, avoiding his gaze.

A smug expression plastered on his face to find the princess herself, bored and vexed because of him. "You've got a lot of hate spewing inside yourself for someone who claims to be all fucking _sunshine_."

_Merlin. Sunshine. He only said that because of those sodding nicknames, Fred made up! God Malfoy, he thinks he's so fucking clever_. Her jaw clenched, along with her palms balling into a fist just from the near sight of Draco Malfoy.

Reina starts until she is soon cut off by his tired facade. "The only hatred I have in my heart is for people who are as ignorant as yourself—"

She noticed Draco gritted his teeth, he held his tongue from saying what he truly wanted to snap back with. _His father really did a number on him, he's a fucking mess. He can't even throwback an insult!_

"If you begin this discussion about my money—"

"It always comes down to that. You came from old money. Where do you think blood purity comes from? Prejudiced ways of thinking? You're all are so narrow minded. God forbid for you to think outside that precious box of yours. Old money stems from being a pure blood prat." She snarls, almost ripping her hair out because of the conversation. She felt her face reddened, a muscle in her jaw twitched.

Draco was taken back. _It's almost too easy to rile her up._ He thought as he chewed on his bottom lip. "And you didn't? Here, I thought you were raised to become a proper lady in wizarding society. If I didn't know any better, your grandfather Ganders taught you all the ways of blood purity."

"The difference between you and I is that you came from old money and I came from suspicion. I was never one of you and I never will be. After all, I come from _filthy_ siren blood." She snarled, leaving him quiet which left her even more surprised. "Got nothing to say Malfoy? That's a first."

"You—" Draco Malfoy was cut off by the voice Reina wished she'd heard sooner rather than later.

"Where is Reina?"

Her expression softened when she heard Fred Weasley. A smile tugged on her lips when she found the familiar red haired boy calling her name. "Fred." She whispers to herself. She wanted to fight the urge to run into his arms but did it anyway.

George Weasley was thrilled at the sight he was seeing. Finding a short ravened hair girl who wrapped her arms around his twin brother's neck afraid. He licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at his brother who shook his head at him.

"How did you get out?" Fred asks while Reina refused to let go of his warm embrace. She opens her eyes to find Draco Malfoy observing them, he was leaning against the tree with his signature stoic expression. Draco slipped her a curious glance before pulling his attention away from her.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Trust me, you two will not believe me the horrors I went through." Reina explains while releases her arms from Fred's neck and walked with her two friends back to the rest of the Weasley's.   
  
  


Draco Malfoy was left alone in the forest, waiting for his parents as he watched Reina disappeared with the twins. His mouth set in a hard line before he spoke once more. "This is only going to get interesting from here, Rivers."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES.  
> so i've changed cho chang's name to cleo just because jkr is a racist piece of shit and since I'm slowly editing and writing fourth year i hated writing cho chang so i changed her name to cleo.   
> cleo deserves better.


End file.
